La Saga de Atenea Primera Parte: El Santuario
by Eduardo Castro
Summary: Es el siglo XIV y las fuerzas de la cristiandad y el islam chocan en Los Balcanes y Grecia, aún bajo la férula del antiguo imperio romano de oriente está entre dos fuegos. En Atenas, comienza a congregarse una fuerza que luchará por la paz del mundo
1. Chapter 1

El SANTUARIO: La Saga de Atenea 

"La humanidad, desde sus inicios y cuando crearon las primeras civilizaciones ha vivido confiada sin escuchar los ecos del pasado que encierra misterios que no hubieran podido comprender. Algunos han podido escuchar los gritos que vienen de un pasado demasiado remoto y los que les han prestado oidos ha sido para bien y para mal, librando entre ellos una lucha silenciosa que, ignorada por el común de los mortales ha decidido en muchas ocasiones el destino de los hombres"

"Ahora me encuentro aquí, en esta tierra, disputada por los llamados cristianos y los llamados musulmanes. El esplendor de Roma y de Constantinopla ha pasado hace mucho tiempo y aqui solo se dicta la voluntad del mas fuerte. Una gran batalla entre ellos se libra, pero lo que no saben es que una gran fuerza esta a punto de despertar y heme aqui, obedeciendo las órdenes que me dieron para poder ayudar cuando se de ese momento, porque la lucha entre el bien y el mal se librará aqui, como parte de esta eterna guerra que se libra entre la luz y la oscuridad"

"Lo que no se ... es el futuro ..."

Capítulo 1

Kosovo

Los Balcanes, Junio de 1389

El sol despuntaba al alba, iluminando aquel campo yermo por el paso de los caballos y el retumbar de la marcha de aquellas masas humanas que se acercaban lentamente la una a la otra en pausado ritmo al recitar de las oraciones. Mientras por un lado se escuchaban los prestes del Corán, en el otro lado se escuchaban los versículos de la Biblia

Dos bandos ... dos ejércitos, frente a frente. En aquel lugar parecía decidirse el destino de mas de uno

Era el momento decisivo para Europa de enfrentar a los musulmanes nuevamente. Caballeros cristianos venidos de toda Europa estaban ansiosos por teñir su espada con la sangre de los infieles. Los franceses recordaban a Carlos Martel, quien detuvo el avance musulman mas de 500 años antes en Poitiers. Los ingleses recordaban a Ricardo Corazón de León cuyas hazañas en Tierra Santa mas de un siglo atrás vivían en la memoria del pueblo inglés y muchos allí habían crecido escuchándolas

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última cruzada y Tierra Santa seguía en poder de los infieles, aunque tras el fracaso de la última, las relaciones entre cristianos y musulmanes habían sido tranquilas. Pero esto duró hasta que los árabes cedieron terreno ante un nuevo poder venido de Oriente. Primero los mongoles y después los turcos. Los últimos habían llegado, empujados por los primeros, pero los mongoles eran aventureros y saqueadores y así como llegaron, se fueron, pero se quedaron los turcos. Estos se convirtieron al Islam y como siempre sucedía, cada pueblo recien convertido buscaba extender las fronteras de la fe, y el objetivo fue Europa

Otman, sultán de los turcos, se enseñoreó en Asia Menor y acabó con el poder bizantino aún presente. Su nieto, Murad I había invadido los balcanes y amenazaba a Constantinopla y a Serbia. Ante el llamado de los Balcanes, los reyes de Occidente creyeron que era el momento de acabar con la nueva amenaza musulmana. Los caballeros de Europa le daban la mano a sus hermanos cristianos ortodoxos para acabar con los enemigos de la cristiandad para mayor Gloria de Dios y su Santa Iglesia. Así lo decía un sacerdote quien caminaba entre las tropas predicando

"En el Año del Señor de 1389, nosotros, los caballeros que portamos la Sagrada Cruz de Cristo juramos defender aqui la verdadera fe en contra del enemigo infiel que osa presentarnos batalla ... "

Esas palabras estaban en la cabeza de Stefano, el caballero de la orden de San Juan de Rodas que acudía al llamado de los cristianos serbios en contra de los turcos. El sultán Murad I avanzaba sobre los balcanes aprovechando la muerte del rey Stefan Dusan y el quiebre de la unidad serbia. los señores feudales disputaron entre si y no faltó uno que llamara a los turcos quienes vieron la oportunidad de apoderarse de los territorios que le darían acceso a la Europa central

Stefano no dudó en vestir la armadura y acudir a la guerra portando el estandarte de los caballeros de Rodas. Su abuelo había sido caballero templario pero tras el final ignominioso de la orden, los pocos caballeros que quedaron, se unieron a la Orden de Rodas, olvidando la antigua rivalidad entre ambas Ordenes Caballerescas

Stefano no pudo evitar pensar en aquel suceso que provocó la caida de los templarios a manos del rey Felipe de Francia, llamado "El Hermoso". Para nadie era un secreto que el rey había buscado un pretexto para apoderarse de los bienes y riquezas de los templarios y a su vez deshacerse de personas rebeldes a su autoridad. Los templarios estaban solo sometidos a la Iglesia. El rey se aseguró primero de poner un Papa dócil a sus designios, deshaciéndose de sus antecesores gracias a su corrupto ministro Nogaret para luego atacar a los templarios. Los hicieron confesar bajo tortura de practicar la magia negra y luego quemó al Gran Maestre junto a sus principales dignatarios. Todos los bienes y tesoros de la orden fue a parar a manos del rey. El Papa sumiso solo aceptó los hechos consumados, premiando de esa manera a quienes habían defendido a la cristiandad contra los musulmanes

"Dios castigó ese crimen" se dijo Stefano. La miseria y la desgracia se había abatido sobre Francia. El rey solo sobrevivió un año a la muerte del Gran Maestre, lo mismo que Nogaret, sin darles tiempo de disfrutar de la riqueza mal habida. Luego Francia fue ocupada casi en su totalidad por los ingleses "curiosos son los designios de Dios" piensa el caballero mientras recibía la orden de avanzar. En el fondo su fe flaqueaba y su convicción hacia lo que iba a defender también ¿acaso no fueron cristianos los que llamaron a los turcos¿acaso no hay caballeros cristianos entre las filas musulmanas?. Caballeros valacos y rumanos se distinguían entre las filas otomanas, formando la vanguardia del impresionante ejército musulman

Tranquilamente espolea su caballo siguiendo el avance de la caballería "esto es un error" piensa Stefano "los valacos son solo un señuelo para que ataque la caballerìa y atraerla al campo". Era lògico. La caballería pesada cristiana podìa avasallar facilmente a la caballería ligera turca y esta no se atrevería a abrir el combate, pero los orgullosos caballeros franceses jamás rechazarían el honor de abrir el combate y se ponen al frente de la caballería cristiana dando la orden de atacar

Stefano se baja el yelmo mientras desenvaina su espada y espolea hacia los caballeros franceses acercándose al comandante

- Milord - le dice - si atacarais ahora romperemos el orden en nuestras propias líneas ... dejemos que ellos hagan el primer movimiento para así saber donde atacar

El noble frances lo mira despectivamente y fija la atención en sus insignias

- Vos sois un Caballero de Rodas

- ¿Milord?

- Puedo darme cuenta que no sois un auténtico caballero ... seguramente sois uno de aquellos que se refugiaron en la isla para huir de la verguenza de los templarios ... muy bien ... sino deseais lavar vuestro nombre, podeis ir a retaguardia pero dejad a los verdaderos caballeros de Cristo el defender la Sagrada Cruz ... marchaos

Stefano estaba a punto de contestar pero la escolta del noble frances se acerca, rodeando a ambos. Stefano da media vuelta y regresa a su puesto "frances arrogante ... tan solo espero que no se equivoque". Curiosamente el no temía por el sino por sus compañeros y el resultado de la batalla ... curiosamente el se sentía mas seguro en el fragor de ella ... sentía que encontraría allí lo que buscaba

De pronto mira a sus compañeros quienes se aprestaban a entrar en acción. Sin querer sintió un estremecimiento. Sentía los ojos de algunos clavados en el. ¿el enemigo también estaba allí, entre sus compañeros¿porque no? ellos estaban en todos lados

Los franceses desenvainan y otros ponen sus lanzas al ristre, antes de lanzarse al ataque al unisono grito de batalla donde imnumerables voces se juntaron. lo cual hizo retumbar la tierra. Stefano se cubre el rostro con el yelmo y avanza espoleando su caballo a atacar las lineas otomanas

Kemal observaba el campo de batalla. Su espada desenvainada aún estaba teñida de sangre cristiana mientras sostenía su escudo, trazado de cien golpes de hacha y espada pero milagrosamente el no tenía ninguna herida. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros se lanzaba ya a la masacre y al saqueo, las imágenes de su primera batalla danzaban sobre su cabeza

El, soldado del Sultán, tuvo el honor de acompañar a uno de los generales turcos para ver el primer encuentro de la batalla desde una posición estratégica. Su compañero Alí estaba a su lado. Este, guerrero de mil batallas y el cuerpo cruzado de cicatrices, se había convertido en compañero y protector del joven, tan diestro con la espada pero sin experiencia en la guerra

- Mira Kemal - le dice cuando se inicia el combate con la carga de la caballería cristiana - Alá entrega a los cristianos a nosotros

- ¿Porque estás tan seguro Alí? - le pregunta sorprendido Kemal - ¡están arrollando a los nuestros!

- ¡Jaja! no te preocupes por ellos Kemal ... son solo aliados ... están allí para eso ... para dejarse maar por la caballería cristiana ... los franceses son demasiado arrogantes para no querer iniciar el ataque ... su caballería es el objetivo y el propio Sultán se hará cargo de eso

Todo fue muy rápido. La caballería penetró las líneas otomanas arrollando las lineas valacas y rumanas, pero estos se mantuvieron firmes y esperaron a la infantería serbia y a sus aliados, interceptando su paso. Los caballeros seguían atacando y varios caían ya, victimas de las flechas y las piedras lanzadas por los turcos y es cuando la infantería turca ataca sorpresivamente pero es rechazada por la caballería cristiana que sigue avanzando, sembrando el caos en las líneas otomanas. En eso, la caballería turca, comandada por el propio Sultán se lanza al ataque, chocando con la vanguardia francesa. La superioridad numérica pesa mas y esta es aniquilada en minutos. Los demás caballeros entran en pánico cuando ven el avance de la caballería turca y se desbanda. Solo unos cuantos deciden chocar con las huestes turcas pero poco pueden hacer. El poco espacio con el que contaban, hacía inútil la ventaja de aquellos soldados acorazados quienes tuvieron que arrojar cascos, escudos para poder huir mejor abriéndose camino como podían

La infantería no tuvo mejor suerte. Contenidos por los valacos, no pudieron ayudar a la caballería y finalmente se vieron atacados por todos los frentes. Cuando los cristianos se reorganizan y hacen mayor resistencia, frenando el avance del Sultán, los cuerpos de caballería restantes se lanzan al ataque y aquello decide la batalla

Kemal fue el primero en caer contra los cristianos en la última embestida. Decidió apoyar al sultán contra los caballeros pero estos dieron poca resistencia. En el fragor del combate pierde su caballo y combate a pie. Pude ver allí como ua flecha impactaba en el pecho del Sultán quien cayó pesadamente. Lejos de amilanar a los turcos, estos redoblan sus esfuerzos hasta que el desastre cristiano es completo. Kemal, fuera de si no deja de descargar golpes con su espada hasta que rendido por el cansancio cae de rodillas, rodeado de cadáveres, mientras los ruidos de la batalla se hacían mas lejanos

Lo oscuridad se cernía ya sobre el campo de batalla y Kemal, de pie, contemplaba el horrible espectáculo de los cuerpos mutilados, el clamor de los agonizantes, la súplica de los heridos, las risas de aquellos que saqueaban los cadáveres y el estertor de los últimos que caían bajo los golpes de espada o hacha que remataba a los últimos caidos "¿donde está la gloria en esto?" se pregunta. En menos de un segundo, todas las ilusiones que se había trazado como soldado del Sultán se habían caido ante la vista de aquellos montones de cadaveres cuyos restos se los disputaban ya las aves y los perros. Los combates proseguían pero el ya no era parte de ellos "¿donde está Dios en esto?", pensaba con furia el joven soldado. El era armenio y había sido reclutado desde muy joven para formar parte de unidades integradas por gente que no era turca. entre los cuales habían cristianos y musulmanes. Lo prefirió así para sentirse mejor y no entre los turcos que oprimían y despreciaban a su pueblo y ahora estaba ahí, empuñando una espada al servicio del Sultán quien había muerto en el campo de batalla

Los gritos le llamaron la atención. Pese a los gritos agónicos que escuchaba, estos eran distintos. Eran de otra naturaleza y sonaban terribles como si no fueran emitidos por garganta humana. Superando una elevación del terreno, pudo ver quienes lo ocasionaban

Eran al menos cinco. Todos eran soldados, pero le sorprendió el ver que usaban tanto uniformes turcos como cristianos y todos estaban luchando contra un joven que a todas luces era cristiano y la cruz estaba trazada en su vestimenta "un cruzado" piensa Kemal mientras baja para ayudar a sus compañeros en caso lo necesitasen pero sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando

- ¡Tu¡cristiano! - le dice Kemal en griego - ¡rinde tus armas y salvarás tu vida!

El llamado sorprende al cruzado quien mira sorprendido al armenio quien avanza con paso decidido. Fue cosa de un segundo cuando un golpe de la espada de uno de los que lo rodeaban, derribara al cristiano, mal herido, mientras los otros se abalanzaban sobre el

- ¡¿Que haceis¡eso fue una cobardía¡se estaba rindiendo y ...! ... pero ...

Uno de los atacantes se vuelve a Kemal y este se queda paralizado por un instante. Su rostro estaba hendido, aparentemente por un golpe de algún arma y su pecho abierto desde donde se podía ver el palpitante corazón. Aquel ser abre la boca como en un mudo grito, antes de que Kemal le corte la cabeza con su espada, cayendo pesadamente. Los otros se vuelven y todos tenían heridas similares, que evidenciaban que aquellos cuerpos no podían moverse por la mera voluntad de su dueño

Había algo mas ... algo terrible y oscuro que hizo trastabillar a Kemal. pero supo lo que tenía que hacer cuando los cuatro se lanzaron contra el dando los terribles alaridos que había escuchado. Kemal esquiva el primer ataque y atravieza con su espada a uno que cae y al mismo tiempo se protege con su escudo deteniendo el ataque de uno que usaba ropas cristianas. para su sorpresa, el anterior a quien atravezó con su espada, se ponía de pie, dispuesto a atacarlo mientras el otro blandía su hacha nuevamente. Kemal se lanza contra aquel y lo golpea con su escudo, lanzándolo contra el primero y ambos caen. Un nuevo atacante se lanza contra el, pero el habilmente detiene su golpe y da otro, volándole la cabeza y casi al mismo tiempo, de su hombrera extrae una daga que se la lanza al último atacante, dándole en el ojo y haciéndolo caer. Los otros dos, ya de pie, volvían a blandir sus armas y Kemal atraviesa al cristiano con su espada pero este recibe la punta en su cuerpo y luego sostiene la hoja con ambas manos y le arrebata su arma a Kemal

- ¡La cabeza¡golpead a la cabeza!

El grito viene del cristiano, de rodillas, con la mano puesta en la herida en el pecho. kemal no tenía tiempo de pensar y solo se arrojó contra aquella criatura y la empuja volviéndola a derribar, pero la otra cae sobre el y Kemal solo alcanza a sujetarle el brazo que sostenía la espada. Conocedor del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le aplica una llave derribándolo y le da tiempo para coger otra espada y le vuela la cabeza para volverse y detener el golpe del hacha pero esta alcanza a romperle la espada pero de pronto aquel ser se detiene y finalmente cae. Una hacha de mano estaba incrustada en su cabeza, arrojada por el cristiano herido

Kemal se quedó inmóvil un momento, tratando de reponerse de la impresión de lo que acababa de vivir, para luego acercarse al cristiano herido quien ya bajaba la cabeza, agotado. Silenciosamente, el musulmán lo sostiene en brazos mientras le da un poco de agua que el cristiano bebe, para luego mirar al armenio

- Gracias ... - le dice el cruzado en griego

- Dime cristiano ... ¿que fue todo esto¿quien eres?

- Mi nombre es Stefano Alberti ... Caballero de la Orden de San Juán de Rodas ...

- Somos enemigos .

- No ... no lo somos ... el destino nos puso en ... distintos bandos, pero estamos realmente por la misma causa

- ¿De que hablas¿no lo entiendo¿quienes eran tus atacantes?

- Ellos ... los espectros que siempre me acechan ... pero solo pueden actuar ... a través de un cuerpo muerto

- ¿Que pecado ignominioso has cometido para que Alá te haya castigado de esta manera?

- No amigo ... no hay pecado ... solo es un deber ... una misión ... que ahora tu sabrás, porque no es casualidad que hayas llegado ahora aqui ... mi tiempo termina ... el tuyo recien comienza

- ¿Que dices?

Hablaron durante unos minutos, mientras la vida le duraba a aquel caballero quien en los estertores de la muerte murmuró unas palabras en el oido del musulmán al mismo tiempo que le ponía algo sobre la mano, para luego expirar en los brazos del que fuera su adversario

Kemal se puso en camino una vez que sepultó el cuerpo del cristiano. Se despojó de sus insignias otomanas y solo cargando su espada y su escudo se puso en camino rumbo a Occidente, a tierras cristianas

Al fin había encontrado un verdadero motivo por el que luchar ...

Roma, Junio de 1390

La corte papal no denotaba gran agitación pese a la visita de aquel personaje, quien vestía ropas propias de un campesino que de un enviado de Constantinopla pero que eran necesarias ya que a duras penas había podido llegar a Roma, al haber cruzado por el ahora territorio musulmán

El enviado del emperador Juán VII había empezado a hablar con la rodilla puesta en el suelo y la cabeza gacha. Años habían pasado desde que Clemente V se sometiera a la voluntad del rey Felipe de Francia y se mudara a Avignon, dejando Roma. Tras 70 años, Bonifacio IX fue elegido Papa y decidió quedarse definitivamente en Roma tras los intentos de sus sucesores Gregorio XI y Urbano VI quienes vivían con un pie en Roma y otro en Francia

Sus antecesores habían tenido papados muy conflictivos, con desórdenes y luchas tanto en Roma como en Francia y siempre bajo la Espada de Damocles del emperador alemán. Su antecesor Urbano VI había sido una persona difícil y las conspiraciones no se hicieron esperar que el reprimió con crueldad. Tras su muerte, Bonifacio es elegido por la curia romana ante la oposición de la curia francesa quien ya había proclamado otro Papa durante el reinado de su antecesor

Ese era el mayor problema tanto de Urbano como de Bonifacio. Su antecesor no se preocupó de la derrota cristiana en Kosovo, mas preocupado por el antagónico Papa francés. Bonifacio no podía ser ajeno a esto. Su antagónico Benedicto XIII amenazaba con hacerle la guerra ya que se había llegado a extremos de que cada uno designaba sus obispos en una ciudad o dos párrocos en una parroquia, con el consiguiente caos que desprestigiaba a la Iglesia. Nadie sabía a quien obedecer

Bonifacio IX, observaba cuidadosamente a aquel enviado del emperador bizantino mientras este le traía las malas nuevas sobre las condiciones de los cristianos en Grecia, Serbia y Macedonia, sino también un mensaje del emperador pidiéndole ayuda. El Papa solo hizo un gesto y un hombre a su derecha se acercó al enviado y le pide que lo acompañe hacia una habitación reservada, mientras los otros cortesanos se acercaban solicitos al Jefe de la Iglesia

- Creo que el emperador Juan quiso darme la noticia mas pronto de lo que esperaba - dice el Papa sin mirar a nadie - ignorando que las malas noticias llegan a Roma mas rápido de lo que piensa ... supongo que el motivo de su prisa es entendible

- Dios ha castigado ya a los herejes griegos ortodoxos y a los eslavos que los siguen Su Santidad - responde el Obispo Orsini, muy cercano al Papa - los ha entregado a los infieles y ahora es el momento de que se arrepientan y regresen al seno de la Iglesia para que sean liberados

- Supongo que su eminencia el Obispo Orsini ha olvidado que quienes lucharon también en Kosovo eran hijos de nuestra Santa Madre Iglesia y devotos siervos del Papa

Quien había hablado así era Giacomo Alseci, antiguo mercenario y "condoittero" pero que había abrazado los hábitos. Debido a su formación militar estaba a cargo de la guarnición de Roma y de la seguridad del Papa. Orsini lo mira con silenciosa furia

- ¿Acaso insinua el Ilustre Giacomo Alseci que debemos temer que los infieles caigan sobre nosotros como han hecho con los eslavos y griegos? - responde el Obispo - ¿acaso piensa que Dios nos juzgará de la misma manera?

- No ... de la misma manera no - responde Giacomo - Su Santidad ... creo que os debeis preocuparnos mas no de los serbios que ya están perdidos ... sino de Constantinopla. Durante años, la ciudad ha sido un baluarte de Europa contra los infieles, nos guste o no ... ahora tenemos a los turcos en las costas del Mar Adriático y pueden poner sus pies en Italia en el momento que se les antoje .

- ¡Dios no lo permitirá!- interrumpe Orsini - ¡pensar que la Ciudad Santa pueda ser amenazada por los hijos del averno es una herejía¡Constantinopla es una ciudad maldecida por Dios que está perdida hace mucho tiempo cuyo gobernante tiene la osadía de seguirse llamando emperador cuando solo gobierna la ciudad!

- Los musulmanes pusieron su pie en Italia muchas veces - responde Giacomo - han saqueado Ostia y Roma una vez y fueron los amos de Sicilia durante muchos años ... Dios nos ha negado la victoria en Tierra Santa y eso es un hecho que no se puede negar ... ahora son los turcos y según se, ellos ambicionan conquistar a toda la cristiandad

- El Sultán ha muerto en la batalla - se atreve a decir un cortesano

- Eso no significa nada ... ya sabemos que su hijo Bayazid ha sido proclamado Sultán ... se que Bayazid ha demostrado ser un hábil general tanto así que se le llama "Ilderim" que quiere decir "El Rayo", por la velocidad de sus movimientos con la que dirige su caballería ... es tan ambicioso como su padre pero tardará en venir hacia nosotros ... el primero tomará Constantinopla

- ¿Y que proponeis?

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar la voz del Papa quien dirige sus inquisidores ojos hacia Alseci quien a su pesar no puede sostener la mirada

- Sugiero que Vuestra Santidad firme un pacto con el emperador para proteger a la ciudad en caso de ataque ... sugiero también que a este acuerdo se unan los reyes cristianos y se piense en reconquistar los Balcanes ...

- ¡Absurdo! - vuelve a decir Orsini - Su Santidad sabe muy bien que toda ayuda a Bizancio está condicionada al reconocimiento de Su Santidad como Jefe de la Cristiandad y a la abjuración de toda herejía ortodoxa ... solo así se puede pensar en ayudar y ...

Orsini calla ante un gesto del Papa quien mira a Alseci

- Vuestra propuesta no es nueva maese Alseci ... como dice el Obispo Orsini, la ayuda que la Iglesia dará a Bizancio debe estar condicionada a su sometimiento a la verdadera Iglesia ... pero también estoy de acuerdo que la amenaza de los turcos es algo que debemos tomar en cuenta por el bien de la cristiandad

El papa hace una pausa antes de continuar

- Y es por ello maese Alseci que os confiero esta misión ... queda relevado de sus obligaciones en la Santa Sede y debeis partir de inmediato a Constantinopla junto con el enviado del emperador, ha entrevistarse con el y asegurar la unión de ambas iglesias para poder conjurar el peligro de los infieles

A orillas del Mar Negro, una caravana silenciosa se detenía contemplando el inmenso mar que se abría ante ellos. Los hombres de tez amarilla se apean de sus caballos y comienzan a trabajar para asentarse allí. Grupos de hombres se mantienen en sus caballos y levantando sus arcos se dispersan para vigilar los alrededores y proteger a la tribu. De una de las carretas que a diferencia de las otras lucía adornada, un hombre es extraido en una litera y llevado por cuatro hombres robustos y escoltado por una veintena de hombres armados comandado por dos jóvenes de caminaban uno a la par del otro portando sendas espadas. Al llegar a las orillas de aquella masa de agua, los hombres dejan la litera y el hombre se acomoda en ella para contemplar mejor el mar y tras unos minutos de espera hace una seña para que ambos jóvenes se acerquen

- Nunca hemos visto el mar - dice el hombre con cierta dificultad - me alegra estar aqui en compañía de mis hijos

- Te conviene descansar padre - le dice el mas joven

- Yazin ... bien sabemos todos el porque estoy aqui ... uno de ustedes tiene que ser el jefe ahora y la verdad es que ... ambos han demostrado ser dignos de ello ... ambos han pasado las pruebas y ... ahora que ha llegado el momento de mi partida ... debo decidir entre tu y Ulei

- Padre .

- Decidan ustedes ahora ... que es lo que quieren hacer ... no pueden haber dos jefes

Ulei mira a su hermano quien mantenía la vista fija en su padre y finalmente dice

- Yazin será el jefe .

- ¡No! - exclama Ulei - el jefe debe ser Yazin ... es mas inteligente que yo

- Y tu eres el mas fuerte

- La fuerza no lo es todo .

- ¿Que has dicho? - le pregunta el padre con el ceño fruncido

- Padre ... se lo que me has enseñado ... se que los mongoles hemos sido poderosos y temibles en todos estos años ... hemos conquistado reinos y los hemos destruido ... solo el poderoso Khan de China ha podido formar un reino permanente pero nosotros hemos seguido el camino por donde nos han llevado nuestros caballos ... creo que eso debe cambiar

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

- Asi es padre ... los tiempos cambian ... los rus aumentan su poder ... los otomanos han formado ya un imperio sobre las ruinas de otros ... El poderoso Timur Lenk habla de nuevas conquistas ... tenemos que cambiar nosotros padre o desapareceremos ... solo Ulei puede hacerlo

- ¿Y que haras tu? - le pregunta Ulei

- Debo irme padre ... a mis oidos llegaron las historias de hace mil años cuando nuestros hermanos, los hiung nu atacaron a la orgullosa Roma ... se hicieron poderosos gracias a su rey ... a Atila. El dejó a su tribu y fue a Roma a aprender de ellos ... con lo que aprendió pudo construir un reino unificando a las tribus y sometió a los hombres de pelo rubio y oscuro ... quiero hacer lo mismo padre

El padre hace un silencio profundo antes de proseguir

- ¿Quieres partir a las tierras de los cristianos?  
- Se de una caravana de los rus que partirá hacia Constantinopla llevando presentes a su emperador ... están contratando mercenarios para su protección ... quiero ir con un grupo de hombres y hacerme pasar por un soldado a sueldo ... en Constantinopla aprenderé lo que tenga que aprender

El khan de la tribu cierra los ojos después de mirar largamente a su hijo

- Que sea como tu dices ... Ulei será el jefe a mi muerte ... tu te irás pero regresarás y serás el nuevo jefe ... tus palabras me han demostrado que tu eres el mas digno ... yo siempre he pensado en el presente ... tu miras al futuro

Al día siguiente el khan Orgul muere ... tras quemar su cuerpo y esparcir sus cenizas en el Mar Negro, Yazin monta su caballo y con veinte hombres parte de la aldea

Las oscuras figuras rodeaban el tenue fuego que no parecía haber sido encendido para calentarse sino mas bien para dar una atmosfera mucho mas siniestra a aquel lugar que parecía estar en la profundidad de la tierra. Todos parecían iguales, pero la voz ronca de uno se deja escuchar en el tenebre silencio solo cortado por los tenues murmullos de los que parecían estar en oración

- Nuevamente el tiempo se ha cumplido hermanos ... pero a diferencia de otras veces, el mensajero pudo dar su misión a otros y el circulo vuelve a girar ... de seguir girando, el tiempo que esperamos habrá sido en vano ... el comienzo de nuestra era no llegará y seremos consumidos en la marea del tiempo ... es por eso que debemos actuar ahora para que los que esperaban no se junten en el lugar sagrado ... entonces significa que debemos salir al exterior ... a la tierra de los hombres, para construir el poder que evitará que eso pase

La figura se pone de pie y de pronto se descubre ... cualquiera que fuera ajeno a ellos habría sucumbido al horror ... aquella figura esquelética, donde los huesos podían verse en aquella delgada piel, se rasga hasta que los huesos caen ... una ventisca apaga el fuego y la oscuridad reina en aquel lugar de pesadillas

Giacomo Alseci observaba los preparativos de su barco para partir rumbo a Constantinopla. Mientras cargaban las vituallas y subían hombres armados el pensaba en lo que debería de hacer comprendiendo la enormidad de la misión que le encomendaban "me pregunto si no lo habrá hecho para deshacerse de mi". las intrigas palaciegas le hastiaban y comprendió que mas feliz era cuando montaba su caballo esgrimiendo su espada y cargando sobre el enemigo de turno. En toda su vida como soldado había luchado contra sarracenos, normandos, franceses, alemanes e incluso contra sus propios compatriotas. La Italia dividida era escenario de muchas guerras, lo cual lo había mantenido ocupado sin la oportunidad de tener familia, o al menos de conservarla

- ¿Pensando maese Alseci? - suena una voz a su espalda

Quien hablaba era Francesco Scorza, hombre de confianza del Papa y principal consejero de la corte. Aunque no era un hombre de armas era decidido y gozaba del respeto de todos incluso del propio Alseci

- Excelencia - responde Alseci haciendo una reverencia - Debo entender vuestros motivos por el que partis de Roma y no de Ostia hacia Grecia

- No quiero llamar la atención con una caravana dirigiéndose hacia Ostia ... he de suponer que los turcos saben ya de la visita del enviado del emperador

- ¿acaso pensais que puede haber un traidor entre nosotros?

- He sido soldado demasiado tiempo para creerlo Excelencia ... el oro compra muchas voluntades y a los turcos les sobra

- Y yo he sido demasiado tiempo político como para dudarlo Maese Alseci ... entiendo vuestra discresión y Su Santidad también

- ¿Lo decis en serio?

- Su Santidad confía que vuestra merced podrá llevar a cabo la misión que se os ha encomendado ... le pide que no preste oidos a las chocheces del Obispo Orsini y usted en Constantinopla será la voz del Papa. Todo lo que usted acuerde será aceptado por Roma

- Agradezcale de mi parte a Su Santidad

- Lo haré, pero hay algo mas que quiero decirle ...

Scorza le hace una seña para que caminen juntos y tras unos minutos de recorrido el consejero comienza a hablar

- Vos sabeis Maese Scorza que las supersticiones siempre han sido parte de nuestra vida ... Su Santidad tiene muchas preocupaciones con el papa hereje de Avignon que cuenta con la protección del rey de Francia ... pero vos sabeis que los asuntos de Francia ya no pasan por las manos del rey sino del Duque de Borgoña .

- Felipe el Atrevido ... pero el Duque de Orleans tiene ahora la regencia de Francia

- La influencia de Felipe de Borgoña es muy grande ... sus intereses en Alemania lo hace peligroso para el Papa,

- Pero no es por ello que quereis hablarme Excelencia

- Es cierto amigo mío ... lo que quiero expresarle es la voluntad de Su Santidad de que con usted tendrá una preocupación menos y por su parte podrá usted informarle algunas cosas que desea saber

- ¿Sobre Constantinopla?

- No exactamente ... Su Santidad espera que usted averigue sobre cierta persona en la ciudad

Scorza hace un silencio, como tratando de pronunciarlo

- Queremos que nos informe sobre la sobrina del emperador Juan, la princesa Carmesina ... y los términos de su matrimonio con el duque de Atenas

Los atardeceres en aquella región olvidada de Macedonia solían ser bellos hasta antes de la guerra. Por lo menos así lo pensaba aquel viejo pastor quien con su cayado observaba sus pocos rebaños, los últimos que les quedaban desde que los ejércitos turcos pasaron por allí, en sus interminables correrías en aquel territorio y los choques constantes con las tropas del Duque de Macedonia

Para aquel viejo pastor, el glorioso pasado de Macedonia y Grecia era algo demasiado lejano y demasiado ignorado como para que ahora sea importante. Para el, era el presente lo que contaba y aquel presente no le pronosticaba nada bueno. La tierra cambiaba de amos y para el no representaba mas que lo mismo tan solo que el hambre podía llegar mas pronto de lo normal

- ¿Pensando pastor?

La voz provino de atrás pero el viejo pastor no se movió. Antes, sus perros le avisaban, pero por lo general, los soldados que pasaban asaetaban a sus perros, por lo que dejó de criarlos ya que morían pronto. Sin perros que le avisen, cualquiera podía llegar lo que para el solo significaba que le quitarían lo poco que tiene.

Pero nada paso y el viejo se vuelve a verlo. El desconocido era evidentemente oriental. pese a no portar insignias tenía el porte de un hombre de guerra además que la espada colgaba de su espalda mas un arco y su carcaj de flechas a los lados del caballo

- ¿Que deseas extranjero?

- Solo algo de comer y de beber

- Solo tengo agua y queso ... algo de carne salada

- Bastará ... te pagaré

- ¿Pagarme¿no eres acaso turco?

- Soy armenio ... no sirvo ya al Sultán

El anciano sacó lo que tenía y le ofreció al desconocido quien se apea del caballo y se sienta junto a el

- Hermosa tierra ... y buenos rebaños

- Es cierto ... la aprovecho cada día porque tal vez mañana no la tendré

- La guerra .

- Hemos vivido en guerra siempre ... mi abuelo me hablaba de las historias de su abuelo sobre las épocas de paz del antiguo imperio ... pero desde que tengo memoria, por estas tierras han luchado los bizantinos, eslavos, servios, germanos, italianos, españoles ... y ahora los turcos. Las tierras cambian de amos y a todos ellos tenemos que pagarles tributo .. lo que no nos cobran lo roban ... Dios ha sido generoso al no darme hijas ... he visto a muchas ser arrastradas por los soldados para gozarlas ... las que tienen suerte mueren poco después

El soldado guardó silencio. Todo lo que le decía el anciano era verdad y la amargura de sus palabras mas su impotencia le hacía denotar el dolor que sentía. El viejo debió haber perdido mas que animales en estas guerras

- Mi hijo murió en la guerra ... el duque de Macedonia se lo llevó para que luche por el ... ni siquiera contra el invasor, sino contra Constantinopla, apoyando a un pretendiente al trono ... ni siquiera le llegó a pagar lo prometido ... su pobre viuda murió de dolor ... solo me quedó su hijo y mi esposa anciana ... no creo que tarde mucho en que los turcos se lo lleven ... están reclutando jóvenes de las comarcas ... al menos pagan bien ... claro, eso si uno se les une voluntariamente ... tal vez mi esposa y yo no estemos para verlo ... el invierno ahora será muy duro

El armenio terminó de comer y se puso de pie. El anciano pastor lo mira fijamente por primera vez

- ¿Vienes por el, verdad? - le pregunta

- ¿Como lo sabes?  
- Desde que nació he tenido un sueño repetido ... soñé que tu venías vistiendo una armadura que resplandecía como el sol y le entregabas otra a mi nieto y luego ambos partían ... al verte me di cuenta que ese sueño solo hablaba de lo que sucedería ...

Kemal (que no era otro mas que el) mira al anciano inexpresivamente

- Me gustaría que fuera diferente ... pero tu y yo sabemos que debo llevármelo

- Lo se ... una vez me rebelé contra ese sueño ¿sabes? ... lo soñé tantas veces que me di cuenta que estaba soñando ... en los sueños puedes hacer lo que quieres ¿verdad? y así fue ... de pronto sucedió algo terrible ... algo demasiado horrible para recordarlo y al despertar me di cuenta que eso también sucedería si me negara ... espérame aqui

El pastor se puso de pie y partió. Kemal perdió la noción del tiempo y esperó allí sentado sobre el pasto. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, el pastor reapareció pero a su lñado venía un muchacho delgado y de caminar vacilante

- Helo aquí - dice el anciano - es todo tuyo ahora

Kemal observaba al muchacho con seriedad

- ¿sabes porque estás aqui? - le pregunta

- No ... señor - Deberás irte conmigo ... tal vez no regreses

El muchacho solo mira a su abuelo quien se acerca al muchacho

- Tu abuela y yo somos viejos ... no nos queda mucho y te quedarás solo ... es el tiempo de que partas y sepas cuidarte de ti mismo ... es por eso que debes hacer todo lo que el te diga ... se que te cuidará y estarás bien

- Abuelo .

- Ve mi muchacho ... y recuerda ... los reyes pasan ... el hombre queda

Kemal espolea su caballo y el muchacho sigue mirando a su abuelo hasta que este lo empuja suavemente con su bastón ... el muchacho va tras Kemal volviéndose de vez en cuando para ver a su abuelo quien mantuvo la cista fija en el hasta que lo perdieron de vista

- ¿Adonde vamos señor? - pregunta el joven

- Llámame Kemal ... no soy un noble ni tu señor ... solo seré tu guía

- Conozco esta región mejor que vos ... Kemal ... ¿adonde podrá guiarme?

- No guiaré tus pies, sino tu espíritu ... pero si vamos a seguir un camino, será a Constantinopla

- ¿Constantinopla? ... ¡pero eso esta mu lejos!

- Vaya ... veo que eres sabio ... a propósito ¿como te llamas?

El pastor cambió su semblante para decir orgullosamente

- Yo soy Nestor ...

Fin del Capítulo 1

Notas aclaratorias

Para un mejor entendimiento del lector, paso a explicar el panorama de la Europa de finales del siglo XIV

Los estados en Europa se encontraban en permanente conflicto. Inglaterra y Francia libraban lo que la historia conoce como "La Guerra de los Cien Años" que se inicia en 1337 con la invasión inglesa gobernada por el rey Eduardo III que resultaría con el dominio ingles en el norte de Francia gracias a la batalla naval de La Esclusa y la batalla de Crecy. En 1390, los reinos agotados se encontraban en una fragil tregua con los ingleses en territorio frances

Eduardo III (nieto de Eduardo I, el rey ingles conocido en la película "Brave Heart" de Mel Gibson, como el archienemigo de William Wallace), ambicionaba la corona de Francia y fue padre del famoso "Principe Negro", por el color oscuro de su armadura

España, se encontraba aún dividida entre cristianos y musulmanes pero los tiempos del Califato de Cordoba habían pasado. Solo quedaban unos cuantos reinos taifas siendo el mas importante el emirato de Granada. Los reinos de Castilla y Aragón iban ya en camino a la reconquista

Italia era dominio del emperador de Alemania. Los Papas mantenían una hereditaria enemistad contra los emperadores del Sacro Imperio Romano germánico y habían encontrado refugio en Avignon bajo la protección de los reyes franceses, pero tras el regreso del Papa a Roma, se produce el conflicto entre los cardenales franceses e italianos, eligiendo cada uno su propio Papa. La Iglesia en ese tiempo se encontraba dividida habiendo dos Papas, uno en Roma y otro en Francia

El otro estado importante en Europa era Hungría, seriamente amenazada por los turcos, quienes habían hecho su penetración a Europa desde los Balcanes. La batalla de Kosovo (que se describe al inicio de este capítulo puso fin a la independencia de Serbia). Su rey, Segismundo libraba entonces una enconada lucha contra los turcos, quien con su Sultán Bayazid acumulaba conquistas a expensas de hungaros, griegos y persas

El imperio bizantino solo era una sombra de lo que era. Sus territorios habían pasado a formar parte del Imperio Otomano y libraba una desesperada lucha por su subsistencia en los propios muros de Constantinopla. Su emperador Juan VII, trataba en vano de buscar alianzas con el Papa y los reyes occidentales para detener el avance musulmán

En Asia, los turcos estaban en camino de convertirse en primera potencia mundial, derrotando a europeos y asiáticos, gobernados por Bayazid, hijo de Murat I quien murió en Kosovo. Tan solo una sombra amenazaba su poderío: los mongoles. Estos habían concluido ya su periodo de conquistas de la mano de Gengis Khan, y ahora habian establecido sus reinos en el Medio Oriente y en Rusia, pero empezaba a surgir la figura de un poderoso guerrero mongol conocido como Timur Lenk, a quien la historia recordaría como Tamerlan


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

Constantinopla

Allá, frente al Estrecho del Bósforo, estaba la ciudad hermana de Roma, la otrora ciudad de los Césares, Constantinopla

Constantinopla no era una ciudad. Era La Ciudad. La enorme Constantinopla era la joya de los Balcanes, la puerta de entrada al Asia y al Mar Negro. Su estratégica ubicación le permitía controlar el comercio a Asia, la cual la había hecho prosperar desde sus inicios como la capital del Imperio. Antiguamente se llamaba Bizancio, hasta que Constantino el Grande la convirtiera en capital del Imperio Romano, alejándose de la decadente Roma y fue el inicio del crecimiento y posterior esplendor de aquella ciudad. A la caida de Roma, Constantinopla subsistió y se mantuvo grande y poderosa convirtiéndose no solo en el baluarte de Europa contra los musulmanes sino en la luz de donde irradiaba el conocimiento y la cultura grecorromana hacia las nacientes naciones europeas

Constantinopla bullía ahora de gente. El comercio seguía siendo la principal actividad. El movimiento comercial era terriblemente activo y las calles se llenaban de gente que compraba y vendía. Gente venida de Europa y Asia se mezclaban allí, en los puertos, en los mercados. Barcos entraban y salían de aquel puerto cargando y dejando mercadería y personas. Solo muy pocos se atrevían a conocer la ciudad, impresionados por sus imponentes costrucciones donde se destacaban el Palacio Imperial y la Iglesia de Santa Sofía

La guardia imperial desfilaba por la plaza, escoltando a la familia imperial que recorría las calles para contemplar aquella muestra de su riqueza y poderío. Los patriarcas ortodoxos se preparaban a recibir al emperador y su familia para la ceremonia religiosa, donde el pueblo era testigo del encuentro entre su gobernante y su Dios. Si, Constantinopla seguía siendo esplendorosa y rica y su emperador el legítimo heredero de los Césares

Pero el Imperio Romano de Oriente estaba en decadencia

Siglos habían pasado desde que Justiniano, la emperatriz Teodora y su brillante general Belisario habían levantado al Imperio de las ruinas del antiguo imperio romano. tras años de soportar las invasiones germanas, eslavas, de pagar tributo a los hunos y persas, Justiniano concibió la idea de reconstruir el antiguo imperio. vencio a los persas y eslavos, conquistó el temido reino de los vándalos en Africa y reconquistó toda Italia de los ostrogodos, reincorporando a Roma como ciudad imperial. Puso el pie en España conquistando la tercera parte de la peninsula. Pero aquel periodo fue efimero. Sus conquistas en Europa se perdieron. Los siguientes emperadores no tuvieron la capacidad de Justiniano para conservar el imperio. Las guerras con los persas sasánidas fueron cada vez mas terribles quienes contaron con gobernantes capaces como Sapor y Kosroes que le arrebataron Jerusalen. Esta situación se agravó mas aún con la llegada de los creyentes a las predicas de Mahoma

Los musulmanes acabaron con el poder persa y bizantino en Oriente. a partir de ese momento, la historia en Asia sería escrita por los árabes, quienes le arrebataron Egipto y el control del Mediterráneo a los bizantinos. Un día, 200,000 árabes se presentaron a las puertas de Constantinopla y esta resistió, gracias al "Fuego Griego", que destruyó su flota y venció a aquella fuerza invasora. Europa se salvó pero el imperio empezaba su camino de lenta agonía

Las naciones eslavas se proclamaron independientes. Los infieles selyucidas les arrebataban territorio tras territorio. Las cruzadas no le restituyeron ningún territorio pese al juramento de los que iban a luchar a Tierra Santa. Finalmente en 1204, los cruzados dirigieron sus armas contra Constantinopla a instigación de los venecianos y la tomaron y saquearon tras masacrar a la población. Aquella traición fue condenada por la Europa entera pero eso no detuvo a los invasores quienes formaron el Imperio Latino con Constantinopla como su capital mientras la familia imperial se refugiaba en Nicea. Tras años de lucha, la capital fue recuperada pero el Imperio era ya solo un fantasma de lo que fue

La dinastía de los Paleológos hizo lo posible por reconstruir el imperio y devolverle su vitalidad, pero la división de la sociedad, los abismos entre ricos y pobres, la corrupción y la terrible presión externa primero de los serbios y ahora de los otomanos habían echado por tierra los esfuerzos de Andronico III, perdiendo el Asia y los Balcanes casi en su totalidad

La autoridad del emperador no pasaba de los muros de la ciudad. Solo algunos territorios griegos e islas del Egeo lo reconocían como Cesar. El esplendor de la ciudad se contradecía con la ruina económica del imperio que no percibía nada de las provincias y solo sobrevivia del comercio que hacía inmensamente ricos a los comerciantes y tremendamente pobre al emperador.

Gobernaba ahora el viejo Juan V, que no era amado por su pueblo y solo esperaba el día que muriera y heredara el trono su apuesto y brillante hijo Manuel. Juan V habíase sometido como vasallo a los turcos para salvar lo que quedaba del imperio. Tras la muerte del Sultán Murat, la situación era incierta ya que su hijo Bayazid no parecía interesado en Constantinopla, preocupado por sus asuntos en Asia y en Hungria. Juan V habíase acercado al Papa de Roma buscando ayuda contra los infieles, acción que le ganó la animadversión de la iglesia ortodoxa y de su pueblo que recordaba ingratamente a los cristianos leales al Papa. Juan V tuvo que traer a los Caballeros de Rodas para mantenerse en el poder, creciendo la hostilidad de su pueblo contra el

Eso explicaba que la escolta del emperador sea europea y no griega

El viejo emperador lo sabía y sentía el dolor crecer dentro de el. Creía firmemente que lo que había hecho era a favor de lo que quedaba del imperio para salvarlo del dominio extranjero. La mayor amenaza eran ahora los turcos y le parecía inconcebible someter al baluarte de la cristiandad al poder musulmán, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. La ayuda papal jamás había llegado, la cruzada había fracasado en los campos de Kosovo y sus propios subditos le habían contestado que era preferible usar el turbante de los turcos que la tiara del Papa. El viejo emperador había sobrevivido a conspiraciones y a los intentos de sus hombres de confianza como su amigo Juan Cantacuzeno quien trató de tomar el poder y la de su esposa Isabel de Saboya junto con su basileus de confianza, conjuras que pudo librar pero que menoscabó sus fuerzas. En estos últimos años de su vida se preguntaba que tanto valía la pena el preservar un puñado de territorios que aún se llamaban "imperio"

- Tal vez sea la voluntad de Dios ... - musita el emperador, siendo escuchado por su hijo

- ¿Que decis padre? - le pregunta su hijo, el principe Manuel

El viejo emperador mira a su hijo "me gustaría decirte lo mismo que Filipo le dijo a Alejandro ... que buscarás otro imperio que este no es digno de ti ... pero se que no podrías hacerlo"

- Nada ... escúchalos Manuel ... cada uno de ellos que te vitorean afuera, en el fondo te maldicen ... las vivas al emperador son burlas porque saben que mi autoridad no sale de estos muros y la que me queda está respaldada por los extranjeros que me sirven porque les pago ... volvamos a Palacio

- Padre ... nos esperan

- Dile a los popes que me siento mal ... tomad mi lugar ... después de todo sois el futuro emperador

Juan V vuelve a su litera y es conducido por sus sirvientes y guardias al palacio. Dicha escena es vista por ojos que revelaban lástima

- No pasará mucho tiempo antes que el emperador muera - dice Maese Alseci quien se aparta de la multitud - tal vez sea bueno hablar con el lo mas pronto posible

- ¿Lo creeis así Alseci? - quien le hablaba así era su acompañante, un viejo compañero de armas, llamado Schelotto - tal vez sea bueno esperar que sucede. Tal vez muera en estos días y tome el trono su hijo Manuel

- Sería afortunado tratar ya con el principe Manuel ... pero el aún no es el emperador y no podemos esperar mucho tiempo ... ¿habeis oido las noticias en el puerto?

- Si ... Bayazid ya ha solucionado sus problemas en Asia ... no es de extrañar que muy pronto esté mirando nuevamente a Europa ... lo que no entiendo es porque creer que la alianza con Bizancio pueda representar una amenaza contra los turcos - Veo que no habeis escuchado todo ... escuché hablar a un oficial del emperador ... comentaba que este había considerado enviar embajadores al Khan de Tormapol

El mercenario se detiene y sostiene el brazo de su amigo

- ¿Bromeais¿embajadores al mongol¡es una locura!

- ¿Lo es? en la posición del emperador, es lógico pensar que haría lo que sea para frenar el avance turco ... ya hemos demostrado que Europa no puede ... tal vez los mongoles sean mejor alternativa, pero sabeis lo que eso podría significar

- Antes que a los mongoles prefiero a los turcos ... los mongoles son solo bárbaros sedientos de sangre y de oro ¿que ventaja habría para Europa?

- Ninguna ... será mejor ir al palacio ... debemos hablar con el emperador - ¿Nos dará audiencia?

- Una vez que nos anunciemos lo hará ... después de todo, somos los embajadores de Roma

Alseci y Schelotto se encaminan hacia el palacio imperial. Alseci miraba la ciudad con cierta tristeza. Consideraba a Roma y Constantinopla ciudades hermanas. El, admirador de la brillante época del imperio romano, consideraba a la ciudad como el último vestigio de los Césares "tenemos que salvarla ... Constantinopla no debe caer ... no debe"

Francia ... 1390

La antigua gloria de Francia yacía desde hace medio siglo arruinada en el propio territorio frances. Los años de la brillante caballería francesa yacían en Crecy y en Poitiers, donde sus poderosos caballeros habían sido abatidos por los ingleses y el "Principe Negro". Francia gemía envuelta en una guerra que se había iniciado en 1340 con la invasión del rey Eduardo III de Inglaterra y que en ese tiempo se había apoderado de la mitad de Francia. Solo pequeños momentos de tregua le habían dado respiro a la sufrida población francesa, obligada a pagar impuestos a su rey y señores feudales pero expuestos al saqueo de las tropas inglesas que merodeaban constantemente en busca de botín

Tre siglos antes, Guillermo el Conquistador, Duque de Normandía había invadido Inglaterra y sometido al reino sajón. A partir de ese momento, los reyes de Inglaterra habían sido también duques de Normandía en Francia y a su vez vasallos del rey frances. Con la corona de Inglaterra en sus sienes, los duques se habían hecho mas fuertes que los reyes de Francia, generando una rivalidad que constantemente llevó a los campos de batalla. Conocida era los choques entre Felipe Augusto contra Ricardo Corazón de León y después contra su hermano Juan Sin Tierra, que habían concluido con el triunfo del rey frances

Pero el nuevo rey de la dinastìa Plantagenet, Eduardo III había llevado ya una guerra abierta completamente diferente a las escaramuzas anteriores y la suerte le había sonreido. Sus ejércitos habían batido a Francia y estuvo a punto de coronarse rey de Francia, pero la habilidad del rey Carlos V "El Sabio" y las hazañas de Beltran Duglescin había hecho retroceder en sus aspiraciones. Un envejecido Eduardo III moriría sin haber logrado su sueño y habiendo perdido el prestigio ante su pueblo además el que su hijo favorito "El Principe Negro" muriera un año antes que el amargaron los últimos días de su vida . Su hijo, Ricardo II lo sucedería. Pese a su juventud, asumiría con sorprendente madurez las responsabilidades del reino, sofocando las rebeliones y asumiendo con firmeza las riendas del gobierno. Pero poco después, el joven rey padecería cuadros de depresión hasta convertirlo en una persona impredescible, avariciosa y en algunos momentos cruel. A partir de ese momento el prometedor rey se convertiría en la persona mas odiada de Inglaterra que debía caminar rodeado de soldados y arqueros que mataban a todo aquel que se le acercara sin permiso

Para Francia, las cosas le fueron muy similares. A la muerte de Carlos El Sabio, le sucedería su hijo quien tomaría el nombre de Carlos VI, quien asumiría también con responsabilidad las riendas del gobierno, pero ya en los últimos meses, el rey manifestaba sintomas de desequilibrio en cuanto a sus ideas. Había tomado las riendas del gobierno al alcanzar su mayoría de edad de manos de su tío, Felipe El Atrevido, Duque de Borgoña, y junto con el había derrotado a los flamencos en West - Rousebeck. Pese a ello, parecía que una peligrosa sombra como la que había ocultado a su par Ricardo II de Inglaterra se cernía sobre el

Si bien, la tregua había detenido las hostilidades, continuas escaramuzas, saqueos y pillaje de los ingleses, hacía difícil la vida de cualquier hombre que no pudiera empuñar las armas en la Francia de 1390

En eso pensaba aquel joven campesino frances cuando observaba la partida de soldados ingleses a caballo, que escoltaban a un hombre que por sus insignias daba entender que era un noble. La partida estaba compuesta de solo diez hombres quienes seguros del temor que inspiraban seguían el camino despreocupadamente, cruzando el bosque sin percatarse de que lentamente estaban siendo rodeados

Una lluvia de flechas se abatió repentinamente sobre el grupo y a un grito, varios hombres armados de hachas y lanzas pero pobremente vestidos atacaba al grupo de ingleses. Tres soldados habían caido ya por las flechas y eran rematados en el suelo. Pese al número, la formación militar de los ingleses contiene el ataque de los salteadores, pero imposibilitados de vencer, deciden abrirse camino, pasando por los desordenados atacantes, y a filo de espada consiguen huir pero dejando a tres jinetes mas en el suelo, entre ellos al noble escoltado

El joven campesino se acerca al caido noble quien trata de incorporarse espada en mano pero herido en el pecho por un lanzazo. Aquel joven se había batido tan igual que sus compañeros pero su mirada siempre estuvo fija en el ingles

Los últimos estertores de los agonizantes ingleses eran callados por los salteadores, mientras otros lanzaban flechas a los ingleses que huían. El campesino ve a los caidos ingleses y luego a sus compañeros muertos. Cerca de diez atacantes yacían sobre el campo, mezclando su sangre con la de los ingleses

El frances sosteniendo un hacha se pone frente al herido noble quien solo le dedica una mirada de desprecio

- Creí que ... la jaquería había terminado hace mas de 30 años - le dice el ingles

- Algo en lo que vos ayudasteis a terminar, señor - responde el campesino

- Por vuestras viles caras ... casi todos vosotros ni habíais nacido cuando pasó ... pagareís con vuestras vidas este ataque a un caballero ingles

- No recuerdo nada de la jaquería - responde el campesino acercándose - pero si recuerdo algo que pasó hace 15 años ¿lo recuerda señor?

- ¿Que¿acaso pensais que debo recordar a todos los campesinos que he visto¿debo recordar a todas las aldeas que he entrado¿a todos los hombres que he matado? sois gracioso joven ... un campesino esperando que un noble os recuerde

El joven campesino se llamaba Reynald. Había esperado mucho tiempo aquel momento. Había preparado un discurso para decirle a aquel noble ingles. Quería que al menos entendiera sus motivos, que respetara esa búsqueda del honor

Pero no pudo decir nada. Solo blandió el hacha y con una velocidad impresionante, decapitó al caballero que ni tuvo tiempo de levantar su espada

Horas después, cincuenta soldados ingleses llegaban al lugar para contemplar los despojos que ya los buitres y cuervos se disputaban

Lejos de allí, el joven Reynald recogía sus cosas siendo observado por un hombre mayor

- Debes irte Reynald ... esto es Francia pero los ingleses mandan por estas tierras

- Pero ... ¿que será de ustedes?

- Lo que pase pasará ... te advertí Reynald ... te dije que lo dejaras allí ... te vengaste del ingles, pero eso solo forjará otra cadena de venganzas ... los ingleses ahora te buscarán y dejarán muertos a su paso ... huiremos también y trataremos de llegar a la frontera ... tal vez ahí estaremos a salvo

- Podría entregarme .

- Pero no lo harás ... solo morirías y eso no aplacará a los ingleses ... debes huir a París ... buscar la protección del rey Carlos ... tal vez si te unes al ejército .

- No me protegerán ... ni me admitirán ... nos desprecian tanto como los ingleses ... no ... buscaré mi camino y el perdón de mis pecados ... pero no me quedaré en Francia ...

- ¿Adonde pìensas ir?

El muchacho abre la puerta y mira el horizonte

- A Jerusalén ... dicen que todo el que llega allí, Dios perdona sus pecados

- Deliras ... Jerusalen está muy lejos ... la mayoría de los que conoces ni siquiera sabe donde está ... para algunos ni siquiera existe

- Pero existe .

- Soy viejo ... pero al menos me enseñaron ... fui educado en un monasterio ... se leer ... pero ahora se burlan y me acusan de mentiroso cuando les digo que se leer ... y cuando leo algo me dicen que miento ... y los que se rien son los que no saben leer y no pueden creer que un anciano como yo sepa leer ... no hace falta que me digas que Jerusalen existe ... lo se ... lo he visto en los libros ... me gustaba leer en la biblioteca de los frailes ... las historias de los brillantes caballeros que acudían a luchar a Tierra Santa como nuestro ilustre rey San Luis

- Abuelo ...

- Pero nada de eso es cierto ... son solo sueños ... cuando los cruzados entraron a Jerusalen, mataron a toda la población musulmana ... la sangre llegaba a los tobillos ... nuestro viejo enemigo, Ricardo de Inglaterra mató a dos mil musulmanes como advertencia al rey Saladino ... la mayoría eran viejos, mujeres y niños a quienes consideraba sin valor ... igual aqui cuando nuestros niños se reunieron para ir a Jerusalen ... todos temblaron pensando que si los dejaban entrar era una señal de que Dios renegaba de nosotros que preferíamos la guerra ... entonces dijeron que los llevarían pero cogieron a nuestros niños y los vendieron como esclavos en Africa ... no muchacho ... tanta sangre derramada no puede alegrar a Dios ... no en el Dios que me enseñaron a creer en el monasterio ... y Dios nos lo ha demostrado porque esa tierra es de los infieles ... todos los esfuerzos de los caballeros no ha servido de nada ... dicen que siguen luchando ... eso ya no lo se ... ya no importa ... pero si llegas a Jerusalen entra descalzo y de rodillas ... y pide perdón por toda la sangre derramada ... no solo por la que mancha tus manos ... vete hijo mío ... tienes mi bendición

Su abuelo lo deja y Reynald termina de alistar sus cosas. Monta su caballo y se aleja de aquel lugar que lo había cobijado desde que perdió a su familia ... le esperaba un largo camino hasta Tierra Santa

La caravana proveniente de la Santa Rusia llegaba a Constantinopla. Los emisarios del principe Vasili I de Moscú traían consigo numerosos obsequios al emperador bizantino. No era de extrañar que el Zar se mostrará tan obsequioso con Constantinopla ya que ambos eran los monarcas mas importantes que profesaban la fe ortodoxa

Las relaciones entre Rusia y Constantinopla databan de mucho antes, cuando los misioneros bizantinos fueron a evangelizar a la Rusia pagana, en los tiempos del principado de Kiev. En ese tiempo, los primitivos rus vivían casi en la barbarie, atrapados entre las correrías de las tribus nómades y los señores de la guerra. Tras su conversión al cristianismo, Rusia adoptó muchas maneras bizantinas entre ellas como símbolo de su reino el aguila bizantina. La invasión mongola hizo saltar en pedazos la primitiva civilización rusa y redujo a cenizas la poderosa Kiev, quedando todos los principes sometidos a la autoridad del Khan del reino de la Horda de Oro

El empuje mongol iría cediendo poco a poco y los principes rusos empezaron a recuperar poder, adoptando nuevas costumbres muy ligadas a las traidas por las tribus asiáticas. Europa estaba demasiado lejos para los rusos y empezaba una lenta lucha de los rusos para recuperar su libertad y su dignidad, esclavizados por los mongoles y a merced de la brutalidad de los boyardos o nobles rusos. De todos ellos, era el mas notorio el crecimiento de Moscú como la principal ciudad de Rusia, cuyo poder estaba representado en su principe quien, completamente identificado con Constantinopla, adopta el nombre de "Zar", derivación rusa de "Cesar"

Pero el creciente poderío ruso no era suficiente para prestarle ayuda a Constantinopla. Todas sus fuerzas estaban dirigidas a frenar a los mongoles y el creciente poderío polaco. Diez años antes, habían, por fin, derrotado a los mongoles en la batalla del río Don, aniquilando el ejército del Khan Mamai, dándole un respiro a los sufridos rusos. Moscú había empezado a convertirse en el refugio de intelectuales bizantinos quienes veían que Constantinopla estaba perdida, aunque algunos optaban regresar, hastiados del estilo de vida moscovita. La ignorancia, el alcoholismo y la barbarie eran características de esa gigantesca aldea que era Moscú de 1390

Pese a todo, las relaciones del emperador con Moscú, eran muy amistosas y Juan V no perdía esperanzas que los rusos pudieran prestar mas ayuda que los regalos o presentes que continuamente les mandaban. Por eso recibió a los moscovitas personalmente. Lo que lamentaba era que algunos embajadores mostraban las mismas costumbres que cualquier mujik ruso y era raro tener a alguien que al menos entendiera el griego. Por ello conservaba a Vasili, consejero real de origen ruso que se había quedado en Constantinopla desde hacía ya muchos años

El emperador observaba la extraña caravana proveniente de Rusia, un mosaico de razas que la conformaban. Todos esperaban en los exteriores de palacio y miraban aún con confusión la ciudad que se abría ante sus ojos. Vasili se da cuenta de la sorpresa del emperador y sonríe para si

- ¿Algo preocupa a Su Alteza? - pregunta aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- Nunca deja de sorprenderme el ver una embajada de vuestro país Vasili. Es bastante ...

- ¿Pintoresca? lo es ... a diferencia de otras embajadas que han venido por mar, esta ha venido por tierra ... ha sido una travesía difícil y necesitaba pasar lo mas desapercibido posible ... es por ello que no llevan ninguna insignia del zar y nadie de la escolta lleva el uniforme de nuestros soldados

- Su escolta no parecen rusos

- Majestad ... Rusia es un mosaico de pueblos ... los hay chechenos, tártaros, caucasianos, cosacos, kazaks, rusos blancos, eslavos y otros mas ... la escolta se reclutó entre esos pueblos ... como puede ver, los que integran la escolta son cosacos, chechenos y tártaros ... entre ellos hay oficiales de nuestro ejército que están de incógnitos

- ¿Porque tanta precaución?

- Los obsequios que conmemoran la coronación de nuestro Zar Vasili I son valiosos, preparados especialmente para Vuestra Majestad, tal como me dice el mensaje que llegara desde Moscú ...

El emperador se aparta de la ventana y contempla los hermosos murales de su palacio antes de hablar sin mirar a Vasili

- ¿Todas estas precauciones tienen que ver con que el barco que supuestamente traía los obsequios del Zar de Moscú haya sido asaltado y hundido en el Mar Negro?

- No lo se Majestad

- Supongo que lo que viene en el debe ser demasiado valioso para ser expuesto a los ojos de todos

- Como le dije a Su Majestad, no lo se ... los embajadores deben estar mejor informados que yo

- Pues ... no hay que hacerlos esperar

Juan V y Vasili se encaminan al salón de audiencias cuando son interceptados por los consejeros imperiales

- Su Majestad ... los embajadores de Roma han llegado ... piden se les atienda

Quien se dirigió al emperador era el Consejero Baragos, uno de los de mayor influencia en la corte. El emperador lo mira con cierta preocupación para luego asentir

- Recibiré a los enviados del Papa una vez que dialogue con los embajadores del Zar

- ¡Su Majestad! - exclama el Consejero - ¡son los enviados del Papa¡no podeis hacerlos esperar por recibir a una comitiva extranjera sin importancia!

Baragos detestaba a Vasili y esas palabras estaban dirigidas a el, quien no se inmutó, pero el emperador endureció el tono de su ya débil voz

- Seré yo quien decida lo que es importante o no en mi palacio ... tal vez no gobierne fuera de los muros de Constantinopla, pero dentro de ella sigo siendo el emperador ... recibiré primero a los embajadores del Zar

Baragos se quedá por un momento sorprendido e inmovil pero después hace una reverencia y se aparta del camino del emperador. Este recorre unos pasos y se detiene

- No quiero hacer esperar a los embajadores de Roma ... llévadlos a la sala del trono y cuando llegue el principe Manuel que se reuna con ellos y me esperen

La comitiva rusa seguía observando la enormidad de Constantinopla y la hermosura de sus construcciones que parecía resplandecer al sol, así como la multitud que caminaba por las principales calles

El mas sorprendido era Yazin

El joven mongol, se aparta de sus hombres y trata de observar mejor la ciudad. Así como se maravillaba de ella, se maravillaba de la increible debilidad del imperio. No era ajeno a que la ciudad estaba a merced de los turcos y había perdido todas sus posesiones pero en su cabeza estaba en que si era eso lo importante

Su grupo se había unido a la comitiva rusa sin decir palabra mas que pactar el precio para servirles de escolta a aquella extraña caravana. Aunque el viaje fue peligroso, gustoso habría renunciado al oro que se le daría con tal de no perderse la visita a Constantinopla

Pese a que tuvo curiosidad en saber que llevaban, se cuidó muy bien de no preguntar ni asomarse, así como el de evitar que sus hombres lo hicieran. La caravana estaba custodiada directamente por cuatro hombres, que se diferenciaban mucho del resto de la escolta compuesta por cosacos y otros tártaros del reino y unos cuantos chechenos. Nadie llevaba uniforme, mas que sus andrajos pero armas escondidas entre sus ropas. Solo unos cuantos las lucían para disuadir cualquier asalto. Los cuatro hombres en cambio, pese a sus pobres ropas, no tenían trazas de ser gente vulgar. Eran lo que podría llamarse caballeros, cuyas espadas se dejaban notar en su cintura. jamás montaron un caballo ni se despegaron de la carroza principal. Solo caminaban en silencio y llevaban su mano a sus espadas cuando alguien de la escolta se mostraba demasiado curioso

El tener un grupo tan heterogéneo había ayudado a mantener las cosas controladas. Podría sonar contradictorio pero los jefes de la caravana habían pagado mas a los jefes mercenarios para tener a sus hombres bajo control y a su vez controlarse entre si. Si un grupo intentaba apoderarse de la caravana, los otros grupos tenían autorización de matarlos y por ello tendrían mas oro. Pese a ser un mosaico de pueblos, estos pueblos por lo general eran rivales o enemigos. Chechenos y cosacos luchaban continuamente en su tierra natal, los khazaks robaban y mataban a ambos, pero todos odiaban a los mongoles, conocidos por los rusos como tártaros

El oro sería pagado en Constantinopla y los mercenarios estaban ya impacientes por recibirlo y largarse. La ciudad los llamaba hacia sus tiendas, tabernas y burdeles y ansiaban en gastarlo, algunos por el placer, otros por tener algo que llevar a sus familias y otros solo por tenerlo en la bolsa. Todos los mercenarios, desaliñados y sucios mostraban signos de impaciencia

- ¿A que hora seremos pagados? - dice un rudo mercenario cosaco - nuestro contrato terminaba en este lugar ... quiero irme

- No lo se Leonov - responde otro - esos viejos han entrado en palacio ... supongo que tendrán sus asuntos que tratar

- Eso es asunto de ellos ... no nuestro ... solo quiero cobrar e irme

- Tal vez podamos echar una ojeada a lo que hay adentro de las carrozas - dice otro - tal vez nos engañaron y el oro siempre estuvo allí

- Es una buena idea - dice Leonov - no creo que a los demás les importe y los espantapajaros que las cuidaban se han ido con los viejos

- Te olvidas de los guardias - dice un viejo cosaco aún diestro en armas señalando a los guardias imperiales

- Son solo dos ... ¿que pueden hacer? ... vamos

Leonov y cinco cosacos se acercaron decididamente a las carrozas. Los chechenos observan pero cuando uno se mueve, su jefe lo detiene

- Déjalos ... nuestra misión terminó aqui ... tal vez si haya algo que aprovechar y si no, ellos pagarán las consecuencias

Timidamente al principio y luego con mas decisión comienzan a abrir las carrozas. Los guardias bizantinos no dicen nada pero uno entra a palacio y el otro solo mira sin saber que hacer. Los cosacos empezaron a revisar todas las carrozas pero solo encontraban objetos de arte que arrojaban con desprecio. De pronto una voz sonó

- ¡Jajaja¡os lo dije camaradas¡encontré algo que vale la pena!

Uno de los cosacos jala algo que se resiste del interior pero consigue sacarla. Todos se quedan mudos de asombro. Arrojada al suelo por el cosaco, una joven caida miraba a los cosacos que la rodeaban desafiante, los cuales sorprendidos no atinan a decir nada. La joven no tenía mas de 14 años y vestía ropas esteparias propias de las estepas rusas

- ¿Quien es ella? - se pregunta Leonov

- Una ¿princesa? - dice otro cosaco

- No lo parece ... no viste como una .

- Sea como sea - dice el cosaco que la encontró - yo la reclamo ... yo la encontré - ¡Alto!

La voz de mando se hace sentir y un grupo de soldados bizantinos al mando de su capitán aparecen con las lanzas al ristre rodeando a los mercenarios quienes sacan sus armas

- ¿Como os habeis atrevido a tocar lo que es propiedad del emperador? - les dice el capitán

- ¡Al diablo! - responde el cosaco - ¡queremos nuestro oro¡nuestra misión terminó aqui!

- ¡Su misión termina cuando yo lo diga! - el embajador del Zar hacía su aparición - olvidaremos esto si guardan sus armas y devuelven lo que han cogido de la carroza

- ¡Nada de eso viejo! - el cosaco levanta a la chica y le pone el cuchillo en el cuello - ¡queremos nuestro oro ahora o ella se muere!

- ¡Ilich! - le grita Leonov - ya deja eso

- ¡No voy a entregar mi arma para que al final no me paguen¡quiero mi oro ahora!

- No seas idiota - le dice el embajador - esa mujer es solo una esclava ... un obsequio para el emperador ... matarla no te servirá de nada ... no nos importa

- ¿Asi? - le dice el cosaco - pues ... veamos si es cierto ... veamos que tanto te importa su vida

El cosaco hunde mas el cuchillo en el cuello de la joven y esta hace un gesto de dolor, pero casi al instante el cosaco lanza un grito y suelta a la chica. Una flecha lanzada por Yazim le había dado en el brazo, momento aprovechado por la chica para darle un codazo, soltarse y empujarlo contra la carroza poniéndole su propio cuchillo en el cuello. Por un instante, todos se quedaron sorprendidos mientras la joven miraba fieramente a su otrora atacante

- ¿Que dices ahora cosaco? - le dice rabiosamente la joven en su idioma cosaco - ¿tu vida es valiosa para tus amigos?¿les importará si te mato?  
- ¡Irene! - exclama el embajador - ¡suéltalo¡te lo ordeno! eres una esclava del zar y no ofendas su nombre manchándote con sangre en la puerta del palacio imperial de Constantinopla ... déjalo

La chica sigue mirando al cosaco pero lo suelta y retrocede pero velozmente le hace un tajo en la cara y el cosaco cae herido y sangrando

- Me marcaste el cuello y cada vez que mire mi reflejo te recordaré cosaco ... pero al menos podre ocultarlo para olvidarte ... tu me recordarás toda tu vida

El embajador va hacia ella y la desarma. la vuelve hacia el y la mira pero la joven le devuelve una mirada desafiante. El ruso hace el ademán de abofetearla pero al final no lo hace y solo hace un gesto para que los soldados hagan que los cosacos devuelvan las cosas. La joven Irene es jalada por el embajador hacia adentro del palacio pero esta, antes de entrar en el, le dirige una mirada al joven mongol quien se queda absorto ante esa mirada que parecía decirle muchas cosas

- Buen tiro tártaro - la voz de Leonov se hace escuchar a los oidos de Yazim. Este ve al cosaco que se acerca junto con dos de sus compañeros. Inmediatamente los mongoles se alinean al lado de su jefe - pero heriste a uno de los nuestros ... mis compañeros están molestos

- ¿Le disparé a un cosaco? - responde burlón Yazim - no sabía que un cosaco se escudara tras una mujer

Uno de ellos avanza pero Leonov lo detiene con el brazo

- Ten cuidado tártaro ... las flechas pueden ir en dos direcciones

- Lo se ... por eso siempre me muevo y se lo hago recordar a aquel que me lance una flecha lo que me acabas de decir

Leonov sonríe y hace un gesto con la cabeza, retirándose para asegurarse que sus hombres regresen lo que habían tomado de la carroza, observados por la guardia del emperador

- ¿Porque no me dejaste degollar a ese crío? - le dice molesto el cosaco que estuvo con Leonov

- Nos habrían matado los otros tártaros ... es raro

- ¿Que?

- Ese chico ... no es uno mas entre los tártaros ... es bastante joven pero es evidente que es el jefe .

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Nada ... olvídalo

Yazim seguía observando la entrada de palacio y un mongol le pone la mano al hombro

- Eso fue una imprudencia - le dice

- No podía dejar que mate a la chica, Orduk

Orduk era un viejo guerrero con el cuerpo cruzado de cicatrices. Se había unido a la caravana con Yazim, a quien había visto crecer y tenía gran aprecio

- Nosotros peleamos por oro y poder ... no por mujeres Yazim ... si quieres ser un lider no lo olvides

- No lo he olvidado ... y creo ahora que es algo que tenemos que cambiar ... deben haber cosas mas importantes

El viejo mongol mira con preocupación al joven

- Cuidado Yazim ... es una blanca, una esteparia y además esclava ... ahora propiedad de estos torpes ... las mujeres de su raza son solo botín y no creo que pretendas traer a nuestros ejércitos hasta aqui por ella

- No Orduk ... y no pienses lo que no es ... admiré su valentía y orgullo ... será una esclava pero tiene dignidad

- Para lo que le sirve ahora - replica burlón el mongol - es el nuevo juguete de ese emperador

Yazim no contestó. No había pensado en eso y esa posibilidad le causó cierta sensación que no había sentido antes y que no entendía

Desde uno de los balcones de palacio, Alseci y Schelotto habían presenciado la escena con bastante interés

- Vaya puntería la del mongol - dice Schelotto - jamás había visto uno

- Luche en Polonia contra ellos - replica Alseci - tened por seguro que no vereis mejores arqueros con excepción de los ingleses ... lo que me intriga es que ellos no parecen simples mercenarios

- ¿Porque lo decis?

- Ningún mongol se habría arriesgado por esa muchacha

- Tal vez pensó que le darían una recompensa

- Puede ser ... pero ... es raro ver un jefe tan joven entre los mongoles ... ellos siguen a un guerrero experimentado que se la juegue junto con ellos ... a no ser que ...  
- ¿Que?  
- Nada ... el otro asunto es la muchacha

- ¿La esclava?¿que importancia tiene? es solo una esclava

- No lo se ... no parece estar acostumbrada a los golpes ni a la esclavitud ... no actuó como perro apaleado

- Me imagino que debe ser especial ya que es un regalo para el emperador ... me pregunto ¿que puede hacer un carcamán como el con una jovencita como esa?

- Eso me lo pregunto yo también

El resto de la comitiva aguardaba impaciente. Les parecía inadmisible que la delegación del Papa sea hecha esperar por atender a los bárbaros rus

El joven presenciaba las exequias mientras el sacerdote daba las últimas bendiciones cuando el sarcófago era introducido en la cripta familiar de los Norfolk. El heredero del fallecido Barón de Norfolk se convertía en ese momento en Sir Robert Norfolk, Barón de Inglaterra y amo de la Casa Norfolk, con todas las atribuciones y derechos que le correspondían ... entre ellos, la venganza

- ¿Que sabeis de los asesinos? - pregunta al caballero a su costado

- Mi señor ... eran bandoleros de baja ralea ... gente despreciable que se ha escondido en las aldeas ... hemos destruido algunas y colgado a los hombres de quince años para arriba ... estoy seguro que habremos matado a la mayoría

- ¿Y a cuantos inocentes, Malcom?

- Señor ... son solo campesinos ... matad uno y nacen diez

El joven lo mira con desprecio

- No haré justicia a mi padre ahorcando a unos cuantos infelices y violando a unas campesinas ... podreís engendrar todos los bastardos que quereis Malcom, pero no lo hará usando las insignias de mi casa ... quiero que aliste todo que partimos inmediatamente para Francia

- Hijo mío - una doliente dama que lo escucha le coge del brazo - tus obligaciones son aquí ahora ... la herencia de tu padre está aqui y no en Francia

- Mi padre está enterrado y el nuevo Baron soy yo, madre ... supisteis manejar bien sus asuntos mientras el guerreaba y se que lo hareís bien sin mi ... no quiero venganza sino justicia y no permitiré que el nombre de mi padre siga siendo manchado por unos rapaces que usan nuestro nombre para satisfacer sus vicios y sed de sangre ... yo les enseñaré lo que un verdadero Baron debe hacer

El joven da media vuelta y se retira orgullosamente. Otro caballero se acerca a Malcom

- Esto no es bueno Malcom ... el nuevo Barón parece ser demasiado "noble" ... mucho mas que su padre ... nuestra fortuna se está haciendo en Francia y si el interfiere, podremos decirle adios a eso

- No os preocupeis ... el viejo Barón también empezó así y luego se dio cuenta que solo vale lo que tomas por la espada ... aprenderá

- ¿Y si no?

- Ya habrán otras maneras ... pero no pienso renunciar a nada ... he luchado y me he batido en los campos de batalla contra los franceses protegiendo a ese viejo vicioso y defendiendo el honor de nuestro rey loco ... no lo voy a hacer por nada

Fin del capítulo 2

La jaquería fue la rebelión de los campesinos en Francia en 1358. Liderados por Guillermo Cale, la jaquería se produjo por la caótica situación en Francia tras la guerra con Inglaterra. Los nobles exprimían a los campesinos por quienes solo sentían desprecio, obligándoles a pagar altos impuestos para sostener la guerra y mantener su lujoso estilo de vida. Por otro lado estaban los ingleses y los mercenarios que en las treguas se dedicaban al pillaje y al saqueo. En medio de ese infierno se produce el levantamiento campesino que buscó terminar con lo uno y lo otro, pero divididos y carentes de instrucción militar, solo se dedicaron al pillaje y a las matanzas contra los nobles como un medio de lograr justicia pero que devino en terribles excesos. La jaquería fue exterminada en un solo mes en un baño de sangre y su lider decapitado


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

El Camino

España, 1390

La época de la españa musulmana y el Califato de Córdoba habían pasado ya hace mucho tiempo. Las campañas de Almanzor no tuvieron el significado que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado y pese a sus victorias, todas las conquistas se perdieron en poco tiempo tras la muerte de aquel caudillo musulmán que se había apoderado del califato convirtiéndose en amante de la madre del débil califa quien terminó sus días envenenado en el harén. A finales del siglo XI, el califato se hunde y se divide en los llamados reinos taifas gobernados por los emires musulmanes

Mientras el califato estuvo unido, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el creciente poderío cristiano, pero dividido, los reinos fueron cayendo uno a uno en manos de los reyes cristianos. Las invasiones musulmanas provenientes de Africa llamados "Los arietes norafricanos" no cambiaron mucho la situación. Los almoravides reconquistaron la península por poco tiempo, tras su victoria en Tolosa pero después implantaron una dictadura fanática en España que no tardó en derrumbarse. Reemplazados por los almohades, estos sufren su derrota definitiva en Las Navas, acabando así definitivamente con la amenaza musulmana

En 1390, España estaba dividida en los reinos de Aragón, Castilla, Navarra y Portugal. Subsistía aún el reino musulmán de Granada que mantenía viva la presencia del Islam en la peninsula y había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir los embates cristianos pero no lo suficiente para pasar a la ofensiva

Gobernaban ahora en Castilla, el rey Enrique III. En Aragón, el rey Juan I. El reino de Navarra estaba mas relacionado con la corte de Francia pero aún se le consideraba un reino hispano y gobernaba Carlos III. En Granada estaba el emir Mohamed V, ya viejo y considerado el mas brillante monarca granadino pero amargado por que la vida lo había hecho enfrentarse a su hijo quien trató de apoderarse del trono. Aún recuerda ese día cuando el rey de Castilla le envía la cabeza de su hijo, capturado por los castellanos tras la derrota ante su padre

El recuerdo en el viejo emir florecen cuando tiene enfrente a aquel caballero español. Todos amaban al Conde Enrique de Guzman, caballero de la orden de Calatrava. Aquel señor feudal descendía de antiguos caballeros españoles que habíanse destacado por su lucha contra los musulmanes, defendiendo su pequeño feudo con ahinco desde la época de Almanzor y sus "Mil campañas" contra los cristianos. Uno de sus antepasados cabalgó al lado de don Ruy Diaz de Vivar "El Cid Campeador", el mejor caballero español y tal vez de Europa, que luchó por la cristiandad y por la unión de cristianos y musulmanes en una sola nación y en cuyo nombre aún se cantaban gestas en los reinos cristianos. El conde Enrique era respetado en toda España y recibido como amigo en la corte del viejo emir

- Espero señor Conde que me traigais buenas noticias - le dice el anciano emir

- Me temo que no, mi señor - responde el noble - el tributo pagado a Castilla subirá

- Vuestro rey me pone en una situación difícil

- No es voluntad de mi rey ... Roma así lo exige

- Vuestro pontífice se ha vuelto muy codicioso

- Vuestro califa tambien señor ...

El emir baja la cabeza reflexionando. Muchos años habían pasado ya desde el derrumbe del califato de Bagdad y luego el de Córdoba. A la muerte de Mahoma, su sucesor fue llamado califa con la responsabilidad de guiar a los fieles en Alá. El califa no solo era el gobernante, sino también "El Padre de los Creyentes". Algo similar al Papa romano. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo no existía un califa reconocido. Los fatimíes, los abasis, los carmatas, tenían su propio califa, pero con ningún poder efectivo aún mas con la presencia turca. Aunque musulmanes, los creyentes españoles no se sentían en absoluto identificados con los musulmanes turcos pese a ser ellos la principal fuerza del Islam ahora. Sabían que el Sultán aspiraba ser reconocido como Califa y su fuerza militar presionaba a Bagdad para ese fin. Pero eso distaba mucho de lo que le decía el conde Enrique

- El Sultán Bayazid no es el califa y su guerra contra los cristianos no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

- Mi rey lo sabe muy bien, pero en Roma piensan distinto. Tras la derrota en Kosovo existe mucho miedo por la presencia de los musulmanes en Europa y eso si los incluye a vosotros

- Nuestra única aspiración es poder vivir en paz. Este es nuestro hogar

- Vos sabeis de historia mi señor ... vuestros antepasados vinieron de Africa

- ¿Y quien no aqui, Conde Enrique?. Hace 700 años mis antepasados llegaron a España, inflamados en la fe de Alá y poder extender su reino. Años antes, los vuestros, los visigodos, también llegaron de la antigua Germania y le arrebataron estas tierras al imperio romano, y los romanos se las arrebataron a los cartagineses los que antes se las habían arrebatado a los celtas. Si vos os considerais hijo de esta tierra, nosotros tenemos ese mismo derecho

- Y como sabeis vos mi señor, la historia la escribe el vencedor ... vuestros antecesores la escribieron en su debido momento. Ahora, es nuestro turno

El emir suspira. Pese a la dureza de las palabras, estas eran ciertas. La historia la estaba escribiendo el vencedor

- Consultaré a mis ministros para dar una respuesta, conde Enrique. Consideraos huesped en mi palacio

- Lamento declinar tal oferta pero debo irme ... tengo poco tiempo para llegar a tiempo a Córdoba

- ¿Córdoba¿que asuntos podriais tener ahí que os hace rechazar mi hospitalidad?

- Oh ... es un asunto de cultura mi señor ... necesito revisar los antiguos libros que vuestros antepasados trajeron de sus tierras hace tanto tiempo

- ¿Algún libro en especial os interesa? tal vez pueda ayudaros con nuestras colecciones

- ¿Teneis algo de Al Azif?

El emir cambió de expresión y mira al conde quien con un gesto impasible esperaba la respuesta

- Os deseo buen viaje conde Enrique de Guzman ... no os molesteis en la respuesta. La enviaré personalmente a don Enrique, rey de Castilla y León

Alseci y Schelotto estaban a la espera de ser recibidos por el emperador. Tras unos minutos, las puertas del salón se abren y por ellas hace su ingreso el principe Manuel junto con otros miembros de la corte bizantina. Ambos dignatarios se inclinan ante el principe quien les hace un gesto mientras tomaba su lugar en una silla acondicionada para los miembros de la realeza. Otras sillas son alcanzadas a Alseci y Schelotto mientras el principe les dirigía una sonrisa

- He de confesarme sorprendido por la visita de los enviados de Roma a nuestra corte ... especialmente de vuestra persona Maese Alseci - les dice el principe

- Vuestra majestad también me sorprende al recibirnos antes que vuestro padre - responde el condoittero

- Oh ... mi padre tiene asuntos que tratar antes de poder hablar con vos ... había oido de usted y tuve curiosidad de conoceros ... no es común verse ante un sacerdote que antes fuera condoittero

- Dios nos lleva por variados caminos Alteza

- Si mal no recuerdo, vos fuisteis el condoittero que ayudó en la defensa de Chipre contra una avanzada turca ... vos también fuisteis quien hizo correrías en Macedonia a despecho del Duque Alano, para defender los intereses venecianos ... ahora estais aqui como siervo del Papa

- Vuestra Alteza parece conocerme mejor que yo mismo - Algún día seré emperador, maese Alseci. Me he propuesto salvar Constantinopla de los infieles y para ello debo entender de política. Tal vez vos podríais ayudarme

- No veo como Alteza

- Enseñarme el porque se puede servir a tantos amos con intereses distintos

- Para un mercenario los intereses de los poderosos no cuentan, solo lo que le van a pagar y para ello debe hacer dos cosas: vencer y sobrevivir. Mucho me temo que ese no es vuestro bando

- Sois sabio amigo mío - responde el principe - en mi posición, solo tengo una opción, pero me ha dado una salida. El dinero puede ayudarme a conseguir aliados que sirvan a mis propósitos. Mi padre ha sido un buen emperador. Ha tratado de mantener vivo el imperio pero solo somos ahora Constantinopla y el no vivirá mucho. Me corresponde a mi el poder asegurar la libertad de mi ciudad y tal vez mi hijo pueda volver a extender nuestros territorios

- Alteza - le dice Alseci - nada gustaría mas a Su Santidad el preservar este bastión para la cristiandad en contra de los infieles. Vos sabeis cual es la condición para que Roma pueda ayudar a que vuestro sueño se cumpla con la bendición del Papa

- ¿Lo creeis Maese Alseci¿Sabeis cuantos hombres integran mi ejército? solo en la ciudad hay 5,000 hombres de armas. Si hacemos el llamamiento podemos duplicar esa cantidad. Con las posesiones que nos quedan podríamos formar una fuerza de 18,000 hombres ¿Sabeis de cuantos hombres cuenta el Sultán solo aquí en Europa?. Mas de 30,000 y todos son soldados veteranos. Una fuerza suficiente para mantener bajo control los territorios conquistados. Los turcos ofrecen mucho a aquellos que se convierten al Islam y mas aún que deseen integrar sus tropas. Mis espías me dicen que jóvenes de muchas aldeas están siendo entrenados por los turcos. Con ello, estoy seguro que no necesitan que les envíen tropas de Asia para contener cualquier ataque cristiano. Los nobles que aún conservan sus privilegios prefieren aliarse con los turcos por su victoria en Kosovo .

- Alteza ...

- ¿Y que ofrece La Europa cristiana? solo tenemos las bendiciones del Papa y eso no impresiona a Bayazid ¿sabeis vos que el Sultán ha conquistado varias ciudades en Asia derrotando a persas y árabes? ha arrebatado territorios a los mongoles y derrotado a los rusos en varios encuentros. Bayazid es un genio de la batalla y cuando el termine sus asuntos en Asia mirará nuevamente a Europa. El sabe que los cristianos somos sus peores enemigos. Es visionario y sabe que si algo ha caracterizado a Europa es su capacidad de resistencia y de saber esperar la oportunidad. Cuando los árabes se extendieron, Europa no reaccionó pese a la victoria en Poitiers y en los muros de esta misma ciudad los árabes fueron derrotados. Europa no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a los musulmanes y solo esperó la oportunidad que se dieron en las cruzadas. Bayazid lo sabe y no piensa esperar una cruzada que lo haga perder todo lo ganado. Atacará mucho antes de lo que se imagina. Solo tenemos una opción y es el de lanzar una ofensiva ahora.

- No creo que algo así tenga en mente Su Santidad

- Por Dios que lo se ... Europa esta dividida. Inglaterra y Francia llevan mas de 50 años en guerra. El Papa no deja de pelear con el emperador alemán y ahora tenemos otro Papa en Avignon y los frailes no saben a quien obedecer. Los españoles prefieren preocuparse de los infieles en su territorio que en los que hay aqui. La piratería sarracena ha hecho dueños del Mar Mediterráneo a los infieles ... ante este panorama ¿que teneis para ofrecernos Maese Alseci?

Alseci no supo que responder. Tan solo pensó si no hubiese sido mas fácil hablar con el viejo emperador quien permanecía atendiendo a los embajadores rusos

- Espléndido - fue la frase pronunciada por el emperador Juan ante la vista de los obsequios provenientes de Moscú. Las telas, artículos elaborados con materiales rústicos y algunos adornos consistían los regalos a la corte - me alegra Vasili que vuestro Zar haya captado bien mis gustos hacia el arte de otros reinos

- Mi Zar estaba seguro que estos regalos os complacerían, Majestad - le dice el embajador ruso - pero hay algo que me pidió entregar personalmente

El embajador hace una señal y uno de los caballeros extrae un cofre que lo deposita en las manos del emperador haciendo una reverencia. Cabe decir que los embajadores ni soldados hablaban griego y Vasili era el traductor para ambos grupos

- ¿Que contiene? - pregunta Juan V

- No lo se Majestad - responde el embajador - recibí ordenes de no abrirlo y entregarlo, junto con esta doncella

El embajador hace un gesto y uno de los soldados hace aproximarse a la joven rusa quien casi a la fuerza debe hacer una reverencia al emperador quien hace un gesto de incomprensión

- No entiendo ... ¿quien es esta joven?

- Es una esteparia, Alteza. Su aldea fue arrasada por los tártaros y estos la vendieron a otros. Terminó en un mercado en Moscú y fue comprada y obsequiada a la zarina madre. Tiene muchas habilidades y el Zar consideró el obsequiársela a Vuestra Majestad pese a lo mucho que la quería la zarina madre

- ¿Cual es su nombre?

- Irene

Ante la sorpresa de todos, quien había contestado era la chica. El embajador le dice en ruso

- Nadie te ha dado el permiso de hablar

- No lo necesito, gracias - contestó la joven - ahora pertenezco al emperador y el hizo la pregunta

El embajador casi la abofetea pero se contiene ya que Juan V se aproxima a la joven quien responde con una reverencia

- ¿Acaso entendeis el griego?

- Asi es Vuestra Majestad

- Y ¿como?

- La reina madre del Zar me enseñó

- Os dije que tenía muchos talentos Alteza - le dice sumiso el embajador - aunque debo confesar que no conocía ese

- Bien ... no debo sentirme tan sorprendido entonces. Hija mía ... aqui no teneis nada que temer. Sereis tratada con las mismas consideraciones que debisteis haber tenido en la corte del Zar, es mas, sereis una servidora cercana a la corte

El emperador hace una indicación a uno de sus servidores quien sale del salón. Juan V se sienta en su trono y mira al embajador

- Supe que tuvisteis un incidente en las puertas de palacio

- Nada importante Vuestra Majestad. La escolta esta integrada por gente indisciplinada, casi salvaje, pero necesaria para poder cruzar la Santa Rusia

- Me ha sorprendido también ver tártaros en su escolta

- ¡Oh! ellos ... nos topamos con ese grupo y su jefe aceptó servirnos ... como sabreis están muy ansiosos en que se les pague para irse

- Se les pagará - dice el emperador - el oro del Zar llegó antes aqui y me aseguraré que sean bien pagados ... me placen estos obsequios y soy generoso con aquellos que sirven bien. Pero antes quiero hablar con los jefes de esos hombres, personalmente

- ¿Ahora Su Majestad? - le pregunta Vasili - No ... habla con ellos y pídeles paciencia ... debo reunirme con los enviados del Papa y ... ¡ah! aqui estás hija mía, acércate

Una hermosa joven hace su ingreso a la Sala del Trono y se pone al lado del emperador mientras todos (a excepción de Irene pero nadie se fijo, extasiados por la recien llegada) se arrodillan

- Os presento a mi sobrina, la princesa Carmesina, digna descendiente Paleóloga ... Carmesina, esta delegación que proviene de Rusia han traido numerosos obsequios que, estoy seguro, encontrarás algo que te guste, pero te tengo algo muy especial ... acércate muchacha

Irene se aproxima y se inclina esta vez ante la princesa

- Ella es Irene. Es rusa, pero habla el griego. Hace tiempo me dijisteis que necesitabas una compañera y creo que esta joven es indicada para ti. Espero que pueda servirte como esperais

- Gracias querido tío - responde la princesa y dirige una mirada al grupo - seais bienvenidos a nuestra ciudad y espero que podais disfrutar vuestra estancia ... Irene, no penseis que serás una sirvienta. A partir de ahora serás como mi hermana

Los caballeros rusos mantiene la vista fija en ella y uno de ellos le murnura al otro

- ¿Ella es?

- Si ... ella es

Mar Mediterráneo, cerca a las costas de Sicilia

Las galeras surcaban las aguas extendiendo las velas empujadas por el viento. Ese era el único momento en que los galeotes sentían que Dios se acordaba de ellos ya que soltaban el remo y les permitía descansar, pero el látigo del carcelero restalla nuevamente sobre sus espaldas

- ¡Trabajen perros¡estamos en persecución¡mas rápido!

Los galeotes vuelven a alcanzar velocidad. En la cubierta, el capitán de la nave miraba en dirección a su objetivo, dos galeras venecianas quienes trataban de escapar de los piratas sarracenos

Mohamed era el capitán de aquella flota. Tres barcos estaban ahora bajo su mando y ansiaba obtener aquella valiosa presa que llevaba oro y mercadería proveniente del Asia. Mohamed miraba impasible mientras sus barcos se aproximaban al objetivo y sus hombres preparaban sus armas. El sarraceno seguía de pie orgullosamente sobre cubierta mientras las distancias se acortaban. Pero su mente estaba en otra parte

- "Zoraya ... pronto estaré de regreso ... te traeré hermosos obsequios que no traigan recuerdos de sangre"

- ¡Pasha! - se escucha la voz de los oficiales

- "nuestro hijo no será capitán de navío ... lo educaré para que sea un hombre de paz y no tengamos temor sobre su futuro"

- ¡Pasha¡son normandos!

Mohamed sale de su ensimismamiento y voltea hacia otra dirección. Repentinamente por el horizonte, cuatro navíos se aproximaban a gran velocidad. Su diseño, muy similares a los temidos Drakars del pasado le hizo recordar a Mohamed las historias cuando sarracenos y vikingos se disputaron el dominio del Mediterráneo. En esta ocasión solo podían ser sus descendientes de los antiguos normandos que les arrebataron Sicilia

- Normandos ... ¡Ali¡vira a estribor! que los hombres alisten las armas¡al abordaje!

- ¡Mohamed!¡son mas que nosotros! - le contesta Alí - ya conoces a estos normandos ... no tenemos oportunidad de ganar

- Alá está con nosotros Alí ... ¡limpiemos el mar de esta carroña normanda¡bajen las velas¡remos a toda marcha!

Los barcos viran y se lanzan contra el viento en dirección de los normandos quienes lanzan su grito de guerra. A bordo, el capitán normando se sonríe

- Vaya loco - dice - debe ser Mohamed Pasha

- Es mal capitán Robert - le dice su segundo - sus barcos no tienen la ayuda del viento como para embestirnos

- Peor para el ... alista a los hombres, limpiarenos el mar de la carroña infiel

Los barcos se van acercando velozmente. La galera de Mohamed de improviso da un quiebre y pasa por el costado de una de las galeras normandas, lanzando una lluvia de flechas que abaten a algunos guerreros que no tienen tiempo de responder ya que se preparaban para el abordaje. Cubiertos de corazas, algunos tratan de saltar al barco sarraceno, presas de un impetu de lucha pero caen al mar y se hunden

- ¡Jaja!¡normandos!¿habeis olvidado a vuestros antepasados!¡ellos eran mejores marinos!

- ¡Riete sarraceno! - exclama Robert - mientras aún puedas ... ¡arqueros!

Un barco sarraceno choca con el normando y ambos quedan enganchados. El choque de las espadas comienza a escucharse y los normandos, mas diestros en combate cuerpo a cuerpo comienzan a tomar posesión del barco enemigo, mientras los gritos del combate continuaban

- ¡Vira nuevamente! - ordena Mohamed - ¡espolonea a esa nave!

El barco musulmán gira, exigiendo al máximo a los galeotes del lado derecho. Las velas se vuelven a extender e hinchadas por el viento, alcanza gran velocidad y se dirige a la nave capitana normanda que no tiene tiempo de esquivarla. El choque es terrible y el espolón de la nave sarracena perfora el costado de la nave normanda. las flechas vuelven a surcar el cielo, cayendo sobre los sorprendidos normandos. La otra nave normanda acude en ayuda de su capitán, mientras la otra nave musulmana también era abordada por los normandos

- ¡Flechas incendiarias! - ordena Mohamed - ¡alista las bombardas!

Flechas de fuego y piedras embadurnadas con aceite son lanzadas contra la nave que se acerca. En pocos segundos, la nave atacante ardía en llamas. Algunos normandos de la nave capitana se lanzan al abordaje mientras su nave se hundía. Mohamed hace que su nave consiga desprenderse de la nave normanda mientras se luchaba en cubierta

- ¡Remos a toda marcha! - ordena Mohamed - ¡retirada ahora!

- ¡Nuestros compañeros! - le dice Alí - ¡no podemos dejarlos!

Mohamed contempla a sus dos naves que se hundían, mientras sus hombres en el agua clamaban por ayuda. Mohamed sabía que los normandos lo dejarían ahogarse pero no había nada que pudieran hacer ya que las dos naves normandas completaban su victoria y ya le prestaban atención a ellos

- ¡pasen lo mas cerca que puedan!¡arrojen sogas pero no detengan la marcha!

Solo cinco hombres pudieron ser rescatados. Las flechas normandas llegan a ellos y tienen que retirarse. El combate todavía continuaba en la proa contra los normandos que habían abordado, pero ya estaban siendo reducidos por los piratas

Los normandos de las otras naves no inician persecución sino que se dedican a rescatar a sus compañeros de las otras dos naves. La nave capitana se hundía mientras la otra, presa en llamas era abandonada por los soldados. Mohamed se dirige a proa y ve que la mayorìa de normandos habìan muerto o rendido sus armas. Solo quedaban tres caballeros quienes con pesadas espadas mantenían a raya a los piratas. Mohamed mira a uno de ellos y se sorprende

- Vaya ... Roger ... Roger Guiscardo

Los guardias de la puerta observaban la caravana que hacía su ingreso a Constantinopla. Comerciantes, mercaderes, viajeros se confundían entre si por lo que no eran revisados por los soldados bizantinos. Solo uno llamó su atención. El viajero tiraba de un caballo en el cual iba montado un jovencito de apariencia descuidada

- Oye tu - le dice uno de los guardias - ¿a quien llevas allí?

- Un huérfano ... lo encontré en mi camino - le responde el viajero en un griego masticado

- ¿Vas a venderlo?

- No ... no es mi esclavo pero está conmigo

- Tu no eres europeo ... ¿de donde eres?

- Soy armenio ... me llamo Kemal - La espada que llevas es turca

- Lo se ... serví al ejército turco pero ya no mas ... busco refugio aqui

- Constantinopla no es refugio de desertores, además, creo que estás mintiendo

- No miento señor ... solo deseo vivir en paz

- Déjalo pasar - interviene un oficial

- Pero ...

- No discutas ... que pase

Kemal hace su ingreso a la ciudad pero antes le dirige una mirada al oficial

- Gracias - le dice - No me lo agradezcas armenio ... solo recuerda mi nombre ... soy Basilius, capitán de la guardia del emperador Juan V ... ¿como se llama el chico?

- Nestor

- Sigue tu camino armenio ... ya nos veremos

Kemal mira fijamente al oficial quien no desvía su mirada. Lentamente, el armenio retoma su camino. El oficial bizantino lo ve alejarse y piensa para si "estamos llegando ... el encuentro se llevará a cabo. Eso quiere decir que la profecía se cumplirá"

En el Palacio, la comitiva romana esperaba al emperador

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar ... maese Alseci

Quien hablaba era el viejo emperador Juan V frente a los enviados de Roma quienes se inclinan al ingreso del emperador. Manuel se pone de pie cediéndole el asiento y se mantiene de pie a su costado cuando su padre se sienta. Ante la postura del principe, los embajadores no pudieron tomar nuevamente sus asientos

- Vuestra Alteza, el principe Manuel ha sido un buen anfitrión, Vuestra Majestad

- ¿Verdad que si? siempre he considerado a mi hijo un digno sucesor y espero que de aqui a mi muerte el pueda ir asumiendo las responsabilidades del trono. Esta pesada carga ya ha hecho mella a mi pobre humanidad y es hora de que vaya cediendo responsabilidades. Espero que no habreis tomado a mal que hayan sido recibidos primero por mi hijo pero la verdad es que el asunto por el que habeis venido será manejado directamente por el

- Me alegro escuchar eso Majestad. Confío en las habilidades del principe Manuel para llevar a buen término estas negociaciones

- Bien Maese Alseci ... también yo me alegro que Su Santidad haya elegido a vos como su interlocutor ... se que vos nos apreciais

- No lo dude Majestad ... si me permite sincerarme, para mi, Roma y Constantinopla son ciudades hermanas y ambas fueron el centro del poder de los Césares durante una época gloriosa. El destino hizo que ambas ciudades siguieran un camino distinto y la única manera, tal como lo hemos expresado ante el principe, es unir nuevamente esos destinos y reconstruir juntas el pasado

El emperador lo escuchó con atención pero no dejó de esbozar una sonrisa que no parecía de satisfacción sino de ironía

- Me alegra de sobremanera que tengais en tan apreciada consideración a Constantinopla y coincido con vos en la necesidad de unir destinos para preservar nuestra existencia ... pero considero una ilusión el volver a reconstruir el pasado

- ¿Una ilusión, Majestad?

- Una ilusión, maese Alseci ... el Imperio Romano de Cesar y Augusto fue una época, como lo fue el imperio de Justiniano ... considero positivo que opineis la necesidad de aliarnos para frenar el peligro de los turcos, pero las épocas son otras ... solo salga, maese Alseci y vereis que la Constantinopla de ahora no es la que fundó Constantino ni la que gobernó Justiniano. Recordad a Roma y os dareis cuenta que ya no es la Roma de Augusto. Creo que el error de mis antecesores e incluso del propio Justiniano hace 900 años fue el de pensar como vos. Todos ansiaban reconstruir el viejo imperio y vos sabeis que Justiniano estuvo a punto de lograrlo ¿que fue lo que pasó? ... a su muerte, el imperio no tardó en debilitarse ... persas, hunos, árabes se apoderaron de nuestros territorios y Constantinopla siempre pensó que mientras la ciudad siguiera firme el imperio subsistiría. Los imperios, amigo mío, no son las ciudades, son las personas. La caida de Roma se debió a que los emperadores solo pensaban en Roma y no en su pueblo. Para los historiadores, el imperio cayó en el año 476 cuando Odoacro expulsó al último emperador Rómulo Augustulo y se convirtió en rey de Italia, pero la verdad es que el imperio había caido hace mucho tiempo ... aún en los tiempos de Tiberio, Roma no solo era la ciudad, era desde la Hispania hasta Asia, pero los siguientes emperadores pensaron que el imperio eran ellos y solo gobernaron para si

"Vuestras intenciones son buenas Maese Alseci pero no se ajustan a las nuevas épocas. Las generaciones son distintas. Recuerde a Roma. En la época de Augusto debían de tener un millón de habitantes y ahora no pasan de 50,000 ... los manantiales que rodean a la ciudad son desaprovechados, cosa que no hacían los antiguos romanos y los de ahora prefieren tomar las aguas insalubres del Tiber porque no tienen la fortaleza de reconstruir los antiguos acueductos para tener mejor agua ¿como puede creer que esa gente pueda volver a reconstruir un imperio?

- No comparto vuestra opinión Majestad

- Lo lamento entonces Maese Alseci ... no quisiera que os deis cuenta de una manera desagradable ... he vivido lo suficiente para hablar con convicción. Mis propios súbditos no comparten mis ideales cuando lo que quiero es que no seamos tributarios del Sultán. Los comerciantes ven peligrar los negocios, los nobles y cortesanos sus privilegios ¿porque cree que no se encuentra aquí el Patriarca de la ciudad?. Se muy bien que la condición del Papa es que reconozcamos su autoridad como jefe de la Iglesia antes de darnos cualquier ayuda. Los popes prefieren predicar antes en una mezquita que reconocer al Papa como su jefe

- La decisión es ahora política Majestad ... vuestros súbditos deben comprender que la independencia del imperio esta amenazada por un enemigo que no es cristiano ¿como esperais la salvación de vuestras almas gobernados por los infieles?

- Ese no es un buen punto Maese Alseci ... cristianos y judios tienen libertad de culto en los dominios de los musulmanes ... siempre fue así ... nestorianos y coptos tienen sus iglesias en Africa y Asia, cosa que hasta los mongoles respetaron ... en cambio en la Europa cristiana, alguien que no sea cristiano acabaría en la hoguera o perseguido ... ¿no matais constantemente a vuestros judios? ... no ... dudo que pueda convencer con ese argumento que no es respaldada ni por la Palabra de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo

- ¿He de creer entonces que la unión de las iglesias romana y griega es imposible?¿Vuestra Majestad rechaza entonces la ayuda de Roma en la lucha con los infieles?

- Hablemos en términos prácticos Maese Alseci ... ¿que puede darnos Roma en caso de un hipotético ataque de Bayazid¿cuantos hombres pueden acudir en defensa de nuestra ciudad cuando los 200,000 hombres que componen la fuerza principal de los turcos se decida conquistar lo que queda de Grecia?

Maese Alseci no supo que decir en ese momento. Ni haciendo cálculos optimistas podría pensar en una fuerza suficientemente poderosa como para oponer a los turcos ¿cuantos hombres podrían aportar los reyes de Europa que están en constantes guerras?

- Creo, Maese Alseci, que al margen de el reconocimiento al Papa como Jefe de la Cristiandad, la cuestión está en lo que eso nos serviría de manera efectiva contra los turcos ¿de que nos serviría ese reconocimiento si solo nos traería las bendiciones y la esperanza de la salvación eterna cuando la gente cree en nuestro Patriarca y en los dogmas de la Iglesia Griega? Una conversión nos traería el rechazo de los eslavos, especialmente de los rusos que ahora nos dan mas ayuda que la que Roma nos ofrece y solo vea a mi guardia varega ... y estoy hablando en términos políticos Maese Alseci. Constantinopla sigue siendo respetada por los cristianos ortodoxos y ese respeto se perdería si nos hacemos siervos de Roma ... ¿que poder tangible haría que nos sintieramos seguros bajo la protección papal? ... yo mas bien tengo una propuesta que deba considerar el Papa

- ¿Cual es Vuestra Majestad?

El emperador baja la cabeza como para saber como decir lo que pensaba

- El Papa debe pactar con el emperador alemán del Sacro Imperio ... solo el tiene las fuerzas y la estabilidad suficiente como para oponerse a los turcos ... como antes Federico II fue empujado a una cruzada, ahora debe empujar una nueva contra los turcos en defensa de la cristiandad

Irene observaba los murales que adornaban las paredes de los salones del palacio imperial. Se había sentido asombrada ante la vista de la ciudad y el palacio, pero se cuidaba mucho de manifestar alguna emoción

- No luces muy complacida por lo que veo

La imponente presencia de la princesa Carmesina se hace sentir en aquel lugar. Había un aura de superioridad en ella que no se manifestaba en sus palabras ni en sus maneras. La princesa era afable y modesta con todos aquellos que la rodeaban por lo que era apreciada por quienes la conocían, además que siempre tenía una sonrisa y desde los 13 años tenía costumbre de recorrer la ciudad repartiendo limosnas entre los pobres, además que era una piadosa cristiana

- Mi señora ... estoy impresionada por lo que he visto de vuestra ciudad - responde la joven haciendo una reverencia

- Olvidad las formalidades conmigo ... el destino nos hizo tener caminos diferentes pero somos iguales ante Dios

- Gracias princesa ... - Llámame Carmesina ... claro, no lo hagas delante de otros ... lo verían mal ... ¿que edad teneis?  
- Catorce años .  
- Yo quince ... ¿teneis alguien a quien amais?

Irene miró fijamente a la princesa y responde con seriedad

- No mi señora ... todos los que recuerdo haber amado están muertos ... en Moscú no tuve tiempo de amar a nadie ... solo sentía afecto por la zarina ... los demás criados me despreciaban por ser esteparia

- ¡Oh! mala cosa esa ... os debeis sentir muy mal el no tener a nadie que puedas amar ...

- Cuando se sobrevive una se acostumbra, princesa ... supongo que es mas fácil poder amar cuando ningún peligro os amenaza

La princesa no responde por unos segundos y se acerca a la joven

- No quise ofenderos ... solo que era algo que quería hablar con una chica de mi edad ... estoy prometida desde los 10 años y jamás vi a mi futuro esposo hasta que supe que lo mataron en Kosovo ... ahora mi mano ha sido pedida por el duque de Atenas, pero se que hay otros interesados ... solo quería saber como es amar a alguien

- Princesa .. creo que es algo que yo no podría responder aún ...

Carmesina se aparta y mira el exterior

- ¿Quereis caminar conmigo por el jardín? creo que ...

Carmesina ahoga un grito ... por la ventana, una mano se asoma y luego emerge el cuerpo de alguien. Irene encara al recien llegado

... era Yazin

Fin del capítulo 3

Los galeotes eran los esclavos condenados a los remos de los barcos de la antiguedad y la edad media. Por lo general eran los hombres esclavizados en las guerras, saqueos o las incursiones piratas. Era una vida dura ya que eran mal alimentados y encadenados al remo, algunos de por vida, aunque no se vivía mucho en esas condiciones. Cuando el barco era capturado, los que tenían suerte encontraban la libertad o sencillamente le ponían otro remo en las manos. Cuando el barco se hundía, ellos también ya que estaban encadenados. Luego, estos esclavos fueron siendo reemplazados por los delincuentes o condenados por la justicia


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

Los caminos que nos conducen

Atenas, 1390

El nombre de Atenas aún resonaba en los hombres ilustres de Europa. Los recuerdos de la grandiosa civilización griega de donde salieron hombres tan preclaros como Socrates, Platón o Aristóteles, que elevaron el pensamiento humano como una forma de llegar a ser dioses; estadistas de la talla de Pericles que convirtió a Atenas en la primera potencia mundial; estrategas de la talla de Milciades, vencedor en Maratón, artistas como Fidias, cuyas obras aún eran la admiración de todos. La cultura en Europa era fundamentalmente de raices griegas. Los escritos de Aristóteles eran la base de la ciencia de los europeos e incluso de los musulmanes

Pero el esplendor de la antigua Atenas no eran mas que un montón de escombros que señalaban el lugar donde los antiguos monumentos se levantaban como símbolo de una época que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Tras las guerras del Peleponeso, donde Esparta resultó vencedora, el espíritu de los atenienses, vencedores en Maratón y Platea, cuna de la democracia y el sentimiento de libertad fue menguando. Del dominio espartano pasó al macedónico, donde Alejandro Magno buscó encumbrar la cultura griega, convirtiéndola en helénica y extendiéndola por los confines del mundo conocido. Gracias a ello Atenas siguió siendo símbolo de cultura y arte, pero sometidos a la autoridad del rey de Macedonia y emperador del mundo quien habìa destruido Tebas como señal de su autoridad

A la muerte de Alejandro, sus generales se repartieron el imperio. Casandro se quedaría con Macedonia y Grecia, luego de asesinar a todos los parientes de Alejandro incluyendo a su ambiciosa madre, Olimpia. Las guerras entre estos generales y sus descendientes no les hizo ver que un nuevo poder estaba surgiendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Roma crecìa en poder y territorio. Macedonia, temerosa ya, ayuda al gran Anibal en su guerra contra los romanos pero a la derrota de Cartago, los romanos pudieron dirigir sus ojos a Grecia. La civilización romana, también de raices griegas, consideraba un deber el liberar a los griegos del yugo macedónico. Los victoriosas legiones romanas avasallaron a las falanges macedónicas ocupando Grecia y aprovechando la realización de los juegos olímpicos, proclamaron la libertad de Grecia. Roma no los incorporaba a su naciente imperio sino que les daba la libertad de elegir su destino

La algarabía fue enorme, los griegos se miraban los unos a los otros sin poder creerlo pero al final estallaron en júbilo. Poco les duraría la alegría ya que, divididos y desconfiados, no tardaron en luchar entre ellos y finalmente se declararon enemigos de Roma, formando una coalición liderada por Corinto. La respuesta romana fue terrible. Corinto fue destruida y sus habitantes que sobrevivieron fueron vendidos como esclavos. Todas las ciudades griegas fueron sometidas y reducidas al vasallaje. Curiosamente Atenas, una de las instigadoras se salvó de aquella condición y sus habitantes alcanzaron el derecho de ser ciudadanos romanos. Bajo el imperio, Atenas recuperó su prestigio convirtiéndose en el centro cultural del imperio. De Grecia salían las últimas obras de arte, los últimos libros. La filosofía se enseñaba mejor en Atenas y el griego era el idioma de los hombres cultos. Al pasar los siglos, el cristianismo comienza a ganar adeptos en el imperio y Grecia no es la excepción. Superadas las etapas de las persecuciones, el cristianismo se convierte en la religión oficial del imperio a partir de Constantino en el año 330

Curiosamente, el reinado de Constantino marca el inicio de la decadencia de Atenas como ciudad de primer orden. Constantino traslada la capital a la vieja ciudad de Bizancio y la transforma en Constantinopla. El crecimiento de la nueva ciudad comenzó a abarcar también el arte y la cultura en perjuicio de Atenas. El cristianismo, ahora protegido por la autoridad imperial, trastoca su papel de perseguido a perseguidor y considera a Atenas el símbolo del paganismo por lo que se aboca a tratar de borrar todo vestigio de lo que representaba el pasado de Atenas. Tras la muerte de Constantino, asume su hijo Constante quien muere a la rebelión de su primo Juliano a quien la historia conocería como "El apostata". Juliano renegó del cristianismo y trato de recuperar el antiguo pasado romano ligado al paganismo. No tuvo tiempo de lograr sus propósitos. La guerra con Persia estalla y el emperador acude en persona a dirigir las legiones y muere en una escaramuza

Los siguientes sucesores quedaron bajo la tutela de la ya poderosa iglesia romana para ser educados como buenos cristianos y evitar que se repita lo de Juliano. Atenas completó su decadencia en medio de las invasiones germánicas y finalmente Teodosio cierra el último baluarte del pensamiento antiguo, la Escuela de Filosofía de Atenas. A partir de ese momento la generación del pensamiento nuevo saldría de Constantinopla. A la división del imperio, Atenas formó parte del Imperio de Oriente

Atenas mantuvo un periodo tranquilo, solo alterado por las continuas guerras con los persas y luego contra los árabes que se llevaban a sus jóvenes a los campos de batalla de donde muy pocos regresaban. De una ciudad intelectual, los atenienses fueron pasando a una vida de comerciantes, artesanos y agricultores. Su puerto, el famoso Pireo, sufrió los ataques de los árabes, venecianos y genoveses por lo que nunca pudo volver a ser un puerto importante. Fue en 1204 en que la vida de los atenienses sufren un dramático giro. La cuarta cruzada planeada contra los musulmanes dirige sus armas contra Constantinopla y Atenas es conquistada por los señores francos convirtiéndose en el Ducado de Atenas que se mantuvo bajo el dominio de los franceses hasta 1311 cuando su último duque muere a manos de los almogavares catalano aragoneses quienes convierten al ducado en su feudo que ponen bajo la autoridad de la corona de Aragón en España.

Los atenienses, sometidos a la autoridad de los catalanes mantuvieron una vida apartada ya que ni francos ni españoles consideraban la opción de mezclarse con ellos. Simplemente eran vasallos y tributarios de los nuevos amos, por lo que para los atenienses pasar de un amo a otro se convirtió en rutina. Para ellos pasó casi desapercibido que los florentinos invadieran el ducado y derrotaran a los vasallos aragoneses para finalmente convertirse en los nuevos amos de Atenas en 1388 bajo la autoridad de la República de Florencia

El nuevo duque era Ettore de la Guardia. quien ejercía un dominio fuerte en su nuevo feudo Pese a ello, el rey de Aragón aún se hacía llamar "rey de Atenas" pese a que no tenía ninguna autoridad en aquel territorio pero que de todas maneras le daba cierto derecho en caso se presentara alguna oportunidad

En eso pensaba el duque Ettore quien no podía disfrutar su ducado porque le esperaban muchas responsabilidades, sobre todo conseguir el respeto de sus nuevos súbditos. Estos cambios de dueños habíase asimilado en el caracter de los atenienses que solo se limitaban a obedecer, pero que no representaba en modo alguno lealtad. Ettore esperaba conformar un futuro estado y para ello tenía que consolidar su posición en un territorio por el que nadie daba un ardite. habían sido tantos los dueños, que cada gobernante solo ambicionaba sacar lo que pudiese antes de perderlo. Pese a ser el señor de Atenas estaba sometido a la autoridad de Nerio I, principe de Corinto de la familia Acciajouli de Florencia

Esos asuntos eran realmente importantes y no el que le acababan de traer. El joven entró casi arrastrado por los soldados y puesto frente al duque

- ¿Eres tu quien ha estado hablando en contra mía al pueblo? - le pregunta el duque

- Solo dije la verdad ... señor

- Tengo el poder de hacerte matar en este instante o de una manera mas lenta ... ¿cual prefieres?

El joven no contesta y recien el duque reparó en el ... no debía tener mas de 16 años y era de porte distinguido pese a sus ropas de campesino

- Supongo que no quieres morir ... veo que eres muy joven y eso te hace ser imprudente ... ¿tienes familia?

- Mi madre ... señor

- Supongo que me diras que tu eres su único sostén en la tierra ¿verdad?

- Así es señor ... no lo sería de no ser porque mi padre y mi hermano están muertos

- ¿Así?¿y como?

El joven miró de frente a Ettore

- Murieron en la guerra ... vuestros soldados los mataron

- Ah ... así que es eso ... por eso me odias ... muchacho ... debes entender que en la guerra mueren las personas ... si no fuera así, no sería guerra

- No era nuestra guerra señor ... los hombres del anterior duque los reclutaron a la fuerza ... mi padre era viejo y jamás había sostenido un arma ... fue el primero en caer porque los pusieron al frente

- Lástima ... entonces odia al anterior duque ... no a mi

- Mi hermano fue capturado - le dice el joven sin dejar de mirarlo - vuestros soldados lo torturaron como hicieron con otros prisioneros en frente de todo el pueblo para ver quien se animaba a pagar por su libertad ... reuní dinero ... lo que pude y los soldados solo me devolvieron su cadaver

El duque lo mira sin contestartle a lo que el joven continua

- ¡Y mi hermana fue secuestrada por uno de sus oficiales cuando caminaba por el sendero hasta mi casa¡hasta hora no se que ha sido de ella porque sus soldados me arrojaron a golpes de vuestro castillo cuando quise pedir justicia¡Mi madre ha perdido el juicio ya y cree que todos están vivos y que algún día regresarán!¿Y vuestra excelencia quiere que hable bien de vos?

El duque vuelve a darle la espalda

- Adriano - dice el duque a uno de los oficiales - llevaos a este campesino y dale 30 azotes para que aprenda a controlar su lengua y dile que la próxima vez que lo atrape en lo mismo le haré cortar la lengua ... despídelo después dándole 30 monedas de oro ... uno por azote ... id y cumplid esta orden

Adriano se lleva al muchacho mientras el duque observaba desde su balcón la ciudad de Atenas. Las casas estaban distribuidas en completo desorden y las ruinas estaban por doquier. El sol se ocultaba ya cuando Adriano hace su ingreso y se inclina ante el duque

- Vuestras órdenes han sido cumplidas señor

- ¿Sabeis que Adriano? - le pregunta el duque - me pregunto si realmente valió la pena haber conquistado este territorio ... los turcos nos rodean cada vez mas ... Florencia parece muy lejos y Aragón aún mas ... ¿acaso vale la pena tratar de hacerlo prospero cuando tal vez mañana me lo quiten?

- Necesitamos pactar señor .

- ¿Con los turcos? olvidadlo ... Florencia y Aragón usarían ese pretexto para invadirme ... solo me queda mantenerlos contentos con un pacto que consolide mi posición como dueño de estas tierras

- ¿Aún pensais en el matrimonio?

- Así es ... he oido que Carmesina es bella ... si el viejo emperador acepta, no solo me habré ganado el favor de Constantinopla sino que seré visto con otros ojos por los señores de Europa

- Constantinopla apenas puede defenderse a sí misma

- Pero el emparentarme con la familia imperial me dará mas legitimidad en estas tierras y Florencia deberá reconocerlo ... al emperador le conviene ... solo así podrá pensar en una ayuda mas efectiva de Aragón o de Florencia contra los infieles ... para ello debemos mejorar nuestras fuerzas ... tal vez de aqui salga la fuerza que acabe con los musulmanes y los arroje de Europa

- Pensais bien señor ... pero no olvideis al principe Nerio

- No lo he olvidado ... el es el cancerbero de Florencia que me vigila y espera que no de un paso en falso

- O mas bien espera que lo haga ... asì podrìa indisponeros ante el Consejo florentino

- Así es ... ¿está el joven bien?

- Asi es señor ... se fué por sus propios pies

- Bien ...

El duque sale pero al pasar pero el costado de Adriano le dice en voz baja

- Se que fuisteis vos quien secuestró a la hermana ... ¿que ha sido de ella?

- Se mató señor ... solo la tuve un par de días

- ¿Valió la pena?

- Era hermosa señor

- ¿ Y su cuerpo?

- Lo arrojé al mar señor

- Bien ... las 30 monedas saldrán de tu salario ... y quiero que cada mes envíes comida a esa casa que tu pagarás ... y controla a tu soldadesca ... quiero convertir esta pocilga en el palacio de una princesa

El duque sale dejando a su oficial confundido sin saber que decir pero alcanza a exclamar antes de que el duque se pierda de vista

- ¡No olvideis al duque de Neopatria ... señor!

Ettore sigue caminando pero su expresión había cambiado ... era cierto, el duque de Neopatria quizás era su peor obstáculo para sus propósitos pero le disgustaba tener la ùltima palabra

- ¿Cual era el nombre del chico? - pregunta casi gritando

- Se llamaba ... Aristos

La Macedonia medieval distaba mucho de la Macedonia antigua, cuna de Alejandro Magno

El pasado de Macedonia no era visible a los ojos de cualquier mortal. Los reyes no dejaron grandiosos vestigios de su existencia y las únicas huellas del pasado eran las construcciones romanas que aún resistían el paso del tiempo. Solo el nombre de Alejandro evocaba aquella época en la cual Macedonia fue la primera potencia del mundo

A la conquista romana, los macedonios dejaron las armas y volvieron a empuñar el arado y el cayado de pastor, lo que fue invariable hasta esta época. La guerra había dejado de ser hacía generaciones, algo atractivo y ser solo sinónimo de terror y miedo. Macedonia pasó de manos bizantinas a la de los señores latinos quienes la renombraron como "ducado de Neopatria". De ahí, a la caida del Imperio Latino, Constantinopla, Venecia, Florencia, Aragón y los otomanos se disputaban aquel territorio

En realidad cada reino nombraba un duque o un gobernador para hacerse cargo de esas tierras lo cual equivalía a darle un gran problema ya que no solo tenía que implantar la autoridad de sus reyes y la suya propia sino el de luchar contra los otros que la reclamaban como suyo. Vencer a uno significaba que pronto debía de enfrentar a otro. La modalidad de la pronaia aún era una necesidad

En ese año, Macedonia había dejado de pertenecer a los almogavares españoles y pasado a manos de los florentinos quienes habían nombrado como duque a Cesare Scola. Este había tenido que luchar contra los últimos reductos españoles sometiéndolos progresivamente y a su vez enfrentar al aspirante al ducado por los bizantinos, Nicéforo Albo. Pero la mayor amenaza era la de los turcos, que, victoriosos en Kosovo cercaban al ducado lentamente

Cesare Scola había muerto el año anterior y le había dejado la responsabilidad a su hijo Hipólito. Este, era bastante joven y bien parecido. Sus modales refinados le habían ganado el respeto en las cortes europeas y gozaba de ascendencia en Roma. Pese a la confrontación con Bizancio, no era mal visto en la corte de Constantinopla. Su habilidad en el campo de batalla le había permitido derrotar en varias escaramuzas a los turcos y mantenido a raya las aspiraciones de Ettore de Atenas de incorporar Macedonia a su ducado, siendo ratificado como duque por Nerio de Corinto y la propia Florencia

Su imagen ante Constantinopla le había animado a pedir la mano de la princesa Carmesina. Con ello esperaba poder consolidar su posición como duque y mejorar sus condiciones frente a amigos y enemigos. Aspiraba el joven duque de 20 años poder construir un reino que tuviera como capital a Constantinopla. Su enlace con la princesa le daría derecho sucesorio y estaba seguro de poder contar con suficientes aliados que le permitiera obtener una victoria contundente sobre los turcos una vez que pudiera presentarse como el caudillo que el cristianismo necesitaba

En eso pensaba el joven duque cuando su vista se detiene en la choza humeante rodeada de sus soldados que reían mientras se llevaban lo que podrían considerar de valor

- ¿Que ha pasado aqui? - pregunta el duque a uno de los oficiales

- Excelencia ... hemos quemado esta choza

- Eso lo puedo ver carroña ... pregunto ¿Porque?

- Yo di la orden - se escucha una voz que hace volver al joven .. la figura enfundada en armadura oscura y en un caballo negro parecía infundir temor

- Creí haber ordenado yo que se respetara a los habitantes - dice enérgico el duque - veo que mis órdenes no cuentan para vos señor Tallen

Tallen era un rudo mercenario alemán al servicio de los florentinos. Rebelde y brutal, era el principal artífice de las recientes victorias del duque por lo que se daba el lujo de ser altanero y díscolo a las órdenes

- Perdonad excelencia ... vos tambien ordenasteis que se reclutara a todo hombre capaz de empuñar las armas y supimos que el pastor tenía bajo su cuidado un joven fuerte ... se nego a entregarlo y por eso fue castigado

- Hubiese bastado unos azotes ... claro, solo la sangre os satisface, Tallen, pero yo no tengo vuestros apetitos ... ¿donde está el pastor?

Tallen solo señala la choza quemada

- ¿Lo habeis quemado dentro de la choza? - pregunta indignado el joven duque

- No os altereis excelencia ... solo era un viejo inservible ... servirá de escarmiento

- Me cuesta ver en vos al soldado que ha vencido a turcos y españoles ... os prohibo terminantemente que ejecuteis a algún vasallo mío sin mi permiso ... ¿donde está el joven?¿lo habeis quemado también?

- Se fue antes que llegáramos ... el viejo nos dijo que lo entregó a un extranjero que usaba armas de los turcos ... como veis, no maté a un vasallo sino a un traidor

El duque espolea su caballo y se retira con su escolta. El mercenario solo lo mira burlonamente alejarse, cuando el monje que los acompañaba se le acerca

- El duque no parece muy complacido con vos Tallen

- Y a vos ni os mira ... supongo que reprobará que un hombre que se dice de Dios apruebe lo que acabamos de hacer

- El fuego purifica Tallen ... el camino al cielo esta plagado de espinas ... los herejes deben ser quemados para que sus almas puedan alcanzar la Gloria

- ¿Y que me espera a mi? no creo en tu Dios ni en tu iglesia

- Los incredulos como tu solo son un instrumento Tallen ... lo que ha sido bendecido por Dios es puro ... arrodillate

Tallen se arrodilla y el sacerdote le hace la señal de bendición

- ¿Que os hace creer que eres la mano de Dios?¿Matar a esos pobres viejos era su voluntad?

- Yo hablo por Dios Tallen ... no lo dudes ... ahora quiero que destaques caballeros que se encarguen de seguirle el rastro a ese muchacho ... su muerte es necesaria para salvar la Iglesia

- ¿Porque un miserable pastor puede amenazar la iglesia?¿Que ocultas, sacerdote?¿Porque servis a este pobre duque y no ocupas el lugar que creeis tener en Roma?

El sacerdote mira con ojos fieros a Tallen quien, pese a haber luchado en cien batallas no pudo evitar el tener miedo

- Mis razones no te incumben Tallen ... solo ocupate de vuestro trabajo si es que quereis entrar al reino de los cielos pese a vuestros crímenes

Yazin entra por el ventanal y hace su ingreso ante la sorpresa de Carmesina e Irene

- ¿Que? - exclama la princesa - ¿quien es¿acaso nos atacan?

- Cálmese princesa - se apresura a decir Irene - le presento a un miembro de mi escolta

- ¿Escolta? mas bien podría confundírsele con un bandolero

Yazin no entiende el diálogo en griego y se dirige a Irene en estepario

- Se que hablas mi idioma ... me diste las gracias antes

- ¿Que demonios haces aqui, tártaro? - le pregunta de mal modo la joven

- Quería ... quería saber como estabas

- Pues ya me viste ... ahora bájate por el lugar que entraste

- ¿Me estas echando de aquí?

- No, tártaro idiota ... te estoy invitando a largarte ... ¿acaso no te das cuenta que este es el palacio imperial y estás frente a la princesa Carmesina?

- Mi tribu ha vencido a reyes y emperadores ... ¿crees que le puedo temer a los bizantinos?

- ¡Si! y ha quemado y masacrado pueblos ... ¿acaso crees que ese flechazo al cosaco me hace verte con ojos diferentes? eres un tártaro, verdugo de mi pueblo ... sal de aqui antes que los guardias te vean

- Vamos mujer ... si no te preocupara no estarías tratando de echarme

- No me importa si tu cabeza es clavada en la puerta del palacio ... solo que tu hedor ofende a la princesa ... ¡fuera o seré yo quien llame a la guardia!

El tártaro solo se apoya en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Carmesina ve la escena con curiosidad como si entendiera lo que estaba pasando

- Llámala - responde Yazin - pero no me iré hasta que me digas tu nombre

- ¡Que insolente eres tártaro! no tengo que decirte nada

Para los esteparios, que una mujer diga su nombre a un desconocido era algo impropio. Tanto Yazin como Irene lo sabían y era como iniciar un juego peligroso. En la aldea, estos requerimientos podrían terminar en matrimonio o en muerte

Yazin iba a insistir cuando se escucha un grito. Una de las damas de palacio ve al mongol y lanza un alarido

- ¡Socorro¡Guardias¡quieren matar a la princesa¡acudid pronto!

- ¡Te lo dije infeliz! - le reclama Irene - ¡mira lo que has hecho!

- Te preocupas demasiado ... esa guardia usan las espadas al reves y se cortan cuando la sacan

- ¿Crees que la guardia son los que vistes afuera?¡esta llamando a los varegos!

Yazin vio la diferencia al aparecer el primer guardia. Estos no eran griegos y usaban un uniforme distinto. En eso se dio cuenta. Los cuatro caballeros rusos que acompañaron la caravana llevaban las mismas insignias. La peligrosidad de los varegos se puso de manifiesto cuando el grupo se reune y la mirada decidida le hizo darse cuenta a Yazin que había pecado de osado

- Mi nombre es Irene, tártaro ... ahora ¡vete!

Yazin saca su espada y consigue eludir el primer mandoble para hacer un giro y poder contener la otra estocada. Los gritos de la princesa detienen a la guardia, lo que es aprovechado por Yazin para saltar al exterior por la ventana y caer al jardín. Para su desgracia, soldados bizantinos lo rodean "pero estos si usan la espada al reves" se dice Yazin antes de derribar a dos soldados y saltar por encima de ellos. Los bizantinos, cubiertos de corazas, al darse la vuelta pesadamente, chocan entre ellos cayéndose algunos enredados en sus lanzas. Yazin contiene la risa cuando ve que los varegos se lanzan tras el. Dos de ellos dan un salto mas largo y caen delante de el cerrándole el paso, mientras otros tres se ponen a ambos lados. El mongol se pone en posición de combate, cuando el sonido de los arcos tensarse detienen a los varegos. Los mongoles de Yazin habían llegado y apuntaban a los rusos.

- Creo que estamos en un predicamento - sonríe Yazin mirando fijamente al capitán de la guardia varega, pero este también le sonríe

- Mas de lo que crees tartaro ... mira arriba

Yazin levanta la vista y ve a varios ballesteros apuntando a sus hombres

El emperador seguía hablando con los emisarios del Papa quienes se habían quedado callados sin saber que decir ante los requerimientos de Juan V. En ese momento entra un cortesano quien hace entrega de un rollo de papiro sellado al emperador quien lo recibe y rompe el sello extendiendo el papiro para leerlo. Los hombres de Roma se vieron en medio de un incomodo silencio. Cuando el emperador termina de leer mira a los romanos de una manera que inquieta a Alseci

- ¿teneis idea de lo que dice aqui maese Alseci? - le pregunta el emperador

- Ninguna Vuestra Majestad

- Tengo un servicio de informantes ... la Anatolia será turca ahora pero fue una vez el centro del poder de nuestro imperio y aún se mantienen algunas lealtades ... el nombre de Constantinopla evocan gratos recuerdos en algunos lugares y muchos de sus pobladores me sirven ahora de espías ... este mensaje informa que 50,000 soldados del ejercito de Bayazid se están movilizando

Alseci se mira con Schelotto inquietamente para después romper su silencio

- ¿Se dirigen hacia aqui, Majestad?

- No Maese alseci ... Bayazid permanece en Bursa mientras uno de sus generales dirige el ejército ... ¿teneis idea el porque?

- No ... Vuestra Majestad

- La razón es una sola ... Timur Leng a quien conocemos como Tamerlan

- ¿El mongol?

- Tamerlán no es precisamente mongol ... es turco y se dice que es un hijo ilegítimo de Gengis Khan ... en pocos años se ha convertido en el amo de Oriente ... ahora sus ejércitos han derrotado a Toqtamish amo de la Horda Dorada, expulsándolo de Transoxiana y se ha apoderado de Mogulistan derrotando al Khan Khird ... ahora alista una campaña definitiva contra Toqtamish y si lo vence, no habrá poder mayor en aquellas tierras ... estos informes vienen directamente de Bursa y han preocupado a los turcos ... especialmente a Bayazid

- Según se, Bayazid jamás ha sido derrotado

- Tampoco Tamerlán ... se que este jefe mongol ha vencido a enemigos poderosos y es un gran estratega militar, enfrentando y derrotando ejércitos tan numerosos que podrían arrasar Europa ... no se ha presentado como una amenaza para los turcos, pero estoy seguro que algún día se enfrentarán ... mi intención Maese Alseci es apurar ese día ... si hay alguien en esta tierra que puede vencer a Bayazid es Tamerlán

Los gritos y la voz de alarma alertaron a todos, incluso al emperador quien hace un gesto y Manuel junto con otros hombres salen de inmediato

Mohamed había regresado a Trípoli. Esperaba traer un buen botín pero en lugar de eso, regresa con un barco. Sabía que eso traería consecuencias entre los jefes de la flota ya que solo era un capitán frente al poder de los piratas sarracenos. La pérdida de un barco era resentida por toda la flota cada vez mas escasa frente a los cristianos y a los beylerbey de Tunez que lentamente dominaban el Mediterráneo Occidental. Mohamed llega en el momento de las oraciones pero el no presta atención mientras algunos de sus hombres se arrodillaban y miraban en dirección hacia La Meca recitando los prestes de El Corán

Mohamed pensaba en su prisionero. Robert Guiscardo era una presa que podía mostrar para aliviar su responsabilidad por la perdida de dos barcos y mas de 300 hombres. Decide bajar a los remos a ver a su prisionero, encadenado allí junto con los otros esclavos. Este le dirige una mirada despectiva mientras Mohamed se sonríe

- Veo que tu arrogancia no la pierdes con un remo en las manos, normando ... tal vez unos cuantos latigazos te hagan recordar tu lugar en el remo

Robert por toda respuesta sujeta el remo con fuerza y lo levanta con los esclavos encima y da una brazada que hace mover el barco, dando un giro peligroso y chocando con unas barcazas. El resultado es que hunde una de ellas mientras los gritos de furia se hacían escuchar. Mohamed se sorprende de la enorme fuerza del normando quien lo mira con desprecio

- Recuerda esto sarraceno ... cuando tenga mis manos en tu cuello - le dice sin temor

Mohamed saca su cuchillo y se lo pone enfrente de sus ojos

- Tal vez si te corto las manos, no tenga de que preocuparme ... te necesito vivo, no entero

- Pues hazlo mientras tengas la oportunidad sarraceno

Mohamed se contiene. Consideraba indigno cebarse en un enemigo encadenado pese a que sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tendría oportunidad contra el normando. Combate que podría ocurrir y tal vez no podría esperar piedad que el ahora daba. Mohamed se pone de pie y le sonríe

- Eres orgulloso normando ... supongo que eso es bueno a alguien cuya familia no pudo retener su herencia ... Sicilia pasó de las manos normandas a las francesas y ahora es de los aragoneses .. ¿por eso te hiciste corsario?

- Y antes que normandas fueron sarracenas ... ¿de que familia provenis Mohamed?

El sarraceno iba a responder cuando recibe un mensaje de parte de uno de sus subordinados. A su pesar palidece y sale de aquel lugar

- ¿Como se enteró tan rápido? - le pregunta a su hombre

- Olvidas que tienes una cuenta pendiente con Amurian? El está bien informado de tus movimientos Mohamed y seguramente tiene espías en esta nave que se apresuraron a pasarle la información a el ... ahora tiene la oportunidad de devolverte el favor

Mohamed mira el mar preocupado. Amurian era el jefe de la flota impuesto por los jefes de Trípoli y a partir de ahí sus barcos no cesaron de cosechar derrotas. Recuerda el incidente con el hijo de Amurian cuando a ese lo pusieron al mando de una escuadrilla de naves para cazar a los venecianos a petición del propio Amurian quien prometió a los jefes rápidas victorias. Mohamed era su subordinado pese a que a el le correspondía el mando y no tomó esa nueva posición de buena gana. El hijo de Amurian no tuvo suerte y en esa primera misión perdieron cinco barcos al caer en una emboscada tendida por los venecianos. La trampa era demasiado obvia pero aquel inexperto joven cayó en ella pese a las advertencias de los oficiales entre ellas las de Mohamed quien recibe un latigazo por discutir con el. Al parecer los venecianos estaban informados de quien mandaba la flota y que caería en la trampa. Por el Adriático, los venecianos los sorprendieron y los derrotaron sin problemas. Solo escaparon tres barcos, entre ellos el del joven jefe quien al regresar a Trípoli fue despojado del mando y enviado a custodiar las fronteras en el desierto. El testimonio de Mohamed, único capitán sobreviviente ayudó a condenarlo. Desde ese momento, Amurian, quien pese a todo había podido conservar el mando de la flota, buscaba por todos los medios el poder destruirlo y ahora tenía la oportunidad

- Lo se Yusuf ... averigua quien pudo haber avisado a Amurian ... alista el barco en caso de que tengamos que partir ... envía una partida de hombres a mi casa y recoge a mi mujer - ¿Crees que ... ?

- Lo creo ... si ... por Ala que si

Mohamed camina por las calles de Tripoli, donde el pasado romano, bizantino se mezclaban con el presente musulmán, manifestándose en las construcciones y vestigios de glorias pasadas a la ahora convertida en guarida de piratas. Al cabo de una hora, Mohamed llegaba al palacio de Amurian que se encontraba cerca a la costa y desde donde podía verse el Mediterráneo que poco a poco dejaba de pertenecerles. Los guardias lo dejan pasar de inmediato y se dirige a la sala de audiencias donde, recostado en mullidos cojines, estaba Amurian quien sonríe malevolamente al verlo

- Bienvenido Mohamed ... veo que llegaste tan iluso como aquella vez que mi hijo fue derrotado por los venecianos

- Alá sea contigo Amurian ... supongo que ya habeis sabido lo que pasó

- Supones bien ... y supongo que comprenderás que debo castigarte por tu incompetencia

- ¿Acaso tus espías no te han informado bien? ... perdimos dos barcos pero hundí otros dos también y capturé al principal jefe de los corsarios normandos ... Robert Guiscardo

- Un corsario menos no restituirá las dos naves perdidas y los 300 hombres muertos por tu incapacidad

- He llevado diez expediciones y todas han sido victoriosas ... esto puede calificarse de un reves mas no de un desastre y el enemigo sufrió perdidas tambien pese a ser mas numerosos que nosotros

- Pero prometiste oro veneciano para pagar las perdidas sufridas en tus anteriores expediciones y ... lo que me debes

- No te debo nada Amurian ... - ¡O si! me debes ... ¡me debes la deshonra de mi familia¡he esperado mucho por esto Mohamed y es hora de que pagues!  
- No puedes hacerlo solo Amurian ... necesitas la aprobación de los jefes de Trípoli y a ellos me dirigiré ahora ... todo lo que intentes contra mi solo es producto de tu odio en algo que no soy responsable mas que tu al poner a tu hijo al mando de la flota cuando apenas podía cuidar de su camello

- ¡Jaja!¿acudirás a los jefes? no Mohamed ... tu castigo comienza ahora ... no podrás decirle nada a los jefes y una vez muerto no hará falta ninguna aprobación

Amurian patea un cesto que estaba a sus pies y esta rueda hacia Mohamed. Por un minuto el pirata se queda inmóvil sin reaccionar. Dentro de aquel cesto podía ver el rostro de su esposa cuya cabeza cercenada estaba dentro

- Soraya ... - musita Mohamed antes de llevar la mano a su cuchillo y antes que los guardias pudieran detenerlo. La daga lanzada por su mano da en el cuello de Amurian quien cae derrumbado sobre sus cojines mientras los soldados lo sujetaban

- ¡A matado a Amurian! - grita uno de los oficiales - ¡Decapítenlo de inmediato!

- No podemos hacerlo ... merece ser juzgado - murmura otro oficial

- ¡Callate idiota! si esto se sabe, nuestras cabezas caeran también ... le dije al estúpido de Amurian que no ejecutara a la mujer pero estaba ansioso de matar a Mohamed

- Y nosotros le obedecimos ... tienes razón, aunque lo lamento por Mohamed, debe de morir

Los soldados arrastran a Mohamed quien completamente ido se deja llevar por sus captores fuera de palacio, pero estos en medio de la calle lo sueltan y le devuelven su espada

- Huya señor ... váyase ... vuelva a su barco y abandone Trípoli

- Pero ...

- Hágame caso señor ... no lo dejarán llegar ante los jefes ... Amurian había comprado a varios para que lo justificarán por matarlo ... estos lo matarán para cubrirse ... váyase ... usted solo mató a un cerdo ... váyase

Mohamed corre hacia el puerto y al llegar ordena a sus hombres alistarse para zarpar. Yusuf se le acerca

- Mohamed ... los hombres que fueron a tu casa no encontraron a tu esposa .

- Lo se ... la ... tenía Amurian - Y ... ¿no la ...?

Yusuf calla ya que se da cuenta de lo que pasó al ver el rostro de su jefe y se queda en silencio mientras el barco zarpa

- Mohamed ... encontramos a dos espías de Amurián ... ¿que hacemos con ellos?

Mohamed solo mira el vacío y no contesta

- ¿Mohamed?¿me oiste?

Mohamed no se vuelve pero le responde

- Cortenles las manos y los pies y arrójenlos al mar ...

Yusuf le hace un gesto al hombre que estaba a su costado y este se marcha a cumplir las órdenes

- ¿Y los prisioneros Mohamed¿Que hacemos con los normandos?

- Déjalos en los remos ... solo déjalos allí

Yusuf se aparta de su capitán quien, observando el horizonte, derramaba unas lágrimas silenciosas

Fin del capítulo 4

La guardia varega estaba integrado por rusos que sirvieron al imperio como la guardia personal del emperador hasta poco antes de su caida. su presencia afianzaba mas las relaciones amistosas entre la corte de Moscú y la de Constantinopla


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 

Bayazid

Bursa, ciudad reino otomano

La ciudad de Bursa había crecido inusitadamente en los subsiguientes años en que los turcos le habían arrebatado la Anatolia a los bizantinos

No era una ciudad costera pero no estaba lejos del mar. Bursa era una ciudad relativamente prospera en la época bizantina, aún desde la época romana, famosa por su textilería como por sus baños termales, siendo el lugar de desacanso del gran Justiniano

Bursa fue la capital de los turcos y residencia del Sultán desde que la capturaron en 1325, pero tras la captura de Adrianópolis en 1365, a escasos cuatro días de camino de Constantinopla en el mismo territorio Europeo a manos de Murat I, caido en la batalla de Kosovo, Adrianópolis se convirtió en la nueva capital de los otomanos, como queriendo decirle a los cristianos, que había llegado para quedarse

Pero Adrianópolis le concedía al Sultán la oportunidad de estar cerca de su verdadero objetivo: Constantinopla. La antigua ciudad de los césares y durante mil años, el baluarte de Europa contra Asia, se había convertido en una obsesión en Murat, obsesión que traspasó a su hijo, el actual Sultán Bayazid

Bayazid pensaba en ello cuando contemplaba el lejano mar desde el balcón de su residencia en Bursa. Curiosamente, el había nacido en Adrianópolis hacía 30 años y era uno de los sultanes mas jóvenes con los que habían contado los turcos. De noble apostura y mirada decidida, Bayazid había logrado todo lo que se propusiera, sin dudas ni remordimientos

Fue de esa forma que alcanzó el sultanato a despecho de su hermano mayor, hombre débil y mas palaciego que soldado. Bayazid, dueño de los ejércitos no tardó en tomar el control del naciente imperio al morir su padre en Kosovo y para asegurarlo, no dudó en hacer ejecutar a su hermano en Adrianópolis, donde el mismo se proclamó Sultán

Ahora, tenía como objetivo Constantinopla. pese a la ruina del imperio bizantino, la capital seguía siendo fuerte como para tomarla por las armas. Para ello debía de disponer de mayores fuerzas y consolidar su posición en Europa. Ya había avasallado los nucleos de resistencia cristianos en los Balcanes a excepción de los ducados florentinos que representaban una amenaza en caso de que se decidiera atacar Constantinopla, además de los albaneses, que mantenían en jaque las guarniciones destacadas en las fronteras. Los serbios estaban relativamente tranquilos y muchos de ellos servían en su ejército, alianza lograda con su matrimonio con la hermana del rey serbio Stefan que le aseguraba la frontera con Hungría y Polonia. Lamentablemente, para el, aún no podía pensar seriamente en atacar Constantinopla debido a los problemas que lo habían llevado nuevamente a Asia

Tamerlan había conseguido importantes victorias y los principados turcos sometidos a Bayazid parecían muy complacidos con ello. Una rebelión a gran escala en Asia podría complicar su situación si mas aún los cristianos decidieran cobrarse la revancha de la derrota en Kosovo. No le convenía una guerra con Timur ... no hasta cuando pudiera asegurar su posición frente a los cristianos. Y lo único que podía asegurarlo era Constantinopla

"Fuera de los muros de la ciudad, el imperio me pertenece" piensa Bayazid. El problema no era Constantinopla, cuya escasa fuerza apenas podría representar una amenaza, sino la solidaridad que su causa podría despertar en Europa. Conseguir que el emperador se sometiera y pagara tributo al naciente imperio, había sido un gran triunfo de su padre, con lo cual, las simpatías de los cristianos habían decaido. Pese a que esa era la única alternativa de sobrevivencia, sabía su padre que eso jamás sería bien visto por los reinos cristianos. Solo la unión de ambas iglesias griega y romana podría unificar a Europa en la causa del moribundo imperio, pero la liberalidad y la tolerancia de su gobierno hacia los cristianos se presentaba una mejor alternativa que la intolerancia del Papado. Los cristianos ortodoxos podían ejercer su fe sin tener que inclinarse ante Roma. Eso le había permitido conseguir importantes alianzas con los señores eslavos, en especial con los serbios

La aparente paz con el viejo emperador Juan no engañaba a Bayazid. sabía que el emperador buscaba ante todo su independencia y la diplomacia bizantina se había mezclado con el comercio. Diplomáticos bizantinos confundidos entre los comerciantes buscaban apoyo de Venecia y Génova. Sus emisarios llegaban ante Roma, Hungría y Moscú, estrechando relaciones y tratando de gestar alianzas. Nada de eso era desconocido para el Sultán, como tampoco el interés del Papa en la causa bizantina. Tal vez el viejo emperador no viviera para lograr su objetivo, pero si su hijo, Manuel

Bayazid piensa en Manuel. El Sultán era un hombre culto y conocía la historia del agónico imperio, desde sus orígenes, su época gloriosa y su decadencia. No tardó en darse cuenta que Manuel reunía todas las condiciones de los antiguos héroes bizantinos, como Basilio II. Tal vez el deseo de su padre no era tanto salvaguardar su trono sino el de crear las condiciones para que su hijo sea un gran emperador. Un emperador capaz era lo que menos le convenía a Bayazid.

Bayazid es interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando una comitiva ingresa al salón. Aquel salón, decorado con motivos bizantinos le daba la apariencia mas de un emperador que del Sultán de los turcos. Todos los que ingresan se postrán a sus pies hasta que reciben el permiso de hablar

- Mi señor - dice un hombre, gallardamente vestido y portando una espada - hemos recibido informes que el Khan se ha retirado hacia Samarcanda ... tal parece que no tiene intenciones de perseguir a Toqtamish

El Sultan camina entre sus subordinados quienes bajan la cabeza en señal de sumisión. El joven Sultán no solo era respetado, sino además amado por el ejército y temido por sus súbditos. Su personalidad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para imponerse en medio del ímpetu de las antiguas tribus nómades turcas. Bayazid era digno sucesor del pensamiento de Otman el Grande que decidió abandonar la vida nómade para construir una civilización ¿no era eso lo que lo diferenciaba de los mongoles? estos habían demostrado ser incapaces de abandonar el estilo de vida caballista. Las conquistas de Gengis Khan se dieron a medida de la distancia que recorrían sus caballos y ninguno de sus hijos había podido conservar reinos que perduraran. Ni Kublai Khan que había podido establecer un reino en la lejana China. A su muerte, sus hombres montaron sus caballos y regresaron de donde habían venido

- Timur no es tonto - dice al fin el Sultán - podrá ser solo un salteador pero ya ha demostrado que no es tonto ... no tiene sentido embarcarse en una gran campaña cuando solo espera los resultados de la anterior - ¿Ordenará que nuestras tropas regresen, mi señor? - le pregunta un cortesano - No ... yo tampoco soy tonto ... no hay mejor forma de tomar previsiones que saber los resultados de las campañas de tus rivales dentro de tu propio territorio y entre tus enemigos ... estoy seguro que hay muchos principes vasallos que se alegran que haya un Timur que coseche tantos triunfos ... eso puede hacerles dudar de su lealtad hacia mi ... como también los cristianos pueden estar atentos a que yo tenga un vecino tan poderoso ... pueden creer que estoy intranquilo y eso los haga dar un paso que los desenmascare ante mi ... no, que la tropas continuen su camino hacia Persia ... pero ordenad que levanten ciudades, que lleven a gente a poblarlas ... que abran acueductos ... que trazen tierras para sembrar ... y luego regresen

El general se inclina y se retira. Otro guerrero se aproxima al Sultán

- Mi señor ... sabemos de nuestros informantes que muchas embajadas han hecho su ingreso a Constantinopla ... se rumorea que entre ellos hay enviados de los cristianos de Roma ... lo que si se sabe es que enviados del principe Vasili de Moscú han llegado con presentes al emperador

- ¿Se sabe de alguna alianza que este forjando mi amigo Juan?

- Solo sabemos que la mano de Carmesina, su sobrina, esta siendo pretendida por algunos nobles

- ¿Conoces a la princesa?

- Si mi señor ... es muy hermosa ...

- ¿Crees que se vería bien en mi harem?

- Me temo que es demasiado joven para sobrevivir en el harem, mi señor

- Bien ... por Ala que no tengo deseos de contrariar a mi esposa ... las serbias son muy apasionadas y debo reconocer que ella es mas importante para mi que otra esposa ... ese matrimonio me asegura la lealtad de los serbios y no hay nada que me pueda ofrecer la sobrina del emperador Juan ... procura mas bien que el emperador elija bien

- ¿Mi señor?

- Quiero que veas cual de los nobles que pretenden su mano es mas "aliado" nuestro ... si conseguimos contentarlo de esa manera podremos asegurar que Constantinopla deje de buscar alianzas insensatas ... ¿Que mejor alianza que con nosotros? ... los cristianos de occidente no tienen nada que ofrecer ... prepara una embajada que tu presidiras Alejo ... será bueno que te encuentres con tus antiguos compatriotas

Alejo se inclina y se levanta para irse, pero el Sultán lo detiene

- Espera ... aún no he terminado ... quiero que lleves un mensaje mas importante para mi amigo Juan ... quiero que envíe a alguien para que nos acompañe en nuestras campañas en oriente ... quiero que me mande a su hijo, el principe Manuel aquí a Bursa ... inmediatamente

Francia se encontraba en una corta tregua en su guerra con Inglaterra, pero que parecía ser la calma que precede a la tempestad. Era sabido que el rey ingles se preparaba para reanudar la guerra en cualquier momento y la presencia de los soldados ingleses en territorio frances era permanente

Los únicos que no tenían tregua eran los campesinos. Saqueados permanentemente por ingleses y mercenarios avidos de botín, no recibían ninguna protección del rey de Francia, quedando a merced de las incursiones, por lo que muchos habían optado por vivir cerca de los señores feudales que si bien, los exprimían en impuestos, al menos podían conservar la vida

Sir Robert de Norfolk recorría la campiña francesa rodeado de su guardia armada comandadas por su lugarteniente Malcom de Guies. Se había lanzado a la búsqueda del asesino de su padre pero no había logrado nada mas que el quemar unas cuantas aldeas como escarmiento. Aunque trató de evitar el pillaje, el descontrol de sus hombres era demasiado, que se sentían muy poco atados a la obediencia ante el joven y recto Barón y poco interesados en aquella cruzada personal

- Entendedlo Milord - le decía Malcom - los soldados necesitan mantenerse ... no les bastan las bendiciones del rey

- ¡Vinimos aqui a hacer justicia y no a hacer mas injusticias! - replica el joven

- Pues ... a mi punto de vista, entre esos aldeanos están los asesinos ... ¿a cuantos habremos matado ya?¿buscais nombres Milord? solo hay uno ... Jacques Bahomonde

- ¿Os burlais de mi Malcom?

- Oh no Milord - le replica haciendo una reverencia - pero me parece absurda la idea de atrapar a un solo asesino cuando hay muchos

En eso hace su entrada un soldado arrastrando a un campesino que es arrojado a los pies del Barón

- ¿Para que me habeis traido a este infeliz? - le pregunta Robert

- Señor ... este hombre ha pedido que no se le despoje de sus miserables pertenencias a cambio de información que podría ser recompensada con algo de oro

- ¿Que clase de información?

- ¡Habla perro! - le dice el soldado dándole una patada - Yo - replica el tembloroso campesino - algo sé de la emboscada ...

- ¿asi? - le dice el joven - ¿que tienes que informarme que yo no sepa?

- Hace ... hace dos meses ... vino un joven ... reclutando hombres para un trabajo ... ofreció oro, pero muy pocos aceptaron ... solo uno regresó

- ¿Y quien es?

- Lo colgamos señor - se apresura a decir el soldado - no sabíamos quien era hasta que este hombre nos los dijo

- ¡Os dije que no colgueis a nadie sin mi autorización!¿continua aldeano?¿dijo algo ese hombre que merezca ser escuchado?

- El ... nos habló de la emboscada ... a unos ingleses ... capturaron a uno y el joven que los reclutó, lo decapitó el mismo

Robert saca su puñal y se lo pone en la cara del campesino

- Todo lo que me dices ya lo se ... quiero saber quien era ese joven

- Su ... su nombre era ... Reynald ... Reynald Dubon ... vivía en una aldea no muy lejos de aqui ... en la villa Clemence pero ya no están allí ... todos huyeron después de lo que pasó

Robert guarda su puñal y se pone de pie

- Ordenen a los hombres que se preparen para partir

- Señor ... la Villa Clemence está dentro de los territorios aún controlados por el rey de Francia ... si nos movemos en esa dirección, corremos el riesgo de ser emboscados por los franceses

- ¿Le temeis a los franceses?

- Bien sabeis que no señor .

- Además no teneis de que preocuparos ... si ellos se fueron, podremos alcanzarlos ... algo me dice que no huyeron hacia París ... sino hacia otro lugar ... ¿verdad aldeano?

- Así es señor - responde el aldeano - han huido hacia la Alsacia

- Al imperio germánico ... sabia decisión ya que seguramente creyeron que pensaríamos que nos internaríamos en Francia para buscarlos ... alistad a los hombres

- Si han cruzado la frontera ... no podremos seguirlos

- No lo creo ... deben haberse movido lentamente ... ¡a los caballos!

Robert de Norfolk y su partida de cincuenta hombres parten casi de inmediato

Reynald Dubon estaba sentado sobre cubierta observando las costas de Francia de la cual se alejaba ... tras varios días de camino pudo llegar a Marsella donde pudo conseguir trabajo en un barco que partía para Italia. Aún era difícil para un barco frances poder atracar en Italia tras la guerra de Sicilia, pero Napoles era un feudo frances y desde allí podía conseguir algún barco que lo llevara a Jerusalen

aunque le pesara, le alegraba poder alejarse de su país. Aunque arrastrara los recuerdos aún pensaba el poder borrarlos en Jerusalen junto con sus pecados. El recuerdo del noble ingles muerto en sus manos lo atormentaba

Pero desde niño había aprendido a odiar. Odio hacia el ingles y particularmente hacia "ese" ingles. Su madre muerta, junto con el que había llamado padre eran recuerdos que le habían enseñado a odiar. la cabeza rodando del ingles ahora le había enseñado la auto compasión ¿podría Dios perdonarlo si había faltado a uno de sus mandamientos?

- ¡Ey tu! - suena la voz gruesa detrás de el - ¡se acabo la haraganería¡a trabajar!

Reynald era fuerte, por lo que no le costó ser empleado en el barco, pero su nula experiencia en el mar lo hizo cometer errores. Varias veces sonó el látigo en sus espaldas, siempre amenazante, empuñado por el oficial a bordo

Jerusalén ... tal vez un poco de esperanza ... tal vez un destino inalcanzable

Mohamed se encontraba en su cabina, cuando dos fornidos marinos hacen su ingreso llevando a cuestas a Guiscardo quien mira a Mohamed con el mismo desprecio de siempre

- Creí ue a estas horas estaría en las mazmorras de Trípoli - le dice sarcástico - ¿es que acaso has decidido negociar por tu vida?

La expresión sarcástica de Guiscardo se borra al ver la expresión fiera del sarraceno

- En este momento tu vida pende de un hilo, normando ... un hilo que puede cortarse sobre el mar ... en este momento soy fugitivo de Trípoli, porque acabo de matar al jefe de nuestra flota

- ¿Porque?

- Amurian me odiaba ... aprovechó lo que pasó en el combate que sostuvimos para culparme de incompetencia ... antes de que llegara, hizo traer a mi esposa a su palacio y la decapitó ...

Guiscardo iba a decir algo pero se contiene

- ... ella esperaba un hijo mío ... ten por seguro que no quiero regresar a Trípoli ... lo cual me crea un problema contigo y quizás lo mas prudente es arrojarte al mar cubierto de cadenas - Si tus jefes en Trípoli te condenan por lo que hiciste, serás un renegado ... lo mas prudente sería mas bien el hundir tu nave y olvidarte del mar ya que te perseguirán sin tregua y una nave será fácil presa de musulmanes o cristianos ... pero también hay otra alternativa

- ¿Cual?

- Gracias a ti ahora solo tengo cinco barcos a mis ordenes ... tal vez puedas incrementar ese número Te propongo el unírme a ti normando?

- ¿En serio¿Acaso tus amigos musulmanes me aceptarían?

- Hay cristianos que sirven en mis barcos ... somos corsarios, no obispos ... nuestros barcos son nuestra patria y en ella vivimos en paz excepto cuando nos lanzamos al abordaje

Mohamed piensa un rato antes de responder

- Aceptaré, siempre y cuando pueda mantener el mando de mi barco pero tendrás a mis normandos como parte de tu tripulación ... al menos para reemplazar a los que te faltan

Mohamed hace llamar a su primer oficial

- Yusuf ... suelta las cadenas de Robert Guiscardo y de sus compañeros ... guíen el barco adonde el te diga

- ¿Señor?

- Reune a todos en cubierta ... quiero hablar con ellos

El emperador Juan seguía con aquella mirada firme tras decir que la única fuerza capaz de detener a los turcos era Tamerlán

- Temo decir que tal vez tengais razón, Majestad - le dice gravemente Alseci - pero debe tomar en cuenta la opinión de Roma antes de acudir a otros infieles ... vos sabeis que son los mongoles ... de Tamerlan solo he escuchado historias de saqueo y barbarie

- ¿Tanto así que el rey de Castilla esta considerando enviar una embajada a Samarcanda? ... lo que he escuchado de la corte de Tamerlan son elogios ... destaca por su brillantez y el Khan se rodea de intelectuales ... no es amigo de Bayazid ya que el no tolera un poder que rivalice con el suyo ... mi amigo ¿cree que eso lo entenderían en Roma?

Alseci pensó ... al menos sabía que el Obispo Orsini gritaría "¡herejía!" ... el entorno del Papa influiría en su decisión y ya daba por antemano que el Papa no aprobaría semejante alianza ... mas bien le propondrían que un ejército bendecido por la Iglesia jamás sería derrotado, así sea un puñado, contra las huestes de los infieles

Un cortesano se acerca al principe Manuel quien de inmediato sale, tras murmurarle algo al oido a su padre quien solo asiente con la cabeza

Estando así en suspenso con la espada del varego en su cuello y la de el en el suyo, Yazin se sentía ridículo frente a los ojos de Irene. La princesa Carmesina ya había dado la voz de alto, lo que había contenido a los ballesteros. Yazin había hecho lo propio con sus mongoles que aún así mantenían los arcos tensos

- ¡En nombre del emperador soltad las armas!

Los varegos se miran sorprendidos pero la voz del principe Manuel es inconfundible por lo que se limitan a obedecer. Rápidamente Yazin le hace una seña a sus hombres que hacen lo mismo. Manuel, desde lo alto hace un gesto para que sus hombres se retiren, pero alcanza a decir a Yazin

- Tu ... mongol ... quédate allí que quiero hablar contigo

Yazin guarda su espada y asiente al príncipe, mientras su amigo se le acerca. Arriba, Manuel mira a su prima que es sutilmente rodeada por los cuatro rusos que habían llegado a la caravana

- ¿Te encuentras bien, prima?

- Perfectamente Manuel ... creo que este incidente ha sido muy exagerado

- Eres parte de la familia real y no puedes quedar así expuesta, mucho menos ante los visitantes ... debes estar con tu escolta cerca ... ¿que pasó con el mongol?

- Es culpa mía ... Alteza - le dice Irene - vino a hablar conmigo, pero su entrada fue ... imprevista

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con el?

- No lo conozco Alteza ... pero hubo un incidente afuera del palacio y ... ese mongol me ayudó ... en nuestro país eso le da ciertos derechos sobre mi

- ¿Derechos?

- Puede reclamarme ... como esposa

- Eso no me habías dicho Irene - interrumpe Carmesina

- ¿Es eso cierto? - les pregunta Manuel a los varegos

- Cierto es, Alteza - responde uno - los mongoles son bárbaros ... toman lo que quieren y creen tener derechos sobre los cuerpos, especialmente si han salvado su vida

- Pues ... este no es su país ... hablaré con el ... Carmesina, mejor ve a tus habitaciones hasta que los extranjeros se hayan ido - Manuel le dirige una mirada a Irene - ¿piensas aceptar ese reclamo?

- Preferiría morir antes, Alteza

- Pues, le transmitiré tu opinión al mongol, acompañad a la princesa a sus aposentos

Manuel se retira, mientras que Irene sigue a Carmesina. Los guardias la llevan a sus aposentos donde ella ingresa. Cuando Irene va a hacer lo mismo, el varego la sostiene del brazo y le dice en ruso

- Será mejor que ya no provoques mas problemas que pongan en riesgo la vida de la princesa, esteparia ... de lo contrario me aseguraré que no los causes mas

- Guarda tus amenazas para la gente pusilánime, varego ... y no trates de impresionarme ... conozco a los serviles como tu

Irene se suelta con fuerza inusitada que sorprende al ruso quien la deja ir tras la princesa, cerrándose la puerta a sus espaldas

La escolta armada salía de Atenas rumbo a Constantinopla en un barco que parte de El Pireo. La forma mas segura era por mar ya que de lo contrario debían atravezar territorio turco. Aún así los piratas representaban un riesgo bastante alto. Los musulmanes eran los amos del Mediterráneo, aunque su poder había ya menguado bastante en beneficio de normandos, venecianos y genoveses. Pese a ello, preferían navegar pegados a la costa. A bordo de la nave iba el propio duque De La Guardia

Era necesario el poder hablar personalmente con el emperador. Esa decisión le había llegado como una revelación tras una intranquila noche. El duque era muy piadoso por lo que un sacerdote siempre lo acompañaba. En esta ocasión el padre Paulo estaba a su lado. El barco iniciaba su recorrido con ben clima y el suave vaiven de las olas le daba un movimiento gracil y agradable a la vista

- Aún no me decis lo que os preocupa mi señor - le dice el sacerdote

- Es que aún no estoy seguro de lo que siento ... decidme algo padre ... ¿podemos esperar el perdón de Dios?

- No entiendo vuestra pregunta ... sois un buen cristiano

- ¿Realmente lo soy? ... ayer hablé con un campesino que me enrrostró mis acciones como si fueran crímenes ... en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho decapitar pero solo azoté y sentí que de todos modos era injusto ... su hermana fue carne de mi tropa y su padre y hermano murieron bajo mis armas ... tal vez en lugar de ese campesino, habría hecho algo mas que hablar ... ¿que pensais padre¿somos realmente merecedores de la piedad divina cuando derramamos sangre inocente?

- Vos sabeis mi señor que la guerra ha sido parte de nosotros como pecadores ... la guerra no nos hace mas santos pero tal vez mas pecadores

- La Iglesia ordena la guerra contra herejes e infieles ... ¿acaso no fue el Papa quien impulsó la Guerra Santa?¿acaso no ordenó el exterminio de los valdenses?  
- Son preguntas difíciles de explicar, mi señor ... personalmente, la guerra no es buena para mi ... San Francisco fue a predicarle al Sultán y no fue con mas espada que la cruz y obtuvo mas de el que los cruzados

- La guerra es parte de ser noble ... no puedo olvidar eso, como no puedo olvidar el sueño que tuve anoche

- ¿Quereis contarmela, mi señor?

El duque dejó de mirar al sacerdote y mira hacia el mar

- Me encontraba observando el mar tal como lo hacía ahora y estaba al borde de un barco igual como estoy ahora ... de pronto el mar se abre y veo surgir una horrible figura que trata de llegar hacia mi. Era gigantesca y horrenda. De pronto se detiene y yo me vuelvo y veo que en Atenas va creciendo la figura de una mujer que resplandece como el sol ... ambos se miran y de pronto la criatura se sumerge en el oceano y la mujer camina alejándose de Atenas pero se detiene y me mira ... su mirada me derrumba sobre cubierta pero alcanzo a escuchar su voz que me dice "búscame en Constantinopla" y desaparece camino hacia allá. De pronto la horrible figura reaparece pero ya está en la costa y comienza a devorar la ciudad mientras se aleja hacia el interior de Grecia ... ¿que puede significar padre?

El padre hace un silencio antes de contestar

- no puedo darle una interpretación mejor que la vuestra, mi señor ... un sueño puede no representar nada y ser solo el reflejo de nuestros miedos o deseos ... pero también puede ser algo que Dios quiere decirnos ... la Biblia nos pone ejemplos como al Faraón de Egipto y fue José quien lo interpretó ... José el Carpintero también tuvo los mensajes de Dios en sueños así como los reyes magos ... creo que antes de ponerme a pensar en lo que significa, debo preguntaros ¿que es para vos?

El duque Ettore se vuelve a mirarlo

- No me sois de gran ayuda padre ... pero si he de pensar en algo, he de creer que me dice que vaya a Constantinopla

- Tal vez en Constantinopla como ciudad ... no penseis tanto en la mujer ... tal vez una alianza con Bizancio os de mayor fortaleza para enfrentar a los infieles ... quizás es el monstruo del mar la representación de los enemigos de Cristo

El duque vuelve a mirar el mar antes de responder

- Tal vez sea así ... pero como sea, debo ir a Constantinopla

En tierra firme, Aristos observaba el barco navegando por el tranquilo mar, mientras en sus manos sostenía la bolsa de monedas recibidas después de los latigazos

- No te salió tan cara despues de todo - le decía un campesino a su lado - al menos tendreis para vivir mientras te curas

- maldito duque - dice furiosamente Aristos mirando el barco - ojalá se hunda el y toda su sangre con el

- Y cuando el muera vendrá otro a quien debemos dar la tercera parte de nuestras cosechas ... creo que mejor es no arriesgarnos con cualquier otro ... al menos el no te mató y te dió oro ... con gusto dejaría que me marquen la espalda por algo de ese oro

Aristos camina hacia el y le pone la bolsa en sus manos

- No te humilles como un perro para recibir oro ... ahorrate los latigazos y quédate con esto

Aristos le pone la bolsa en las manos y se aleja ante la sorpresa del campesino

- ¿Estás loco?¡tu la necesitas tanto como yo!

Pero Aristos no contesta y se aleja a paso rápido de aquel lugar

Manuel tenía enfrente a Yazin, quien rodeado de Orduk y otro mongol de aspecto rudo. De interprete estaba Vasili

- Fue un atrevimiento muy grande el entrar de esa manera a palacio, mongol. Y mas aún el acercarte a un miembro de la familia imperial

- Si se trata de sangre - replica orgullosamente Orduk - debes saber principe, que este joven lleva en sus venas la sangre del gran Gengis Khan

Yazin le hace un gesto a Orduk quien calla, pero ya Manuel lo miraba con cierta sorpresa

- ¿Como es que un descendiente de Gengis Khan se dedica a cuidar caravanas? - le pregunta con interés

- Soy un caballista - le dice también de manera orgullosa el joven - es de esa manera que hemos llegado hasta aqui ... mantiene nuestro vigor y nuestra fuerza

- No lo dudo ... ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Yazin ... hijo del Khan de Crimea Hulagu

- Y ¿cual es el real motivo de tu visita a Constantinopla?¿solo el ganar oro?

- ¿Quieres saberlo principe? mis hombres por oro ... y yo para aprender

- ¿El como ganar oro?

- No ... el como conservar imperios

Manuel sonrie y vuelve a dirigir su mirada al joven mongol

- ¿Eres un espía entonces?

- No tengo intenciones de atacar Constantinopla .

- Solo bromeaba ... ¿acaso nuestro pequeño imperio que no pasa de los muros de Constantinpla puede enseñarte como conservar imperios?  
- Principe ... vuestro imperio tiene mas de mil años aunque sea de nombre ... y antes de eso fue Roma, que también duró otros mil años ... el imperio de Gengis Khan se derrumbó a su muerte ... el de los césares tiene ya dos mil años ... eso es lo que quiero

Manuel ya no sonríe y ciertos pasajes de la historia llegan a su cabeza

- Eres un mongol muy instruido ... eso me sorprende

- Los cristianos nestorianos me enseñaron principe ... de ellos aprendí la importancia de perdurar como hombre y como pueblo

- ¿Y que es lo que deseas ahora?

- Aprenderé lo mas que pueda ... mientras pueda ... tengo un camino que recorrer

- ¿Nada mas?

Yazin titubea antes de responder

- Quiero también a la esteparia que está en su palacio

- ¿Y para que?

- Quiero desposarla

Hasta los mongoles que lo acompañaban se sorprendieron al escucharlo. Solo Manuel permaneció imperturbable

- Principe Yazin - Le dice Manuel poniéndose de pie y dándole un trato respetuoso - me temo que eso no es posible ... ella pertenece a la princesa Carmesina que le fue obsequiada por mi padre quien a su vez la recibió del principe Vasili de Moscú

- Antes de ser obsequiada yo salvé su vida ... de acuerdo a mis leyes, me pertenece ... los rusos de Moscú son tributarios de mi padre

- Lamento decirle que no estamos en su reino ... es Constantinopla y las únicas leyes que rigen aqui son las nuestras ... nada nos obliga a entregarosla ... además ella ya dió su opinión ... prefiere morir antes de ser vuestra

Yazin lo mira y por un momento Manuel sintió algo de lástima por el

- ¿Eso dijo?

- No tengo porque mentiros

- Quisiera hablar con ella - Antes de eso ... hablareis con mi padre ... y mientras lo hacemos, recibireis vos y vuestros hombres el oro prometido ... encargaros por favor Vasili, y tmbién entregadlo a los cosacos y chechenos y despedidlos

- Renuncio a mi parte del oro y quiero a la chica - vuelve a decir Yazin

- Me temo que no se trata de oro ... pero tendreis la oportunidad de pedírselo a mi padre, el emperador ... si esperais un momento, tendreis dicha oportunidad

Manuel se pone de pie y se retira seguido por Vasili. Orduk se acerca a Yazin y lo sostiene del brazo con fuerza

- ¿Estas loco? esa mujer no vale el oro que rechazas ... una esteparia te puedes conseguir en cualquier mercado de Kiev o se puede cazar en cualquier momento ¿porque te arrastras ante ese principe por ella?

Yazin se suelta y mira desafiante al viejo mongol

- Porque la quiero a ella ... solo a ella

Manuel se encamina hacia la sala donde su padre y los romanos dialogaban pero Vasili lo intercepta

- Alteza ... ¿que sentido tiene presentar a ese mongol a Vuestra Majestad?¿no deberíamos despedirlos a todos?

- ¿No te das cuenta Vasili?¡es el hijo del Khan de Crimea! sea como sea sigue siendo un principe y su presencia aqui tal vez sea mas importante de las que hemos recibido hasta ahora ... es la oportunidad de acercarnos a Tamerlan de una manera que nos permita tener mayores ventajas para negociar

- ¿Acaso la considerais mas importante que la enviada por Roma?

- ¿Bromeais? hasta ahora de Roma solo tenemos pedidos de sumisión a cambio de bendiciones ... y las bendiciones del Papa no detendrán a Bayazid

Enrique de Guzman se encontraba sentado en la gran biblioteca de Granada, levantada por los califas cordobeses como una forma de redituar el daño ocasionado por Omar cuando quemó la Biblioteca de Alejandría. Titánico fue el esfuerzo de poder conseguir reunir importantes ejemplares de creación intelectual y puesto al servicio de musulmanes y cristianos. Ahora, controlado por la iglesia española, los monjes dominicos custodiaban aquel tesoro con mucho mas tolerancia que sus pares franceses, italianos o alemanes quienes no habrían dudarlo en quemarlos por ser antiguamente musulmana

El conde revisaba los textos con sumo cuidado. Su conocimiento de la lengua árabe y del griego le daba mayores ventajas de interpretación de aquellos escritos, incluso superior de los monjes. De todos modos un sacerdote estaba con el y lo ayudaba en dicha interpretación

- Podría entenderos mejor si me decis que es lo que buscais - le dice el sacerdote

- Padre Miguel - le responde el conde - sería muy difícil para mi poder explicaros el sentido de mi búsqueda porque ni yo estoy seguro de lo que voy a encontrar, pero todo parte de un antiguo escrito griego que habla sobre una lucha entre el bien y el mal pero en una lucha donde el bien y el mal se mezclan entre si y lo que podemos ver como bueno puede ser malo y lo malo bueno ... solo aquellos de buen entendimiento e iluminados por el Espíritu Santo podrán darse cuenta de la verdad

- ¿Eso dice ese escrito griego?

- No fue escrito por paganos, padre ... fue escrito por un ermitaño griego que fue convertido por el propio Pablo ... era un tribuno ateniense al servicio de Roma durante el gobierno de Nerón ... se llamaba Flavio ... era un hombre bastante culto y estaba muy influenciado por la antigua cultura griega ... trató de lograr una relación armoniosa entre el pensamiento griego clásico y el cristianismo ... podría decirse que se adelantó a los escolásticos en mas de 5 siglos

- Sigo sin entender

- Eso es lo que trato de entender yo ... sus escritos fueron a parar a la Biblioteca de Alejandría, pero fue quemada por los árabes cuando conquistaron la ciudad ... pero algo se rescató y se que fue a parar aqui con el califa Abderraman ...

El conde sigue revisando escritos, hasta que de pronto se detiene en un pergamino que saca y abre con interés

- Aqui hay algo ... veamos "Yo Flavio Cartorius, tribuno de las legiones de Roma, escribo esto con plena conciencia de mis pensamientos e impulsado por mi fe en Cristo y en mis antepasados, quienes conocieron mucho mas de lo que podríamos imaginar, conocimientos que fueron recibidos de los dorios quienes a su vez la recibieron de los sumerios ... los primeros en enfrentar a ..." se borra aqui, pero esto debe estar ligado a lo que me supongo

- ¿Que es lo que suponeis?

El conde se pone de pie y mira al sacerdote

- A las leyendas de la diosa madre o "la diosa blanca" de los celtas ... que en los griegos fue representada como ... Atenea

Fin del capítulo 5

Los valdenses fue un movimiento religioso del siglo XIII que propugnaba el regreso a las bases de la iglesia primitiva con respecto a la vida humilde ajustada a las escrituras, en clara oposición a la riqueza de la Iglesia medioeval. Declarada herética por Roma, huyeron a España y al Sur de Francia donde siguieron predicando hasta que se forma una cruzada dirigida por Simón de Monfort que arrasó el Sur de Francia y de España, masacrando a poblaciones enteras. Pedro II de Aragón decide intervenir en defensa de su súbditos pero es derrotado y muerto. Simón de Monfort pagaría sus crímenes muriendo en otra acción de una pedrada en la cabeza

La iglesia nestoriana fue fundada por el patriarca Nestorio y se asentó en el oriente. No sometida a Roma, sorprendentemente sobrevivió a musulmanes y mongoles e incluso contaron con protección de autoridades no cristianas La escolástica fue el movimiento intelectual que surge en la Alta Edad Media que busca lograr la sinergia entre el pensamiento griego clásico con el cristianismo en el sentido de acomodar el conocimiento con la fe partiendo de las enseñanzas de Aristóteles


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 

La Embajada del Sultán

Juan V escuchaba con atención a su hijo Manuel quien le hablaba sobre aquel inesperado visitante en cuyas venas corría la sangre de Gengis Khan. En otra habitación, Alseci y los demas embajadores de Roma aguardaban la decisión del emperador

Alseci observaba los murales y mosaicos que adornaban la habitación y que eran tan famosos en el resto de Europa. El palacio estaba lleno de ellos que describían parte de la historia de Bizancio, sus momentos gloriosos resaltados a la vista de cualquier observador

- ¿Que pensais Giacomo? - le pregunta su amigo Schelotto - ¿acaso ya no sois tan optimista ahora que el emperador mira mas a Samarcanda que a Roma?

- ¿Podeis acaso culparlo? creo que su visión del problema es mucho mas clara que en Roma ... despues de todo está en juego su supervivencia

- ¿Creeis que el emperador se incline finalmente por los mongoles?

- Eso no es el problema Schelotto ... Juan V no rechaza una alianza con Roma aunque quiera aliarse con Tamerlan ... es Roma quien la rechazará ... ¡es Occidente quien la rechazará!

- ¿Porque estais tan seguro?

- Si los reyes cristianos acepten una alianza con Bizancio contra los turcos es para copar los territorios balcánicos y la Anatolia ... ¿acaso creeis que los mongoles no quieren lo mismo?

- Pero ... Bizancio .

- He sido mercenario demasiado tiempo para saber de política ... Bizancio no cuenta ... el emperador no cuenta ... los territorios que se liberarían pertenecen ahora al Sultán ... si les quitamos esos territorios será para repartirse entre ellos y habrá alguno que pida Constantinopla ¿Que pasó con los cruzados?¿no se hizo el juramento de devolver los territorios arrebatados a los infieles, al emperador? no solo no se cumplió sino que los que fueron a luchar se repartieron los territorios y en 1204 los propios cruzados tomaron Constantinopla ... ¿que sucedió con los almogavares? vinieron como libertadores y se convirtieron en los amos ¿y genoveses, venecianos y florentinos?¿no habían prometido ayudar a Constantinopla y ahora le arrebatan Atenas, Macedonia y las islas del Egeo? ... no Schelotto ... el emperador eso lo sabe muy bien y si busca la alianza con Tamerlan es justamente por eso

- ¿Sugeris entonces que el emperador lo hace justamente por eso?

- Precisamente amigo mío, precisamente ... una alianza con los mongoles equilibraría la balanza si llegamos a destruir a los turcos ... si los reyes cristianos pretenden apoderarse de Grecia o el Asia, los mongoles nos caerían encima ... sabido es que Tamerlan respeta los acuerdos así como obliga a los demás a respetarlos ... colma de honores a los reyes aliados y no desperdicia la oportunidad de combatir y los cristianos somos la espina clavada en el costado de los musulmanes ... no dudaría en intervenir con tal de darnos una lección

De pronto Alseci se pone a pensar en su otra misión "¿Carmesina¿porque el Papa está interesado en ella?". No tenía ninguna información que le diera una pista sino tan solo el interés papal de saber con quien se desposaría ¿tendría algo que ver en el equilibrio de fuerzas en Europa?. La mano de una princesa bizantina le daría a cualquier noble o rey europeo derechos sobre las codiciadas insignias imperiales. La tuvo Roger De la Flor al ser nombrado Cesar del Imperio hacía casi cien años antes. Con un trono tan frágil ¿cual ventajoso sería que ese título fuera reclamado por las cortes de Francia, Alemania o Inglaterra?

- De modo que vos venis de tan lejos solo con el fin de conocer mi ciudad

Juan V se dirigía a Yazin quien era visto con desagrado por los orgullosos dignatarios que rodeaban al emperador, sintiéndose ofendidos por la apariencia del joven mongol, pero este no se da por aludido sino que prestaba su atención al anciano emperador. A su lado, Orduk y otro temible mongol flanqueaban a su joven lider. Vasili servía de traductor tratando de suavizar los duros términos con los que se expresaba el mongol

- He venido para aprender - responde secamente el joven

Uno de los dignatarios iba a decir algo pero es callado por una señal del principe quien miraba a Yazin. Momentos antes había compartido las lecciones de la historia con su padre y a otra señal, los dignatarios se ven obligados a abandonar la sala, quedando solo el principe, su padre, Vasili y los mongoles

- Lo se - responde Juan V sin fijarse en aquellos que abandonaban la sala - ¿sabiais que no sois el primero de tu raza en comparecer ante este trono? mil años antes estuvo aqui, justamente en el mismo lugar en la que vos estais parado ahora, estuvo parado Atila, a quien conocimos como "el azote de Dios" y de quien se dijo que "la hierba no volvería a crecer donde pisara su caballo" ... estuvo aqui poco antes de lanzar su campaña contra Roma, a exigir tributos ... el emperador de aquel entonces era muy débil y solo pagaba lo que Atila llamaba "protección" que era mas bien un chantaje ya que cada vez que venía a cobrar lo hacía con todo su ejército ... fue la hermana del emperador Honorio II quien se subleva contra aquello y cuando muere su hermano toma el poder y le da el trono a un romano llamado Marciano quien reorganiza el ejército y cuando Atila vuelve a pedir su tributo, Marciano le responde "tengo oro para mis amigos y hierro para mis enemigos" ... después de eso, Atila alistó su ejército pero no se dirigió aqui sino alzó sus armas contra Roma

Yazin desconocía ese pasaje de la historia. Sabía quien era Atila pero no entendía porque el emperador hablaba de eso con el

- Veo que no me entendeis, principe de Crimea ... Atila era un huno excepcional ... antes de el, los hunos solo eran saqueadores y exterminadores de pueblos ... germanos y romanos sufrieron sus incursiones y la única forma de calmarlos era con oro ... los hunos estaban divididos en tribus con demasiados jefes ... se hacía la paz con uno y luego aparecía otro a exigir lo mismo ... fue Atila quien los unificó y los convirtió en un reino ... y el, al igual que tu ahora, aprendió de nosotros a crear imperios ... el pasó parte de su juventud en Roma como mercenario. Allí se conoció con el gran Aecio quien vio en el la misma estirpe de Alejandro el Grande, Julio Cesar o Augusto ... Aecio tenía la intención de hacer Roma nuevamente grande y supo que el único que podía ayudarlo era Atila ... pero los romanos jamás aceptarían a un bárbaro mas que como sirviente ... Atila sufrió el desprecio de ellos y huyó de Roma para así forjar un imperio para el solo ... el destino hizo que aquellos dos amigos se vieran frente a frente en los Campos Catalaúnicos donde Atila tuvo su primera pero decisiva derrota ... poco después, Atila, se aparece a las puertas de Roma. Nadie sabe que habló con el Papa León pero así como vino se fue sin atacar la ciudad ... en su reino, cuando planeaba una campaña contra nosotros, es asesinado por su esposa Crimilda, princesa de los burgundios, pueblo destruido por los hunos ... Aecio no le sobrevivió mucho. El emperador Valentiniano III lo asesinó personalmente ya que era demasiado mezquino para no sentir envidia de los talentos de aquel hombre que había salvado lo que quedaba de su imperio

- Comprendo tus palabras emperador - le dice Yazin - lo que no entiendo porque me lo cuentas

- Mi joven principe ... el verte, me hace pensar en ello ... tanto tu como Atila vinieron aqui a aprender ... tu estás con nosotros ahora y creo que sería muy oportuno el poder enseñarte lo que es un imperio

Orduk no puede reprimir la risa y le murmura al joven

- Esto es una mala broma ... su imperio no es nada ¿que pueden enseñarnos?

- No a ti Orduk ... a mi - responde Yazin en voz alta

- Asi es joven principe ... quédate con nosotros un tiempo y te enseñaremos para que tu puedas enseñarle a tu gente ... algún día serás rey y podrás empezar a forjar tu imperio

- ¿A cambio de que?

- Eso podríamos discutirlo después ... tan solo concédenos ese deseo de poder serviros en vuestra búsqueda

- Y si aceptara ¿me entregarás a la esteparia?

- Eso no está en mi poder ... pertenece a la princesa Carmesina como un regalo especial del principe de Moscú ¿Como podría desprenderme de ella? además, ella no desea perteneceros

- Podría hablar con ella ... y si ella decidiera lo contrario ¿aceptará entregármela?

- Os doy mi palabra ... si os quedarais con nosotros, ella misma podría enseñaros el griego ... tendreís la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión

Yazin solo lo pensó unos minutos antes de responder

- Acepto emperador ... me quedaré en la ciudad - Celebro vuestra decisión ... mis sirvientes os mostrarán donde os quedareis ... daremos alojamiento a vuestros hombres hasta que decidan marcharse

Juan V se ponde pie y sale seguido de su hijo. Orduk aprovecha y vuelve a sujetar con fuerza al joven

- ¡Idiota¿estas dispuesto a quedarte aqui a arrastrarte por esa hechicera?¿acaso has olvidado cul es tu posición?¿es así como honras la memoria de tu padre?  
- Honraré la memoria de mi padre cuando nuestro imperio se comience a forjar ... y nunca lo haremos mientras sigamos siendo una horda y no un pueblo

- No somos así ¿porque te empeñas en convertirnos como son ellos? somos diferentes, muy diferentes

- Y eso no es un destino, ni es una maldición ... debemos cambiar ... hasta Timur Leng ha convertido su corte en un lugar donde hay conocimiento ¿porque no intentamos lo mismo?

- Timur es mas turco que mongol

- Bayazid también ... y el quiere ser emperador de Constantinopla ... quizás sea hora de que haya alguien mas que lo quiera

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la sucia esteparia?¿te quedas para aprender o para arrastrarla a tu lecho?¿no te has dado cuenta que al mirarte te ha hechizado? los rusos nos odian ... si hay grandeza en ti, ella se encargará de destruirla

- Déjate de supersticiones ... la quiero para mi, no solo por lo que ella es, sino por lo que representa ... es una esteparia ... si la hago mi reina, puedo demostrarle a todos que podemos ser un solo pueblo ... ningún imperio se ha formado con amos y esclavos

Yazin se suelta y sale de la sala donde los sirvientes del emperador lo esperaban

Los dos hombres a caballo, rodeados de diez caballeros, salían de Granada, portando algunos documentos que el Conde de Guzman había podido sacar o copiar en manuscrito. Rodeados de su escolta, el fraile no podia de todos modos sentirse tranquilo, manifestándolo en estar viendo constantemente por encima del hombro

- Mi señor Conde de Guzmán - le dice el padre Miguel - ¿podríais ahora explicarme eso acerca de "la diosa blanca

- Es algo que se remonta a los celtas, padre - le contesta el Conde - ellos, antes de adorar a los bosques y árboles, adoraban a la representación divina en forma femenina ... esta fue su deidad principal y esas historias han llegado a nosotros por algunos historiadores romanos, que convivieron con los celtas tras la conquista romana ... los celtas eran un pueblo muy sabio y algunos dicen que podrían haber sido tan adelantados como los griegos de no haber estado tan aislados o distanciados del Asia, por lo que el intercambio cultural fue muy poco

- ¿Y porque interesaros en ese antiguo culto pagano?

- Vos no lo entendeis padre ... no es el culto en si, sino lo que representa ... la diosa blanca era la representación de todas las virtudes humanas, la protectora de los hombres y la dispensadora de justicia ... con aquella diosa, los hombres veneraban tambien la paz, lo que los diferenció de los pueblos belicosos de la época que adoraban a dioses masculinos ... lo que no se ha comprobado es que los griegos conocieron aquel culto pero con el testimonio de Flavio, nos da la pista que necesitaba. Los griegos no solo conocían el culto sino que le dieron su propia representación y esa es Atenea

- ¿Porque lo asegurais?

- Atenea era la diosa protectora ... los argonautas la pusieron en la proa de su barco cuando salieron a buscar el vellocino de oro ... los héroes mitológicos la invocaban para que los ayude

- Eso no es mas que superstición y leyendas

- Pero Atenas no ... Atenea era la diosa protectora de la ciudad ... muchas ciudades fueron ofrendadas a ella para su protección, pero fue Atenas la que destacó y algunos decían que era el hogar de la diosa ... que la producción intelectual de Atenas era justamente por esa presencia

- Mi señor Conde ... ¿no os estais obsesionando? cualquiera que os escuchara podría entender que vos sois una especie de devoto de una diosa pagana lo que os convierte en un idólatra

- No es la diosa en si ... es lo que representa ... ¿no lo entendeis? la paz, prosperidad, justicia ... todo lo que representamos tiene forma masculina y consideramos que ... bueno ... olvidaos de lo que os digo ... mi interés es puramente el conocer la verdad y los escritos del tribuno Flavio me ayudarán en mis horas de ocio

El padre Miguel estuvo silencioso un rato antes de volver a dirigirse al conde

- ¿Podría ayudaros? si la Iglesia os ayuda, no correreis peligro

- ¿Peligro?

- Lo que decis no es desconocido por nosotros ... pero hay muchas autoridades que consideran peligroso que ciertos conocimientos salgan de la Iglesia ... eso podría afectar vuestra posición en la corte del rey

- Padre ... vos sois bienvenido en mi casa ... agradezco vuestra ayuda

El Duque de Neopatria (o Macedonia) habitaba una antigua fortaleza bizantina. Mas hecha como lugar de recreo que como castillo, se diferenciaba de los castillos de Europa porque contaba con muchas comodidades mas pensadas para estar bien allí que para la defensa. Los siguientes amos habían tratado de cambiar eso pero sin quitarle la comodidad a sus ocupantes. El duque Hipólito no habría querido ser diferente pero ahora se veía obligado a ello. Pensaba en ello mientras observaba los viejos y arruinados murales bizantinos que eran retirados por los servidores. Aunque muy a su disgusto, había tenido que acceder a ello

- No veo la necesidad de retirar dichos murales - le dice al fraile a su costado quien mantenía una posición repugnantemente sumisa al lado del duque - eran bellos

- Son símbolos del paganismo antiguo y de la herejía bizantina mi señor - le dice el fraile - vos recibireis a dignatarios cristianos que podrían no tomar a bien que mantenga estas muestras del arte del diablo en vuestra propia casa

- Me molesta vuestro fanatismo padre Vilonga ... ¿de que orden sois vos?

- Oh ... he recibido los santos hábitos en la orden dominica mi señor

- He conocido dominicos que aprecian el arte antiguo y son muy intelectuales ... vos apenas sabeis leer y escribir

- Cierto conocimiento obnubila nuestra mente ... recordad lo que pasó con Adán y Eva ... fue el diablo quien les ofreció el conocimiento y eso los alejó de Dios

- Pues, creo que vuestro papel es salir a predicar ¿porque quereis estar a mi servicio?

- Porque esta tierra es clave para la victoria contra los infieles, hijos de satanás. Vos sois el campeón que la Iglesia necesita

- Bah ... con 500 hombres, apenas puedo conservar los territorios frente a mi castillo ... los turcos estrecharán el cerco y vuestra bendita Iglesia no hace nada por ayudarme. Convertir este lugar en fortaleza solo hará mas lenta nuestra agonía cuando los turcos nos invadan en serio en lugar de las escaramuzas que hasta ahora hacen. Se que Bayazid ha solucionado sus asuntos en Asia y ahora nos mirará a nosotros y la Iglesia hasta ahora no se da por enterada

- No blasfemeis señor ... por eso estoy yo aqui

- Valiente ayuda ... ¿puedes multiplicar mis ejércitos¿eres general de batalla? ... no, ni siquiera podeis celebrar los santos oficios porque hasta ahora no os he visto hacerlo

- Ya apreciareis mis talentos mi señor ... lo que vos necesitais son alianzas ... lo que vos necesitais es ejercer el poder efectivo ... tenemos poblaciones insumisas que colaboran con los turcos ... arrasadlas mi señor y nadie os desobedecerá

- ¿Considerais eso cristiano?

- Por supuesto mi señor ... todo aquel que atente contra nuestra fe debe morir ... ayudar a los infieles es traicionar a la Iglesia y vuestro deber es castigar esos crímenes ... ejerced mano dura mi señor y tendreis subditos sumisos dispuestos a serviros ... con ello incrementará vuestro ejército

- ¿Acaso opondré a los turcos un ejército de campesinos?

- Luego gestad alianzas ... tenemos a Florencia de nuestra parte ... pactad con los genoveses para controlar el mar y luego apodérese de territorios ... extienda sus dominios a expensas de infieles y malos cristianos

-Si ataco a los señoríos vecinos todos me declararan la guerra

- No si formais alianzas mi señor ... el poder tener un lazo con Constantinopla os dará la ventaja de poder tener derecho sobre las tierras perdidas del arruinado imperio ... si os consideran nuevo Cesar, nadie dirá que no actuais con justicia

El duque Hipólito mira de reojo al sacerdote

- Lo que vos proponeis es que me enlace con la corte imperial ... la única forma es el matrimonio ... con ella

- Asi es mi señor ... y creo que es lo que deberiais hacer de inmediato ... se que hay un pedido formal de vuestro rival, el duque de Atenas ... si prospera ese pedido, vos no tendriais la oportunidad de poder conquistar esas tierras a nombre del imperio

Hipólito mira la ventana de su castillo, observando los territorios que Florencia le había dado en feudo

- Os espera un glorioso destino mi señor ... una hermosa princesa bizantina os dará la posibilidad de concretarlo ... debeis partir de inmediato hacia Constantinopla

- No tengo barcos ... tendría que hecerlo por tierra

- ¡Debeis hacerlo por tierra!

- ¿Estais loco?¡significa atravezar territorio controlado por los turcos!¡me harán pedazos si me descubren!

- Imaginos el impacto que tendríais ante todos si llegarais a Constantinopla desafiando el poder de los infieles ... ¡imagínaoslo! la corte de Constantinopla caería a sus pies y eso lo se de muy buena fuente

- Veo que lo teneis todo muy bien pensado fraile ... ¿sois verdaderamente un fraile?

- Sois mas que eso, mi señor ... mucho mas que eso

El duque duda pero al final parece asentir

- El duque de Atenas ha partido por mar ... llegará antes

- No os preocupeis por el mi señor ... nuestra misión sagrada es la que triunfará ... la del duque de Atenas no y sucumbirá ... tal vez ni llegue a su destino

- ¿Acaso habeis preparado algo para el?

- ¿Yo mi señor¿que puedo hacer aparte de rezar?

Una hora mas tarde, ambos partían junto con cinco hombres mas de escolta rumbo a Constantinopla

Habían pasado dos días desde que Reynald partiera de Marsella rumbo a Napoles. En aquella ciudad no le costó emplearse como marino en un barco rumbo a Palestina. Desde allí podría recorrer Tierra Santa rumbo a Jerusalen

El barco pasaba frente a las costas sicilianas. Por lo general los barcos preferían navegar cerca a la costa mientras pudiera antes de arriesgarse a mar abierto. La piratería sarracena seguía siendo de temer mas aún con la irrupción de los piratas tunecinos lo que obligaba a los barcos seguir rutas seguras. La vigilancia de los cristianos era solo en sus costas y para una protección en mar abierto había que pagar y eran servicios bastante caros cosa que aquel barco comerciante no podía permitirse

- Embarcaremos especias y mercadería en Tiro - decía el dueño del barco al capitán. Una vez hecho eso podremos pagar protección a los Caballeros de Rodas ... antes de eso no tengo nada que ofrecer

- Si nos arriesgamos a mar abierto podemos encontrarnos con los sarracenos ... es absurdo querer seguir una ruta directa cuando mejor bordeamos la costa griega

- Eso tomaría mas tiempo el viaje ... este barco es pequeño y si navegamos a toda vela podemos pasar sin peligro

- He navegado demasiados años como para saber lo que es mejor

- Y yo he sido demasiado tiempo comerciante para saber lo que conviene ... somos solo un barco mercante rumbo a conseguir mercaderías ¿que interés podemos tener para los piratas? si saben de nosotros serían mas inteligentes en atacarnos cuando volvamos cargados de riquezas que pobres

- Habeis olvidado que mayor ganancia les da ahora el comercio de esclavos ... pero quedará en vuestra conciencia si algo pasa

El capitán da la orden de desplegar velas y dirigirse a mar abierto. Reynald no pudo evitar un sentimiento de intranquilidad. Era la primera vez que navegaba lejos de la costa

Robert de Norfolk seguía con su búsqueda frenética de los asesinos de su padre. Tras dos días de camino, había podido alcanzar a los aldeanos que buscaba, cerca de la frontera con Alemania. Los cadaveres que fue encontrando en el camino de la gente que moría de hambre o de cansancio le dio un macabro rastro

La agotada gente divisó a lo lejos a la columna de soldados ingleses y esperó resignada. Las penurias del viaje habían agotado sus fuerzas y ya estaban cansado de ver morir a sus viejos y a sus niños. Robert no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ese grupo de desharrapados a quienes había perseguido y que ahora lo miraban con un resignado horror mientras los soldados los miraban con desprecio o burla contrastando los sentimientos del Baron

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda hablar por vosotros? - les dice el joven noble en perfecto frances

- Yo, mi señor - se adelanta un anciano - pero antes quiero rogaros por la vida de mi gente sea cual sea la razón por la que vos habeis llegado hasta aqui

- Os garantizo vuestra vida y pertenencias siempre y cuando me respondais con la verdad ... teneis la palabra del Baron de Norfolk

El anciano palidece al escuchar el nombre pero ya presentía quien podía ser aquel caballero ingles

- ¿Conoceis a Reynald Dubois¿pertenece a vuestra aldea¿donde está?

- Es ... mi nieto ... mi señor - responde el anciano dudando

- ¿Donde está¿está con vosotros?

- No ... mi señor

- ¿Os atreveis a mentirme acaso?

- No, mi señor ... el se fue en otra dirección, el día que abandonamos nuestras tierras

El Barón saca su espada y apunta al viejo, desde su caballo

- ¿Vosotros lo ayudasteis en el asesinato de mi padre?

- No ... mi señor ... el no quiso que nadie de nuestra aldea lo ayudara para evitar que nos castigaran por su crimen ... contrató a otros

- ¿Y adonde se fue?

- A Jerusalen ... a pedir perdón por lo que hizo

- ¿Os burlais de mi?¿como es que un simple campesino pretende llegar a Jerusalen solo por matar a mi padre¿acaso se arrepintió de lo que hizo¿tan terrible fue para el?

- Es una larga historia mi señor ...

El baron mira al viejo y de pronto siente como si algo hubiera detrás de la muerte de su padre. Algo muy distinto al simple robo o bandidaje. Algo muy distinto

El Baron se abstrajo en sus pensamientos y no dio oidos a los primeros gritos de las mujeres. Fue cuando los brazos de una mujer se aferran a sus piernas

- ¡Prometisteis respetar nuestras vidas¡¿que os hemos hecho para que traigais mas sufrimiento?!

El Baron se sacude de la mujer pero se percata de lo que estaba pasando. Sus hombres habían empezado el saqueo y otros se llevaban a las jóvenes al bosque matando a quienes salieron en su defensa

- ¡Alto¡¿Que estais haciendo?¡ordené que no se tocara a la gente!

Robert espolea su caballo para atajar a sus hombres pero en eso Malcom le cierra el paso

- ¿Que pretendeis Malcom¡apartaos!

- Mi señor ... dejad que los hombres se diviertan ... hemos hecho un largo recorrido hasta aqui

- No deshonrareis mi apellido Malcom ... soy el Baron de Norfolk y ordeno que detenga este saqueo insensato ... di mi palabra que esta gente sería respetada

- ¿Deshonrar? vos sois quien lo deshonra ... vuestro padre nos dejaba tomar lo que queríamos ... claro que el se reservaba lo mejor para el

- ¿Como os atreveis a ... ?

- Sois un idiota Barón ... ¿que pretendiais vengar¿a vuestro padre o vuestro apellido?

- ¡Insolente bastardo¡te enseñare a ... !

Robert saca su espada y se lanza contra Malcom, pero este no desenvaina su espada. Un soldado embiste al joven noble y lo derriba, cayendo este pesadamente del caballo. Mientras el saqueo se extendía y la gente corría en todas direcciones, Malcom se apea de su caballo y se acerca al joven Barón

- Fuisteis un tonto señor ... estábamos bien con su padre y con el pudimos acumular riqueza en estos años en Francia, haciendo cosas como esta ... ¿de que creiais que se sostiene su título y sus tierras¿como creeis que mantenemos a nuestras familias en Inglaterra? el rey tacaño que tenemos no nos paga desde hace tiempo y espera que nos mantengamos con el botín ... solo así se mantiene arruinada y atemorizada a Francia ... vuestro padre lo comprendió muy bien y pudo acumular buen botín que solo yo se donde está ... botín del cual hubiera entregado gustoso la mitad a vos pero me di cuenta que vos seríais capaz de regresarlo todo ...

- Pagareis ... por ... esto ... Malcom

- ¿Asi? diremos que lo mataron los campesinos franceses y eso es todo ... después de todo usted creyó que ese joven Reynald es el completo responsable de la muerte de su padre ... pero fui yo quien dio aviso de cual sería la ruta que tomaría el Baron de Norfollk ... pero eso quedará entre nosotros ... colgaré a todos estos campesinos y con ello quedarán castigados los culpables

Malcom saca su espada y la levanta sobre la cabeza del joven ingles ... Robert solo cierra los ojos ...

Yazin contemplaba las obras de arte en el fabuloso palacio imperial. Trataba de comprender que si en eso radicaba la gloria de un reino o en sus conquistas "por lo menos, Bizancio no será olvidada ... pero si mi pueblo desaparece no se le recordará mas que por la guerra". Yazin aún seguía vistiendo las toscas ropas de caballista pero habíase visto obligado a dejar de llevar espada. Sus hombres habían partido ya después de llevarse el oro e incluso el suyo como presente a su hermano. Orduk apenas se había despedido sin poder ocultar su desaprobación ante la decisión del joven príncipe. Yazin pensaba en eso cuando los suaves pasos le hicieron volverse hacia los pasillos de palacio. Una gracil figura se acercaba a el. Era Irene

Yazin la recibe con mirada ansiosa pero expresión impasible. Había algo en ella que lo atraía con demasiada fuerza "¿será cierto lo que dijo Orduk¿es acaso una hechicera?". La joven mantenía también una expresión impasible pero una mirada rencorosa salía de sus ojos

- ¿Que se supone que esperas de mi, tártaro?

- Mi nombre es Yazin

- Para mi eres el tártaro ... no hay diferencias entre uno y otro y un nombre no significa nada

- Eres muy insolente ... esteparia

- ¿Asi¿porque no sacas tu knut y me enseñas respeto? fue justamente lo que dijo el tártaro que mató a mi madre azotándola, después de decapitar a mi padre

- No me compares ... jamás he matado a nadie que no sea en batalla

- Es porque eres joven ... pero de seguir en tu tribu, estarías degollando a mi gente y tomando a muchas como yo ... pero no estamos en Rusia y aquí puedo ser todo lo insolente que quiera con el verdugo de mi pueblo

Yazin sintió algo de verguenza pero se sorprendía que la actitud de la joven lo atraía aún mas

- Quiero que haya paz entre tu y yo ... somos extranjeros en tierra extraña y debemos estar juntos mientras esté aqui ... le pedi al emperador que ...  
- ¿Hacerme tu esposa? por suerte el no ha aceptado y ha puesto la decisión en mis manos ... si fuese diferente, tu o yo estaríamos muertos ahora ... por mi mano

- ¿No sabes otra cosa mas que odiar?

- No tengo nada mas, tártaro ... y se lo debo a los tuyos

Yazin le da la espalda ... la humillación era grande para el, acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, pero no podía culpar a la joven

- No te forzaré a nada que no quieras ... ni te pediré nada que no quieras darme ... pero el emperador te ordenó enseñarme a hablar como ustedes ... supongo que eso puedes hacer

- Si fuera mas valiente me cortaría la lengua para no tener nada que enseñarte ... pero soy cobarde en eso ... una vez quise matarme pero no tuve el valor ... y mi lengua sería un alto precio que pagar por ti y no creo que lo valgas ... cumpliré la orden del emperador pero solo nos veremos cada mañana para enseñarte ... luego de eso no quiero saber de ti hasta el día siguiente

Yazín se vuelve e Irene enfrenta su mirada. A su pesar, su rencor se atenua al ver la sonrisa franca del mongol

- Acepto - dice Yazin

Reynald observaba el ancho mar en medio de su trabajo. Por ser nuevo en el barco se le encargaban demasiados trabajos por lo que siempre estaba ocupado. No le importaba ya que estaba acostumbrado al trabajo rudo. Cargaba un saco para acomodarlo con los otros en cubierta mientras pensaba que sería de su vida en Tierra Santa. No hablaba el idioma y apenas se entendía con los italianos y orientales del barco. Solo el capitan y el primer oficial chapurreaban algo de frances

El barco era pequeño pero siempre lleno de actividad. Los únicos momentos de descanso eran las comidas y cuando dormía escasamente 4 horas. Sentía el cuerpo de todos modos fatigarse cuando la jornada era dura

Los demas marinos alistaban las velas para impulsarse con el viento, dando descanso a los infelices galeotes cuando el grito del vigia alerta a todos. Reynald no entiende lo que hablan cuando los marinos señalan el horizonte. El capitán se ubica en proa y trata de aguzar la vista para distinguirlos

- ¿Son genoveses? - pregunta el comerciante

- No lo se ... la forma de esos barcos ... no parecen genoveses

De pronto el capitán abe desmesuradamente los ojos antes de lanzar el grito

- ¡Que el cielo nos ampare!¡son berberiscos¡piratas berberiscos!

Al día siguiente, Yazin se preparaba para iniciar sus clases de griego y parecía mas contento de lo habitual. No se daba por enterado del trato dado por algunos sirvientes de palacio que, en forma despectiva, se dirigían a el. Yazin solo esperaba ansiosamente el momento de poder estar cerca de Irene. En el camino a los salones reservados para el estudio, se cruza con dos hombres robustos "evidentemente son hombres de guerra" se dice Yazin cuando esos dos hombres se detienen cerrándole el paso

- ¿Me entiende principe? - le dice Alseci (que no era otro mas que el, en compañía de Schelotto) hablándole en rus

- Entiendo ... ¿quienes son ustedes?

- Somos enviados de Roma ¿sabe lo que es?

- Lo se ... ¿Roma aún tiene emperador?

- Digamos que si ... pero el emperador no está en Roma y el Papa gobierna la ciudad ... tenemos interés de hablar con vos

- No ... debo ir a otro sitio

- Lo sabemos ... solo tomará poco tiempo y es urgente

- He dicho que no

- Tal vez su situación en palacio cambie drásticamente ¿acaso no sabe quienes acaban de llegar?

- No

- Pues ... es una embajada turca ... enviada por el Sultán Bayazid

Ciertamente. El emperador Juan habíase visto obligado a levantarse temprano para recibir a los embajadores del Sultán, del cual ahora era tributario. Una pesada carga pero preferible al vasallaje o esclavitud. Estaba nervioso ya que seguramente el Sultán estaba enterado de la embajada romana. Sabido era que los espías del Sultán pululaban en Constantinopla

Pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada por una silenciosa furia. Quien presidía la embajada era Alejo Niceas, antiguo funcionario suyo en el Asia y ahora súbdito del Sultán además de converso al Islam

Alejo se inclina ante su antiguo amo, pero no se cuidaba en demostrar el poder que ahora lo respaldaba. Sus esplendidas ropas orientales, el turbante y las insignias del Sultán destacaban en opulencia. Los demás también ricamente ataviadas parecían opacar a la corte bizantina presurosamente reunida. Entre ellos estaba también el principe Manuel

- No esperaba veros nuevamente Alejo ... y menos aún como siervo del Sultán - le dice Juan V

- Vuestra Majestad ... mi posición no ha cambiado ... sigo siendo siervo de reyes y emperadores

- ¿Que piensa el Sultán al enviaros a VOS aqui?

- ¿Acaso os molesta que haya decidido mandarme a mi?

- Aún recuerdo cuando jurasteis lealtad al trono para luego entregar vuestras armas a los turcos

- De no ser así estaría muerto ... el Sultán es generoso con los vencidos pero implacable con los que los enemigos ... pero no he venido a discutir cosas del pasado Vuestra Majestad ... mi función como embajador del Sultán debe ser reconocida

- ¿Acaso pretendeis darme ordenes en mi palacio?

- Alá me castigue si eso persigo ... pero creo que el asunto a tratar es mucho mas importante que nuestros problemas personales ... Vuestra Majestad

- Veo que habeis cambiado de religión también ... pero teneis razón ... mi opinión sobre vos no debe influir en la amistad que me une con el Sultán

- Y es precisamente por esa amistad que estoy aqui ... vos sabeis que el Sultán ha concluido sus campañas contra mongoles, persas y reinos insumisos en el Asia y ahora puede volver a ocuparse de los cristianos que se niegan a reconocer la soberanía del Sultán en los Balcanes. No es el caso de Vuestra Majestad, pero bulgaros, hungaros, florentinos y venecianos conspiran contra nosotros siempre pensando en arrebatarnos nuestros dominios ... es por ello que necesitamos renovar alianzas para asegurar la paz en Grecia y Serbia

- ¿Necesita entonces el Sultán estar convencido de mi? pago mis tributos y solo pido respeto a los pocos territorios que me quedan ¿que mas puedo dar?

- Creemos que la familia imperial tiene miembros que pueden ayudar a mantener esas alianzas

El emperador Juan palidece. Sabido es la afición del Sultán a conservar alianzas incrementando su harem como hizo con el rey Stefan de Serbia, asegurándose una importante alianza en Europa. La única, cuya mano podía ser tomada era Carmesina

- ¿El Sultán desea acaso desposar a algún miembro de la familia imperial?

- Eso sería muy conveniente según mi humilde opinión ... el Sultán es joven y puede tener una esposa mas ... pero no es su deseo por el momento

Juan V suspira aliviado ... lo único que menos hubiera querido era entregarle a Carmesina al Sultán

- Pero es opinión del Sultán que ayudemos en la elección de un matrimonio adecuado a vuestra sobrina, la princesa Carmesina, cuya mano ya ha sido ofrecida en matrimonio a principes cristianos

- ¿Duda el Sultán de mi buen juicio para elegir un digno matrimonio para mi sobrina?

- Oh no, Vuestra Majestad ... pero al menos el contar con nuestra aprobación, le dará tranquilidad en el futuro ... debe entender que las preocupaciones del Sultán son demasiadas y es una carga muy grande sobre los hombros de alguien tan joven que no desea lanzarse a la guerra sin provocación

Las últimas palabras escondían una velada amenaza que no pasó imperceptible para nadie en la corte. Juan V de todos modos se sentía aliviado sobre el asunto de Carmesina "si cedo en ese punto, me aseguraré que el Sultán esté tranquilo ... pero me extraña que no me haya hecho mención alguna de la embajada del Papa"

- Además no es la única petición de mi señor el Sultan Bayazid - agrega Alejo

- ¿Hay algo mas?

- Si ... como ya le dije, el Sultán ha vencido a sus enemigos en Asia y el ejército se alista para asegurar los dominios en los Balcanes ... desea que el principe Manuel se una a la campaña

Fin del Capítulo 6

Riane Eisler en el magnífico libro "El Caliz y la Espada" muestra las evidencias arqueológicas del culto a la "Diosa Blanca"  
El knut era un látigo tártaro de varias puntas rematados en bolas de plomo que confería un castigo atroz a la víctima quienes podían morir o quedar gravemente heridos al ser atacados con ese instrumento. Los propios nobles rusos lo adoptarían para castigar a sus siervos


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Intrigas bizantinas

Kemal y Nestor recibían la mañana en aquella pobre habitación que los obligaba a dormir en el suelo. Kemal ya había abierto los ojos y observaba a Nestor quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero estaba sentado frente a la ventana y recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol. Era la primera vez que hacía eso desde los tres días que llevaban en la ciudad. El armenio empieza a preocuparse. No sabía exactamente que debía esperar en la ciudad que no parecía gustarle ni ella a gustar de ellos. Todos rechazaban darle trabajo a un armenio además que la ciudad ya había dejado de ser próspera. Debía dejar aquella sucia vivienda dentro de dos días y el dinero ya se le estaba agotando

De pronto Kemal se percata de algo. Las luces del sol que entraban por la ventana caían sobre el joven Nestor quien seguía sentado pero con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, demasiado serena a la que conocía y es cuando se da cuenta ... un aurea de color se había formado alrededor del joven, o al menos eso parecía ya que su choque con la luz solar formaba variados colores que le causaron la impresión al armenio que el joven brillaba

Pero fue cosa de un instante. Los golpes frenéticos de la puerta hicieron abrir los ojos a Nestor y el aura desapareció. Kemal maldice en voz baja y va a abrir la puerta. Quien había aporreado la puerta era el dueño de la vivienda. Su visita le caía mal a Kemal a quien le desagradaba aquel hombre tan apegado al dinero y sin un asomo de caridad en el. Habían negociado el precio que a el le pareció excesivo pero no tuvo mas opción que aceptar. El trato despectivo de aquel hombre, su expresión desagradable al contar las monedas que le dió y la forma como empujó a un niño que fue a pedirle limosna, le hicieron sentir aversión

- ¿Que desea¿no es muy temprano aún para visitas?

- Armenio ... tu dinero no alcanza para el tiempo que te has quedado - responde bruscamente el hombre - debes irte ahora

Kemal lo mira con extrañeza antes de responder

- Temo que no te entiendo ... pague el precio que me pediste para cinco días y estos aún no terminan ¿porque me pides que me vaya?

- Calculé mal y el plazo termina hoy

- Eso es tu problema ... no mío ... quedamos en ese precio y me iré en dos días

- ¡te largarás ahora sucio armenio¡no he venido a discutir contigo sino a sacarte de aquí!

- Me ire, pero devuélveme la diferencia

- ¡Jaja¿devolverte¿y porque habría de hacer eso?

- Porque no me gusta que me roben

El hombre deja de reirse y mira con furia a Kemal

- ¿¡Me acusas de ladrón¿te atreves a ser insolente on un ciudadano de Constantinopla?

- Ciudadano o no ciudadano, lo que haces es robar ... quedamos un precio y ahora no lo cumples ... me doy perfecta cuenta que hay otro a quien quieres alquilarle ... eres demasiado apegado al dinero para no aprovechar esa oportunidad pero yo no serviré para que tu te enriquezcas ... así que vete y no regreses hasta dentro de dos días

Kemal iba a cerrar la puerta pero en eso, los dos hombres que acompañaban al dueño se arrojan sobre el. Dos contra uno era demasiada desventaja pero Kemal resiste. En eso Nestor interviene y golea con el escudo a uno de los hombres haciéndolo soltar a Kemal. El armenio aprovecha la ocasión y golpea al otro hombre y alcanza a coger su espada cuando ya los otros dos sacaban puñales, pero esta vez, la espada marcaba una diferencia que los hombres no parecían dispuestos a afrontar

- Salgan de aqui escoria y no regresen en dos días

Todos salen y se alejan del lugar pero el dueño alcanza a decir

- Pagarás por esto armenio ... te lo juro

Amanecía el nuevo día en el Mediterráneo y la luz del sol caía ya sobre los dos barcos que a vela desplegada surcaban las aguas en gracil movimientos. Los hombres a bordo salían a recibir agradecidos el sol para calentarse antes de empezar un nuevo día

Todos aquellos hombres lucían un aspecto rudo. Sus torsos desnudos lucían cicatrices y las armas en espaldas y cintos completaban un cuadro francamente amedrentador. A una señal, los hombres abren la bodega y luego emergen, sacando a un grupo de hombres encadenados uno tras otro. Entre ellos estaba Reynald. Su barco, capturado por los piratas casi sin lucha, lo habían convertido ahora en prisionero de los berberiscos a quienes veía por primera vez por lo que los miraba con mas curiosidad que temor

El que parecía ser el capitán. Un hombre barbado, mejor vestido que los demás y con una mirada cruel en los ojos, se acerca al grupo. Solo eran 40 prisioneros. Quince, junto con el capitán habían muerto en la refriega. El comerciante, antiguo dueño del barco, estaba separado de los demás y en frente de ellos, también encadenado

- Ustedes perros - comienza a decir el capitñan - a partir de ahora pertenecen a nuestro beylerbey de Argel, hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora para que sean vendidos en el mercado ... un destino muy apropiado para la carroña infiel como ustedes ... pero haré la pregunta de rigor ¿quien de ustedes es musulmán?

Dos levantaron timidamente la mano y el capitán se le acerca a uno

- Quiero entonces que me recites algo de El Coran

El hombre comienza a hacerlo, por lo que el capitán se acerca al otro y le dice lo mismo. El hombre trata de balbucear lo repetido por su compañero pero a una señal del capitán, dos de los piratas cogen al mentiroso y lo arrojan al mar encadenado

- Eso que sea una lección para aquellos que se atrevan a engañarme ... y eso va para ti mi buen comerciante si os atreveis a mentirme una vez mas

- Pero mi señor - se arrodilla el comerciante - me habeis despojado de todo ... ¿que mas puedo daros?

- Conozco a los de tu clase ... estoy seguro que sos lo suficientemente avaro para tener algo escondido ... alguien como tu que prefirió arriesgarse a mar abierto sin protección y con una tripulación inútil no se resignaría a perder sus riquezas ... he hablado con algunos prisioneros después de la lucha y me dieron algunos detalles sobre tu viaje ... se que compraríais especias en Tiro y para eso y poder pagar a tu tripulación necesitabas algo mas que las miserias que encontré ... por última vez ¿donde están?

- Os lo juro noble señor ... ¡no tengo mas!

El capitán hace otra señal y dos hombres sujetan al comerciante y ante los ojos de todos, le abren el vientre haciendo que sus intestinos salten y caigan sobre la cubierta. Mientras hurgaban entre sus visceras desparramadas ante el horror de todos, el capitán mira a los prisioneros

- ¿asustados cristianos? mas bien deberían estarme agradecidos ya que ese hombre es el culpable que estén ahora cubiertos de cadenas

Uno de los hombres parece hallar algo y se lo entrega al capitán quien lo levanta a la vista de todos

- Esa clase de carroña suelen comprar joyas o diamantes para cuidar mejor su dinero ... en casos como estos se lo tragan y luego, al expulsarlo les sirve para negociar mejor ante sus nuevos amos ... vaya ... otro mas ... vuestro patrón era un hombre muy avaro en serio ... cuando terminen, arrojad todo eso al mar ... y ustedes ... os sugiero que caguen abajo y rebusqueis entre sus excrementos a ver si tienen algo que valga la pena ... o les pasará lo mismo que a ese infeliz

Los hombres encadenados son arrojados nuevamente a la bodega. Reynald se preguntaba si había sido alcanzado por el castigo divino

El joven abre los ojos y se ve en una choza pobre y al parecer, rápidamente levantada. El trata de levantarse pero siente su cuerpo débil y regresa al tosco camastro donde su cuerpo había estado. Mueve su cabeza con dificultad para ver lo que le rodeaba y no ve mas que paja "¿que pasó¿estoy muerto?". Algunas imágenes vagas llegan a su mente y recuerda la espada levantada sobre el

- Veo que habeis despertado, Barón

Robert de Norfolk sirige su mirada y ve al anciano con quien había estado hablando y todo vuelve a su memoria. La búsqueda del asesino de su padre, la aldea, las matanzas y la traición de Malcom

- Como .. ¿como es que estoy vivo?

- Mi señor ... tuvisteis suerte ... cuando sus hombres se fueron contra nosotros y su lugarteniente iba a matarlo, apareció una partida de caballeros franceses y los sorprendieron ... eran mas que sus hombres y estos huyeron como pudieron, perseguidos por los caballeros ... como supuse que lo podrían matar de todos modos, decidimos esconderlo ... de todos modos, los caballeros no regresaron mas que para rematar a los ingleses caidos ... ahora estais a salvo ... mi señor

Con cierta dificultad, Robert se sienta sobre la cama y mira al anciano

- Veo que os debo la vida ... un aldeano suyo fue el responsable de la muerte de mi padre pero vos habeis salvado al hijo ... ¿porque lo hizo? no me debíais nada y ... su acción no impedirá que quiera hacerle justicia a mi padre

- ¿Pese a lo que habeis escuchado en boca de vuestro propio hombre?

- Malcom es un sucio bastardo cuya palabra carece de valor ... os pido que no repitais nada de lo dicho contra mi padre ... el era un caballero de nobles ideales y vuestro nieto lo mató ... solo eso cuenta para mi

- Hablais sin miedo estando solo y sin armas

- No temo a los campesinos ... soy un caballero inglés

- Pero vos teneis mejores ideales que los hombres que os acompañaban ... y mejores que los de vuestro propio padre

- Os dije que no quiero escuchar nada contra mi padre

- Y yo os pido que me escucheis ... solo os diré la verdad porque si para vos solo cuenta el hecho, debeis hacer un esfuerzo de comprender las acciones de mi nieto para que os deis cuenta que tal vez vuestra búsqueda de justicia no tiene sentido

- ¿A que os referis?

- A que Reynald es ... vuestro hermano

La sala del trono lucía sombría con la imagen del viejo emperador apesadumbrado. Solo estaban con el el principe Manuel y la princesa Carmesina quienes miraban a Juan V sentado con la mirada baja

- Padre ... - comienza a decir el principe

- En esta sala del trono - dice el emperador - comparecieron reyes de toda la tierra a rendir pleitesía al legítimo heredero de los Césares ... recibió embajadas de Harum Al Raschid y de Carlomagno ... aqui comparecieron enviados de Oton el Grande y hasta del mismo Papa ... en esta sala del trono se decidió el destino de muchos

- Eso ... pertenece al pasado padre ...

- Lo se ... porque ahora, en esta sala del trono se me humilla y se me obliga a seguir los designios de otros monarcas ... y yo se que es nuestra culpa

- No es vuestra culpa padre

- La es de todos ... desde Basilio II, vencedor de los bulgaros, no ha habido monarcas capaces salvo excepciones ... no supimos crear una identidad como lo hicieron los romanos en los tiempos del imperio ... todo fue siempre Constantinopla y el emperador ... dejamos que los basilius y los generales se disputen el poder ... no importaba cuanto perdieramos siempre y cuando descansaramos nuestros traseros en esta silla ... en Mazinkert, nuestro ejército fue destruido por los selyucidas y por las ambiciones de otros que estaban aquí, en esta ciudad ... un pretendiente al trono abrió las puertas de la ciudad a los cruzados solo para que lo ayudaran a sentarse aqui ... cosa que ni siquiera hicieron ... y en los años venideros, la historia de Constantinopla ha sido la del imperio

- Querido tío - le dice Carmesina - las cosas mejorarán ... solo es una nube que pasará pronto

- O tal vez la nube negra que precede a la tempestad ...

- Puede prevenirse esa tempestad - interviene el principe - aceptaré partir con la embajada y encontrarme con el Sultán para servirle

- No lo se, hijo mío ... tal vez el Sultán solo planee deshacerse de vos ... yo ya no viviré mucho y la heredera legítima sería Carmesina quien cogobernaría con el esposo que tenga para entonces ... y si es un aliado de los turcos podría entregarles la ciudad

- No lo permitiré tío - dice la princesa - estoy dispuesta a casarme con aquel que pueda servir a los intereses de Constantinopla

- Lo se ... se que estais dispuesta al sacrificio, pero no quiero vuestra infelicidad ... sois una criatura delicada que merece estar en las mejores manos ... y no para servir a nuestro moribundo imperio

- No digais eso tío ... mi vida es Constantinopla y el imperio ... el pueblo ... nuestra historia ... todo lo que representamos ... no pienso perderla y si mi matrimonio ayuda en eso estoy dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio

- Y yo - dice Manuel - amo a mi ciudad y si mi partida os da el tiempo suficiente para fortalecernos frente a las pretensiones de Bayazid, partiré de inmediato ... solo os pido padre que siempre recordeis a vuestro fiel hijo que no dudará cuando llegue el momento

- Hijo mío ... se que solo tu eres capaz de gobernar una vez que yo me haya ido ... pero debo decir que teneis razón ... ahora solo debemos ganar tiempo ... es obvio que nuestra posición es débil y tal vez el joven mongol que tenemos aqui pueda ser un importante aliado contra los turcos ... y el poder convencerlo queda en vuestras manos Carmesina ... tu trabajo, Manuel, será el de mantener tranquilo al Sultán ... el mío será el de buscar la inmediata alianza con los reyes de Occidente ... es obvio también que no puedo esperar mucho del Papa en las circunstancias actuales ... trataré de dirigirme al emperador Conrado para que me ayude y al rey de Hungría

- ¿Hungría, padre? - le pregunta el principe

- Hungría esta directamente amenazado por los turcos ... los serbios son aliados de Bayazid y Bulgaria ya está perdida ... estoy seguro que Bayazid prepara una campaña contra los bulgaros y ya es demasiado tarde para ellos ... dile a los servidores que comuniquen a los embajadores del sultán que vengan aqui ... para comunicarles nuestra decisión

Los jóvenes se ubican al lado del emperador quien coge sus manos y las aprieta con las suyas

- Somos y seremos siempre la familia imperial y sobre nuestros hombros descansa el destino de Constantinopla ... es una pesada carga pero la soportaremos juntos ... siempre juntos

Yazin miraba a la joven rusa quien escribía cosas en el tablero que se usaba para enseñar. con un pedazo de cal escribía sobre la superficie sin prestar atención a las miradas del mongol quien se preguntaba como podría quebrar la resistencia de la esteparia

- Toma esto tártaro - le dice la joven poniendo el tablero sobre la mesa - es el alfabeto y mira las primeras lineas y repetiras conmigo como se pronuncian ...

Yazin lo hace y mira aquel tablero sin ningún significado para el

- ... ahora repite conmigo "alfa" y ...

- ¿omega? - dice Yazin

- No idiota ... es "beta" ... ¿como sabes de omega?

- Lo recuerdo de algo que leían los monjes allá en Crimea

- La Biblia ... es del apocalipsis ... "alfa y omega" ... principio y fin ...

- ¿Eres cristiana?

- Lo soy ... al menos fui bautizada ... pero no tengo fe alguna ¿y tu?

- Debo confesarte que si he sido bautizado ... los monjes lo hicieron pero mi padre jamás se enteró

- ¿En que crees tártaro¿acaso crees en Cristo?

- Creo en el viento, el agua, la tierra y el fuego ... me interesó mucho las creencias de los cristianos pero veo que se complican mucho ... nuestra religión es mas sencilla

- Los cristianos están muy divididos ... está esta iglesia que no quiere obedecer al pontífice de Roma ... bueno ... creo que ya hable demasiado contigo y solo me interesa enseñarte y mientras mas rápido aprendas, mejor para mi ... a partir de ahora te hablaré en griego así que deberás apurarte para que me entiendas

Irene continua con las lecciones y no pudo dejar de admirar la rapidez con que aprendía su discípulo. Al final de la lección, ya podía repetir el alfabeto aunque aún ponía cara de ingenuo ante los discursos en griego que le daba su maestra donde los insultos también se incluían. Eso solo logró que algunos criados se detuvieran y se rieran cada vez que escuchaban a la joven dirigirse al mongol. Eso le hizo darse cuenta a Yazin que las frases que le dirigía Irene no eran precisamente halagos

- Si quieres insultarme, al menos hazlo en mi idioma

- ¿Te molesta tártaro?

- Insultar a alguien que no te entiende es tan cobarde como atacar a alguien desarmado

- ¿Que saben los chacales de los leones¿que sabes tu del valor?

- Al menos mas que tu ... por lo visto ... será mejor que haga algo mejor que estar aqui

- La lección no ha terminado

- Para mi si ... le pediré al emperador que me ponga otra maestra ... tal vez sea mas mujer que tu

El bofetón no se hizo esperar. Yazin lo recibió con impasibilidad y no intento defenderse y le dirige una mirada que Irene apenas pudo sostener

- Eso está mejor ... prefiero eso a la hipocrecía

- Jamás he negado mi desprecio, tártaro

- Lo se ... veremos quien de los dos se rinde antes ... porque te guste o no me quedaré aqui en esta ciudad

Yazin se da media vuelta dejando algo confundida a la joven

El barco cruzaba los estrechos que las islas griegas repartidas por el Egeo formaban, creando estrechos y peligrosos corredores para los navegantes. El duque Ettore observaba el mar con cierto sentimiento de intranquilidad mientras esperaba llegar a la isla Skios, isla que le abría las puertas al Mar de Tracia y finalmente poder cruzar por el estrecho de Dardánelos al Mar de Marmara, tramo final hasta Constantinopla. El problema era que ya estaba entrando a zonas dominadas por los turcos y si bien había pagado el tributo por poder pasar, los piratas y corsarios merodeaban por esas aguas. Es por ello que su viaje era de incógnito y los estandartes del ducado no ondeaban junto con las velas para no llamar la atención

Fray Tomas observaba también el mar. Su intranquilidad era mayor que la del duque, no solo por no estar acostumbrado a los barcos. Su vida siempre había transcurrido en tierra firme y la única vez que se embarcó fue cuando partió de Florencia a Atenas para servir al duque. Aún no comprendía muy bien el interés de su prior en mandarlo a un país tan difícil como Grecia, rodeado de cristianos ortodoxos y con la media luna de los musulmanes sobre ellos. No había tiempo de catequizar a nadie ya que nadie quería escuchar a un sacerdote de Roma y los amos florentinos estaban mas preocupados en defenderse de los infieles que en cuestiones doctrinarias. Además el prior no le había dado instrucciones claras, solo que debía aconsejar al duque y hacer los oficios religiosos para los católicos en Atenas. Lo único que despertaba la curiosidad en el era la indicación de que asegurara la fe de la esposa del duque. El caso era que el duque no era casado y la única posibilidad por el momento era Carmesina, la princesa bizantina. De pronto recordó que habían otros pretendientes y uno de ellos era el Duque de Neopatria, Hipólito. Pese a estar sometidos ambos a la autoridad de Florencia, había una silenciosa rivalidad entre ambos nobles

Las velas en lontananza despertaron la alerta en la tripulación. El duque ordena preparar las armas mientras pide al vigia que identifique las naves

- No os preocupeis señor ... son genoveses

El duque respira tranquilo ... Florencia y Génova tenían un pacto y Génova disputaba con los turcos el dominio de aquellas aguas. Encontrarse con cristianos en aquellas aguas le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Los barcos se dirigían hacia el suyo y el duque ordena izar los estandartes del ducado para que los reconozcan, pero en eso ve al fraile coger su rosario y rezar

- ¿Asustado fray Tomas? no ios preocupeis ... no tenemos que preocuparnos de los genoveses

- Lo se ... solo es algo que no puedo evitar, mi señor

Los barcos ya habían acortado distancia y podía verse a los hombres sobre cubierta. Extrañamente, todos estaban armados como prepradaos para el abordaje "a esa distancia debían de reconocer los estandartes" piensa el duque. Tras unos minutos de espera, los barcos ya estaban a corta distancia y los hombres sombríos sobre cubierta llamaron mas la atención del duque. Entre ellos habían hombres que no parecían italianos

- ¿adonde os dirigis? - sono la voz atronadora de uno de los capitanes del barco genoves. Un hombre alto y fornido portando una espada

- A Constantinopla - responde el duque

- Es un largo camino desde Atenas, duque Ettore

- ¿Como sabe que soy el duque?

- Vuestros estandartes así lo confirman

- Solo identificasteis mi barco ... pero yo no llevo ninguna señal de mi condición

- Se dice que la nobleza destaca entre la plebe, mi señor - responde con una sonrisa el capitán

El duque en eso observa que el otro barco realizaba una maniobra y se colocaba al otro lado de ellos. El grito no se hizo esperar

- ¡Cubrios con los escudos! - el duque se protege con el suyo cuando las flechas salen disparadas de ambos barcos. Varios de sus hombres caen pero la tripulación alcanza a hacer mover los remos hacia adelante en un intento de escapar

- ¡Al abordaje! - el grito de los genoveses tampoco se hace esperar y ya varios hombres se lanzan contra el barco en un intento de abordarlo

El duque saca su espada mientras ordena que sus hombres preparen la defensa y que el barco se lance hacia adelante. Una nueva lluvia de flechas cae sobre sus hombres. Los gritos de agonía se mezclan entre los gritos de batalla. Los genoveses van abatiendo hombres en cubierta mientras los garfios se engachaban en la nave ateniense. Los pocos arqueros que responden al ataque son abatidos rápidamente ...

Alseci y Schelotto seguían pasando desapercibidos a los embajadores turcos. Recluidos en sus habitaciones, apenas tenían oportunidad de salir para evitar ser vistos por los enviados del Gran Turco. Las habitaciones reservadas para ellos eran amplias y cómodas. Los demás integrantes de su embajada estaban distribuidos en otros lugares de Constantinopla para evitar sospechas

- Por lo visto el emperador ha previsto estos casos - le dice Schelotto a Alseci

- Así parece ...

- ¿No creeis que sea mejor irnos de Constantinopla? después de todo, el emperador parece ya tener una decisión con respecto a Roma ... o promete una ayuda mas efectiva o el no proclamará la unión de las iglesias

- El Papa es inflexible en ese punto ... no aceptará ... el reconocimiento de la iglesia griega a la soberanía de Roma es vital para el ... solo así tendrá un punto de apoyo ante los reyes de Europa frente al Papa de Avignon

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay nada que hacer? mientras el emperador crea contar con el apoyo mongol, no se sentirá presionado por ayuda militar

Alseci no contesta, mientras mira el exterior a través de las ventanas de aquella habitación. Schelotto se le acerca y se pone a su lado

- ¿Y que opinais del joven mongol? creo que desde que lo viste por primera vez llamó vuestra atención

- No lo se ... aquel joven puede ser un importante aliado para Juan V ... pero eso no es tan seguro

- ¿De que dependería?

- De la decisión del Khan de Crimea ... sus territorios están en la línea que separa a Tamerlán de Toqtamish ... se sabe que Toqtamish es el peor rival de Tamerlan y según se, podría ser el futuro amo de la Horda de Oro ... si se declara una nueva guerra entre ambos, el Khanato de Crimea deberá tomar una decisión a quien apoyar ... si apoya a Toqtamish, su alianza con Constantinopla será mas difícil ... la Horda de Oro jamás ayudará a un reino aliado del principado de Moscú ... si apoya a Tamerlán si habría una posibilidad de apoyo a Constantinopla contra los turcos

- Eso significaría que la "educación" del mongol no tendría ningún sentido

- Asi es ...

- Pero no es lo único que os preocupa respecto a el ¿verdad?

- Sabeis leerme bien Schelotto ... asi es

- ¿Y que es?

Alseci se vuelve y lo mira fijamente

- No os mentiría si os digo que no lo se ...

El anuncio de las trompetas indicaba que alguien había llegado ... al parecer alguien de importancia

La partida de hombres armados recorría las calles de Constantinopla, cuando los caballos pasan raudamente cortándoles el paso pero aquel ímpetu no estaba dirigido a ellos ya que pasaron de largo. Al parecer eran hombres importantes por sus armas y estandartes pero los hombres siguieron su camino, guiados por un hombre de traje de civil

Se detuvieron frente a una casa y el que comandaba el grupo aporrea la puerta. Kemal abre y ve ante el a los hombres armados con uniformes bizantinos y al frente de ellos, el alguacil mas el dueño de aquel lugar

- Os dije que os arrepentiriais armenio - le dice burlón el hombre

- Daos preso armenio - interviene el alguacil - habeis agredido a ciudadanos de Constantinopla y usurpado una propiedad que no te pertenece

- He alquilado este lugar al precio que pidió este hombre ... tengo derecho a estar aqui hasta mañana

- ¿Acaso tienes un contrato como prueba?

Kemal mueve negativamente la cabeza. El desconocía de ese tipo de cosas y solo pagó lo que le pidió

- Daos preso ahora ... entrega tu espada

Kemal en vez de entregarla la extrae de su vaina y apunta a los guardias

- No me someteré a la injusticia ... ¡si quieren tomarla vengan por ella!

- ¿Resistes a la autoridad imperial¡guardias¡prendanlo!

- ¡Alto!

La voz de mando detuvo a los soldados y ven a un oficial llegar. Las insignias que llevaba demostraba su rango pero su rostro era ya conocido por el alguacil

- Capitán Basilio ... comandante de la guarnición imperial - tartamudea el alguacil - ¿a que venis aqui, señor?

- Yo represento a la autoridad imperial mas que vos mismo y ya que la habeis invocado me hice presente ... ¿que sucede aqui?

- Este perro armenio usurpa mi propiedad - interviene el hombre

- ¿No sois vos Vadalio¿no sois vos al que todos apodan "avaro y mezquino"?

- No entiendo a que os referis señor ...

- Si que lo entendeis ... como entiendo lo que está pasando aqui ... alguacil ... deje en paz a ese hombre

- Pero señor ... se atrevió a querer usar su espada contra nosotros

- Un hombre que se defiende una injusticia tiene derecho a eso ... además este hombre es mi invitado

- ¿Que decis?

- Que justo venía a invitarlo a mi casa ... me alegro haber llegado a tiempo ... Kemal, ve por el niño y acompañame a mi casa ... incluso traje un caballo para vos

- Pero ...

- Nada de peros, amigo ... solo sigueme tu y el muchacho ... dejad a aquel viejo avaro a seguir disfrutando de sus miserias

Kemal sale con Nestor y ambos montan el caballo ante la furia del comerciante

- ¿Va a permitir esto? - reclama Vadalio al alguacil quien solo se encoge de hombros

- ¿Que puedo hacer? no puedo desafiar la autoridad del comandante

- ¡Os he pagado para que arresteis y azoteis al perro armenio!

- ¿Así? pues ... no me acuerdo ... ¿y ustedes muchachos?

Las risotadas de los soldados responden a la pregunta de su jefe dejando después solo al comerciante revolcándose en su ira

El combate en la nave del duque Ettore continuaba mientras esta penosamente trataba de huir a base de la fuerza de los galeotes

- Incediad la nave - sonó la voz del capitán enemigo mientras los arqueros encendían sus flechas "no quieren capturarnos" piensa el duque "quieren matarnos ... solo así se explica esta ferocidad"

Las flechas surcan el cielo y caen sobre la vela que comienza a encenderse

- ¡Izad los estandartes! - grita el duque mientras abatía enemigos con su espada - ¡caeremos con honor frente a estas ratas!

Recien el duque se percata a quienes se enfrentaba. No eran genoveses. Aquella heterogénea tripulación solo podrían ser piratas "pero ... no parece interesarles el botín o esclavos ... quieren matarnos a todos. La situación se va haciendo desesperada. casi la mitad de su gente ya había caido y el estaba rodeado de tres oponentes de miradas fieras pero de rasgos salvajes e inhumanos "¿quienes son?"

- ¡Navios a la vista! - grita alguien y ciertamente. El duque ve a tres navíos aparecer en el horizonte. No podía ver quienes eran pero estaban aún lejos para esperar ayuda inmediata. Si quería salvarse, debía de hacerlo solo. Aprovechando la sorpresa, de un mandoble decapita a uno de sus oponentes y luego despacha a los otros dos y corre hacia la popa y de un solo golpe corta las sogas que lo unían al otro navío

- ¡Enfilad la nave hacia el navío de estribor! - grita el duque y el capitán de la nave hace un perfecto viraje y espolonea a la otra nave que aún permanecía unida, antes que un flechazo acabe con la vida del capitán. La sorpresa fue grande que varios atacantes caen bajo el filo de los defensores y el duque se lanza al abordaje con un puñado de hombres. La sorpresa es grande pero los abordados se recuperan y consiguen mantener a raya al duque y sus hombres

- ¡Matad al duque! - ruge el otro capitán que ya había abordado el barco ateniense y daban cuenta de los defensores - ¡hacedlo de una vez!

Una flecha en ese momento se clava en su espalda y el corsario cae pesadamente. Para sorpresa de todos, los tres navíos que se vieron antes, ya habían llegado a buena distancia para ver quienes eran

- !Adelante¡acabemos con esa carroña de los mares¡adelante, Caballeros de San Juan!

El duque no puede dejar de lanzar una exclamación

- ¡Caballeros de San Juan¡Caballeros de Rodas¡son ellos!

Los caballeros lanzan una lluvia de flechas sobre el navío pirata así como piedras lanzadas desde pequeñas catapultas que agujerean la nave. Una piedra rompe el palo mayor y la nave queda a la deriva y comienza a incendiarse. Las otras dos naves abordan a los atenienses y al otro navío pirata. La lucha es feroz, pero los caballeros mas diestros y superiores en número, aniquilan toda resistencia

- ¡Por Francesco! - grita el capitán y al parecer comandante de esa flotilla - ¡recuerden a nuestro compañero caido en Kosovo por las manos malditas¡acabad con esa carroña!

Los espadazos y el choque de los metales va cesando en la nave ateniense. El mismo comandante aborda la nave pirata con un grupo de hombres y protege al duque que ya estaba a punto de sucumbir y consiguen hacer retroceder a los piratas. La primera nave pirata se incendiaba y curiosamente, los piratas no la abandonaban y vió que estaban parados sin hacer nada, quemándose con su nave

- Tal parece que hoy es día de visitas - dice el emperador al recibir el anuncio de la llegada de otra embajada a Constantinopla

En la sala del trono se hallaban reunidos otros funcionarios de palacio quienes se ordenaban de acuerdo al estricto protocolo bizantino. Alejo y otros miembros de su comitiva hacen su ingreso y se sorprende al ver la pompa con la que se había ordenado el salón del trono. A paso firme se dirige adonde estaba sentado el emperador. Nadie se habría atrevido a detener el avance del enviado del Sultán, pero las miradas de desprecio contra el traidor de Anatolia se clavaban en el

- Veo que os preparais para recibir a nuevos enviados, Su Majestad ... lo que me sorprende es la magnificencia con la que recibis a vuestros visitantes ... lamento no haberla disfrutado a mi llegada

- Habeis llegado de improviso y muiy temprano, Alejo ... no tuvimos tiempo para algo mejor. Por eso os invité a presenciar esto y así no os habreis perdido de nada. Aunque estas ceremonias no son ajenas a vos ya que una vez estuvisteis en mi corte

- ¿Quienes son los recien llegados?

- Lo sabreis cuando haga su entrada

Alseci y Schelotto se confundían entre los grupos porque también habían sido avisados, tratando de pasar desapercibidos para no llamar la atención de la embajada turca. Todos se inclinan a la entrada de Carmesina y Manuel quienes avanzan regiamente hacia el trono para ocupar asientos un poco mas bajos que la del emperador. Irene llega trayendo algunos dulces en una fuente de plata que pone al lado de la princesa. Carmesina pone su mano sobre la de ella

- Quédate a mi lado, Irene ... mientras esperamos podremos ir charlando sobre el joven mongol que estais educando

- No hay mucho que contar, Alteza ... aunque es muy difícil poder educar a un bárbaro absoluto

- Creo que sois muy dura con el ... no me parece desagradable y está muy interesado en vos

- Eso no me halaga, Alteza

Irene iba a decir algo mas, pero en eso ve entrar a Yazin, con ropas griegas, llamando la atención de los presentes quienes no pueden reprimir gestos burlones y una que otra sonrisa, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Alejo

- ¿Un mongol¿teneis un mongol en vuestra corte, Majestad? - le pregunta al emperador

- El - contesta un poco nervioso Juan V - llegó con la embajada del principe de Moscú, Vasili, junto con la sierva de la princesa ... decidí mantenerlo en mi corte porque es un muchacho muy brillante

- Pues ... ¿acaso no se le explicó que la sala del trono no es lugar para los sirvientes?

- A veces concedo esos privilegios, Alejo ... creo que en mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiero

- Oh ... no quise importunaros Majestad

Alseci se acerca a Yazin quien ya se sentía incomodo ante tantas miradas que pensaba en irse

- Veo, mi joven amigo, que decidisteis participar en las audiencias - le dice Alseci en su idioma

- Si debo aprender, debo mirar

- Amigo ... espero que llegue el día que podamos hablar en griego fluidamente, pero ahoradebemos conformarnos con tratar de hacerlo en tu idioma que no conozco mucho pero algo se

- ¿Y como sabeis hablar mi idioma?

- Fui mercenario ... combatí contra tu gente en Polonia y en Rusia ... algo se tiene que aprender

- ¿Sabe el motivo de esta reunión?

- Creo que lo sabremos en un momento

En ese momento, los heraldos anuncian la entrada de los recien llegados. Un hombre, regiamente vestido y de gallarda apostura hace su entrada acompañado de dos hombres, quienes se dirigen a paso firme hacia el emperador, arrodillándose ante el. El joven dirige su mirada al emperador y luego a la princesa quien se siente turbada ante el apuesto noble

- Vuestra Majestad - dice el joven - yo soy Hipolito Scola ... duque de Neopatria. Estoy aqui para ponerme a vuestra disposición

- El duque de Neopatria - murmura Alejo

- Levantaos duque - le dice el emperador - me complace vuestra visita ... deseo siempre tener buenas relaciones con mis vecinos, ahora que Florencia ha tomado bajo su protección Macedonia e Iliria

- Protección que resguardará los intereses de Vuestra Majestad

- Estoy seguro de ello ... ¿como habreis llegado señor Duque? no recuerdo haber recibido noticias de que un navio florentino haya llegado al puerto

- Porque no lo hice por mar, Majestad ... lo hice por tierra

Un murmullo de asombro se hace escuchar en la sala del trono. Miradas se cruzan dirigidas al duque y otras dirigidas a Alejo. Haber atravezado territorio controlado por los turcos era un abierto desafío a ellos

- Me sorprende enormemente que hayais arriesgado vuestra integridad en un viaje por tierra y me halaga a la vez ...¿Y cual es el motivo de vuestra visita?

Hipólito mira fijamente al emperador y luego dirige su mirada a Carmesina

- Vengo ... a pedir la mano de vuestra sobrina. La dulce y hermosa Carmesina Paleóloga

Fin del capítulo 7

La batalla de Mazinkert fue librada en Anatolia (Asia, actual Turquía) entre los bizantinos y el ejército selyucida en 1071, donde los bizantinos alinearon a 100,000 hombres contra 30,000 turcos. Las intrigas y traiciones contra el emperador Comnneno dividieron al ejército que cayó ante el ataque turco y quedó completamente aniquilado. La victoria fue tan sorprendente e inesperada que sorprendió a los propios turcos quienes se apresuraron a hacer la paz con los bizantinos pero el ejército imperial formado por Basilio II sencillamente ya había dejado de existir. Constantinopla jamás se recuperaría de aquel desastre


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La sombra de la maldad

El duque Ettore observaba los restos de su barco y a sus hombres caidos o heridos mientras volvía a su nave tras la victoria inesperada sobre los piratas. Se quedó un momento inmóvil tratando de reponerse de aquella impresión. El no se consideraba cobarde pero jamás había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. No era un hombre de batalla pero había participado en combates contra los turcos durante la guerra pero siempre había evitado arriesgarse en batalla por lo que se había ganado el sobrenombre de "El Precavido", sobrenombre que le había costado el solo obtener el pobre ducado de Atenas, pero que ahora era un sobre nombre que parecía haber dejado atrás tras su audaz abordaje con un puñado de hombres. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus salvadores se inclina ante el

- Mi señor duque de Atenas ... os felicito por vuestra valentía en combate

Ettore mira a su interlocutor con curiosidad. Un hombre nada agraciado pero con una chispa en la mirada de su único ojo. Cubierto de corazas pero las partes de su piel descubierta adivinaban cicatrices le hizo notar a Ettore que estaba ante un verdadero hombre de batalla. Por un momento se sintió avergonzado pero recobra la compostura

- Yo ... os agradezco ... perdonad mi distracción pero ... estaba ...

- No necesita justificarse mi señor ... soy un hombre que ha participado en muchos combates y comprendo lo que puede sentir cualquier hombre ... me alegra haber llegado a tiempo

- No tengo con que pagaros ...

- No os he pedido nada ... ahora creo que debe continuar vuestro viaje ... nuestros hombres os ayudaran y sugiero que abandoneis esta nave y tomad la mía para que podais continuar

Ettore mira muy sorprendido al caballero que lo miraba con firmeza y con sinceridad. Por un momento pensaba que le estaban jugando una broma

- Me temo que no os he entendido bien ... ¿acaso me estaís obsequiando vuestra nave?

- Creo que he sido claro, mi señor

- Esperad ... no entiendo ... vos habeis aparecido de la nada y me habeis salvado ... no quereis recompensa y mas bien me dais vuestro barco ... quisiera que me explicara el porque

El rudo guerrero hace una señal y otro caballero mas bisoño se acerca a ambos

- Me temo que ya no hay tiempo para que os cuente nada señor duque ... este joven es Philip ... es nuevo en nuestra orden pero es valiente e inteligente ... el se unirá a vuestra tripulación con algunos de nuestros hombres que os podrían ayudar en caso de alguna nueva emergencia ... ahora, os sugiero que abordeis mi nave con el resto de su gente porque os urge llegar a Constantinopla ... vuestras dudas podreis discutirlas con Philip ... pero si es tan quisquilloso por este asunto de las deudas, me quedaré con su nave como parte de pago y algún día ire a Atenas a cobrársela ¿estamos?

El caballero hace una inclinación de cabeza y deja a ambos caballeros solos mientras el se va a dar órdenes para la reparación de la nave ateniense. Tras unos segundos, el duque da la orden para que su tripulación aborde la nave de Rodas. El sacerdote Tomas se acerca aún temeroso a el

- Mi señor ... yo ... opino que regresemos a Atenas

- ¿Aún vivo mi buen fraile? ... me temo que continuaremos

- Esta nave se hundirá si no es reparada

- Esta nave la dejaremos ... iremos en el barco de los caballeros de Rodas

El duque Hipólito seguía inclinado tras dar su audaz proposición frente a la sorprendida corte. El duque de Neopatria era no solo un candidato inesperado sino también alguien que estaba desafiando el poder de los turcos en las narices de ellos. la sorpresa daba paso a la admiración de los presentes

El emperador lo mira fijamente. No solo era, al parecer, valiente y decidido, sino joven y apuesto. No debía pasar de los 20 años y Carmesina tenía 14. Sabía que el duque de Atenas, el otro pretendiente, tenía mas de 30 y los nobles de Aquitania y Lotaringia pasaban los 50. El principe de Sajonia, el candidato propuesto por el emperador alemán, tenía 10 años. Todos estos pretendientes no eran precisamente amigos de los turcos, pero las buenas relaciones del emperador Conrado con Bayazid, hacían al principe de Sajonia como el candidato mas adecuado

Pero ahora tenía a un joven noble que no solo desafiaba el poder de los turcos sino que contaba con el respaldo de los señores de Europa y la poderosa Florencia. Había escuchado las hazañas del duque de Neopatria en su lucha contra los turcos y sus fuerzas seguían incrementándose. Fuerzas que aún eran insuficientes pero que podían aumentar si es que los reyes de Europa lo apoyaran. El emperador mira al joven y luego dirige su mirada a Carmesinaquien la mantenía fija en el joven quien a su vez la miraba a ella, lo que hace que Manuel le haga un gesto a Irene para que avise a su ama que estaba llamando la atención

- Veo que habeis obtenido la gracia al menos de mi sobrina ... duque Hipólito ... déjeme entonces darle la bienvenida a mi corte y mi admiración por haber llegado hasta aqui tan pronto

- Cuando supe que habiais considerado en desposar a vuestra sobrina no dude en venir personalmente en lugar de mandar mensajeros ... la dignidad, nobleza y belleza de vuestra sobrina se merece arriesgarlo todo por el solo placer de su vista

El vuelve a mirar a Carmesina pero el dardo estaba dirigido a los representantes de los nobles de Lotaringia, Aquitania y Sajonia quienes se enfurecen ante la insinuación del noble florentino

- De pie, mi buen duque - dice el emperador - como veis, la mano de mi sobrina es aspirada por otras nobles casas de Europa y por lo tanto será una decisión difícil

- Vuestra Majestad habla con sensatez - interviene el representante de Sajonia - no solo representamos a nuestros señores y mi persona representa también a Conrado, emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, quien desea que un principe elector del imperio este emparentado con la casa imperial de Bizancio ... la unión de ambos imperios será positiva para Constantinopla

- Vuestra Majestad debe considerar también que la noble casa de Lotaringia de cuya seno salió el libertador de Jerusalen, es respaldada por la corte de Francia - interviene el embajador de aquella casa

Alejo se acerca al emperador y le dice en voz baja

- Majestad ... no olvide que los ojos del Sultán están puestos ahora aqui ... el está muy interesado que el enlace de vuestra sobrina no sea causa de diferencias entre vuestra corte y el

- ¿Me amenazais en mi propia casa, Alejo?

- Nada de eso Majestad ... solo os pido que tomeis en cuenta lo que estoy diciendo ... nadie mas que yo desea la paz entre nosotros

- ¿Tanta paz busca el sultán que ahora prepara una fuerza en contra de la cristiandad?

Quien habló así fue Hipólito quien, se acerca al trono pero había hablado en voz alta parta que todos los presentes lo escuchen

- ¿Como os atreveis a injuriar al Sultán en frente de su representante? - replica Alejo

- Esta es la corte de Bizancio, no la de Bayazid - responde Hipólito - y solo requiero el permiso del emperador para hablar como vos os dais ese derecho, Alejo Niceas

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar. Desafiar al enviado del poderoso sultán en presencia de todos causa una profunda impresión, sobre todos a los que pertenecían al bando antiturco

- No discutamos y evitemos intercambiar palabras injuriosas - interviene Manuel dándose cuenta que el incidente podía pasara a mayores - estamos aqui para decidir por la felicidad de mi prima, la princesa Carmesina y no para resolver diferencias políticas

- Lamentablemente, Su Alteza - interviene otra vez Alejo - las bodas reales tienen implicancias políticas ... pero teneis la razón ... no discutamos en presencia del emperador ... siempre hay modos de arreglar nuestras diferencias

El emperador Juan había mantenido silencio. Mas que la discusión, lo que lo mantenía en silencio era la decisión a tomar. Antes de la aparición del duque, esta era mas sencilla. Una alianza con el emperador alemán o el rey frances hubiera sido deseable. El duque de Atenas estaba descartado por autonomasia. Ni turcos ni cristianos hubieran protestado por cualquiera que resultase elegido y el emperador hubiera podido manejar las alianzas de una manera mas cauta, pero ahora estaba frente a un pretendiente que polarizaba las posiciones de cada bando, de una abierta hostilidad de los turcos a una abierta simpatía de los enemigos de estos

El único que no parecía impresionado era Yazin. La entrada del duque no le había impresionado en absoluto y mas aún que le pareció demasiado engalanado para querer aparentar ser un rudo guerrero. Alseci y Schelotto en cambio tenían una buena impresión del joven noble. Su presencia había hecho disminuir ostensiblemente la influencia turca en la corte y en el fondo sintieron que su causa recobraba esperanzas

- Creo que hay una buena propuesta para la princesa - murmura Alseci a su compañero - mejor que los vejestorios y un niño

- Sin olvidar a un insignificante duque - le contesta Schelotto refiriéndose al duque de Atenas

El emperador hace una señal de silencio ya que el bullicio de las conversaciones a media voz iba creciendo. Alejo lo mira expectante mientras que Carmesina no retiraba su mirada de Hipólito

- La dinastía Paleóloga se siente honrada por los ofrecimientos de tan distinguidas casas de Europa ... esto hace que nuestra decisión sea difícil y algo que debemos pensar con cuidado ... pero creo que para ser justos, debemos esperar a la persona que fue el primero en solicitar la mano de mi sobrina ... Ettore de La Guardia, duque de Atenas aún no ha llegado y sería una descortesía tomar una decisión en su ausencia ... consideraos huespedes en mi palacio y os rogaría aguardar el tiempo necesario antes de tomar mi decisión

El barco había navegado casi un día. Por lo menos era lo que le había parecido a Reynald al observar las rendijas de la bodega que los separaban de la cubierta, donde el movimiento de los piratas era febril. En todo el día no había recibido mas que una comida. Lo de comida era por darle un nombre. Los piratas solo abrieron la y arrojaron sobras o restos incalificables que el no se animó a comer. Era fuerte, pero el hambre y la sed estaban haciendo mella de su animo, lo mismo que al resto de los prisioneros. Algunos se animaban a reclamar o a pedir que se los alimente pero solo los insultos de los piratas era la respuesta

- Pierden el tiempo - dice un marino que se había mantenido tranquilo - no nos darán nada hasta que ellos quieran ... tal vez sea pronto ... solo lo hacen para probar su poder

- ¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunta Reynald

- No es la primera vez que caigo prisionero ... fui capturado antes cerca a Sicilia ... fui vendido como esclavo en Argel

- ¿Esclavo?

- Eso es lo que somos ahora ... esclavos ... nos entregarán en Argel a algún comeciante que cobrará una comisión por vendernos

- Y ¿que pasará con nosotros?

- Todo está en manos de Dios ahora ... podemos ir a los campos, a las galeras o a las minas ... tal vez alguien tenga suerte y acabe como esclavo en alguna casa rica o se convierta en favorito de algún musulmán generoso ...

- ¿Eso te pasó a ti?

- No ... no fui tan afortunado ... terminé en las galeras pero por poco tiempo ... el barco en el que iba fue atacado por los venecianos y abordado ... obtuve mi libertad y regresé a Sicilia

- ¿Porque te hiciste nuevamente marino con lo que te había pasado?

- No se hacer otra cosa ... amo el mar y aquí moriré ... hubiese preferido que los piratas me mataran ... no hay peor amo de esclavos que los berberiscos ... pero tu ... no eres marino ¿que haces aqui?

- Yo ... trataba de llegar a Jerusalen

- ¿Jerusalen? ¡jaja! ¿y que buscas en Jerusalen?

- El ... perdón de mis pecados

El marino italiano deja de reir y mira seriamente al joven

- Graves han de ser tus pecados para que hayas tomado tal decisión ... tan graves que Dios no te ha permitido llegar y te ha condenado al infierno en la tierra ... dime ¿de que pecado estamos hablando?

- Yo ... he matado

- ¿En serio? todos lo hemos hecho

- Yo ... maté a mi padre

El marino calló y lentamente se apartó de el. Los que lo escucharon lo miraron con odio "deben estar pensando que yo les he traido una maldición ... que Dios al castigarme a mi, los alcanzó a ellos también" por un momento temió por su vida, pero después hubiera agradecido que lo mataran "no lo harán ... soy un maldito y mi destino será peor ahora ... el matarme sería un acto de compasión

En el palacio eclesiástico de Salamanca, el Obispo La Torre observaba al nervioso fraile Miguel quien le daba las explicaciones de su trabajo con el conde Enrique de Guzman. Aquel palacio, protegido por decenas de guardias era uno de los simbolos del poder de la Iglesia en Castilla y Aragón fuertemente creciente tras la decadencia de los musulmanes. De allí salían las órdenes para los religiosos de todas España. De allí salían los consejeros para los reyes cristianos y de ahí salían las nuevas ideas que predominaráin en las universidades y entre los intelectuales. Su autoridad en España era superior incluso que la del propio Papa sea el de Avignon o el de Roma

El Obispo no era un hombre inculto. Había recogido pacientemente la obra musulmana en los territorios reconquistados y los había pasado por un delicado filtro para poder usarlas. Conocimientos científicos, médicos, técnicos y obras de arte eran propiedad exclusiva de la Iglesia que las daba a quienes consideraba dignos de recibirla y esa dignidad era solo compatible con la fe. El, pese a admirar la obra musulmana era un decidido enemigo del Islam y no descansaría hasta que el último baluarte de los musulmanes, Granada, fuera tomado y sus reyes expulsados de España. Los consejeros que salían a servir a los reyes cristianos tenían ese dogma, el extirpar cualquier herejía o religión que no sea la de Cristo, lo que incluía a judios y musulmanes

Miguel estaba temeroso. Los estudios del conde de Guzman no parecían ser del agrado del obispo quien mira severamente al sacerdote

- Y acaso ¿no habeis intentado disuadir al conde de Guzman de esa insensatez? - le dice severamente el obispo

- Eminencia ... lo intenté, pero el conde es muy obstinado ... esto es una afición suya a la que me ofrecí ayudarle para saber si realmente busca algo que puede llevarlo al pecado y a atentar contra la Iglesia

- Si es tan inofensiva ¿porque me informais de esto?

- Creo que es mi deber como obediente hijo de la Santa Madre Iglesia, Eminencia

- Hijo mío, no dudo de tu fe, sino de tu buen juicio ... haces bien en avisarme y creo que tu idea no es mala después de todo ... mantente junto al conde y trata de llevarlo solo por el camino sano de la erudicción ... no que se crea esas leyendas de la "Diosa Blanca" ... eso no es desconocido para nosotros. Los paganos celtas la adoraban y existen muchas evidencias que la Iglesia ha recogido solo en aras del conocimiento

- Eso es lo que le dije al conde ... pero el cree que la diosa tiene una representación griega en Atenea

- Eso ... tampoco es desconocido

- ¿Acaso vuestra eminencia lo sabe?

- Soy estudioso de la historia griega antigua ... no está muy claro como es que los griegos adoptaron el culto a Atenea ... la mitología cuenta que nació de la cabeza de Zeús, pero eso es de fuentes doricas, posteriores a los primitivos aqueos ... una teoría es que griegos y celtas estaban emparentados y las migraciones célticas hacia los Balcanes llevaron rezagos de ese primitivo culto ... es posible que al pasar de los años, ese culto haya ido cambiando en virtud a la relación con los belicosos pueblos asiáticos y los cretenses ... el panteón griego cambió y aparecieron divinidades que representaban la fuerza de la naturaleza y los valores humanos ... es curioso, Zeus representaba el rayo, Poseidón el mar, Hades el infierno, Apolo el Sol, Ares la guerra, pero solo Atenea representaba la Justicia y la Sabiduría ... no fuerzas de la naturaleza sino valores humanos ... creo que la teoría de nuestro buen conde no está equivocada ...

El obispo permaneció unos minutos en silencio antes de continuar. El padre miguel miraba nerviosamente los cuadros que estaban en las paredes de aquella sala que representaban variados momentos de los evangelios referidas a la vida de Cristo. En varios de ellos, la representación de María era una constante "una mujer ... una madre ... algo realmente importante en la vida de cualquier hombre". Nota que la figura de María sola tenía un lugar especial entre el número de cuadros. Su posición vertical y su tamaño lo hacía destacar en todo ese grupo. Aquel rostro de expresión reposado parecía mirar hacia abajo. En sus pies, destacábase una retorcida figura. Una serpiente cuya cabeza estaba aplastada bajo los pies de María, sus ojos reptilíneos aún se distinguían bajo el regio pie, manteniendo la atención del sacerdote como una victima frente a su captor, cuando la voz del obispo lo hace sobresaltarse

- Padre Miguel ... ¿os sucede algo?

- No ... Eminencia ...

- Os decía que deberiais prestar atención a los estudios del conde de Guzman ... no queremos estar detrás de ninguna herejía pero tampoco queremos problemas con la corte de Castilla ni la orden de Calatrava donde el conde goza de mucho aprecio ... si hay algo de lo cual debemos preocuparnos, vos nos lo comunicareis de inmediato

- Asi ... lo haré eminencia

El padre Miguel se pone de pie y en su precipitación olvidó besar el anillo obispal dejando al Obispo con la mano extendida. El prelado quiso decirle algo pero era tan evidente su turbación que lo dejo ir. Fuera de la audiencia del Obispo, el padre Miguel se seca un sudor frío. La imagen de la virgen pisando a la serpiente le había causado una profunda impresión ... mas aún cuando tuvo la impresión de que uno de aquellos ojos reptilíneos se había cerrado en un malicioso guiño

Robert de Norfolk aún reposaba en la casa del campesino frances. Tuvo que cambiar sus finas ropas por las toscas de los campesinos para evitar llamar la atención de los soldados franceses que merodeaban el lugar. Trataba de pensar en lo que haría tras lo que había escuchado del campesino. No sabía si debía continuar su búsqueda o regresar a Inglaterra y buscar la forma de castigar a Malcom si es que este aún seguía con vida

Luego pensó en Reynald ¿como poder sentirse hermano de aquel campesino que había levantado la mano contra su padre?. Poco importaba el hecho de que su madre haya muerto a manos del viejo Barón ¿que significaba la vida de una campesina al lado de un barón de Inglaterra? ¿eso justificaba la venhanza atentando contra la ley de Dios que ordenaba honrar a los padres?. Podía comprenderlo, si, pero no podía perdonarlo

El anciano campesino hace su ingreso a la tosca choza. Robert estaba ya casi recuperado y le intrigaba el saber que es lo que iría a hacer. Tras esa confesión, el joven se había mostrado extrañamente tranquilo

- ¿Os sentis mejor, señor?

- Si ... os agradezco vuestros cuidados ... pero creo que ya es hora de irme

- Los soldados franceses aún merodean por el lugar ... sería peligroso para voz el adentrarse en territorio frances.

- No pienso hacer eso ... voy a entrar a Alemania

El campesino sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar eso

- ¿Alemania, mi señor? ¿acaso no pensais retornar a vuestras tierras?

- Os comisionaré un servicio ... un último favor antes de abandonar vuestra aldea ... enviareis una carta que debe llegar a Calais ... debe ser entregado al Preboste Thaning ... el sabrá poner fin a la traición y resguardará mis bienes hasta mi regreso

- Pero ... ¿adonde vais, mi señor?

El Barón se sienta y extrae papel y pluma de sus alforjas

- ¿Adonde mas? a Jerusalen ... mi hermano me espera

Reynald Dubois seguía sentado sobre sus propias inmundicias sin atinarse a decir nada. Convertido en un paria entre sus propios compañeros de desgracia trataba de aceptar su destino. El jamás llegar a jerusalen y el convertirse en esclavo en Africa. Tal vez Dios había decidido la manera en el que el debía expiar sus pecados "cualquiera que sea esta Mi Señor ... hágase tu Voluntad ... solo protege a los míos de pagar por mis pecados"

Fue en eso que los gritos en cubierta se hicieron sentir y los movimientos del barco fueron mas enérgicos "otra presa" piensa el joven francés, cuando el golpe violento del barco sacudió a todos.

- ¡Es un combate! - grita uno de los prisioneros - ¡este barco está siendo atacado!

Ciertamente. Los gritos de lucha se hacían sentir en cubierta, pero no se sabía lo que estaba pasando. El choquie de armas producía un ruido ensordecerdor, cuando la madera de la bodega cruje y el agua empieza a entrar por allí. Los gritos de los prisioneros empezaron y muchos empezaron a clamar al Cielo o a pedir auxilio a los de cubierta

- ¡Maldición! ¡nos ahogaremos! - grita un marino - ¡todo es culpa de ese perro francés! ¡el nos trajo la mala suerte!

Inmediatamente se abalanza sobre Reynald quien lucha contra su atacante, tratando de golpearlo. En medio de la confusión de hombres, ambos ruedan agarrados uno de otro, hasta que Reynald consigue ponerse sobre el y apretarle el cuello, loco de furia. De pronto un golpe atrás de el lo hizo trastabillar y otro golpe en la espalda lo derribó

- ¡Matenlo! ¡maten al maldito de Dios!

Los golpes no dejaron de sucederse y Reynald solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos ... antes de perder la conciencia ...

El barco navegaba ahora por aguas tranquilas, acercándose al Estrecho de Bósforo, la puerta al Mar de Marmara y la recta final a Constantinopla. El límpido cielo parecía un buen presagio aunque el joven caballero ordenaba bajar los estandartes que representaban a la orden de San Juan. El duque observaba todos los hábiles movimientos para trabajar rapidamente sin detener la marcha

- Aún no sabemos porque nos están ayudando los caballeros de Rodas, mi señor - le dice Fray Tomas

- Creo que debemos esperar a que terminen - responde el duque

- No entiendo porque bajan sus estandartes señor ... el distintivo persuadiría a cualquier nave pirata de no atacarnos

- A los piratas si, pero a los turcos no - contesta detrás de ellos el joven Philip - estamos entrando a zonas controladas por ellos

- Aún creo no poder agradecerles lo suficiente por vuestra ayuda pero tengo muchas dudas que espero podais aclararme

- Estoy al servicio de Vuestra Excelencia - responde Philip con una inclinación

- Decidme ... ¿quienes eran nuestros atacantes? no eran genoveses aunque llevaran sus distintivos

- Estábamos persiguiendo a esos perros ... encontramos a la tripulación original flotando en el mar como comida para tiburones y supimos que algo había pasado

- ¿He de creer que nuestro encuentro fue pura casualidad? ¿eran simples piratas?

- No tan simples, mi señor ... habían sido pagados para que vos no llegarais a Constantinopla

- ¿Porque?

- ¿No es obvio, mi señor? hoy están otorgando la mano de la princesa bizantina y vos sois uno de los pretendientes

El duque se queda pensativo tratando de asimilar las palabras del caballero de Rodas. El mar sacudía el barco, a veces con violencia, pese al día despejado

- Me temo no entenderos, caballero ... ¿me estais diciendo que alguien mando a matarme para que no desposara a la princesa Carmesina Paleóloga, sobrina del emperador Juan V?

- Eso precisamente ... sois un pretendiente a una mano que es aspirada por las principales casas de Europa ... con vos muerto es uno menos de quien preocuparse

- Es absurdo ... jamás ha sucedido esto ni siquiera cuando Bizancio era un imperio poderoso

- No es el poder sino lo que representa, mi señor ... Constantinopla está casi perdida en manos de los infieles turcos ... si el Sultán se apodera de la ciudad, jamás será reconocido como emperador y las insignias imperiales pasarán a manos de los descendientes mas próximos ¿quienes podrían ser mas que la princesa Carmesina o su descendencia? y eso significaría de por si que esas insignias serían herencia de la casa europea que se emparente con la dinastía bizantina

- Tal como sucedió en Sicilia ...

- Precisamente señor ... nadie reconocía a Carlos de Anjou como rey de las Dos Sicilias ... la corona fue reclamada por Pedro de Aragón cuya esposa, Constanza, era la única heredera legítima de la dinastía Holhenstaufen ... ahora su dinastía gobierna la isla

El duque mira el horizonte en dirección a Constantinopla. No muy lejos ya se encontraba el Estrecho y se preguntaba si nuevos peligros lo acecharían cuando el grito se escucha

- ¡Barcos a la vista! - el vigía señalaba un punto en el horizonte

- ¡Terminad de arriar las insignias! - grita Philip - ¡preparad las armas! ¿puedes ver de quienes se tratan?

El vigía aguza la vista. Tras unos minutos de espera, el grito nuevamente hace temblar a todos

- ¡Son bajeles! ¡bajeles turcos! ¡Dios nos ampare! ¡es una flota de guerra!

Todos miran el horizonte en dirección donde aprecían los barcos ... la primera vela se hace visible y totalmente extendida, favorecida por el viento, cobra velocidad y haciéndose prontamente visible. Detrás de ella y en perfecta formación, un gran número de naves se deja ver. Ettore pudo reconocer las insignias otomanas de la que debería ser la nave capitana y la formación clásica de la flota de guerra de los turcos ... debían ser aproximadamente 20 naves y ... continuaban apareciendo

Aún la corte de Constantinopla estaba visiblemente conmocionada por los últimos acontecimientos, pero el emperador se había refugiado junto con su familia en unas habitaciones reservadas y custodiadas por los varegos. Por tratarse de asuntos de Estado, Irene tuvo que separarse de la princesa y quedarse en sus habitaciones a la espera de su ama. Low invitados pudieron quedarse en el palacio pero algunos optaron por salir. Entre ellos Yazin con Alseci y Schelotto. Los romanos decidieron pasar desapercibidos y aprovechar para pasear por la ciudad haciéndoles de instructores inesperados del joven mongol

- ¿Que os parece la ciudad, principe Yazin? - le pregunta Alseci

Yazin apenas hablaba, contemplando las impresionantes construcciones. A lo lejos se adivinaba la cúpula de la hermosa Iglesia de Santa Sofía, la obra máxima del arte bizantino. Alseci, adivinando su intención, lo guía hacia la parte alta de la ciudad para que pueda contemplarla

- Nunca había visto algo así ... se dice que Samarcanda es esplendorosa y Kiev era enorme antes que mis antepasados la destruyeran ... pero creo que ninguna podría parecerse a esta ciudad de nombre tan difícil

- Es agradable saber que Europa os impresiona ... Constantinopla es la joya de los Balcanes

- Si estais tan orgulloso de esta ciudad ¿porque sus reyes la dejan morir?

Alseci no tardó en darse cuenta que el principe mongol no era ningún tonto y ya se había dado cuenta de todos los juegos políticos que se daban en Constantinopla

- Es difícil dar una respuesta a ello, principe ... muchos reyes y señores han luchado por Constantinopla pero otros también contra ella ... cuando se trata de oro y poder, muchos reyes pierden la cabeza y eso deberíais saberlo vos mejor que yo ... vuestro pueblo se caracteriza por su amor a todo eso y espero no ofenderos

- No me ofendes Alseci ... conozco a mi pueblo y a sus jefes ... Es por eso que necesitamos cambiar ... ¿acaso toda esa ridícula ceremonia para ver quien se casa con la princesa es parte de ese juego?

- Lo es ... ¿a quien elegiriais vos?

- En mi pueblo, se elige al mas fuerte ... o a aquel que demuestre ser un gran guerrero ... yo le incluiría al mas listo

- ¿Y quien cumple esos requisitos?

- Ninguno

- ¿Ninguno?

- Los tres que me señalaste solo eran enviados ... ninguno se atrevió a venir en persona y solo mandaron a sus criados como si fueran a recoger ganado

- Pero ... el duque Hipólito vino personalmente

- ¿Se refiere al engalanado? a el lo elegiría menos que a nadie

- ¿Porquè?

- No lo se ... no me gustó ... ¿acaso el recorrer a caballo un día es motivo de admiración? en mi tierra recorríamos tres días sin descansar y luego librábamos una batalla

- Te lo creo ... pero, es el único que se ha atrevido desafiar a los turcos

- Al enemigo se le desafía de frente y no escondido ... tampoco se le insulta con la seguridad que no te puede contestar

- Uhmmm ... te entiendo, pero las cosas son diferentes aqui

- Por eso entiendo el porque el emperador busca la alianza con Timur

El ruido de los cascos de un caballo los hace volverse. Tres jinetes se aparecen y miran al extraño grupo. Uno de ellos fija la vista en Yazin

- ¿Os habeis perdido, mongol? - le dice el primer jinete a Yazin en griego, quien no le entiende por lo que Alseci interviene

- Somos invitados del emperador ... el mongol es el principe Yazin y estaba haciéndole conocer la ciudad y yo ...

- Se quien sois, Maese Alseci ... embajador del Papa Gregorio ... enviado por Roma para buscar una alianza con Constantinopla ... permitidme presentarme ... mi nombre es Basilius, comandante de la guarnición de Constantinopla

En aquella sala, el viejo emperador se reunía con su hijo y su sobrina. Los consejeros aguardaban afuera el permiso para entrar, pero la familia imperial no estaba interesada en conocer la opinión de sus consejeros. Para Manuel, quien había pedido esa reunión privada, esto era mas un asunto familiar que político. Lo que menos el quería era un mal matrimonio para su prima

Aquel ambiente, si bien parecía propicio para hablar de matrimonio, no parecía serlo para el romance. Las imagenes de los amantes de la historia, expresados en los famosos mosaicos bizantinos, adornaban las paredes. Tristan e Isolda, Lancelot y Ginebra, Marco Antonio y Cleopatra entre otros, representaban los amores desgraciados imposibles de unión y que habían terminado trágicamente. Manuel amaba a su prima y no quería para ella un destino infeliz

- Veo que las circunstancias se han puesto difíciles para decidir algo - dice Juan V - supongo que en algo has pensado al pedir esta reunión, hijo mío

- Asi es padre ... antes que nada, dejadme deciros que la felicidad y seguridad de Carmesina es lo que mas deseo en el mundo ... vos sabeis que la he amado como una hermana desde que tengo memoria y siempre he deseado que ella sea feliz con el destino que le toque seguir

- Lo se hijo mío y estoy seguro que Carmesina también ...

- Yo ... la verdad, para mi sería mejor tenerla a ella con nosotros ... se que ella es feliz aqui y no deseo sacrificarla en aras de una alianza que quizás no nos reporte ningún beneficio

- No hablas como un gobernante ...

- Por eso pedí una reunión entre nosotros, como familia y estoy hablando como primo e hijo tuyo antes que como príncipe ...

- Pues déjame deciros hijo que antes que padre y tío yo soy emperador y mi primera obligación es con el imperio ... y espero que no lo vuelvas a olvidar ... recuerda a Lucio Junio Bruto

Manuel bajó la cabeza. No esperaba ese sútil reproche de su padre pero no le quedó mas remedio que aceptarlo

- Padre ... si tuviera que elegir, sería que Carmesina se aleje de Constantinopla lo mas pronto posible ... un matrimonio que nos enlace con las casas reales de Europa sería lo mas conveniente

- ¡No me pidais eso! - Carmesina se pone de pie y pone en su voz una energía que sorprende incluso al emperador - Tío ... no deseo alejarme de Constantinopla ... este es mi hogar, pero si debo casarme no me pidais hacerlo con aquellos que no se interesan por vuestro imperio

- Carmesina ...

- Las casas reales de Europa solo esperan que los turcos se apoderen de nuestra ciudad para así reclamar su derecho al trono por su enlace conmigo ... eso, querido primo, lo sabeis mejor que nadie ... si habeis de pensar en mi felicidad y en lo que le conviene a Constantinopla, vuestra propuesta no es la mas adecuada

- ¿Es que acaso el joven duque de Neopatria ya os ha conquistado con solo una mirada? ¿Insinuais que un enlace con un pobre duque que está en tan pobre situación como nosotros es la mejor alternativa? no pensais con la cabeza, querida prima

- No hay nada que reprochar de mis actitudes o las de aquel noble joven ... soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber a quien dirigir mis afectos, pero aquí estamos pensando también en lo que conviene al imperio ... ¿no deseamos defenderlo de los infieles? ¿que es lo mejor? ¿una ayuda de los católicos romanos que jamás llegará? ¿una esperanza en los mongoles que podría tardar años? ¿o es mejor una iniciativa propia?

Manuel se sorprende. No esperaba escuchar aquella elocuencia de su prima y mucho menos en asuntos políticos. La voz del emperador suena nuevamente, algo débil por el cansancio de aquel agitado día

- Para decidir aún tenemos tiempo - dice gravemente - para mi, la felicidad tuya, hija mía es tan importante como la seguridad de esta ciudad ... no voy a presionarte, mas aún cuando yo no tengo una decisión clara al respecto ... tengo ya unas ideas que os comunicaré después ... ahora lo discutiré con mis consejeros ... dejadlos entrar y salid por favor

- Padre - murmura Manuel

- Os he escuchado como padre ... ahora debo actuar como emperador ... salid y yo os haré llamar

Afuera del recinto, Hipólito se paseaba nerviosamente por los pasillos de palacio, pero en eso se da cuenta que el padre Vilonga hablaba con uno de los consejeros imperiales quien parecía algo nervioso frente al sacerdote

- Os aseguro que puedo hacer que el emperador decida correctamente ... - le decía el nervioso consejero

- Ni las llamas del infierno serán tan terribles cuando sepais lo que os espera si me falla - le dice friamente el sacerdote - aseguraos que ese viejo decida por mi señor y habreis salvado vuestra alma ... si deseais una Constantinopla libre de la carroña infiel cumplid con vuestro deber

- No os preocupeis ... se que puedo apoyaros en vuestra causa

- No estoy tan seguro ... ahora vi a un pagano mongol entre los invitados ... ¿como se han atrevido a hacernos compartir un mismo techo con esos bárbaros paganos?

- Solo es una idea del emperador ... lo ha acogido en palacio solo porque es el hijo del Khan de Crimea

- No me gusta ... si sois listo Baragos. debereis pensar en una forma de deshacerse de ese sucio mongol ... ¿que sabe de la embajada del Papa?

- No los he visto después de la audiencia

- Deberé hablar con ellos ... si Roma apoya nuestra causa, podremos tener mas posibilidad de ganar el favor del emperador ... veo que ya salen los principes ... procurad no fallar Baragos

- Descuidad ... no fallaré ... os lo prometo

Baragos se reune con el grupo de consejeros y entra a ver al emperador. En ese momento, la princesa Carmesina y el principe Manuel salen y se encuentran con el duque Hipolito que sale a recibirlos y sin pedir permiso besa la mano de la princesa

- Os saludo, princesa - le dice con la rodilla a tierra - lamento no haber podido saludaros debidamente en la sala del trono pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron

- Ni las circunstancias actuales lo permiten tampoco - interviene el principe, fastidiado al sentirse ignorado por el joven duque - me temo, mi querido duque que la princesa no puede atenderos ahora

- Primo ... - dice timidamente la princesa

- No es apropiado que departais con nuestros visitantes fuera del protocolo de la corte ... debes volver a vuestras habitaciones ... esta noche tendreis oportunidad de conocer mejor al duque Hipólito ... ahora, por favor, hacedme caso

- Si me permite - interviene otra vez el duque - me gustaría escoltarla a vuestras habitaciones

- ¡No hace falta! - responde con acritud Manuel y a una señal, los varegos se acercan - llevad a la princesa a sus habitaciones y encargaos que no sea molestada

Carmesina, contraria a hacer escenas públicas obedece con cierto malestar pero dirige una última mirada a Hipólito quien se demora en soltarle la mano. Cuando la princesa se va, Manuel mira severamente al duque

- Espero, que el duque de Neopatria no piense que ya está en campaña y no se comporte en mi casa como lo hace con los turcos

- Me temo no entenderos, Vuestra Alteza

En ese momento interviene Vilonga que no se había perdido detalle de lo que pasó

- Disculpad a mi señor, vuestra alteza ... es joven y como todos, sucumbe ante la belleza de alguien tan sublime como lo es la princesa Carmesina ... espero que no os habeis ofendido pero entended que algo tan maravilloso no se ve todos los días

- No estoy ofendido ... pero espero que el duque respete las reglas de nuestra casa ... ahora debo retirarme y espero veros en la fiesta de esta noche

Manuel se retira mientras el duque y Vilonga se inclina respetuosamente pero una vez que se fue, Hipólito hace un rictus de furia

- ¡Insufrible pedante! ¿acaso se cree que estamos en los tiempos de Basilio II para que actue como el todopoderoso?

- No os preocupeis mi señor ... una vez que la mano de la princesa sea vuestra, algún día sereis vos quien de las órdenes aqui

- Es prematuro hablar de eso fray Vilonga ... el principe es el legítimo heredero y nada esta decidido sobre la mano de la princesa

- No os preocupeis ... he hablado con algunos consejeros y estoy seguro que apoyan vuestra causa. El desafío a los turcos ya ha sido dado y eso es lo que querían los bizantinos ... y con respecto al principe, es solo un hombre y todos los hombres mueren

- ¿Que quereis decir con eso? - le dice furicamente el duque - ¿acaso pensais que soy un miserable conspirador que aspira sentarse en tronos con las manos manchadas de sangre?

- Nada, mi señor, nada ... solo os digo que en las circunstancias actuales, los turcos no dejarán a Manuel sentado mucho tiempo en el trono además que se por buenas fuentes que Bayazid ha solicitado que el principe se una a el para sus campañas en Asia ... y en las guerras, las personas mueren

- A propósito ¿teneis algo que ver con la ausencia del duque Ettore de Atenas? me parece extraño que no haya llegado

- No mi señor ... ¿que puedo hacer desde aqui? el mar es peligroso y cada travesía es una aventura que puede ser desafortunada

Hipólito se da media vuelta y deja solo al sacerdote. En cierto modo le repugnaba a aquel hombre pero por ahora lo necesitaba, si es que quería casarse con la bella princesa bizantina

Fin del capítulo 8

La mención que hace el enviado de Lotaringia es a Goodofredo de Bouillon quien dirigió la Primera Cruzada que conquistó Jerusalén en 1090. Con ello se fundó el reino de Jerusalén, el principado de Antioquía y los condados de Tiberiades y San Juan de Acre. Estos reinos estuvieron tranquilos por 50 años, pero a partir de ahí empezaron a perder territorios sobre todo tras el fracaso de la Segunda Cruzada organizada por Bernardino de Clevres. En 1187 Saladino conquistaría Jerusalen poniendo fin a la hegemonía cristiana. Como detalle, cuando los cruzados tomaron Jerusalen, los 80,000 habitantes musulmanes de Jerusalén fueron muertos, en cambio Saladino respetó a la población cristiana

Holhenstaufen es la dinastía imperial alemana que gobernó al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico que tuvo su mejor representante en Federico Barbarroja que convirtió al imperio en el mas poderoso de Europa. Participó en la famosa tercera Cruzada contra Saladino donde encontró la muerte. Terriblemente enemistado con el papado, su dinastía caería 100 años despues en la batalla de Benevento a manos de Carlos de Anjou donde muere Manfredo, ùltimo de la lìnea sucesoria . Su hijo, Conradino, de solo 16 años, sería capturado después y decapitado. Antes de morir, Conradino le cede sus derechos a su hermana Constanza, esposa de Pedro III de Aragón quien libra una guerra contra Carlos de Anjou arrebatándole Sicilia con sus famosas huestes catalano aragonesas, los almogavares

Lucio Junio Bruto fue un procer romano en los inicios de la república romana. Cuando los Tarquinos (la dinastía de reyes que tiranizaron Roma antes de ser expulsados por el pueblo dando inicio a la República) tramaron una conspiración para regresar a Roma involucraron a muchos jóvenes de familias nobles que simpatizaban con el hijo del rey. Descubierta la conspiración, todos fueron capturados y juzgados por Junio Bruto. Para su sorpresa, sus dos hijos figuraban entre los acusados. Ante el peso de las evidencias, Lucio Junio Bruto no dudó en condenarlos a muerte, sentencia que fue cumplida ante el


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El amor o la fuerza ... o la conveniencia

Todos los consejeros reunidos con el emperador, se mostraban impasibles escuchando sus palabras al enumerar las ventajas y desventajas de emparentarse con cualquiera de los pretendientes. Vasili se encontraba entre ellos, lo mismo que Baragos. El resto (unos 8 personajes vestidos magnificamente) eran en su mayoría ciudadanos de Constantinopla, a excepción de Ferdinand, un cortesano de origen frances y Michelotto, proveniente de Venecia

- ... y como veis, mis amigos, estamos ante un dilema frente a quien sería el esposo adecuado para la princesa ... vos sabeis tan bien como yo, las implicancias de esta boda quien quiera que sea el elegido ... ahora, ante mi incapacidad de tomar una decisión por mi mismo, es que solicito vuestro consejo ya que como tío, puedo tomar una decisión, pero como soberano debo apoyarme en el consejo vuestro

- Su Majestad Imperial - interviene uno - creo que en las circunstancias actuales y considerando las presiones turcas, es necesario poder optar por un candidato que nos traiga tranquilidad. Colocar a la princesa en la corte alemana o francesa es una buena opción

- ¿Acaso olvidais que lo que nos importa es sacudirnos de los turcos? - interviene Baragos - el duque de Neopatria es el único caballero capaz de defendernos de la amenaza infiel y además cuenta con alianzas en Italia y Alemania ... eso sin contar que por la edad es lo mas conveniente para la princesa

- La edad no cuenta en las bodas reales ... pero si os fijais en eso, el duque Hipólito le lleva seis años a la princesa, y el principe de Sajonia solo 4 - responde el consejero sin mirarlo

- A favor de ella ...

- Creo que las implicancias de una boda con cualquiera de los pretendientes - interviene Vasili - debe considerar cual será la posible respuesta de los turcos ... una boda con los pretendientes de Alemania y Francia haría que los turcos se sintieran tranquilos pero aceptar al duque Hipólito lo tomarían como una provocación ... todos conocemos que el duque ha combatido contra ellos sangrientamente y es un declarado enemigo de ellos ¿cual sería la reacción de Bayazid si aceptamos las pretensiones del duque?

- ¡Oid al moscovita! - exclama Baragos levantando los brazos - ¿acaso sugiere que bajemos la cabeza ante los infieles como ellos hacen ante los bárbaros mongoles, con tal de vivir un poco mas aunque sea de rodillas?

- ¿Acaso olvidais que mi principe ha derrotado a los mongoles en la Batalla del Don? ¿Porque esa animosidad contra los turcos justo ahora cuando eso no os ha caracterizado nunca? ¿tendrá algo que ver esa conversación con el consejero del duque? ¿ese sacerdote llamado Vilonga de quien se cuenta que una vez bendijo el empalamiento de toda una aldea sospechosa de colaborar con los turcos?

Baragos lo mira on odio y abre la boca para responder

- ¡Miserable ruso! ¿me acusais de ser sobornado para guiar al emperador por un camino que no sea el bienestar de Constantinopla?

- ¡Basta! - interviene el emperador - no os traje aqui para verlos pelear ... ni mucho menos para que aconsejeis en base a vuestros intereses y no el de la princesa y del imperio

- Vuestra majestad - vuelve a intervenir Baragos - el duque Hipolito reune las condiciones para ser un nuevo Cesar ... lo que necesitamos es aliarnos con cristianos fieles y no con cristianos amigos de los infieles ... ¿que mejor oportunidad que ahora para decirle a los turcos que no estamos dispuestos a soportar sus humillaciones? ¿acaso no es suficiente humillación tener que recibir a ese traidor de Niceas? ¿No es un insulto que el turco Bayazid nos lanza a la cara al enviarnos a alguien que se arrodilló en lugar de pelear?

- ¿Y con que proponeis respaldar dicha respuesta? - interviene el consejero - ¿que podemos oponer si Bayazid se presenta aqui con su ejército?

- Le opondremos nuestro valor y las murallas de Constantinopla que son inexpugnables ... Bayazid no se atreverá a atacarnos, pero si lo hace tal vez eso es lo que necesitamos para hacer que los reyes de Europa reaccionen ¿que mejor ejército victorioso que aquel que venga encabezado por un nuevo Cesar?

La elocuencia de Baragos hace efecto en la mayoría de consejeros quienes mueven la cabeza en señal de aprobación. El emperador asiente, pero mira a Vasili como pidiendo ayuda

- Vuestra Majestad - interviene - no olvideis que necesitamos considerar también al duque de Atenas

Algunos consejeros ríen y Baragos se adelanta

- ¿Como podemos tomar en serio la propuesta de ese duque impuesto por los florentinos? apenas puede controlar a sus súbditos y una alianza con el es lo mismo que nada

- Hipólito es también impuesto por los florentinos - dice Vasili - lo mismo que Nerio de Corinto ... cualquier movimiento que hagan ambos duques contra los turcos deberá contar con el apoyo de Nerio y de Florencia ... así que bajo ese punto de vista, la alianza con el duque de Neopatria vale tanto como una con el de Atenas ... recordad Vuestra Majestad, que Atenas siempre ha sido un símbolo del imperio que os fue arrebatada por los franceses y luego por los españoles ... un matrimonio podría regresar Atenas al imperio lo que sería un gran prestigio para nosotros y no molestaría a los turcos

Baragos iba a replicar airadamente pero en eso la puerta se abre y hace su ingreso un personaje que nadie esperaba y ante cuya presencia se inclinan los que se reponen de la sorpresa ya que este avanza decididamente hacia el emperador quien se pone de pie para recibirlo

- Espero Vuestra Majestad que la decisión no haya sido tomada sin escucharme primero

- Por supuesto que no ... sea bienvenido honorable Teodopulus, Patriarca de la Iglesia de Constantinopla

El duque estaba mas que sorprendido al contemplar la enorme flota que se presentaba ante su vista. Imposible intentar escapar a esas veloces naves solo le quedaba apreciar el espectáculo. Cerca de cincuenta naves en perfecta formación aparecen ante los cristianos quienes decidieron esperar a ver que sucedía.

- ¿Que hacemos? - exclama Fray Tomas - ¿acaso esperaremos aquí antes que nos aborden? ¡debemos huir!

- Intentar escapar era inútil y solo llamaremos la atención de los turcos que no dudarían en cazarnos - responde Philip - debemos confiar en que no nos han reconocido y tratarde dialogar

- ¿Dialogar? ¿dialogar con los enemigos de Cristo? - pregunta el sacerdote - ¿Y os llamais caballero de San Juan?

- Soy un caballero y un soldado inteligente ... y la primera regla del soldado es no dejarse matar estúpidamente ... y no volvais a poner en tela de juicio mi honor de caballero u os arrojaré al mar

Ettore no interviene, mas intrigado por aquella flota "esta flota no es de vigilancia ... es una flota de guerra que se ha movilizado por algo ... ¿será que el Sultán está preparando una campaña contra Europa y no contra Asia como nos quiere hacer creer?". La nave capitana de los turcos se adelanta, cosa que llamó la atención de Philip. Cuando el navío otomano estuvo lo bastante cerca, ve a los soldados turcos perfectamente alineados pero al parecer sin intenciones de abordar la nave. Un hombre pulcramente vestido y con insignias que denotaban su rango se adelanta para hablar

- Os saludo ... me preguntaba quienes podrían ser aquellos audaces que se aventuren en nuestro mar y solo podía ser un caballero de Rodas ... os saludo Philip Aran

- ¿Os conoce? - le pregunta el duque estupefacto

- Es un placer veros ... Mustafá Pasha ... no sabia que os habian hecho comandante de una flota

- El Sultán es generoso con aquellos que le sirven bien ... deberiais intentarlo mi querido Philip

- Soy leal a mi orden y a mi fe ... lo mismo que vos

- Buena respuesta ... no esperaba menos de vos ... y ya que quereis seguir siendo enemigo del sultán ¿no cree que me veré en la necesidad de abordaros?

- Podeis intentarlo, Mustafá, pero no creo que sea tan fácil

- Oh ... evitemos la violencia, amigo mío ... abordaré vuestro barco en son de paz para poder conversar mejor y espero que tengais algo refrescante como la última vez que fui vuestro invitado

Philip sonríe y asiente y hace una señal a uno de sus hombres quien entra a los camerinos para salir con un pellejo de vino. Fray Tomas no salía de su asombro

- ¿Acaso conoceis a ese musulmán? ¿acaso le pemritireis subir a esta nave y brindar con el?

- ¿Y porque no?

- Es ... ¡es un pecado!

- No me abrumeis con sofismas teológicos, padre ... ambos somos guerreros y no hay nada que me prohiba ser amigo de un musulmán que siempre ha luchado con honor a diferencia de muchos cristianos que conozco ... además, este es mi barco y yo decido quien sube y quien no

- Pero ...

- Abra los ojos padre ... no podemos encerrarnos en nuestra fe y rechazar todo lo que está fuera de ella ... ¿como podriamos alcanzar el reino de los cielos si no reconocemos a nuestro prójimo en cualquier lugar? somos enemigos por las circunstancias pero eso no significa que no podamos brindar juntos cuando no es necesario pelear ... además estamos en sus manos, por si no se ha dado cuenta

El turco, ya había subido a un bote y se acercaba con su escolta. Al llegar al barco cristiano, el propio Philip lo ayuda a subir y lo acompaña a cubierta donde los esperaba el vino

- ¡Jaja! como buen musulmán, no puedo tomar vino ni siquiera en mi propio barco, pero creo que Alá perdonará ya que estoy en un barco cristiano

- Pues ... deberiais ser prisionero mas a menudo para que podais disfrutar de un buen vino español

- Teneis razón ... pero si cayera prisionero tan a menudo estaría fregando cubiertas en lugar de mandar a hacerlo ... veo que teneis invitados especiales

- Os presento a mi señor, el duque de Atenas Ettore de la Guardia ... estoy escoltándolo a Constantinopla

- ¿Constantinopla? ¿acaso es otro pretendiente a la mano de la princesa?

- Lo es ...

- Pues en ese caso no os demoro mas ... pero antes tomaré otra copa de vino ¡jaja! este vino está mejor que aquella vez que disfrutamos juntos en Esmirna, mi buen Philip ... deberíamos darnos tiempo para recordar aquella jornada

- Creo que tal vez haya oportunidad

- Os diré que haremos ... adelantaos ... y nosotros cubriremos vuestras espaldas a prudente distancia

- No creo que entrando al puerto de la ciudad escoltados por navíos de guerra turcos sea bien visto por los bizantinos

- Lo se ... lo se ... será suficiente distancia y nos aseguraremos que nadie os moleste, además, seguimos el mismo camino

- No creo que ...

- Vamos ... además no os disteis cuenta que os seguían ... mirad allá

Philip mira hacia la dirección que le indicaba el turco. Una columna de humo se elevaba de un punto en el horizonte ... era obvio que un barco estaba siendo hundido ... muy pronto se hizo visible una línea de barcos

- ¿Acaso ... ? - pregunta Philip sin terminar de decirlo

- Creo que alguien os seguía y ese alguien se negó a ser abordado por los barcos que envíe por esa dirección

- ¿Acaso sabiais que me encontrariais aqui?

- No sabía que os encontraría a vos

Philip mira al turco quien solo le devuelve una mirada impasible, pero entiende el sentido de aquello

- Si me perdonais, me llevaré este buen vino como botín de este abordaje y podreis seguir vuestro camino ... estaré cerca ya que como dije, seguimos el mismo camino

- ¿Que es esta flota? - pregunta el duque - ¿adonde se dirige?

- Me temo que no podré contaros eso ... pero no os preocupeis ... solo debemos entrar al Mar Negro para poder asegurar nuestras fronteras ... ni vos ni Constantinopla os debeis preocupar ... bien, ha sido un placer departir con vos, Philip ... que tengais buen viaje

Mustafá hace una inclinación de cabeza y se retira hacia su nave, que se aparta de la cristiana para unirse al resto de su flota. Ettore aún no podía creer en su suerte

- ¿Como es que conoceis a ese infiel? - pregunta el sacerdote

- Fue mi prisionero cuando combatimos cerca de Esmirna ... luchó valientemente y rindió su espada ante mi tras el duelo que sostuvimos

- ¿Y porque no lo habeis matado en esa ocasión?

- Soy caballero, no verdugo ... y yo solo mato en el campo de batalla

Philip se aparta dejando al sacerdote con la palabra en la boca pero se acerca al duque para hablarle

- ¿Habeis visto, mi señor? creía que aqui se luchaba con el infiel y no se tomaba vino con el

- No os quejeis tanto, fray Tomas ... en el campo de batalla se cosechan tanto odios como amistades ... lo que importa es el honor de haber hecho bien y estar en paz con nuestra conciencia ... debería estar agradecido ¿os habeis preguntado que hubiese pasado de haber sido otro y no ese tal Mustafá el que nos abordara? ... creo que la mano de Dios está en eso y es Dios quien nos empuja a Constantinopla

Reynald abrió los ojos y la luz del día lo hizo volverlos a cerrar. Vagas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza que le evocaban recuerdos de violencia, una violencia que lo había sometido y sintió sus efcetos al tratar de moverse. Se da cuenta que su ropa estaba rota y había manchas de sangre seca. De pronto, un chorro de agua fría cae sobre el que lo despabila pero a la misma vez lo hace ponerse eufórico por lo que se para rápidamente. Las imágenes se van aclarando y se ve rodeado de hombres. Trata de salir de aquelk círculo, pero un golpe en el estómago lo vuelve a derribar. La voz de mando no se hizo esperar

- ¡Alto! ¿que pretendeis dañando la mercadería? ya dejen de jugar con sus iguales

- Perdonad señor ... lo que pasa es que esta carroña ...

- ¡Silencio! ahorrame tus tonterias para cuando quiera reirme ... no salvé a este pobre diablo para que ahora tu quieras matarlo

El idioma en el que habían hablado fue inentelegible para el campesino frances, pero se da cuenta rápidamente que ya no está en el barco pirata que lo había capturado. Este era diferente, pero a medida que se iban aclarando las imágenes se da cuenta que su destino no hbía cambiado mucho. Las vestimentas y las armas le hacían ver que estaba en otro barco pirata

- ¿Entiendes lo que digo? - le dice el hombre alto y barbado (sin duda alguna el capitán) y Reynald no dice nada pero sacude su cabeza en señal de negación

A una señal del capitán, dos piratas traen a rastras al viejo marino que había sido compañero de Reynald en la bodega

- Tu si me entiendes ... ¿quien es este hombre?

- Es un ... francés, noble señor

- Por las barbas del profeta que he capturado barcos pero no uno tan curioso como en el que estaban ustedes ... camino a la esclavitud pero fue muy gracioso verlos a ustedes matarse entre si y tratar de descuartizar a su compañero de desgracia ¿porque?

- Los demás lo consideran un maldito de Dios ... cometió pecados en su país y se embarcó trayéndonos la mala suerte

- Vaya ... supersticiones ... pues, si he de creer en ellas, diría que su amigo a mi me trajo la buena suerte. No solo tengo un cargamento que puedo vender bien, sino tesoros que ese perro de Abdul tenía escondidos ... ahora el yace en el fondo del mar junto con sus hombres ... bueno, sus historias y miserias no me interesan ... la única duda es lo que haré con ustedes

la voz de "barco a la vista" atrae la atención de todos los hombres y en eso, un barco se divisa en lontananza. Reynald por un momento desea que sea un barco cristiano que lo salve de aquel destino, pero la tranquilidad de los piratas le hace ver que no estaban esperando a un enemigo

Muy pronto ambos barcos están cerca. Tras una corta espera, un hombre alto sube a bordo. Reynald se queda sorprendido. Las vestimentas y las armas del recien llegado eran cristianas "¿que es esto? ¿es que cristianos pactan con musulmanes para la piratería". El capitán recibe al recien llegado con tranquilidad

- Veo, amigo Mohamed, que habeis hecho buena presa hoy

- Asi es Robert ... como te dije, soy bueno en mi oficio

Ambos se ponen a sacar cuentas mientras los piratas mostraban la mercadería capturada, desde especias y productos de intercambio, hasta joyas y oro

- ¿Deseas llevar tu parte ahora? - le pregunta Mohamed

- Creo que sería bueno aligerarte de algo de peso ... no te vayas a hundir

- Que generoso eres Robert

- Supongo que me estás mostrando todo ¿verdad?

- No insultes mi honor, normando ... yo cumplo lo pactado

- De acuerdo ... no os ofendais ... es que no me has hablado nada de los esclavos

- Lo olvidaba ... tenemos cerca de 30 hombres ... estos dos son de ese grupo

Mohamed señala a Reynald y su compañero y Robert Guiscardo se les acerca

- ¿Son cristianos? - pregunta en siciliano

- Lo somos - responde el viejo - el es francés

- ¿Así? - lo mira el normando para luego hablarle en perfecto frances - ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Reynald ... señor

- ¿Que haces tan lejos de tu país? no pareceis ser hombre de mar

- Trataba ... trataba de llegar a Jerusalen ... señor

El normando se pone serio y habla sin mirar a Mohamed

- Quiero que todos los que son cristianos pasen a mi barco

- Solo te corresponde 12, Robert

- Te compro el resto ... coge lo que valen de lo que me estas dando y no quiero discutir mas

- Bueno ... es tu parte ... que sea como dices

Mohamed da la orden y los hombres son sacados de las bodegas y trasladados en botes al barco de Robert, quien es el último en abandonar la nave

- Quiero que en dos días nos encontremos en Cilicia ... estoy preparando una expedición a Egipto para saquear los litorales ... quiero que me acompañes

- Allí estaré

- ¿No te molesta combatir contra tus hermanos musulmanes?

- Yo ahora soy un renegado

Robert aborda su bote y se dirige a su nave. En el bote lo acompañaba Reynald

La noche llegaba ya a Constantinopla y el hermoso atardecer arrojaba las últimas luces del sol sobre el mar. Irene contemplaba aquel panorama extasiada. Conocía poco el mar y el poder disfrutar de su vista era un extraño privilegio

- ¿Pensais en vuestro joven enamorado? - le pregunta Carmesina al verla tan silenciosa

- Es en lo último que pienso, Alteza

- ¿No es curioso mi querida Irene? a ambas nos ha tocado ser pretendidas sin desearlo ni buscarlo ... justo cuando nos conocimos os pregunté sobre el amor ... no pensé que las respuestas vendrían solas

- ¿Acaso vos ya la habeis encontrado?

- No lo se ... la mirada del duque Hipólito sigue en mi memoria como si el estuviera aqui presente, en esta habitación. ¡Oh Irene! ¿estaré realmente enamorada?

- ¿Como podeis enamoraros del primer idi .. digo, del primer caballero que veis? ¿acaso el amor es algo tan inmediato?

- ¿Como saberlo? es mas ¿como podeis saberlo vos? ¿es que acaso no creeis en el amor?

- Lo que he vivido mas cercano al amor es con la zarina madre ... y para que yo llegará a quererla tomo tiempo ... creo que el amor es algo que puede nacer en nosotros pero es algo que se cría y se cuida ... es por eso que me atrevo a deciros que solo estais fascinada con el gallardo duque

- Vamos Irene ... ¿no me digais que no os sentis impresionada por su repentina aparición después de haber desafiado a los turcos solo para llegar a mi? ¿no pensais que fue algo valiente y galante de su parte?

- Le haceis la pregunta a alguien que vio como el tártaro le disparó una flecha al cosaco con mucha precisión solo por salvarme la vida, arriesgó su vida al entrar a palacio y luchó el solo contra los varegos para después renunciar a su gente y a su oro por mi ... y todo eso me importa muy poco ¿como podría impresionarme por una simple cabalgata?

- veo que no sois la indicada para hablar de amor ... de pronto siento pena por el joven mongol ... a propósito, no lo he visto en todo el día

- Tal vez debe estar sentado sin hacer nada ... los tártaros son fieros guerreros pero después de eso, son la gente mas ociosa que podais imaginar

Yazin, Alseci, Schelotto, Basilio, Kemal y Nestor, tomaban buen vino en una taberna. Tras mucho buscar, pudieron comer y beber a gusto ya que la mayoría de lugares no querían atender a un mongol y a un armenio. Al final tuvo que imponerse la autoridad de Basilio para ser atendidos. Yazin pensaba si valía la pena que el emperador forjar una alianza con ellos por salvar a esa gente

- No os lleveis tan mala impresión de mi ciudad - le dice Basilio a Yazin en su idioma - no todos somos así

- ¿Como habeis aprendido mi idioma?

- Combatí contra ustedes en la batalla del río Don. Tuve que pasar mucho tiempo en Rusia y decidí aprender vuestro idioma con los prisioneros tártaros cuyo premio fue dejarlos en libertad

- ¿Acaso sois vos el que liberó a mi primo quien cayó prisionero en esa batalla? ¿el famoso Vasil, el llamado, "el sabio"?

- Pues, los tuyos me dieron un nombre ruso ... no sabían que me llamaban sabio

- Pues, gracias a tu fama es por lo que estoy aqui

- ¿A que se refiere? - pregunta Alseci

- Vasil enseñaba a los prisioneros a leer y escribir, además que les enseñaba cosas de las que jamás habían oido ... las historias de mi primo despertaron en mi el deseo de conocer mas de aquellas historias ... lo que menos esperaba era encontrarlo aqui

- No creí haber despertado tanto entusiasmo en vos principe ... me alegro y celebro por ello ... pero os agradecería que me llamara Basilio ... soy bizantino y no ruso

- ¿Y como es que vos estais aqui ahora?

- Al regresar, el emperador me dio el mando de la guarnición de la ciudad ... hubiera preferido algo mas tranquilo ... estoy cansado de guerras pero la situación actual necesitaba a alguien experimentado en caso de un futuro sitio a la ciudad. Al menos he podido crear una guarnición eficiente aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la guardia imperial ... parece que los consejeros se empeñan en tener una guardia débil y manejable, pero por suerte, los varegos permanecen con el emperador, al igual que un contingente de los caballeros de Rodas

- Ahora todos están reunidos - interviene Schelotto - decidirán el destino de la princesa y con ello tal vez de Constantinopla

- Si ... he de reconocer que es cierto, que de este matrimonio depende el futuro de Constantinopla ... los tiempos en que el imperio era la fortaleza de Europa han pasado y no creo que regresen. Lamentablemente eso es lo que se cree comunmente pero me temo que ni siquiera ese matrimonio salvará al imperio ... quienquiera que sea el esposo de la princesa, eso no significará mucho ... los reyes esperan que el emperador o su hijo mueran para que las casas de Europa puedan reclamar el trono ... pero yo creo que la importancia del matrimonio está desde un punto de vista mucho mas elevado

- ¿Que quereis decir? - pregunta Alseci

- ¿Habeis oido hablar de la "diosa blanca"?

El barco donde iba el duque ateniense se encontraba anclado frente a las costas de Anatolia. Mustafá Pasha les ofreció protección para que partieran mañana temprano y no se expusieran a los peligros de la noche lo cual pareció extraño a Ettore quien sentía que era urgente llegar lo mas pronto a la ciudad. Le expuso sus dudas a Philip cuando este estaba tomando un bote para dirigirse a la costa

- No os preocupeis, mi señor. Mis hombres os protegeran pero dudo que haya un ataque bajo las narices de toda la flota turca

- Pero ... creí que era urgente llegar

- Y lo es ... pero también debemos ser prudentes

Ettore cae en cuenta que hay varios botes que podían distinguirse en la oscuridad y llama la atención de Philip

- No os preocupeis ... haran guardia para prevenir cualquier sorpresa ... solo haced caso a lo que os indique el caballero Segismundo y estareis bien

- ¿Adonde vais?

- Debo atender algunas cosas en tierra ... no os preocupeis

Philip se va, dejando al duque en un mar de incertidumbre. Sin querer pensar nada mas, se va a su camarote a descansar

El caballero de Rodas llega a tierra. Un grupo de jinetes lo aguardaban. El que se adelanta a hablar con el es Mustafá

- Supongo que lo habeis dejado bien seguro

- Pensais bien ... ¿vuestros hombres vigilan el barco?

- Si ... hay botes que lo rodean ... serán relevados cada seis horas ... pero os confieso que no entiendo bien lo que pasa

- Amigo mío ... vos conoceis bien cuales son las instrucciones

- necesito mas explicaciones ... mi juramento en Esmirna fue mas por presión que por convicción ... mis hombres preguntan el porque ayudo a los cristianos ... eso podría traerme problemas con el Sultán

- Bien ... Mustafá Pasha ... la orden es hacer que el duque llegue a Constantinopla ... porque el, y solo el debe casarse con la princesa Carmesina Paleóloga

- Pero ...

- No hay peros ... la princesa bizantina debe ser llevada a Atenas para que el destino se cumpla ... destino que unos seres inmundos quieren detener ... ¿los tienes?

- Así es - Mustafa hace una señal - ¡traedlo!

Sus hombres traen a rastras a un hombre de aspecto fiero que se revolvía y trataba de morder a sus captores

- Fue el único que sobrevivió ... todos los demás prefirieron morir ... a este lo capturamos a tiempo

- ¿A quien obedeces? - le pregunta Philip fuertemente - ¡habla!

El hombre levanta la cabeza dejando ver una tez fiera que no se podía saber si era de occidental o musulmán. Una torva sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

- Nunca lo sabrás ... solo el día que llegue tu muerte ... los grandes señores esperan el momento y tu princesa nada podrá hacer ...

Philip iba a contestar cuando el hombre se contorsiona y se sacude con los ojos en blanco hasta quedar inmóvil. Los turcos lo revisan y uno dice laconicamente

- Esta muerto ... se ha tragado su lengua

- ¿Que? - exclama Mustafá - ¿acaso se dejó capturar solo para matarse ante nuestros ojos?

- Exactamente - responde Philip - ese era el mensaje ... para asustarnos ¿ahora te das cuenta a lo que nos enfrentamos?

La comida empezaba en el palacio del emperador, mientras la gente esperaba que el anuncio de la boda se diera para empezar a celebrar. El pueblo amaba a la princesa Carmesina y deseaba ver su felicidad, alejarla del peligro de vivir en una ciudad amenazada como Constantinopla y el poder a su vez gestar una alianza que los ayude. La música se deja escuchar en el palacio donde los músicos tocaban piezas alegres para el entretenimiento de la familia imperial y los invitados. El centro era ocupado por el emperador mientras que a su derecha estaba Manuel y a su izquierda Carmesina. Los pretendientes ocupaban lugares de honor a los lados de la familia imperial. El patriarca de la ciudad ocupaba el lugar al lado de la princesa, evitando que el joven Hipólito se sentara a su lado. Alejo y los demas invitados ocupaban las mesas laterales que en forma de herradura conformaban el comedor de palacio. Los servidores personales estaban de pie y entre ellos, Irene, ocupaba su lugar detrás de la princesa

- Supongo que Vuestra Majestad aún no ha tomado una decisión - le pregunta Alejo Niceas

- De ser así ya os lo habría comunicado, Alejo Niceas ... como dije, espero la llegada del duque de Atenas para poder anunciar mi decisión, pero he de reconocer que tengo sabios concejos no solo de mis consejeros, sino de mis hijos y del Patriarca de nuestra ciudad ... así que esteis tranquilos que sea cual sea la decisión que se tome, será la mas sabia

- Confío en los sabios consejos del Patriarca - interviene Hipólito - pero os rogaría que tengais en cuenta la voz del corazón

Carmesina lo mira y le sonríe e Hipólito se la devuelve levantando su copa

- Brindo por la felicidad de la princesa y de su futuro consorte quien quiera que sea

Todos hacen el brindis a excepción del Patriarca quien no coge su copa, llamando la atención del duque

- ¿No estais de acuerdo conmigo su santidad?

- Disculpadme señor, pero yo no bebo vino ... pero debo estar de acuerdo con sus palabras y justo el consejo que le di al emperador era que tomara en cuenta la voz del corazón

- Sabias palabras, Patriarca

La cena siguió en medio de la música. Hipolito le hizo una señal a uno de los siervos quien le transmite su mensaje a los músicos. Hipólito se pone de pie

- Quiero tener el placer de poder danzar una pieza con la princesa. Tal vez no sea yo el elegido pero quiero al menos poder llevarme un recuerdo imborrable de mi estancia en Constantinopla

Carmesina se queda de una pieza y el emperador no sabe que decir

- No acepteis padre - le dice Manuel al oido - lo que pretende el es ganarse los afectos de Carmesina ... tal parece que tenemos un espía en el consejo que le ha contado vuestra decisión

- No hagais un desaire aqui señor - interviene el Patriarca - dejadlos bailar ... yo haré el resto

Juan V hace una señal afirmativa y los músicos empiezan a tocar. carmesina se ponde pie con elegancia al igual que el duque y ambos se encaminan al centro del salón donde comienzan a ejecutar los pasos de la danza. El Patriarca ya se había puesto de pie y hablaba con los demás invitados, mientras Hipólito miraba a los ojos a la princesa

- Juro por Dios que vuestros ojos son las estrellas mas brillantes que han iluminado esta noche, Vuestra Alteza

- Os agradezco el cumplido pero creo que no podemos bailar y hablar al mismo tiempo, mi señor duque

- Sois sensata, mi princesa ... pero no es posible bailar con vos sin quedar extasiado por vuestra belleza ... si no os lo digo no podría bailar con soltura

Carmesina iba a contestar cuando son interrumpidos por el principe Manuel

- Perdonad, señor duque, pero no acapereis la atención de la princesa. Vos teneis razón que esta sea quizás la última noche que podremos tener el placer de bailar con mi prima y ahora es mi turno

El duque no tiene mas remedio que apartarse con una reverencia mientras el principe bailaba con la princesa

- Sois muy oportuno, querido primo - le dice Carmesina seriamente

- No os lo tomeis tan a pecho, prima ... además, mi deseo de bailar con vos son ciertamente sinceros y supongo que de los demás invitados también

Carmesina mira al resto de invitados en cuyo rostro se adivinaba el deseo de compartir ese momento con ella. Hipólito también se da cuenta y ve que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo antes de volver a bailar con la joven bizantina, así que no le quedó mas remedio que comer mientras aguardaba

Después de que todos se sacaran el gusto, el emperador ordenó que no se tocara mas y que la princesa fuera a sus aposentos. Hipólito se marchó poco después, muy disgustado ... aunque tenía un plan alternativo para esa noche

Yazin, Alseci y Schelotto habían decidido no cenar con el emperador. Aunque no habían sido invitados, eso no los había ofendido ya que Alseci sabía que preferían ocultar su presencia a los embajadores turcos y Yazin no se dio por enterado, aunque Alseci suponía que fue para evitar alguna escena desagradable de algún presente ante la vista del mongol. De todos modos, los tres preferían continuar con Basilius y sus dos acompañantes. El armenio que usaba armas turcas y el muchachito con ropas de campesino que hasta ahora no había dicho una palabra

- ¿Es que acaso un comandante bizantino quiere resucitar cultos antiguos? - le pregunta Alseci al retomar el tema que les había mencionado Basilius en la taberna

- No os confundais maese Alseci ... soy cristiano, ambos lo somos aunque con distintas formas de aceptar nuestra fe ... ambos somos hermanos en Cristo, pero mi idea es recoger un ideal distinto ... un ideal que puede servir, no al imperio solamente sino al mundo entero

- No os comprendo ...

- ¿Acaso no ve en lo que nos hemos convertido? podemos llamarnos caballeros de la cristiandad ... pero no representamos nada especial ... los cruzadas decían combatir por Cristo pero eso solo fue excusa para rapiña y matanzas ... he visto ideales elevados entre nuestros enemigos, los musulmanes pero preferimos luchar por un hipócrita rey cristiano simplemente porque le negamos esas cualidades a los musulmanes ... ¿creeis seriamene que matar mujeres y niños nos llevará al paraiso? hace tiempo deje de creer en ello ... he sido soldado demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta que debo de hacer algo para al menos cambiar lo que significa ser un caballero cristiano

- ¿Acaso sugeris convertirnos al Islam?

- Nada de eso maese Alseci ... las rapiñas de los soldados turcos son tan terribles como la de los reyes de occidente ... pero entre ellos también hay caballeros con nobles ideales ... ¿porque no hacer de Constantinopla el nuevo centro de una orden que recoja lo que es ser un miembro de una orden de Caballería? ¿no cree que esos ideales no podrían hacer comprender a los demás que de nosotros solo pueden esperar el bien? a alguien que respetas no atacarías y mas bien escucharías ... ¿eso no nos ayudará a hacer un mundo mejor?

Alseci se quedó pensando. Había sido soldado demasiado tiempo para saber que en los campos de batalla eran los lugares menos indicados para buscar los ideales de caballerìa. Las masacres y los gritos de las victimas inocentes llegaban a sus oidos ¿porque no pensar en algo tan sublime como una verdadera orden de caballería?

- Vuestra idea no es nueva, noble Basilio ... olvidais que antes existió la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios ... en España están los caballeros de la orden de Calatavra y no muy lejos, tenemos a la Orden de San Juán ... ordenes pueden haber y siempre habrán

- Lo se ... pero, imagine a una orden que integre a todos por igual ... solo imagine que, tal como hacemos ahora, aqui nos reunamos caballeros musulmanes y cristianos ... ¿porque cerrarle las puertas a alguien solo por su fe? ¿es que no todos aqui buscamos un mundo mejor?

Maese Alseci iba a contestar cuando Yazin se para. Habia perdido el hilo de la conversación hecha en griego, lo cual le hizo recordar a Irene y que mañana tenían otra lección, diciéndole así a Alseci quien asiente con la cabeza

- Creo que nos volveremos a encontrar Comandante Basilio ... permaneceré un par de días mas en Constantinopla y tal vez podamos hablar sobre su idea

Basilio asiente y ambos se despiden. La ciudad ya era oscura y los tres se apresuran en partir. Basilio los ve perderse en la oscuridad y la mano de Kemal se posa sobre su hombro

- Tal vez debisteis haberles dicho la verdad ... - le dice el armenio

- Es muy pronto para ello ... todavía muy pronto

La joven princesa miraba su rostro en una pulida superficie de metal que reflejaba su imagen. Por primera vez, la joven bizantina se daba cuenta que podía considerarse hermosa y que eso ejercía un poder sobre los hombres. Lo había visto durante el baile y sentía que el amor había llegado a ella

Irene estaba parada frente a ella sin decir nada y la joven princesa se lamentaba que la joven esteparia fuera tan mal confidente. Sabía que los sufrimientos habían forjado su caracter y esto no la hacía una buena compañera para conversar sobre sus sueños pero pese a la desilusión, la comprendía. Curiosamente, Irene pensaba lo mismo. Se daba cuenta que la princesa caminaba por la senda que separaba a la niña de la mujer. Irene no había caminado por esa senda. Ella se había tenido que convertir en mujer demasiado pronto y sencillamente no sabía que decir para facilitarle la vida a esa princesita que hasta ahora lo había tenido todo fácil. Pero al menos había decidido hacer el intento

- ¿En que pensais Alteza?

- Os dije que no me trateis con tanto protocolo ... estamos solas, pero respondiendo a vuestra pregunta, estaba pensando en el joven duque ...

- ¿Mirando el espejo?

- Oh ... es que recordaba cuando una de mis antecesoras, la princesa María se conoció con Roger de la Flor, el jefe de los almogavares, en un baile, ella le preguntó el porque de su aflicción y el le dijo que era por una mujer, cuyo rostro no podía olvidar y cuando ella le preguntó por esa mujer el le dijo que su rostro lo vería en esta pieza que llevo ahora en la mano ... en ella, la princesa vió su propio rostro ... fue este espejo el que Roger de La Flor le entregó en su mano ... pensabe que el duque de Neopatria me entregaba uno igual

- Sois muy romántica

- ¿Como no serlo? ¿no os parece romántico el gesto de Roger de la Flor?

Irene sonrío maliciosamente y se pasa la punta de la lengua por los labios

- ¿Que os causa gracia?

- Recordaba al tártaro

- ¿Que? ¿no me digais que ha sido romántico con vos?

- ¿Esa bestia? no ... hoy incluso lo abofeteé ... solo cuando buscaba algo que leer para la lección, me topé con unos pergaminos sobre la historia de vuestra dinastía ... allí leí algo sobre Roger de la Flor ... vuestros historiadores no hablan bien de el

La princesa suelta el espejo y baja la cabeza pero Irene continua

- Según ese libro, De la Flor era un truhán sanguinario que arrasó la Anatolia en su lucha contra los turcos, cuando estaba al servicio del emperador. Como se hizo dueño del Asia reclamó mas privilegios y presionó al emperador y el tuvo que nombrarlo Cesar, reconocerlo como dueño de los territorios conquistados y darle la mano de la princesa. El heredero Miguel no aceptó y a la primera oportunidad lo hizo asesinar ... eso si fue un buen final romántico

La princesa la mira con tristeza

- Sois cruel conmigo ... os hablo de amor y vos me hablais de guerra y horror

- ¿Cruel? solo os abro los ojos princesa ... hablais de amor pero no os dais cuenta de los sufrimientos de aquellos de quienes la historia no habla ... ¿cuantas historias de amor cortó Roger de la Flor antes de que cortaran la suya? ¿creeis vos que puedo pensar en amor cuando veo a los nobles hacer los suyos destruyendo los míos? Vos algún día gobernareis algo y debeis daros cuenta que muchos pierden cuando los nobles ganan

Carmesina no se molestó, solo la miró con profunda tristeza

- Has sufrido mucho en tu vida ¿verdad?

- Tenía ocho años cuando mi aldea fue destruida por los tártaros ... ante mis ojos, mi madre fue violada y mis hermanos degollados ... mi padre murió antes, tratando de defendernos ... yo era demasiado niña para que me hicieran lo uno o lo otro así que me vendieron como esclava ... jamás tuve nada de afecto hasta que llegué a manos de la zarina ...

- Lo siento ... a veces me siento mal el estar aquí, en esta posición privilegiada

- Creame que es la primera vez que escucho eso de algún noble, princesa

- ¿No me odiais entonces?

- Sois buena princesa ... tenemos la misma edad pero yo he vivido mas que vos ... no quisiera que sufrierais al daros cuenta que el mundo es distinto al que habeis conocido hasta ahora ... el sufrimiento no se alivia con solo limosnas

Carmesina se pone de pie y coge de las manos a Irene. con una sonrisa en los labios que desarmó la hostilidad de la esteparia

- Yo quisiera que seais feliz aqui ... no se que es lo que deseais pero trataré de cumplir vuestros deseos ... ¿no teneis uno?

- No tengo idea de que pueda pediros, princesa

- Uhmmm ... creo que tengo una idea ...

Los tres hombres llegan a palacio en medio de la oscuridad. Los guardias los reconocen y los dejan pasar. Poco habían hablado en el camino pero dentro de palacio, Schelotto le pregunta a Alseci

- ¿Que opinais de lo dicho por Basilio?

- No se que opinar ... es lógico que se piense en órdenes de caballería ... pero todas esas órdenes se formaron para luchar contra los musulmanes y no para incluirlos

- La idea suena interesante ... luchar por el verdadero sentido de la caballería sin prejuicios religiosos

- Pero imposible ... no hay en toda Europa nadie que quiera apoyar a una orden que confraternice con los musulmanes ... uhmmm parece que nuestro joven príncipe ya se va

Ciertamente, Yazin hace un gesto de despedida y se separa de ambos. No había entendido nada de la conversación y ya estaba aburrido de estar en silencio ... Alseci lo ve irse e iba a continuar su camina cuando se percata que el joven mongol no se encaminaba a sus habitaciones ...

La oscuridad de palacio solo era debilmente contrarrestada por las antorchas y lamparas que alumbraban algunos ambientes de la residencia imperial. Los varegos caminaban regularmente custodiando a la familia imperial. A lo lejos, Hipólito y Vilonga observaban

- Malditos rus ... ¿es que nunca se cansan? - dice el joven duque

- No os preocupeis señor ... las fuerzas que apoyan vuestra causa os darán alas y discreción para que podais cumplir vuestro cometido

- Aún no estoy muy seguro de eso ... si me descubren será una afrenta al emperador y me matarían

- Como ya os dije, mi señor, a petición del Patriarca de Constantinopla, el emperador ha dejado la decisión en manos de la princesa, es decir que obtendrá su mano aquel que se gane su amor ... y ahora es el momento de asegurar dicho amor ... debeis entrar a los aposentos de la princesa y decírle que estais enamorado de ella ... no creo que la princesa pueda resistirse. Es una niña romántica y soñadora y vos sois una mejor opción que los otros

- Os entiendo ... solo que ... bueno ... espero que todo salga bien

Tras unos minutos de espera, el joven duque se descuelga de la ventana y consigue eludir a los guardias, quienes al parecer se habían relajado, e ingresar a los otros ambientes de palacio donde reposaba la familia imperial. Se mantuvo escondido en el sitio señalado por unos minutos a la espera e acuerdo a las instrucciones de Vilonga

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquella figura femenina se deslizara por los pasillos de palacio. Los varegos no le prestaron atención ya que era conocida, pero al parecer estaba al tanto de los planes del duque. Cuando los varegos se retiraron, la doncella se acerca adonde esperaba escondido el duque

- Seguidme señor ... ahora es el momento

El pasillo estaba oscuras y el corazón del duque se encogió, temeroso de lo que podía venir. Ese ancestral miedo a la oscuridad que por ahora era la aliada del duque. Sigilosamente se deslizan por los pasillos

- Los varegos se están reportando con su comandante para recibir instrucciones ... no tardarán mucho ... por aqui

La doncella lo lleva por otro pasillo apagando su vela y finalmente llega a una habitación cuya puerta le denotaba la condición de la persona que dormía allí

- Tened cuidado ... su doncella personal duerme en la habitación contigua y hay un acceso inmediato a su cuarto ... recordad que debeis salir antes que despunte el alba para poder eludir a los varegos ... no se porque estos días han estado extremadamente cuidadosos con la princesa

- ¿Porque me ayudais?

- Cada uno vive una historia de amor a su manera ... mi señor

La doncella introduce una llave y le da vuelta sigilosamente para que el duque pueda entrar y eso es lo que el hace

El duque trató de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad pero ya puede distinguir la suntuosa cama de Carmesina en aquella amplia habitación. Los finos perfumes que desprendía todo el lugar le daba una atmosfera adecuada para el romance y tras unos segundos de duda, el duque se decide a actuar. Lentamente se aproxima a la cama donde la respiración pausada de la princesa parecían ser acalladas por el retumbar del corazón del joven noble, es allí cuando la joven se mueve inquieta. El duque se detiene y tras unos segundos de espera vuelve a caminar hacia ella. La penumbra ya no era tan densa y el puede adivinar las sinuosas formas de Carmesina. No pudo saber cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que el estirara la mano y tocara suavemente el cuerpo de la joven quien se agita ligeramente, por lo que Hipólito se detiene. Tuvo ganas de llamarla pero se acobarda y tan solo espera sin saber que hacer, antes de que la joven en la cama se revuelva inquieta como si algo le avisara que no estaba sola. Solo duró unos segundos. Aún en la oscuridad, Hipólito adivinó que la joven estaba despierta ya que su respiración parecía haberse detenido al percibir la silueta frente a ella. Hipólito sabía que no le quedaba opción por lo que se arroja sobre ella tapándole la boca antes que la joven reaccionara. Tras un segundo de forcejeo, Hipólito alcanza a hablar en voz baja

- Carmesina ... Carmesina ... no temeis ... soy yo ... Hipólito Scolla

Pese a haber dado su nombre, la joven no dejó de moverse. El, acostumbrado a la lucha, la doblega impidiendo que la joven se suelte o grite

- Por favor ... solo he venido a veros y a expresaros mi amor ... no me rechaceis ya que he sorteado muchos peligros para este momento ... vos sabeis que os amo y se que vos también a mi ...

La joven deja de revolverse y se queda quieta, por lo que Hipólito se vuelve mas audaz y comienza a acariciar el rostro de su prisionera y lentamente comienza a aliviar la presión sobre ella. La joven parece estar aceptándolo ya que la mano de ella se mueve por debajo de el, no tratando de soltarse sino como buscando algo. El duque se sonríe y afloja totalmente su cuerpo dejando que Carmesina alcance su meta ... ya no había nada mas que hablar ... la presión sobre aquella sensible parte le dio una sensación placentera, mas aún cuando la presión se hizo mas fuerte ...

El grito alertó a todos los que pudieron escucharlo. La doncella que escuchaba atrás de la puerta no le quedó mas remedio que huir. El grito de alarma de los varegos alertó a todo el palacio

La puerta de la habitación contigua se abre y una figura ingresa por ella a la habitación de Carmesina. El duque estaba tirado en el suelo y este dirige una mirada muy sorprendida hacia la figura que sostenía una lampara de aceite. La luz le hizo darse cuenta que quien acababa de entrar era Carmesina y a quien tenía encima con una daga sobre su cuello era Irene

Fin del capítulo 9

Mencioné en un capítulo anterior algo de Roger de la Flor. Este mercenario normando acudió a la llamada de Constantinopla para defenderla del ataque de los turcos. Con las compañías almogavares, victoriosas en la guerra de Sicilia, derroto a los turcos en varias batallas y con tropas inferiores en número, destacando la capacidad combativa de los catalano aragoneses y también su ferocidad ya que no tomaban prisioneros, destruyendo los pueblos conquistados. Tras sus victorias, le reclamó mas al debil emperador Andronico quien le concedió todo cuanto pidió, el título de Megaduque e incluso la mano de su hija lo que lo convertía en un firme candidato al trono. El principe heredero, Miguel, temeroso de que su nuevo cuñado le quitara la sucesión, lo invitó a un banquete a el y a mas de 100 jefes almogavares en un lugar apartado, donde acudió confiado e incluso entregaron sus armas antes de entrar. En el interior los esperaban los mercenarios alanos quienes mataron a todos. Miguel, mas seguro, se presentó con un ejército ante las tropas almogavares exigiéndoles sumisión. La respuesta catalana fue destrozar al ejército bizantino y luego devastar Grecia donde fundarían los ducados de Atenas y Neopatria

Esa escena no es enteramente mía. Una similar se ve en la novela "Tirante El Blanco" que narra las aventuras de un caballero cristiano en Constantinopla. La verdad es que el autor se basó en Roger de la Flor para crear el personaje, pero el original distaba mucho de lo que el personaje ficticio representaba


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Deber y Deseo

Alseci y Schelotto corrían tras escuchar el grito "por Dios, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando ... que Yazin no tenga nada que ver en esto". Los varegos también corrían, mientras que el principe Manuel con un grupo de soldados se dirigía a las habitaciones de su prima. Vilonga observaba todo desde su ventana "maldita sea ... ¿que pudo haber pasado? eso fue un grito de hombre"

En la habitación, Carmesina no daba crédito a sus ojos. En el suelo estaba el duque Hipólito mientras que Irene seguía con el cuchillo sobre su cuello mirando fijamente al caido noble quien no atinaba a moverse ya que aquellos ojos revelaban una furia asesina

- Irene - le dice la princesa - ¿que haceis? ... soltadlo

- Vos ... - dice Irene enseñando los dientes

- Por favor ... Irene ... os lo estoy ordenando ... suéltalo

Irene poco a poco va recobrando la calma y se pone de pie, sin soltar el cuchillo y sin dejar de mirar al duque. Este mira con temor a la esclava y luego mira a Carmesina

- Yo ... creia que erais vos ... vine a veros a vos ...

- Mi señor duque - dice la princesa - ¿porque ... ?

- Venía ... venía a confesaros mi amor

- ¡Mentira! - ruge Irene apuntándolo con el cuchillo - ¡cerdo lujurioso! ¡yo se a que vos veniais!

- ¡Basta Irene! - dice con voz firme la princesa, pero en eso los golpes en la puerta se hacen escuchar

- ¡Carmesina! - era la voz de Manuel - ¡abrid de inmediato! ¿que sucede?

- Pronto - dice la princesa - debemos esconderlo

- ¿Esconderlo? - se burla Irene - lo que deberíamos hacer es entregarlo para que lo empalen en la puerta del palacio

- ¡Por favor Irene! ¡no me contradigas! ¡no pueden encontrarlo aqui!

- ¡Carmesina! - vuelve a llamar Manuel - ¡abrid o derribamos la puerta!

- Un momento - dice con voz calma Carmesina - me estoy vistiendo ... estoy bien ... por favor Irene ... ayudadme

Irene baja el cuchillo y mira a su alrededor

- Revisaran la habitación ... que salga por donde entró

- ¿La ventana? pero ...

- No hay tiempo ... si apreciais vuestra vida, duque Hipólito, saltad

- Pero ... - dice el duque dudando

- Hacedlo ahora ... u os vereis en aprietos explicándole al principe vuestra presencia aqui

Irene va a abrir la puerta e Hipólito no duda y se ve obligado a saltar, casi al mismo tiempo que Manuel y los guardias entran

- ¿Que ha sucedido? - le dice Manuel a su prima - ¿que fueron esos gritos?

- Fue ... fue una pesadilla - dice Carmesina, dudando

- ¿Una pesadilla? ¿y gritasteis de esa forma?

- Es ... que me asusté

- ¿Asustaros? ¿con que?

- Conmigo - interviene Irene - lo que paso es que ... fui a ver que tenía ... estaba a oscuras ... tropecé y caí sobre ella ...

Manuel iba a decir algo, pero en eso el ruido de afuera alertó a todos nuevamente. Manuel se asoma por la ventana y se sorprende. El duque Hipólito luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien. En eso los guardias los separan y Manuel pudo darse cuenta que el otro era Yazin

El conde Enrique de Guzman se encontraba sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo, leyendo y revisando los manuscritos. y pergaminos que estaban escritos en griego, latín y otras lenguas de origen céltico. En eso el padre Miguel hace su ingreso con una bandeja de comida que pone sobre la mesa

- No os he dicho que seais mi sirviente - le dice el conde sin mirarlo

- Debeis de comer señor ... su trabajo es intenso y no os he visto probar bocado

- Lo siento ... es que estas cosas me apasionan sobremanera

El padre Miguel atisba los manuscritos y se sorprende

- Esos son símbolos célticos ¿acaso podeis entenderlo?

- Viví un tiempo con los vascongados ... su lengua es de origen céltico, lo mismo que la de los galeses en Inglaterra. ... no es tan difícil

- ¿Que os apasiona tanto? ¿porque ese viejo mito?

- Creo que hay cosas buenas que podemos recoger del pasado ...

- La Iglesia puede no entenderlo así

- La iglesia somos todos ... esa es la palabra de Jesús

- Vuestras ideas pueden ser tomadas a mal

- ¿Eso es lo que os dijo el obispo de Salamanca?

El padre Miguel baja la cabeza sin saber que decir. Muchas ideas venían a su cabeza y no pudo contestar inmediatamente. Sin querer comienza a sudar y siente un mareo que lo obliga a apoyarse

- ¿Os sentis bien padre?

- Yo ... no lo se ...

- Debeis de comer algo ... ¿porque no os comeis esto? no tengo hambre

Miguel duda antes de coger un trozo de carne y llevárselo a la boca. Lo mastica lentamente pero siente que no lo puede pasar

- Vos estais enfermo padre ... volved a vuestra habitación ... puedo continuar solo

El padre Miguel afirma con la cabeza y trata de caminar a su habitación pero en eso se detiene y cae de rodillas haciendo arqueadas. El conde se pone de pie y lo sostiene

- ¡Padre! ¿que os pasa?

Miguel lo mira con ojos desorbitados y lo coge fuertemente de la pechera

- La comida ... ¡no probeis la comida! ¡aggghhhhh!

Miguel convulsiona mientras el conde llamaba a la guardia aún sosteniendo a Miguel quien veía todo oscurecer pero alcanza a decirle al conde

- Mi señor conde ... ellos ... están tras usted ... no continueis ... o buscad protección

- ¿De quien me habla? ¿que sabeis?

- Están por todos lados ... mas siniestros que el peor de los demonios ... hay gente que los sigue ... aqui ... dentro de la misma iglesia ... entre los musulmanes ... en la corte ... por favor ... protegeros ... tal vez vos podais detenerlos

- Padre Miguel ... ¿quienes son?

Pero el padre Miguel no contesta ... sus ojos muy abiertos indicaban que había entrado a las sombras que tanto temía

La pelea afuera ya había despertado a todo el palacio. Manuel, la princesa e Irene habían bajado donde los guardias tenían sujeto a Yazin e Hipólito que se miraban con ojos fieros. Manuel se pone entre los dos y los mira

- ¿Que ha sucedido aqui?

- El mongol me atacó - replica el duque sin saber que mas decir. Carmesina miraba a ambos muy asustada

Alseci y Schelotto llegan en ese momento y los temores de Alseci se hicieron realidad

- ¿Porque de ese ataque? - vuelve a preguntar el principe mirando a Yazin quien no entiende el griego ... Alseci iba a intervenir pero Irene se le adelanta

- Perdonad Alteza ... el tártaro trató de entrar a mi habitación

- ¿Que? - se sorprende Manuel e Irene se adelanta al tártaro y le dice en voz baja

- No se que estás haciendo aqui ... pero te pido por favor que me respaldes

- ¿De que se trata? no entiendo ... yo escuche tu voz y vi a este perro saltar de esa ventana

- Vino a ver a la princesa ... te lo explicaré después ... solo no digas nada y haz el que no entiendes - Irene se dirige a todos - el principe Yazin dice que lamenta lo sucedido ... el solo quiso hablar conmigo y no sabía que aqui también dormía la princesa ... al escuchar el grito de la princesa por su pesadilla, el subió a ver que sucedía creyendo que era yo y ... parece que se topó con el duque

El capitán varego le dice al oido al príncipe

- Esto es intolerable, mi señor ... no podeis permitir que el bárbaro mongol merodee por el palacio detrás de la esteparia poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de la princesa

Manuel no le responde y se acerca a Irene y a Yazin

- ¿Me jurais que es cierto lo que decis?

- Os lo ... juro ... mi señor - responde Irene inclinando la cabeza - os dije que los tártaros no entienden las costumbres de los palacios

Manuel se vuelve hacia el duque Hipólito

- ¿Así fue como pasó, señor duque de Neopatria?

- Ya habeis escuchado - responde el duque sin titubear - no tengo nada mas que decir

- ¿Prima?

- Yo ... estaba dormida ... no podría contestar si fue así o no

Manuel se queda un momento en silencio antes de dar la orden

- Capitán ... escolte al principe Yazin a sus habitaciones donde permanecerá en custodia ... no saldrá en la mañana y sus alimentos serán servidos en su habitación ... explícaselo Irene

Irene lo hace pero suaviza la situación para que Yazin no reaccione quien acata la disposición de Manuel y se retira acompañado de los varegos

- Volved a vuestra habitación, señor duque ... no os precisamos ya aqui

Hipólito le dirige una mirada a Carmesina antes de retirarse. Manuel se vuelve también hacia su prima

- Ve a descansar prima ... hablaremos en la mañana ...

Carmesina se retira acompañada de Irene y Manuel también lo hace pero en eso cae en cuenta de los embajadores del Papa

- ¿Caminais hasta tan tarde, Maese Alseci? lamento este espectáculo pero no es usual en palacio

- No os preocupeis Alteza ... cosas mas curiosas he visto ¿que hareis con el príncipe Yazin?

- Lo veré en la mañana ... pero estas cosas no deben suceder, sea príncipe o no

Manuel hace un gesto de despedida y se retira. Schelotto se vuelve a Alseci

- Es absurdo ... lo seguimos apenas se fue ... ¿como pudo trepar hasta el cuarto de Carmesina y armar todo ese alboroto antes de alcanzarlo?

- Porque el no fue ... entendí todo lo que le dijo la esteparia ... quien entró al cuarto de la princesa fue el duque Hipólito y no Yazin

Irene y Carmesina ingresan a su cuarto y la sierva cierra la puerta. Carmesina la aguarda con gesto serio

- Eso no fue correcto ... acusamos al joven mongol injustamente

- ¿Acaso no quereis salvar a vuestro amado duque? ¿que hubiera pasado si les hubiésemos dicho la verdad? lo menos que hubiera pasado es que lo arrojaran de palacio y adios boda

- No esperaba que el duque apoyara esa mentira

- A mi no me extraña ... si fue capaz de entrar a vuestra habitación a forzaros puede ser capaz de mentir

- ¿Si pensais tan mal de el porque lo protegisteis?

Irene se sienta y baja la cabeza

- Quise que ... al menos una vez el poder vivir una historia de amor ... aunque sea el sueño de otros ... es vuestro sueño princesa ... no quise que se truncara solo por un capricho de esta noche

Carmesina se sienta y se pone frente a ella

- Solo quise complaceros ... quise que sintierais lo que es ser una princesa aunque sea una noche ...

- ¿Esas visitas furtivas acaso son parte de la vida de las princesas?

- No ... no lo es de ninguna doncella

De pronto Irene ríe. Una risa que asusta a Carmesina quien no dice nada y se queda mirando a la muchacha

- Teneis razón - dice Irene sin mirarla - no es de ninguna doncella ... a menos que sea un príncipe que entre por la ventana y os haga suya ¿verdad? ... pero también puede ser que la doncella esté dormida y de pronto despierte con alguien encima suyo, con las manos atadas y amordazada para que no grite ...

- ¿Porque cada vez que hablo de cosas bellas vos lo compareis con cosas horribles? ¿es que nada puedo alegraros y ... ?

Carmesina calló ... las lágrimas de Irene caían sin cesar pese a la postura rígida de la joven y su expresión seria

- Irene ... eso que me decis ... ¿os pasó a vos?

Irene traga saliva y mira el vacío antes de contestar

- ¿Que creeis que puede pasar con una esclava cuando cumple 12 años y de pronto su amo se da cuenta que ya parece mujer? ... allí no hay quien te defienda ... y no podeis evitarlo ... y no podeis impedir que eso suceda noche tras noche y luego los demás te miren como a una ramera ... ¡como si hubiese sido mi culpa! ¡como si yo lo hubiese buscado! ... y de pronto te das cuenta que te compraron por eso ... que te alimentaron y vistieron para eso ... comprendes el porque las niñas son respetadas mientras violan a las mayores ... porque cuestan mas ... porque de esa forma, quienes las compran pueden criar a una virgen para que ellos puedan ser los primeros

- Irene ...

- Un sirviente se apiadó de mi y le contó a la zarina ... los príncipes de Moscú no tienen tanta autoridad como los boyardos ... la zarina dió sus joyas para comprarme ... el boyardo se río y solo dijo que le daba al zar sus sobras ... y que me vendiera cuando cumpliera 15 para no albergar a una ramera en palacio

Irene calló y Carmesina se acercó y pone la cabeza de Irene sobre su vientre

- Por eso reaccionasteis así contra el duque ...

- Todo eso vino a mi memoria ... las caricias ... luego la brutalidad ... ni siquiera pensé ... solo quise hacer lo que debí haberle hecho a ese animal ... por eso en Moscú pedí que me enseñaran a pelear ... a usar la espada, la daga y el arco ... a montar a caballo y caminar con armaduras ... soñaba el día en que buscaría a ese boyardo y se lo cortaría para mostrárselo antes de abrirlo como un cerdo ... ahora nada de eso pudo ser ... el príncipe vasili se tomó muy en serio las palabras del boyardo y me mandó aquí

- ¿Lo lamentais acaso?

- No ... vos sois buena conmigo ... pero supongo que después de esto no querrán que permanezca a vuestro lado

- No os preocupeis ... no permitiré que eso pase ... creo que es hora que durmamos ...

- Teneis razón ... lamento desvelaros con mis historias

- No ... no penseis eso ... os dije que seriais como mi hermana ... mas bien os agradezco ... creo que he vivido en una urna ya que cosas como las que me contais no las habría imaginado ... ¿quereis quedaros conmigo?

- Princesa ... ¿está segura?

- Si ... así nos defenderemos las dos si alguien mas vuelve a entrar ... claro ... si deseais que no ...

- No ... digo ... creo que estaría bien

Ambas se meten a la cama como dos niñas que buscan estar acompañadas. Irene se acomoda y siente el calor del cuerpo de Carmesina y se siente bien

- Irene ... no podemos dejar que al mongol lo castiguen por algo que no hizo

- Si ... pero no podemos confesar la verdad ... ya no nos creerían ... tal vez en la mañana veamos las cosas con mas claridad

Al poco rato ambas dormían muy acurrucadas

- Magnifica idea la vuestra Vilonga - le dice el furioso Hipólito a su servil consejero - estuve a un paso de que me empalaran en el patio del palacio

- ¿Acaso la princesa os rechazó, mi señor?

- Que va ... quien estaba en la cama real era la sirvienta ... no se que clase de chica es la princesa que deja que sus esclavos duerman en sus camas

- Tal vez fue por seguridad ...

- Eso quiere decir que vuestros informantes no sirven para nada ... ¿porque esa doncella que me abrió la puerta no me lo dijo? el caso es que la esclava casi me degolla ... por vida mía ... jamás vi tal fuego en los ojos de una mujer ... no esperaba ser sorprendido así

- Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que no solo quedais libre de sospecha sino que la princesa ha mentido por vos

- ¿Vos veis algo bueno en eso?

- Por supuesto, mi señor ... estoy seguro que sostendrán su historia ¿que importancia puede tener ese mongol?

- A propósito ... ¿que hace ese mongol aquí? casi me rompe el cuello y el principe Manuel lo trató de príncipe

- Mis espías me dicen que es hijo del Khan de Crimea ... tal parece que vino con la caravana de Moscú hace poco ... tal vez tras la derrota del Río Don sea rehén del zar moscovita y lo haya entregado a la corte de Constantinopla

- Todo puede ser ... iré a dormir ... mañana será un día largo

Hipólito se meté a su cama y Vilonga se retira a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa en los labios

A la mañana siguiente, Carmesina comparecía ente su tío, el emperador Juan V, quien había sido informado de todo por el principe Manuel

- No os culpo de lo que pasó - le dice el emperador - pero este escándalo es inadmisible y mas aún frente a vuestros pretendientes ... ¿que pudo haber pensado el duque Hipólito al ver descolgarse al mongol de vuestra ventana?

- Carmesina ... ¿estás segura de que así fueron las cosas?

Carmesina duda ... sabe que las implicancias serían mas graves si se supiera que la visita nocturna no era para Irene sino para ella. Temió por la integridad del duque y que tal vez sea arrojado de Constantinopla, destruyendo toda esperanza de un enlace. Irene le había dicho que sostuviera la historia y que no temiera

- Segura ... Manuel

- Pues bien ... eso me obliga a tomar medidas ... no puedo permitir que cualquiera entre a vuestras habitaciones o se tome la libertad de hacerlo como si fuera su casa

- Por favor Manuel ... no seais severo con Irene y con el príncipe Yazin ... el parece estar sinceramente enamorado e Irene no tiene la culpa de esa pasión ... os ruego no seais injusto

- Vos me conoceis y jamás he sido injusto ... en otras circunstancias hubiera sido echar de Constantinopla al príncipe Yazin, pero lamentablemente, todo este asunto tiene implicancias políticas que no puedo descuidar ... afrentar al príncipe nos quitaría la oportunidad de contar con aliados que nos ayuden en la lucha contra los turcos ... y lo que mas necesitamos son amigos y no enemigos ...

- ¿Considerais que la ayuda mongol es tan indispensable para sacrificar nuestra dignidad ante tamaña afrenta, hijo mío? - le dice gravemente el emperador

- Padre ... confiad en mi juicio ... así no necesitaramos al mongol, esa pasión desenfrenada puede empujar al príncipe a una alianza con Bayazid con tal de tener a Irene ... ya ha demostrado que si se ha quedado aquí es por la esclava rusa ... creo que una esclava es un buen precio a pagar por la seguridad de Constantinopla

Carmesina se pone lívida al escuchar aquella sentencia de Manuel y se le acerca con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿Que estais diciendo, primo? acaso pensais en ...

- Si es lo que vas a decir, si ... voy a entregar a Irene al príncipe Yazin ... el estará contento y nos quitaremos la preocupación de verlo rondaros y evitar que los varegos lo maten de "casualidad" ... ellos detestan a los mongoles mas que cualquier europeo

- Pero ... ¡no podeis hacer eso! ella no lo ama y no quiero que me separen de ella ... ¡es injusto!

- No está en vos señalar lo que es justo e injusto ... esto no os concierne ... ya te pondremos otra esclava

- ¡No quiero otra esclava! ¿acaso pensais que es solo un animal? ¿una vaca que puedes cambiar o regalar cuando se os antoje? ¡ella ha sufrido mucho para que ahora la separeis de mi lado! ¡Querido tío! por favor ... no dejeis que se haga esto

- No sufras querida ... Manuel ... creo que hay otra cosa que debemos tomar en cuenta

- ¿Acaso no confiais en mi juicio?

El emperador iba a contestar pero los llamados de la guardia nuevamente los alerta. El toque del cuerno se hizo sentir y los tres salen al balcón desde donde se podía ver el majestuoso mar

Los tres ven entrar un barco al puerto con las velas desplegadas junto a los estandartes de los caballeros de Rodas, ondeaba el del ducado de Atenas

- ¡Entramos con buen viento señor! - suena la voz del marino dirigida a Philip

- Pues ... ¡desplegad los estandartes! ¡que Constantinopla se entere que llegamos!

Los navios en el puerto se abren par poder dejar pasar el barco de los respetados caballeros de Rodas. El duque de Atenas, Ettore de La Guardia, observa la imponente ciudad pero piensa en la extraña noche. Algunos gritos de lucha que se apagaron pronto lo despertaron mas de una vez. Quiso salir pero los guardias no lo dejaron "¿Que extrañas fuerzas son las que me quisieron impedir llegar a Constantinopla?"

El barco atraca en el puerto y van haciendo las amarras cuando un grupo de caballeros llega presurosamente. Eran los caballeros de San Juán destacados en Constantinopla al servicio del emperador. Uno de ellos se acerca al barco y le extiende la mano a Philip

- Bienvenido seais Philip ... os esperábamos ayer

- Ligeros inconvenientes ... gusto en veros Francesco

El duque Ettore se acerca y el caballero se inclina ante el

- Temíamos por vuestra seguridad, mi señor duque ... me alegro que hayais llegado con bien

- Gracias a Dios y a vuestra orden ... no se como agradeceros

- Es nuestro deber señor ... aunque me temo que no estaremos mucho tiempo juntos ya que Philip viene a reemplazarnos y es nuestro turno de regresar a Rodas

- Celebro poder contar con la compañía del noble Philip

En eso un grupo de guardias armados llega también al puerto y el que parece ser el jefe se aproxima al grupo. Era Basilio, quien le hace una reverencia al duque

- Os doy la bienvenida a nombre de su Majestad Imperial Juan V ... el se siente muy complacido con su llegada y os ruega poder haceros presente ante el

- Agradezco la bienvenida ... ¿Vos sois ... ?

- Basilio Estedopolus ... comandante de la guarnición de Constantinopla

Basilio hace una señal y tras una reverencia, se ponen en camino acompañando al duque y a Fray Tomas. Antes de irse, Basilio y Philip intercambian miradas y el bizantino le hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza

Irene había acudido a ver a Yazin. Muy a su pesar, sentía que le debía una explicación al mongol. En el camino ve a alguien familiar hablando con Vilonga quien parecía estarle hablando rudamente pero al percatarse de que Irene los veía, se apartaron uno del otro y el monje se pierde en los pasillos. Cuando la doncella trata de seguir su camino, Irene la intercepta

- ¿Que hablabas con el siervo del duque Hipólito?

- Nada que te importe ... esteparia - responde hostilmente la joven y trata de seguir su camino pero Irene le sujeta el brazo con fuerza y se lo tuerce

- ¡Sueltame! - protesta la joven pero Irene se lo dobla con mas fuerza y la doncella hace un rictus de dolor

- Se que tu tienes la llave de la habitación de la princesa ... ¿fuistes tu quien le abrió la puerta al duque? ¿cuanto te pagaron por eso?

- ¡No se de que me hablas! ¡sueltame o ... !

- ¿O que? te advierto ... si algo como eso vuelve a pasar, no te acusaré ... simplemente te mataré

Irene la suelta y la muchacha se va asustada. En eso hace su llegada una mujer junto con el capitán varego. la mujer se llamaba Marta y era la responsable de las doncellas

- ¿Porque molestabas a una de mis doncellas? - le pregunta seriamente

- La doncella me contestó mal ... eso me molestó ... con su permiso debo irme

Irene trató de seguir su camino pero el varego la intercepta y le coge el brazo

- ¡Te advertí claramente que no iba a tolerar que atentes contra la seguridad de la princesa!

- No me culpes de tu incompetencia varego ... si alguien pudo entrar fue porque ustedes no vigilan bien

El varego la abofetea e Irene cae al suelo. Trata de levantarse pero la mujer saca un azote y le da con fuerza en la espalda haciéndole caer de nuevo

- Eso te recuerde que no dejas de ser una esclava - le dice la mujer

- Pues ... eso es algo que siempre se me olvida - responde Irene

La mujer vuelve a levantar el látigo pero ella se levanta velozmente lo que los sorprende y le arrebata el látigo empujando a la mujer contra la pared. El varego reacciona pero el látigo surca el cielo obligando al varego a retroceder. Irene se pone frente a ellos esgrimiendo el látigo y con mirada decidida asustando a la mujer y haciendo dudar al varego

- ¡Alto! - suena la voz ... todos se vuelven y ven a Alseci acercándose - ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿porque maltratais a esta doncella?

- Señor - responde el ruso - disculpad esto ... pero es un asunto de palacio y ...

- ¿Estais diciéndome que esto no me incumbe y que por lo tanto no me entrometa?

- Señor ...

- ¿Estais afrentando a un embajador de Roma, enviado personalmente por el Papa?

- No señor ...

- Pues, entonces, dejad a esta niña a mi cuidado ... según se es la sierva personal de la princesa ... así que yo mismo la escoltaré al lado de ella

Alseci toma del brazo a Irene y la lleva hacia otros corredores alejándola de sus dos atacante, quienes se quedan desconcertados

- Muchacha ... veo que sois de armas tomar

- ¿Quien sois? ¿porque me ayudais?

- Ya escuchaste quien soy ... os vi cuando llegasteis y os enfrentasteis a esos bandoleros que fungían de escolta ... os vi anoche cuando explicasteis al príncipe lo del incidente con el joven mongol ... y os veo ahora dispuesta a luchar contra dos mas grandes que tu

- Os recuerdo ... pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

- Mas bien vos debeis de contestar las mías ...

- No se en que pueda yo ...

- Para comenzar ¿Porque descargaste la culpa de lo sucedido anoche a Yazin cuando el verdadero culpable era el duque Hipólito?

Las últimas palabras fueron hechas en la lengua de los mongoles, lo que le hizo caer e cuenta a Irene que Alseci había escuchado lo que le dijo al mongol

La familia imperial había decidido postergar la discusión sobre el destino de Irene mientras se aprestaban a recibir al duque de Atenas quien ya se encaminaba a la sala del trono. Los otros pretendientes ya habían sido avisados lo que no causo gracia al duque Hipólito

- Parece que vuestras oraciones no surten efecto, padre Vilonga - le dice inexpresivamente - vos m dijisteis que obtendría la mano de Carnesina rápidamente y eso no sucede ... me dijisteis que podría decidir en su corazón anoche y casi me matan ... y dijisteis que el duque de Atenas no vendría y ahora está aqui ... sois un completo inútil

- Mi señor ... no seais severo conmigo ... mi única voluntad es serviros y creo que el corazón de la princesa ha sido ganado por vos ... ¿que puede hacer un pobre duque que apenas puede defender sus tierras?

- Eso es cierto ... le he quitado porciones de territorio y ni siquiera se ha defendido ... además es feo, mediocre e incapaz de ofrecer resistencia a los infieles ... me preocupo por nada

Hipólito sale de la habitación mientras Vilonga mira con furia al barco y a los caballeros que estaban allí "malditos caballeros de Rodas ... tenían que ser vosotros?

El duque Ettore entra a la sala del trono donde aguardaba el emperador, Carmesina y Manuel. La pompa del día anterior había sido reemplazada por rostros adustos. Algunos esbozaron risitas burlonas. El duque hace caso omiso y se inclina ante la familia imperial

- Levantaos duque de Atenas ... os esperábamos ayer

- Su Majestad Imperial ... lamento esta tardanza pero mi barco fue atacado por piratas y ...

Ettore levanta la vista y se queda de una pieza al ver a la princesa quien lo observaba con curiosidad. La belleza de la joven casi hace trastabillar al noble florentino, quien se queda en silencio por unos instantes

- .. ¿Y? - pregunta el emperador al ver la turbación del duque, para hacerlo salir del ensimismamiento

- Lo ... lamento ... yo ...

- Supongo que estais muy turbado por vuestro percance en altamar

La voz del duque Hipólito se hizo escuchar. Ettore se vuelve y ve al joven duque adelantarse desafiante ante el. Sus relaciones no eran nada buenas y aquella aparición hizo a Ettore olvidar su turbación

- Veo que es mas seguro cruzar territorio turco a caballo que navegar en este mar, mi querido Ettore de la Guardia

- Hipolito Scola ...

-¿Os sorprende mi presencia aqui?

- No ... mas me sorprende no veros encaramado en el trono imperial ... ¿a eso vinisteis no?

Hipólito se sonríe y no contesta. Pese a que el diálogo fue en italiano, algunos lo habían entendido. Se sorprendieron que el joven duque no sacara su espada

- Vuestra Majestad - le dice Hipolito al emperador, inclinándose - debereis disculpar a mi amigo el duque Ettore ... las emociones son demasiado fuertes para el ... supongo que el ataque de los piratas lo ha impresionado demasiado

Las risas se dejaron escuchar, lo que irritó al duque quien se contiene de no sacar su espada, pero en eso, un grupo de caballeros entra a la sala del trono

- No debeis hablar a la ligera, mi señor duque de Neopatria - Philip hace su ingreso y se encamina hacia el trono - debo deciros que el duque Ettore se batió con bravura y abordó solo con unos cuantos de sus hombres el barco pirata y se enfrento a tres veces mas que los que tenía para luchar

Philip se acerca y se arrodilla ante la familia imperial

- ¿Quien sois caballero? - le pregunta el emperador

- Mi nombre es Philip de la Rose ... caballero de la muy honorable Orden de San Juan de Rodas ... os traigo el saludo de nuestro Gran Maestre y la orden de relevar a nuestros compañeros que os sirven a vos y al imperio

- Mucho me place contar con dignos caballeros cristianos de la Orden de San Juan ... decidme, caballero ... ¿como es que el duque está con vosotros?

- Viajábamos hacia aqui ... y nos topamos con el combate con los piratas y decidimos intervenir ... desde ese momento el duque fue nuestro invitado ya que su nave no estaba en condiciones de seguir adelante

- Cosa rara - dice el duque Hipólito - que habeis sido tan oportunos para salvar la vida de mi dilecto amigo

- Los designios de Dios son misteriosos, mi señor ... también que esos piratas hayan llevado oro florentino

- ¿Que decis?

- Monedas acuñadas en Florencia ... ese era su botín ... ¿o tal vez la paga para un trabajo sucio?

- ¿Acaso insinuais que ... ?

- No mi señor ... no insinuo nada ... solo se me hace extraño

- Creo que no deberíamos distraer la conversación - interviene Manuel - el duque de Atenas ha venido aquí con un propósito ... deseamos escuchar vuestra palabra

Ettore traga saliva ... la belleza de la princesa lo había cautivado pero de pronto vio al gallardo Hipólito ¿no era el un mejor pretendiente para ella? ¿porque hacer el ridículo de tratar de casarse con una bella princesa bizantina siendo el como es? ¿que oportunidad tendría ante pretendientes mejores que el?

- Yo ... Vuestra Majestad ... lo siento ... solo quería ... presentaros ... mis respetos

Un murmullo se hace sentir en la corte y el emperador mira comprensivamente al duque

- Duque Ettore de Atenas ... según recuerdo, vuestros emisarios me hicieron llegar una propuesta de matrimonio para mi sobrina, la princesa Carmesina y es por eso que ella ha salido a recibiros ... ¿acaso retirais la propuesta?

El duque iba a contestar pero Philip se acerca a el y le murmura al oido

- Señor ... no os deshonreis ni os convirtais en el hazmerreir de Constantinopla ... vos vinisteis a casarte con ella no a renunciar a favor de otros ... mantened vuestra propuesta y luchad si es que quereis a la princesa

- ¿señor duque? - vuelve a preguntar el emperador

- Vuestra majestad ... os pido mil perdones ... la belleza de la princesa cautivó mi corazón y me preguntaba en este momento si soy digno de ella y de pertenecer a la ilustre casa de Bizancio ... esta duda me hizo conservar mi respuesta pero ahora creo que puedo decir que mantengo la propuesta de matrimonio con vuestra sobrina ...

Algunas risitas se hicieron escuchar pero el duque, sorprendentemente se vuelve a todos

- Se que no tengo mucho que ofrecer ... un pequeño ducado ... un pequeño ejército ... una política de paz con los turcos y con los europeos ... soy católico y creo en Nuestro señor Jesucristo como cualquiera de ustedes ... pero tambien ofrezco una joya ... una preciosa joya para el imperio ... Atenas ... la cuna de la civilización ... símbolo de Grecia y de Bizancio que en otros tiempos se llamó "Imperio griego" ... ofrezco mi sumisión a la corona de Bizancio y a convertir a la princesa en reina de Atenas

Hipólito no pude contenerse y se adelanta

- ¿Olvidais que vos estais sometido a la autoridad de Florencia y lo que vos ofreceis es un absurdo? ¿Como podeis ofrecer un ducado que no os pertenece? ¿creeis que podeis burlaros de la corte de Constantinopla y de los ciudadanos de Florencia?

- Luché por mi ducado y no le pertenece a Florencia ... defiendo los intereses florentinos y lo he hecho bien ... a no ser que vos pensais que no existen derechos del emperador sobre territorios que fueron suyos y que les fue arrebatado por una traición de los cruzados en 1204

La evocación de la afrenta de los cruzados en aquel año, produjo el efecto esperado. Aquella humillación estaba muy dentro de todo bizantino para no sentirse afectado por aquel doloroso recuerdo. Inmediatamente, el duque Ettore se dio cuenta que estaba ganando simpatizantes a su causa

En eso, el cuerno anuncia la llegada de algo por el mar. Todos salen a los balcones que ofrecían una vista al puerto y ante sus ojos, una escena impresionante se presenta

- Pero ... ¿que es esto? - murmura el emperador - Alejo Niceas ... ¿que significa esto?

El embajador turco no sabe que decir. El no se esperaba que la flota turca apareciera frente a Constantinopla. Cerca de 100 naves en perfecta formación surcaba el estrecho que separaba Europa de Asia. En sus cubiertas se veían los soldados otomanos alineados con sus lanzas al ristre. Considerando que cada nave podía transportar 200 soldados aparte de la tripulación, estaban frente a un ejército de 20,000 hombres que superaba en mucho a los 8,000 de la guarnición de Constantinopla. En eso, la nave insignia otomana se desvía y se dirige al puerto

- Mustafá Pasha - murmura Philip a Francesco - me pregunto ¿que estará pensando hacer?

Irene y Alseci, ajenos a todos los acontecimientos seguían hablando. Alseci sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no quería dejar pasar la conversación con la muchacha

- Estoy esperando vuestra respuesta

- Yo ... solo quería proteger a la princesa

- ¿A la princesa o al duque?

- El no me importa ... pero la princesa se ha enamorado del duque ... no quise que se destruyera su posible matrimonio por una imprudencia

- De modo que fue el y no Yazin quien entró a la habitación ¿acaso ignorais lo que pudieron hacerle a Yazin?

Irene desvía la mirada y no responde pero Alseci la sujeta de los hombros

- Yazin me habló de vos ... se que vos lo despreciais por ser tártaro verdugo de tu pueblo, pero no podeis destruirlo usando una mentira de esa naturaleza ... deshonrándolo ante los ojos de sus protectores

- ¿Porque os preocupais del tártaro? los europeos también los odiais

- Los he combatido ... he luchado contra ellos en Polonia ... he visto las masacres en Asia ... pero no tengo porque odiar a Yazin por algo que hicieron otros ...

- ¿Habeis visto la muerte de vuestros seres queridos? ¿habeis tenido que convivir con los asesinos de vuestra familia?

- Si ...

- ¿Que decis?

- No sois la única que ha sufrido muchacha ... me hice mercenario para vengar la muerte de mi esposa e hijos a manos de soldados enviados por Roma ... el antiguo Papa estaba en guerra con el emperador alemán y en la lucha, sus soldados entraron a mi pueblo y lo destruyeron ... nunca quise saber que les hicieron a mi familia ... solo me enliste en el ejército gibelino y luché contra el Papa ... ahora estoy al servicio del nuevo ... tomé los votos para olvidar el pasado y encontrar la paz en el perdón

- No ... no entendeis

- Si .. si entiendo ... entendí que el bien y el mal está dentro de cada persona y que no puedo dedicarme a odiar sin sentido ... no es lo que mi familia hubiese querido de mi ... no puedo culpar a todo un pueblo por los pecados de los demás

Los turcos de la nave capitana desembarcaban, mientras Alejo Niceas se dirigía presuroso al puerto. Mustafá Pasha sale a su encuentro

- ¡Mi querido Alejo! ¿no me digais que volviste a cambiar de bando?

- Mustafá Pasha ... ¿que significa esto? me ha costado poder salir a hablar con vos ya que algunos en la corte querían degollarme ¿porque estais aqui con un ejército? ¿es que acaso el Sultán ha decidido atacar Constantinopla?

- Oh no ... claro que no mi querido Niceas ... el destino de esta flota es Bulgaria

- ¿Que decis? ¿Bulgaria?

- Así es ... lástima que no os enterasteis de la noticia ya que partisteis antes ... los boyardos búlgaros se han negado a pagar los tributos a nuestro Sultán ... han obtenido apoyo del rey de Hungría y han atacado nuestras guarniciones en Serbia tratando de atraer a los eslavos a su causa ...

- Entonces ...

- Si ... es la guerra ... cosa seria ... el Sultán en persona se dirige con el resto de la flota hacia Bulgaria con 15,000 hombres mas

- Pero ... vos ... ¿Porque pasar por aqui? pudisteis ...

- Son mis órdenes ... invadiremos la costa bulgara y parte del ejército en tierra atacará desde Serbia ... pero eso no vine a tratar aqui ... solo vine a presentar mis respetos al emperador en nombre del Sultán y hacerle un presente ... ahora os ruego poder guiarme hasta el

Los varegos habían dejado entrar a Alseci e Irene para hablar con Yazin quien lucía cara de pocos amigos

- Creo haber esperado lo suficiente - le dice Yazin a Irene - ¿porque he de sostener esta farsa?

- Te lo pido ... Yazin

- Vaya ... ese es un gran cambio ... has dicho mi nombre por primera vez ... ¿es que la ciudad esta a punto de caer?

- No estás muy lejos de la verdad - añade Alseci - antes de entrar, supe que los turcos están frente a Constantinopla

Yazin aguarda unos segundos antes de hablar

- ¿En serio? todo parece muy tranquilo ...

- Pero la corte es un hervidero ... mucha gente está recogiendo sus bienes y trata de huir de la ciudad antes que los turcos la cerquen

- ¿Y las tropas del emperador?

- ¿Tropas? ¡jajaja! solo son 8,000 soldados asustados ... solo quedaría confiar en los muros o que las intenciones de los turcos sean otras ... creo , principe, que por el momento os quedareis aqui ... yo personalmente hablaré con el príncipe Manuel para que levante el castigo

Yazin solo hace un gesto de agradecimiento y Alseci sale. irene y el mongol se quedan solos

- No es bueno que me quede a solas contigo - le dice

- Espera ... tienes hinchado el labio ... ¿quien te golpeo?

- nadie ...

- No es cierto

- ¡Dije que nadie! ¡no te metas en mis asuntos tártaro!

Irene sale pero antes de abandonar la habitación mira a Yazin

- De todos modos ... creo que no eres tan malo como yo me imaginaba

La delegación turca, con Mustafá a la cabeza se presentaba ante el emperador y el resto de la corte. Pese a la hostilidad que se sentía ante los otomanos, en el aire mas se respiraba temor que fue lo que Alseci sintió cuando hizo su ingreso a la sala del trono

- Que las bendiciones de Alá este con vos, Juan V, emperador de Bizancio - dice Mustafá haciendo una reverencia

- Os saludo ... Mustafá Pasha ... comandante de la flota turca en el Mar Egeo ... fuisteis vos quien ha estado capturando las pocas islas que aún podían llamarse mis dominios ... ¿a que se debe vuestra visita?

- Mi amo, el Sultán Bayazid, os envía sus saludos y parabienes, esperando que la felicidad more en la Casa de los Paleólogos

- Pues no parecería ser ese su deseo al enviarme su flota y su ejército solo para saludarme ... la vista de vuestras fuerzas solo ha minado mi débil salud

- Oh ... lamento haberos preocupado ... pero no hay motivo de alarma ... esta flota y este ejército no hará nada que ofenda a Vuestra Majestad ni tocará lo que el Sultán considera como propiedad del emperador ... es mas, reconoce los derechos de Constantinopla sobre esta parte del mar y por lo tanto ... pagará el tributo correspondiente

A una señal del turco, un esclavo deposita a los pies del trono, un cofre que abre a la vista de todos quienes lanzan exclamaciones. Joyas preciosas hacían brillar el contenido del cofre

- Agradezco al Sultán esta generosidad y hacedle llegar mis saludos - responde Juan V - pero ... esa flota ... ¿adonde se dirige?

- Majestad ... los bulgaros han decidido luchar contra la cordura y han desafiado la autoridad del Sultán quien, no puede dejar pasar dicha afrenta ... los bulgaros se han aliado con el rey de Hungría y se niegan a pagar los tributos rompiendo su palabra hacia la Sublime Puerta

- ¿Quereis decir que el sultán atacará Bulgaria?

- Asi es, majestad ... en este momento, el sultán debe estar ya frente a las costas bulgaras y el ejército debe estarse movilizando ya desde Moldavia

Las exclamaciones fueron esta vez mas fuertes, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Tan solo el duque Hipólito no disimuló su furia, llamando la atención de Mustafá

- Supongo que en vuestra corte aún hay caballeros que consideran nuestra presencia aqui como molesta

- No pertenezco a la corte de Constantinopla - dice el duque - pero en mis tierras de Macedonia esta prohibido el uso del turbante y a aquel que se les encuentra usándolo se lo clavamos en la cabeza

- ¡Duque Hipólito! - interviene Manuel - os recuerdo que no está en sus tierras y aqui, respetamos las leyes de la hospitalidad

- Perdonad alteza - vuelve a decir Hipólito - pero no puedo dejar de indignarme que los turcos pongan sus pies en tierra de cristianos con esa impunidad disfrazada de magnanimidad

-¿Como vos que creisteis cruzar nuestros territorios desde Macedonia hasta aqui creyendo desafiarnos? - dice Alejo - vuestras palabras buscan provocación en lo que no caeremos en presencia del emperador ... habrá tiempo de resolver diferencias, duque Hipólito

- Cuando quiera os estaré esperando ...

- Temo que esto no es momento para desafíos ... macedonia nos interesará en su debido momento ... ahora solo tengo un pedido mas ... tal vez el ilustre Alejo Niceas ya os lo dijo antes ... he venido a invitar al principe Manuel a unirse al Sultán Bayazid en esta campaña contra los bulgaros ... todo futuro emperador debe entrenarse en el arte de la guerra y que mejor momento que este

Un silencio sepulcral cae sobre la corte. El pedido era de por si humillante, pero el involucrar al príncipe en una campaña contra cristianos era mas que inadmisible. Pero todos entendían que ese pedido era una orden. Bizancio era ya tributario de Bayazid ¿como podían negarse a ello?

- Ilustre Mustafá - dice el emperador - me poneis en una situación difícil a mi y a mi hijo ... temo por su seguridad en una guerra y es mi único heredero

- Vuestra Majestad - interviene Niceas - creo que el almirante no se ha expresado adecuadamente ... mis órdenes son llevar al príncipe a Brusa, donde estará al mando de un destacamento de nuestro ejército para que se habitúe a nuestras tácticas de batalla y sea capaz de dirigir una fuerza en la guerra ... os aseguro que el príncipe no estará en peligro

Juan V baja la cabeza ... no deseaba aceptar dicha condición. Tal vez podía negarse y con el sultán ocupado en Bulgaria podría ganar tiempo ... tal vez acelerar el matrimonio de Carmesina le daría el aliado que necesitaba para poder desafiar a Bayazid ...

Tal vez el duque de Neopatria era la respuesta ... tal vez el era el caudillo que necesitaban ... el esposo ideal para Carmesina ... un futuro Cesar

- Debo ... debo deciros ... ilustre Mustafá Pasha que ... no puedo ...

- ¡Padre! - interviene Manuel - no os preocupeis por mi ... aceptó ir a Brusa

Todos se quedarón inmóviles ante la palabra del príncipe

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

La decisión

Todos estaban impresionados por las palabras del príncipe quien había manifestado su intención de irse con los turcos. El emperador se disculpa y se retira a una sala privada donde llama a su hijo y a Carmesina

- ¿Que estais diciendo, hijo mío? - le dice al tener enfrente a Manuel

- Padre ... vos sabeis tan bien como yo que es lo que conviene a Constantinopla ... no tiene caso oponernos y solo lograríamos convertirnos en un objetivo del Sultán ... negarse a sus deseos es tanto como negarse a pagar tributo

- ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta que lo único que desea es teneros sujeto para evitar que heredeis? es algo que aprendió de ...

- De nosotros ... si ... fuimos nosotros y antes los romanos que tomaban como rehenes a los herederos de los reinos sometidos ... nosotros fuimos mas lejos ... los cegábamos o los castrábamos ... solo sembramos lo que cosechamos

- Hijo mìo ...

- Pero ahora somos nosotros los sometidos a un poder mayor ... ahora nos toca pagar el precio de nuestra debilidad ... padre, debo partir ... tal vez así pueda acercarme a Bayazid y asegurar tranquilidad para nosotros ... tal vez allí, como lo hace Yazin pueda yo aprender de los turcos, conocer sus debilidades y secretos ... esta es una gran oportunidad

- Primo - interviene Carmesina - se que negarnos sería arriesgarnos pero podemos formar alianzas ... podemos ganar amigos ...

- ¿Con que¿con un matrimonio arreglado¿creeis acaso quen los occidentales no desean otra cosa que sentarse en el trono? ya lo dijo el propio duque de Atenas, que Hipólito Scolla desea ya convertirse en emperador

- No creo que eso sea cierto ... el duque Hipólito es un caballero

- Veo que vos ya elegisteis ... pero esa no es la salida para Constantinopla y lo sabeis ... además, casaros con el duque de Neopatria será tanto como negarme a irme con los turcos ... el es su declarado enemigo y que el se convierta en Cesar es practicamente declararle la guerra a Bayazid

- ¿Acaso descartais un compromiso con el duque Hipólito? - pregunta el emperador

- La considero la menos conveniente

- ¡No! - Carmesina exclama - ¿como podeis decir eso? durante años habeis buscado a alguien capaz para defender lo que queda de nuestro imperio y ahora la descartais por miedo a los turcos

- Carmesina - dice Manuel - vos estais aqui mas para escuchar ... una princesita que recien esta empezando a vivir no entiende de los asuntos de Estado ... ¡como no entiende que tenemos a la tercera parte de la flota turca frente a nosotros y no tenemos para oponerle ni una barcaza de pescador!

- ¿Acaso quereis para mi un matrimonio infeliz?

- hace dos días dijisteis que estabais dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio por Constantinopla

Carmesina se calla y e emperador se pone de pie

- Dejaos de discusiones ... no me gusta la idea de que os vayais, así sea a Brusa, a poneros al servicio del Sultán ... pero me doy cuenta que teneis razón ... podeis iros, pero no entregaré a Carmesina a un matrimonio en contra de su voluntad ... ella deberá elegir y respetaré su decisión, sea si conviene a Constantinopla o no

La corte de Castilla resultaba espléndida para cualquier visitante. Enrique III era un hombre culto, que se había destacado entre los gobernantes de su época por buscar la prosperidad de su reino. Había desechado las aventuras belicistas de su vecino, el reino de Aragón y se mostró mas preocupado de extender sus dominios a costa de los moros y portugueses. También se había preocupado en preservar el vasto conocimiento musulmán, heredado tras la reconquista, por lo que su gobierno se había caracterizado por su tolerancia, a despecho de la Iglesia española, cuyo creciente poder se hacía sentir en los territorios otrora musulmanes. El desquite de las iglesias contra las mezquitas parecía no querer esperar

El conde Enrique de Guzmán era amigo de Enrique III quien lo trató con deferencia al recibirlo. Enrique no gustaba de los lujos pero se impresionaba de la magnificencia de la corte. Pero eso no le hizo olvidar que estaba compareciendo ante el rey por la muerte del padre Miguel

- Mi querido amigo - comienza a decirle el rey - la verdad no esperaba veros en estas circunstancias tan poco agradables, pero, como entendereis, la muerte de un devoto hijo de la Iglesia al servicio de Dios no puede dejarse sin investigar ... pero vos sois un noble así que decidí que este asunto lo trataría yo personalmente

- Os lo agradezco, mi señor

- Vuestros antepasados cabalgaron con El Cid y lucharon contra los infieles con valor y honor ... vos, mi amigo, no habeis sido menos y jamás he tenido nada que reprocharos como súbdito mío ... he leido con atención lo que habeis declarado ante los magistrados ... por lo que puedo concluir de vuestra declaración es que ese veneno estaba destinado para vos ...

- La comida que el padre Miguel trajo a mis aposentos era para mi, mi señor

- Pues ... resulta extraño que una comida que trajo el propio difunto, el padre Miguel, la haya comido, por lo que he de suponer que el no sabía que estaba envenenada ... El obispo plantea haceros una acusación formal y en mis manos está el admitirla o no ¿que me decís a eso?

- Confío en el buen juicio del rey

Enrique da una mirada a sus consejeros y a una señal de el, estos se retiran, seguidos de todo el séquito real. Al lado del rey solo quedó su confesor, el padre Manuel, viejo y honrado en la corte, era una presencia permanente al lado del rey

- Creo mi amigo que hay ciertos detalles en vuestra declaración que quería hablar con vos en privado

El conde ya podía imaginarse de lo que se trataba, pero prefirió esperar a que el rey se lo diga

- Pues bien, señor Conde Enrique de Guzman, caballero de Calatrava ... ¿a que os referis con la "diosa blanca"¿que quiso decir el padre Miguel con que "se cuide de ellos"?

La decisión de la partida del príncipe fue anunciada y el príncipe Manuel ordenó alistar sus pertenencias. Mientras lo hacían, el se queda viendo desde un balcón a su ciudad, que tanto amaba. Las embajadas y cortesanos se habían dispersado por palacio a la espera de poder retomar el tema de la mano de la princesa. Justo, Manuel pensaba en ello cuando su prima llega

- Os vais entonces, Manuel ... os extrañaré

- ¿Sois sincera en vuestros deseos?

- Os quiero primo ... fuisteis la única familia que tuve aquí en palacio ... mis padres y mi hermano muertos victimas de intrigas ... mi único recuerdo de niña sois vos ... fuisteis mi compañero de juegos y me hareis falta ... como también se que la única persona capaz de salvar el imperio y de gobernarlo sois vos

- Gracias ... primera vez que os oigo hablarme así

- Quiero que lo sepas ... porque no importa con quien me case ... jamás permitiré que vuestro derecho sea ignorado

- Si es que sigo vivo

- ¡No hableis así! vos regresareis ... como emperador

- Y tal vez no os encuentre ...

- No lo se ... todo depende con quien me case

- No os caseis

- ¿Que decis?

- Que no os caseis ... siempre me opuse ante mi padre aquella idea ... un matrimonio no nos dará nada de seguridad y solo un pretendiente mas ... ningún matrimonio ha servido jamás al imperio, ni siquiera con los rusos ... tu mano solo es un pretexto para apoderarse de Constantinopla antes que los turcos

- Ya os dije que no permitiré que se me use

- No seais ilusa Carmesina ... vuestra opinión no contará para vuestro futuro marido ... todos los que están aquí tienen esa intención ... el imperio para ellos ... os pido que no os caseis y espereis junto a mi padre mi regreso

- No creo que ...

- ¿No lo entendeis Carmesina¡os amo! no puedo soportar la idea que os entregareis a otro hombre ... por eso me voy y por eso os pido que espereis mi regreso ... cuando sea emperador yo ...

Pero no pudo decir mas, Carmesina se dio vuelta y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Manuel se queda impávido pero al menos se sentía mas aliviado al habérselo dicho antes de irse ... ya que tal vez jamás vuelva

El emperador asiste a la partida de Manuel. Escoltado por los turcos, se embarca en la nave capitana junto a Mustafa Pasha, Alejo Niceas y el resto de la embajada turca. Juan V no le quita la mirada a su hijo quien se vuelve y le dirige a su padre una última mirada y otra a Carmesina quien timidamente se había puesto al lado de su tío. Quería lo suficiente a su primo como para despedirlo pese a lo sucedido pero las palabras de Manuel habíanle transtornado un poco. Manuel siempre había sido para ella un hermano ¿como imaginarlo como esposo¿no fue eso lo que le pidió Manuel?. Cuando muriese el emperador, el asumiría el trono y podría pedirla en matrimonio. Otra cosa que la asustaba era la diferencia de edad. Manuel tenìa 40 años y ella estaba por cumplir los 15

El pueblo lloraba la partida de su príncipe y los embajadores de Europa miraban consternados. Todos reconocían las virtudes de Manuel como para no lamentar su partida. Era prácticamente prisionero de los turcos el único capaz de regir el imperio. Tenía el porte de emperador y las capacidades legendarias de la dinastías bizantinas. Su sola presencia bastaba para imponer autoridad y su imagen evocaba la de Justiniano y Basilio II. Toda Europa recordaba cuando su padre fue prisionero de los venecianos lo que fue aprovechado por su hijo mayor, Andrònico, para quedarse con el trono y abandonar a su padre. Manuel, vendió sus bienes, pidió prestado y empeño lo que le quedaba para reunir el rescate y devolver a su padre al trono sin pedir nada a cambio

Su propio padre recordaba ese penoso incidente que le costò la guerra contra su propio hijo Andronico quien después moriría en su autoexilio. Manuel siempre estuvo a su lado y lo apoyó incondicionalmente. fue su mejor apoyo en los últimos duros años y su baluarte contra los turcos y demas enemigos del imperio. Jamás había dudado ante el peligro ni ante el sacrificio. Recordaba aquella vez que Manuel preparó una revuelta contra el fallecido Sultan Murad en Macedonia. Descubierta la conjura, el sultán preparó una terrible represalia y el emperador estaba aterrado sin saber que hacer. Su hijo Manuel fue a ver al Gran Turco y puso su vida a su disposición, asumiendo toda la responsabilidad. El final de todo aquello fue que el sultán, muy impresionado del valor del príncipe, lo escoltó personalmente fuera de su residencia con magníficos regalos y prometiéndole amistad mientras viviera recordando ese viejo adagio árabe "el enemigo nos honra con su valentía"

Carmesina creció escuchando y presenciando las hazañas de su primo. Por un momento se imaginó como esposa de Manuel y emperatriz de Bizancio. Amaba a su primo lo suficiente como para no sentir aversión a esa condición pero pensó que eso no era lo correcto. Si bien, los matrimonios entre primos no eran mal vistos y menos entre reyes, ella no lo amaba como para casarse, además estaba plenamente conciente de la importancia que una alianza matrimonial representaría para Constantinopla, aparte que ella se sentía atraida al duque de Neopatria

Cuando la nave se pierde en el horizonte. Juan V le pone la mano en el hombro de su sobrina

- Querida ¿creeis poder tener una decisión mañana? yo ... no me siento bien para atender a los enviados ...

- Os entiendo querido tío ... mandaré decir que mañana volveremos a tener audiencia ... tendré una decisión para entonces

La joven hace una reverencia y se retira y manda llamar a Vasili. Era el único consejero en quien confiaba

- ¿Alteza¿solicitabais mi presencia?

- Si ... os pido que comuniqueis una orden del emperador ... no puede dar audiencias hoy ... la partida del príncipe lo ha afectado y desea descansar ... decid que el día de mañana serán convocados para comunicar la decisión sobre mi compromiso

Vasili se inclina y sale a cumplir la orden. Irene aparece de repente y se acerca a la princesa

- Lamento que vuestro primo haya partido

- Yo también ...

- ¿Desea ir a vuestras habitaciones?

- Si ... ven conmigo ... necesito hablaros

Irene escuchaba a la princesa quien le contaba lo que había sucedido y las palabra de su primo. Su confusión y nerviosismo eran evidentes ya que el emperador había dejado la decisión en sus manos

- No lo se ... no se que decidir Irene ... no se que debo buscar ... ¿mi felicidad o lo mejor para el imperio¿debo esperar que mi primo regrese o debo acelerar mi decisión?

- Por lo visto no deseais casaros con vuestro primo

- No ... quiero a Manuel pero no como esposo ... se que será un buen emperador pero no deseo ser emperatriz ... y no se si eso convendrá a Constantinopla

- Evidentemente no ... mi señora ... para ver estos asuntos no soy buena ... no tuve mucho contacto con los asuntos de gobierno en Moscú ... os ruego que escucheis el consejo de alguien que sabe ... yo solo podría daros mi opinión de mujer pero hay alguien que puede daros una mejor opinión sobre las alianzas y esas cosas

- ¿De quien me hablais? no me agradan ninguno de los consejeros de mi tío a excepción de Vasili ¿os referis a el?

- No ... hablo del embajador de Roma ... Giacomo Alseci

- ¿Un hombre de Roma¿que podría aconsejarme el?

- He hablado con el ... me parece un hombre honorable y que habla con la verdad ... el os aconsejará correctamente

- ¿Porque estais tan segura de ello?

Irene esperó un poco antes de contestar

- El habla la lengua de los tártaros ... entendió todo lo que le dije a Yazin y no nos ha acusado

- Pero ... ¿como lo sabeis?

- El me lo dijo ... me preguntó porque acusaba al principe Yazin injustamente ... porque vos y yo habíamos urdido esa mentira

Carmesina se puso de pie y caminó nerviosamente por la habitación

- Ahora que mi primo se fue ... el ha dejado el asunto en manos de mi tío ... creo que podré convencerlo para que olvide este asunto

- ¿No pensais decirle la verdad?

- Mi tío es menos tolerante para esas cosas ...

- ¿Temeis que le haga algo a Yazin?

- ¿A el? ... no ... ya estaba decidido que a el no le pasaría nada ... quien me preocupa sois vos

- ¿Yo¿a que os referis?

- Mi primo convenció a mi tío que os entregara a Yazin como su mujer ... como veis, el hilo se rompe por la parte mas débil

- ¡¿Que¡¿hablais en serio?!

- No creo estar en plan de broma ...

- ¡No lo aceptaré¡jamás!

- No estais en posición de negaros ... al menos es la posición de mi primo, pero no os preocupeis ... estoy segura de poder convecer a mi tío de que no haga eso ... pero creo que debe haber algo en lo que podais ceder

- No entiendo ... ¿acaso insinuais que sea amable con el tártaro?

- Comenzando que dejeis de llamarlo así ... es el príncipe Yazin de Crimea ... vos podreis seguir siendo su maestra pero aseguraros que no se le de por rondaros en nuestras habitaciones ... solo así podremos evitar que os convirtais en su esposa .. pero para eso habrá tiempo de hablar con mi tío ... ahora id por Maese Alseci ... decidle que quiero hablar con el

El movimiento de las naves era suave, empujadas por el viento, eran esos momentos calmos en la que los marinos arecían disfrutar del mar y seguir la corriente de la vida adonde quiera depararles el destino

Era también un momento de descanso para los galeotes. Aquellos infelices encadenados a los remos debían trabajar cuando no había viento o cuando las persecuciones los obligaban a ayudar al viento a darle velocidad al barco. El promedio de vida de los galeotes no era alto y era casi imposible que aquel que cayera enfermo o debilitado por la fatiga tuviera un trabajo mas descansado. por lo general acababan en el mar con una cadena a los pies, pero había aquellos que se agenciaban de algo de valor y podían pagar un mejor trato o un traslado a otro trabajo

Reynald no sabía ni lo uno ni lo otro. Solo sabía que su destino estaba atado ahora a ese remo y tan solo había mudado de dueño y no podía saber quien era el peor, los berberiscos o los normandos. Los latigos resonaban constantemente y aquella bendición del viento les había provisto de algun momentáneo descanso

Todos los galeotes abandonan su postura relajada cuando hacen su ingreso dos corpulentos piratas quienes al parecer buscaban a alguien y Reynald supo de quien se trataba cuando ambos fijaron su vista en el

Pocos minutos después, el francés comparecía ante el gigantesco Robert Guiscardo quien lo aguardaba en proa. El campesino es arrojado a sus pies y a una señal del normando, ambos se retiran. Reynald y Robert quedaron solos

- ¿Cual es vuestro nombre? - le pregunta el normando en perfecto francés

- ¿Hablais mi idioma? - pregunta casi estúpidamente Reynald y el normando se sonríe

- ¡Por Dios que eres imbécil¿me habré equivocado contigo? estás con tu vida en mis manos y vos no haceis el mejor intento de ser inteligente ... y la primera cosa es daros cuena de cual es vuestra posición aqui, así que no desperdicieis oportunidades haciendo preguntas cuando no es vuestro derecho hacerlas

Reynald guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar

- Reynald ... Reynald Dubois

- ¿De donde venís? y no me digais que de Francia porque eso ya lo se

- Soy de la campiña ... de una aldea cercana a lo que vos conoceis como Alsacia

- ¿Sois alsaciano?

- No lo se, señor ...

- Bien ... conozco vuestro idioma porque luché en Francia contra los ingleses ... no os extrañeis. No es raro ver normandos luchando contra los descendientes de Guillermo el Conquistador, duque de Normandía ... una familia mía tenía derechos en Normandía pero Ricardo de Inglaterra los desconoció ... el castillo fue quemado y los varones muertos ... ahora los Guiscardo no somos precisamente amigos de los ingleses y mas se nos ha dado por pelear contra ellos ... fue mi caso, pero la forma de hacer la guerra de los franceses sabía que los conduciría al fracaso y no me equivoqué .. por eso pasé a servir a los sicilianos contra los franceses y ahora soy pirata ... no es mal oficio en medio de un mundo donde si no comes, te comen

Reynald mira extrañado al pirata ya que no entendía porque le hablaba de todo eso. Robert se da cuenta de su extrañeza y se acerca al joven

- ¿Vos sois nieto de Jean Dubois verdad?

- ¿Como lo sabe?

- Fui herido ... el me encontró y curó mis heridas ... me fui prometiéndole que le devolvería el favor pero poco después abandoné Francia ... os pareces mucho y por eso llamasteis mi atención ... ahora, decidme ¿como es que un campesino francés estaba a bordo de un barco berberisco?

Alseci, escoltado por Irene, hace su ingreso a una sala usada por la princesa para dedicarse a sus estudios, la lectura y algunos juegos con sus doncellas. No hacía mucho que ella había dejado de ser una niña pero algunos juguetes aún adornaban la habitación. Alseci queda impresionado al ver a la princesa sentada leyendo dando una imagen dificl de describir, rodeada de libros y juguetes hacía verse mas evidente el paso de niña a mujer. El hermoso traje blanco extendido sobre la silla y el piso le daba un porte majestuoso. Pocas doncellas la rodeaban. Según sabía sus antiguas compañeras de juegos habían ya salido de Constantinopla o habían muerto. No era raro que en la ciudad las jóvenes murieran víctima de las enfermedades, infausta herencia de los difíciles momentos de la ciudad a lo largo de un siglo ininterrumpido de guerras e intrigas

- Seais bienvenido Maese Alseci - le dice la princesa dejando sus quehaceres y volviéndose hacia el embajador romano - ansiaba en conoceros y hablar personalmente con vos

Alseci acude y se inclina ante Carmesina quien le hace una seña de que puede sentarse en su presencia.

- ¿Deseaba verme su Alteza? - le pregunta el monje guerrero

La princesa se ubica para verlo de frente. Alseci piensa que su hija tendría la misma edad que ella, de haber vivido, por lo que asume una actitud paternal

- Agradezco vuestra gentileza de querer atender las dudas de una joven inexperta en estos asuntos

- Agradezco a vos la confianza que depositais en mi

- Es mas confianza al juicio de mi servidora Irene, a quien vos ya conoceis ... habeis causado buena impresión en ella y me recomendó consultaros mis dudas

- El sentimiento es mutuo hacia ella

- Bien Maese Alseci ... tal vez mis dudas resulten un poco absurdas para alguien acostumbrado a tratar asuntos mas importantes, pero lamentablemente, mi posición en la corte hace que mi matrimonio tenga demasiadas implicancias que las que podría tener cualquier otra persona ... a alguien como yo, que gusta de guiarse del corazón para la mayoría de cosas, me veo obligada a tomar en consideración otras cosas ... ahora que mi primo se ha ido y es prácticamente prisionero de los turcos, mi tío depende de mi para buscar lo mejor para Constantinopla

- Habeis hablado con mas sabiduría de la que podría esperarse de una joven de vuestra edad e incluso de algunos soberanos que he conocido... eso me hace dudar si estoy en la capacidad de daros un consejo a la altura de vuestro propio discernimiento pero haré el mejor intento

- ¿Os transmito mis dudas?

- Perdonad mi atrevimiento Su Alteza ... antes que hablaros como alguien entendido en los asuntos de Estado, prefiero hablaros como padre ... luego lo haré como sacerdote y finalmente como cortesano ... espero que vos me ayudeis a buscar una respuesta que os satisfaga

- Continuad entonces

- Como padre, os diría que os amo lo suficiente para desearos lo mejor por encima de otras consideraciones ... eso, me haría ayudaros a que juntos busquemos esa felicidad y me guiaría por mi experiencia y por vuestro corazón ... que ambos se pongan de acuerdo para lograr lo que buscamos ...

"Como sacerdote, os pediría que rogueis a Dios Nuestro Señor que os ayude a decidir sobre lo que es mejor ... nada mejor que la Sabiduría Divina para tener una respuesta a un problema que parece ser simple pero como vos decis, tiene demasiadas implicancias para guiaros solamente por vuestros sentimientos ... vos dijisteis que os guiais por vuestro corazón, pero eso no es del todo cierto ... la voz del corazón es también la voz de Dios ... la Palabra de Dios no solamente están en las iglesias o en las voces que provengan de un púlpito, sino Dios nos habla directamente a nosotros a través del corazón ... pensad que Dios busca que todos estemos bien y no solamente nosotros ... debemos dejar de lado nuestro egoismo y pensar que lo que decidais también decide el destino de muchos"

"Como cortesano, os diría que busqueis la conveniencia para el trono, que otorgueis a Constantinopla la oportunidad de contar con la fuerza que le permita sobrevivir ... en este momento yo represento a otros intereses pero no puedo hablaros por ellos porque si lo hago dejaría de ser padre y hombre de Dios. Me pongo en el lugar de vuestro tío, quien también desea vuestra felicidad y la de Constantinopla"

Carmesina había escuchado con atención. Si bien, no encontraba respuesta a sus dudas, entendía que la decisión debía de ser de ella y de nadie mas. El Alseci padre, sacerdote y cortesano le decían una cosa: que no se dejara manipular

- Sea cual sea la decisión que tomais - le vuelve a decir Alseci - debeis estar seguro de ella

- Maese Alseci, decidme ... ¿que espera el Papa de vos y de mi ciudad?

- El Santo Padre desea ayudaros ... quiere que ambas iglesias se unan, reconozcan su autoridad y así podrá convencer a los reyes cristianos que luchen contra los infieles por vosotros

- ¿Mi matrimonio no representa nada en esos planes?

- Aunque no lo crea, si representa algo ... pero su principal interés es que vuestro matrimonio pueda obtener aliados a la causa de Constantinopla

- ¿Y cual de los pretendientes reune mejor esas aspiraciones¿el príncipe elector de Sajonia¿Los señores de Aquitania y Lotaringia¿el duque de Atenas o el duque de Neopatria?

Alseci esperó un poco antes de responder

- Si he de ser sincero, debo deciros que el mejor pretendiente es el duque de Neopatria

- ¿Ese es vuestro consejo entonces?

- No, Su Alteza

- ¿Entonces?

- Como padre, sacerdote o cortesano podría tener mis dudas

- ¿Porque decis eso¿teneis algo en contra del duque?

- No señora ... pero si pienso en el como padre, podría pensar que vos estais siendo demasiado ciega por vuestros sentimientos y os haría escuchar la voz de la experiencia ... si he de deciros algo como sacerdote, considero que el duque no es un hijo devoto de nuestra Santa Madre Iglesia y como cortesano os diría que hay demasiados intereses detrás de el

- ¿Entonces¿descartais al duque?

- Yo no puedo hacer eso ... solo vos teneis esa decisión en vuestras manos ... lo que os digo es que podeis elegir a alguien agradable a vuestros ojos, pero ese alguien debe demostrar que sus intereses están con los vuestros y con el imperio. Demostreis vos misma que teneis el caracter suficiente para no dejarse obnubilar ante una imagen y veis que es lo que hay detrás. El amor es algo hermoso, pero debemos equilibrarlo con algo de sentido común

Carmesina se queda pensativa unos momentos. Se pone de pie por lo que Alseci se para también pero la princesa pone la mano sobre su hombro impidiendo que se ponga de pie

- Me alegro que pueda confiar en vos, Maese Alseci ... ¿me permite verlo como un padre también?

- Me honrais, princesa ...

- Entonces, seguid sentado ... como "hija" suya, permitidme contarlos que siento una gran atracción por el duque Hipólito ... es agradable a mis ojos, es apuesto, valiente y decidido ... tal vez sea la persona que el imperio necesita ...

- Pero la mentira urdida alrededor de Yazin no es de caballeros

- ¿Lo sabeis entonces?

- Repruebo que el duque haya osado entrar a vuestras habitaciones sin vuestro consentimiento

- Acepto vuestra reprimenda ... pero, decidme ¿porque lo hizo?

- Tal vez para aseguraros de vuestra disposición hacia el ... tal vez para algo mas ¿como saberlo?

- Se arrojó sobre Irene, creyendo que era yo

- Demasiado atrevimiento de su parte

- ¿Vos creeis que no es un buen partido?

- ¿Que dice vuestro corazón?

- Siento que ... lo amo

- Tal vez el lo sepa ¿habríais rechazado sus requerimientos?

- No lo se ... como doncella y princesa era mi deber no permitirle mas de lo que se deba

- Sigo creyendoros una joven juiciosa y sensata ... ¿habeis hablado con vuestro tío?

- Sobre lo que pasó ... jamás ...

- Pero preguntadle que os recomienda el

Carmesina se muerde los labios y se queda pensativa ... de todos modos hablaría con su tío pero también quería hacerlo por algo mas

El conde Guzmán paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación. El padre Manuel lo observaba de hito en hito pero hasta ese momento no habían intercambiado palabra

- Os ruego, señor conde que os tranquiliceis ... nada ganais con perder la calma en estos momentos

- ¿Como pedis que guarde la calma? vos mismo sabeis que mi situación es delicada

- Lo es mi querido conde ... pero el motivo que vos esais aqui conmigo es para aclarar mas las cosas y no acabeis siendo entregado a la autoridad eclesiástica

- ¿Que quereis decir?

- Hay miembros de la iglesia que sugieren que vuestra obsesión atrajo poderes demoniacos que provocaron la muerte del padre Miguel cuando el intentaba disuadiros ... solicitan seais juzgado por un tribunal eclesiástico

- ¡Es ridículo!¿como se puede pensar tal cosa? solo es un interés por el conocimiento

- Tomaros tan en serio un culto pagano no es algo que pueda llamarse un simple estudio

- ¡Por favor padre! vosotros si teneis plena libertad de estudiar pero os aterrais cuando hay otros que lo hacen tambien ¿es que acaso sois los únicos con ese derecho?

- Nuestra formación espiritual nos permite poder soportar las acechanzas del Enemigo

- ¿Y vos creeis que el diablo está tras todo aquel que lee un libro?

El anciano no responde pero luego dirige su aguda mirada al noble

- Considero que la opinión de los eclesiásicos no está del todo equivocada

- ¿Que decís?

- Miguel habló conmigo también ... el estaba francamente asustado ... por vuestras intenciones

- ¿De que hablais¿vos creeis entonces que me dedico a la magia negra?

- Por supuesto que no conde ... pero es hora que abrais vuestros ojos ... he vivido lo suficiente para saber que muchas cosas se esconden en la oscuridad

En ese momento, una de las ventamas se cierra, al parecer por la fuerza del viento, dejando la habitación levemente a oscuras. El padre se levanta y con toda tranquilidad la vuelve a abrir para ver entrar la luz del sol ... una sensación tranquilizadora cae sobre el conde quien involuntariamente había cerrado sus ojos a la penumbra

Carmesina se sienta a los pies de su tío y pone las manos sobre su regazo

- Recuerdo que solía hacer eso cuando era una niña ...

- Para mi lo sigues siendo, mi querida sobrina ... no sabes cuanto he lamentado no haber protegido a tus padres ... cuando ellos cayeron bajo el puñal asesino, juré que eso no sucedería con vos y dediqué todos mis esfuerzos a haceros feliz y ahora siento que se decide todo por lo que he luchado ...

- Querido tío ... vos fuisteis un gran padre para mi ... os amo como a uno y se que de vos solo puedo esperar lo mejor ... es por eso que ahora os pido consejo sobre lo que debo hacer

- Mi querida Carmesina ¿que puedo aconsejaros? no quiero pediros que os sacrifiqueis por este trono ... he hecho lo posible por alejaros de las intrigas de palacio. Muchos que se decían mis amigos me traicionaron e intentaron matarme ... mi propio hijo Andronico quiso arrebatarme el trono siendo el heredero legítimo ¿porque no pudo esperar mi muerte? y ahora su hijo Juan, mi nieto, se que me odia y estoy seguro que cuando sepa lo de Manuel vendrá aqui a atormentarme ... estar en este trono es una maldición. No quiero eso para vos. Quiero algo tranquilo donde vos podeis crear vuestra propia dinastía

- Tío ... Manuel me dijo algo antes de partir

Juan V guarda silencio unos momentos y Carmesina supo de que el sabía de lo que le hablaba

- Así que se atrevió a hacerlo pese a mis órdenes

- ¿Vos lo sabiais?

- Si ... cuando decidí anunciar vuestro primer compromiso ... pero hasta el se mostró satisfecho por vuestro pretendiente ... tras lo que pasó en Kosovo, vuestra mano quedó libre y fue el primero en pedirla ... se lo negué

- ¿Porque?

- Yo sabía que vos no lo veíais diferente a como un hermano ... además eso no era conveniente ... nos habría aislado mas y yo solo quería alejaros de esta ciudad

- Yo amo Constantinopla ...

- ¿Acaso me decis que podríais aceptar a Manuel como vuestro esposo?

- Yo ... de ser mejor para la ciudad no sería un sacrificio ... solo que me costaría, como vos decis, verlo diferente de un hermano

- De todos modos, una vez que os caseis ya no habrá mas nada que decir por su parte ... ni siquiera se si el regresará

- No digais eso tío ... además ¿que pasará con vos¿como podreis dirigir el imperio aqui solo?

- No os preocupeis por mi ... labrad vuestro destino lejos de esta condenada ciudad ... una vez que los turcos sometan a los bulgaros, estaremos sitiados ... seremos una isla en medio de los musulmanes

Carmesina se pone de pie y besa a su tío en la frente

- Mañana haré llegar mi decisión, querido tío ... no temais ... confiad en que decidiré lo mejor para todos

La última persona que habló con Carmesina, en presencia de Irene, fue Philip, el caballero de Rodas, quien se presentaba como nuevo miembro de la guardia imperial en reemplazo de los anteriores. El caballero se inclinó ante ella. La princesa bizantina lo mira con curiosidad y le hace un gesto para que se levante. Tenía la misma gallarda presencia que el duque de Neopatria, pero a diferencia de el, había algo en sus ojos que la hacía sentirse distinta y segura

- Me alegro daros la bienvenida noble Philip ... mi tío está algo indispuesto y se que sus compañeros partirán mañana ... han servido bien al imperio y no quise haceros esperar a vos y vuestros compañeros que ya se van

Los demás caballeros, los salientes y los entrantes, estaban detrás de Philip. Aquel grupo llamó la atención de Irene quien por primera vez se sentía rodeada de verdaderos caballeros

- Me honra con concedernos esta audiencia su Alteza - contesta Philip - me habían contado de vuestra belleza pero todas las descripciones no os han hecho justicia ... ahora entiendo a mi querido amigo, caido en los campos de Kosovo, su pasión por vos

- ¿Lo habeis conocido?

- Eramos amigos ... hubiera deseado combatir con el, pero los deberes de la orden me impidieron luchar a su lado ... su partida nos dejó consternados

- Bueno ... solo lo vi una vez y vos me lo recordais mucho ... tanto que ...

Carmesina no pudo decir mas ... la imagen de su primer prometido se trasladó allí ... la apuesta figura era idéntica a la de Philip ... incluso aquellos ojos ...

... aquellos ojos ...

- Princesa - Irene le pone la mano al hombro - ¿os sentis bien?

- Yo ... si ... solo, trataba de recordarlo ... sentí tanta pena cuando murió y ahora apenas puedo recordar su nombre ¿porque¿porque vos me lo recordais tanto, noble Philip?

- No podría contestaros eso, Su Alteza ... si desea, me puedo retirar

- Si ... creo que necesito descansar ... os doy la bienvenida y agradezco a ... habernos servido en todo este tiempo ... vuestra paga esta lista y dadle los saludos del emperador al Gran Maestre ... disculpadme

Carmesina se para y se retira acompañada de Irene. Ya a solas, la rusa se le acerca

- Princesa ... ¿que os sucedio?

- No lo se ... aquellos ojos ...

- Si ... yo también lo noté

- ¿Que notasteis?

- Bondad ... pureza de corazón ... no se como describirlo, pero me sentí bien al mirarlo

- Yo ... entonces ahora lo entiendo ... tenía la misma mirada que Stefano

- ¿Stefano?

- Mi primer prometido ... el que murió luchando en Kosovo

Basilio comía su cena, acompañado de Kemal y Nestor. El joven pastor apenas había probado bocado lo que es notado por el bizantino

- Come muchacho ... es bueno que os alimenteis

- No tengo hambre ... señor

- Llamadme Basilio ... sois mis huespedes pero también sois mis amigos ¿no es cierto armenio?

Kemal lo mira y sonríe

- ¿Que esperamos¿acaso vinimos aqui a asistir a una boda?

- Eso no lo sabemos ... Kemal, decidme ... ¿lo que sucedió en Kosovo os pareció terrible?

Las imagenes terribles de lo acontecido aquella vez que lo hizo abandonar el ejército del sultán y lanzarse a la búsqueda de algo que ni sabía que era

- ¿Es necesario repetirlo?

- No ... solo quería entender que vuestras motivaciones no son producto del miedo sino del valor ... porque aquello tal vez se repita

- Lo se ...

- Y soy muy perspicaz ... y me doy cuenta que este muchacho esta asustado

Kemal dirige su mirada a Nestor, ante las palabras de Basilio

- ¿Que es lo que temes Nestor?

El joven no mira a nadie pero responde

- Mis abuelos ... están muertos

- Los dejamos bien ...

- Ahora están muertos ...

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Su ... sus asesinos ... están aqui

- ¿Aqui?

- En Constantinopla ... y ellos saben que estoy aquí

La luz de la vela repentinamente se apaga. kemal saca su espada, lo mismo que Basilio. Murmullos y sonido de alguien deslizarse ponen en alerta a los dos guerreros, pero en eso la luz se vuelve a encender. Inexplicablemente, Nestor había vuelto a encender la vela

- No debemos temer a la oscuridad - les dice el joven pastor - eso los ayuda a ellos ...

En el palacio de Constantinopla, Vilonga dirigía su mirada a la ciudad "ahora se que estás aqui, pequeño pastorcito ... así que viniste a ver si todo se cumple ... pues así será ... pero tu no verás el final"

- ¿En que pensais padre Vilonga? - la voz suena atrás de el. El duque Hipólito hace su ingreso - ¿estais preocupado?

- No mi señor ... solo pensaba que mañana será un gran día

Carmesina se presentaba a la mañana siguiente ante toda la corte en compañía de su tío, sentándose a su diestra, lugar que le correspondería a Manuel, pero Juan V la escoltó personalmente allí. Todos estaban reunidos, Alseci, Schelotto, Ettore, Hipólito, los emisarios de los pretendientes y la corte entera

"escuchar la voz de Dios" piensa Carmesina "¿no fue eso lo que me pedisteis maese Alseci? tal vez fue Dios quien me habló ayer"

En otro lugar, los varegos se veían obligados a dejar salir a Yazin. Irene había traido una orden imperial para que se le permitiera al príncipe asistir a la audiencia

- ¿Que pretendes? - le pregunta Yazin a la rusa

- El emperador desea que asistas al anuncio de la boda de la princesa ... luego hablarás con el sobre tu futuro

- ¿Mi futuro?

- Mejor dicho ... el nuestro

Irene se vuelve y lo mira con expresión desafiante

- No estoy dada a suplicar, tártaro ... pero ahora solo te pido, por favor, que no me fuerces a nada contigo ... te daré la oportunidad de que seamos amigos y te prometo que no te trataré mal ... pero tu prométeme que dejarás la idea de hacerme tu esposa a la fuerza

- ¿Acaso el emperador cambió de opinión?

- No lo se ... solo prefiero decirte lo que pienso antés de que tu decidas por ambos ... si me obligan a ser tu esposa, me mataré ... lo juro

- Oye ...

- ¡No pretendas que olvide todo lo que pasé por ustedes! no puedo verte diferente tártaro, no puedo aún ... pero se que eres distinto a aquellos que mataron a mi familia y me condenaron a ser esclava ... solo te pido que me respetes y me demuestres que eres en verdad distinto

- ¿Y que debo respetar?

- El hecho que no quiero ser tu esposa

- Tal vez pides demasiado

- ¿Tanto te importo?

- ¿No es lo que aqui llaman amor?

- ¿Acaso me amas?

- Si el querer pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado puede llamarse así ... la respuesta es si

Irene no estaba preparada para esa respuesta. Conocía la resistencia de los mongoles a expresar sus sentimientos hacia una mujer. la respuesta de Yazin la hizo dudar hasta de los suyos

- Yazin ... solo te pido tiempo ... déjame comprender lo que sientes por mi y que tu comprendas lo que yo siento ... no precipites las cosas ... estaré a tu lado en el tiempo que permanezcas en la ciudad, pero respeta mis deseos ... si crees amarme, aceptarás

- Esta bien

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo

Carmesina estaba de pie. Parecía que era ella quien comparecía ante los demás y no al revés. la mirada de Hipólito se clavó en ella, lo que la hizo dudar de lo que iba a decir. Mas atrás, Vilonga observaba todo con mirada de serpiente

En eso, hacen su entrada Yazin e Irene. La joven le había contado a Carmesina lo que había pensado decirle al mongol. El gesto afirmativo de la rusa le hizo notar a Carmesina que había tenido éxito

- Os expreso mi agradecimiento por estar aqui y honrar con vuestra visita a esta casa, sede de la dinastía Paleóloga ... se que vos deseais poder llevar a una princesa bizantina a vuestros reinos y nada placería mas al imperio el poder emparentarnos con las nobles casas de Europa ... lo sucedido ayer nos demuestra que nos necesitamos, todos aquellos que profesamos la fe en Cristo y creemos en el mismo Dios Todopoderoso, cuyo consejo pedí anoche a través de mis oraciones para que me diera la capacidad de poder decidir correctamente ... lo sucedido ayer es una señal a mis oraciones para saber que es lo mejor para todos

La atención se hace mayor hacia la princesa, quien sigue mirando sin titubear al auditorio, tanto así que su propia mirada hace flaquear al duque Hipólito

- Muchos me han hablado y mucho se ha dicho ... las virtudes de todos los pretendientes son incomparables una con otra y es imposible decidir cual es mejor como futuro esposo ... por lo que tuve que escuchar a mi corazón esperando que Dios me hable a través de el ... y he decidido escucharlo ...

"Hipólito de la Guardia ... el nuevo Cesar" piensa Alseci, lo mismo que Vilonga quien sonríe

- ... y he decidido que tras la partida de mi primo, el príncipe Manuel, mi tío ha quedado desolado y el trono sin la fuerza que el príncipe daba y que había sido la fortaleza de mi tío para dirigir lo que queda del Imperio Griego ... he decidido ser yo, la fortaleza que mi tío necesita para poder gobernar, así que, después de hablar con el, he pedido ser nombrada corregente del imperio hasta el regreso del príncipe y heredero del trono ... y la petición ha sido aceptada

- ¿Que? - Hipólito se sacude como si lo hubiesen abofeteado - ¿que está diciendo?

- No puedo creerlo - murmura a Alseci a Schelotto

- Es por eso que me veo en la necesidad de declinar las ofertas de matrimonio ... pero eso no significa que rehuya mi obligación hacia ustedes. Todos los pretendientes no han dejado de serlo y daré mi respuesta final a las casas de Europa cuando mi tío sea acogido en la Gloria de Dios y el príncipe heredero sea coronado como nuevo emperador

Fin del capítulo 11

Aquellas anécdotas de Manuel de Bizancio son reales. Venecia retuvo a su padre durante su paso por Italia exigiendo que se les pague una deuda contraida con ellos. Mientras el regente Andrónico hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de Juan V, quien se esforzaría en rescatarlo fue Manuel, gesto que fue reconocido por la Europa entera y que le ganó la animadversión de su hermano y una posterior prisión. Cuando era gobernador de Tesalónica planeó una revuelta contra los turcos en Macedonia que al ser descubierta, fue abandonado hasta por su propio padre por lo que acudió a entregarse a los turcos siendo perdonado por Murad quien le dió magníficos regalos antes de despedirse. Su talento como literato también aumentaría la admiración de sus contemporáneos hacia el

Guillermo, llamado El Conquistador, duque de Normandía a inicios del siglo XI. Se valió de una promesa de Eduardo de Inglaterra de dejarle el trono a su muerte. Pese a ello, dicha promesa fue desconocida por un noble sajón llamado Haroldo, otro pretendiente al trono. Guillermo invade con sus huestes Inglaterra y derrota a Haroldo en la batalla de Hastings, donde el sajón encuentra la muerte. Guillermo se corona rey de Inglaterra dando inicio a la dinastía normanda


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La Dama de Atenas

Con la decisión tomada y el reconocimiento de la princesa como corregente del imperio hasta la muerte del emperador, ya nada había por decir. En realidad para los pretendientes europeos, esto era un alivio ya que todos sabían quien habría sido el elegido. La postergación les daba una esperanza ... especialmente ahora que el duque de Neopatria podría convertirse en un objetivo de los turcos

De pronto los papeles parecían haber cambiado. El duque Hipólito, ajeno a las risas a sus espaldas trataba de tener una audiencia con Carmesina. Vasili, el consejero imperial trataba de contenerlo

- Os ruego señor que espereis a que la princesa acepte recibirlo

- ¡Exijo hablar con ella ahora! ¡se que ella ha sido convencida erróneamente y deseo tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella para convencerla! o juro por Dios que ...

- ¿Que pretendeis decir señor duque? - la voz de Basilio, comandante de la guarnición de la ciudad se hace escuchar. Todos callan, pero Hipólito lo mira desafiante

- Que Constantinopla se arrepentirá de esta afrenta - responde sin titubear el iracundo noble

- Si pretendeis insinuar que tomareis represalias contra el imperio ... dejadme advertiros que es una pretensión demasiado grande - contesta Basilio

- ¿Acaso insinuais que vuestro pobre ejército es una amenaza para alguien que desee algo de este imperio reducido?

- Es lo suficiente para detener a un noble que no sabe contener su lengua

Hipólito saca su espada y Basilio hace lo mismo. Vasili se pone entre los dos inmediatamente

- ¡Deteneos en nombre del emperador! ¡esto no es un campo de duelo!

- Vuestra palabra no es lo suficientemente fuerte consejero - responde Hipólito

- Tal vez la mía si - se escucha una voz femenina

Carmesina aparece entre todos los presentes quienes le abren paso respetuosamente. Hipólito y Basilio bajan las espadas pero las mantienen desenvainadas

- Os concederé la audiencia que pedis, señor duque ... pero os ruego que os comporteis debidamente en mi palacio ... comenzad por envainar esa espada

La princesa se retira sin decir mas, mientras que Hipólito guarda su arma y camina detrás de ella. Alseci y Schelotto que observan la escena, se miran el uno al otro

- ¿Que creeis que pasará? - le pregunta Schelotto

- Lo que tenga que pasar ... y debemos confiar en la sensatez de ella

Enrique de Guzman habíase despertado temprano para poder conversar con el rey de Castilla. En su cabeza aún sonaban las palabras provenientes del padre Manuel, confesor del rey, en la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior. Enrique III lo recibió en privado. El padre Manuel no estaba allí, pero si un consejero real llamado Sancho, que gozaba de gran influencia en la corte. El rey se encontraba sentado en una silla simple y apoyado en la mesa amplia pero rústica donde algunas viandas se encontraban sobre ella. Con la confianza del amigo, el conde coge una fruta y empieza a comerla

- Mi querido conde - le dice el rey - espero que habeis reflexionado sobre lo que os dije el dia de ayer

- Mi señor - responde el conde - he pensado en ello toda la noche

- ¿Habeis tomado una decisión?

- Creo que mi decisión está en aceptar los deseos del rey ... llevar su palabra y autoridad adonde vaya, sin abandonar mis ideales y principios

- Enrique - le dice el rey casi como confidencia - temo por vuestra seguridad pero también entiendo que vuestros ideales son nobles y no veo nada de malo en vuestros intereses ... pero es necesario que tengamos un poco de discreción frente a los demás ... supongo que lejos de la corte, vos podreis tener mayor tranquilidad y seguridad

Enrique mira atentamente al rey

- Mi señor ... ¿acaso me estais diciendo que debo abandonar vuestra corte?

El rey se pone de pìe y le da la espalda

- Tengo muchos asuntos que tratar aqui y hay cosas en las que debo ceder como todo soberano ... tenemos problemas con los portugueses, el cisma de la Iglesia, el creciente poder del clero en mi reino ... la exigencia que destruya a los infieles totalmente, incluso todo su conocimiento ... ingleses y franceses pelean al otro lado de nuestra frontera ... Aragón expande sus dominios hacia Oriente ... no puedo ocuparme de vos y protegeros contra los males que puedan acarrear vuestra presencia aqui

- Mi señor ... no preciso que el rey se preocupe por mi

- No me digais lo que debo hacer en mi reino, conde de Guzman ... aceptareis mi decisión y eso contentará a aquellos que piden vuestra cabeza

El rey se da vuelta y lo encara con mas firmeza

- He decidido enviaros a una misión que Sancho aquí dirigirá y os explicará de que se trata

El conde mira al consejero quien hasta ese momento no había dicho una palabra

- Formareis parte de la embajada que Su Majestad, Enrique III de Castilla ha decidido enviar a Oriente ... nuestra misión es presentar nuestros respetos al monarca conocido como Tamerlan y establecer alianza con su imperio

Carmesina pidió que la dejaran sola con el duque pese a la oposición de los varegos que no tuvieron mas remedio que obedecer. La princesa lo lleva a una habitación vacía donde solo existían adornos y mosaicos bizantinos, mas no ningún mueble. Hipólito se dio cuenta que esa habitación era para evitar "entrevistas apasionadas"

- ¿Acaso os he ofendido de alguna manera para que ahora rechaceis mi amor? - le dice el duque apenas se cerró la puerta

- No ... vuestra excelencia no me habeis ofendido y vos lo sabeis muy bien

- ¿Entonces porque ese cambio?

- Tengo obligaciones ... como vos la teneis ante vuestro ducado y ante Florencia ... mi obligación es con Constantinopla

- ¿Y con vuestro corazón? ¿he de creer acaso que no me amais?

- ¿Porque pensais eso? ¿porque creeis que os amo?

- ¿No es cierto acaso? ¿podeis mirarme a los ojos y negarlo?

Carmesina le da la espalda y el duque se le acerca sosteniéndole los hombros

- No podeis ... como yo tampoco puedo negarlo ... no es vuestra jerarquía ni este imperio moribundo lo que me interesa ... sois vos

- ¿Como podeis decir eso? ¿acaso estais dispuesto a olvidaros del trono de Constantinopla que con mi mano podriais acceder? ¿no estais aqui como los otros?

- Lo estaba ... antes de veros ... ahora no me importa mas que vos

Carmesina se aparta y sacude la cabeza

- Mi señor duque ... yo no puedo olvidar quien soy ... mi tío y el imperio me necesitan

- ¡Por favor Carmesina! ¿cuanto tiempó creeis que durará esta parodia llamada imperio? solo es cuestión de tiempo

para que los turcos se apoderen de vuestra ciudad ... dudo mucho que vuestro primo se convierta en emperador ahora que está en manos de los infieles ... vos me necesitais pero yo no necesito de vos ... puedo quitarle Constantinopla a los turcos si me lo propongo y vuestra única esperanza de salvar al imperio es una alianza con Macedonia y Florencia ... y esa alianza soy yo

- Vuestras palabras están cargadas de orgullo y de menosprecio a la persona del emperador ... no quiero pensar que mi corazón se equivocó con vos ... pero en lo que no se equivoca es en el amor a mi ciudad y a lo que representará siempre el imperio griego ante el mundo ... no es unos muros lo que pretendo salvar sino lo que representa nuestra nación y nuestra historia ... somos los herederos de Cesar, Augusto, Trajano, Constantino, Justiniano y Basilio II ... Constantinopla representa dos mil años de historia, cosa que ningún rey de Occidente puede decir ... no pretendais hacerme olvidar todo aquello para que solo piense en mi

Hipólito iba a decir algo pero se calla. La figura de la princesa parecía haber crecido y se sintió pequeño ante ella, lo que le quitó las palabras de su boca con la que esperaba poder convencer a Carmesina

- Vos ... reconoceis entonces que me amais, aunque no mas que vuestra ciudad e imperio ... ¿queda alguna esperanza para este corazón que ahora destrozais?

- Hipólito ... cuando dos personas se aman saben esperar ... os pido tiempo y paciencia ... cuando mi primo herede el trono os prometo que os daré la oportunidad que me pedis ahora ... no os olvidaré y permaneceré fiel a este deseo de mi corazón y os prometo que vos sereis el primero en saberlo

Hipólito mira largamente a Carmesina quien se siente turbada ante el y por un instante dudo de su decisión, pero el joven duque se le adelanta

- Esperaré entonces ... aceptaré vuestra promesa pero tened presente que mi espada esta ahora a vuestro servicio

Hipólito se inclina y abandona la habitación. Carmesina tuvo el impulso de salir tras de el pero se detiene ya que de inmediato surge la figura de Irene de entre los cortinajes

- ¿Me estabais espiando? - le dice la princesa con el ceño fruncido

- Vos dijisteis que somos hermanas y mi deber es velar por vuestra integridad ... pero veo que os sabeis cuidar sola

- Tenedlo por seguro ... ¡Oh Irene! - la princesa se abraza a su esclava y llora - ¿creeis que he hecho lo correcto?

- No lo se mi señora ... pero creo que yo hubiese decidido lo mismo en vuestro lugar

Bulgaria, Julio de 1390

Bulgaria había sido durante decadas la cuna de la civilización de los eslavos (incluyendo también a griegos, armenios, rusos, cumanos y valacos). Su estratégica ubicación le había permitido estar en contacto con Bizancio y el Asia, con lo cual había crecido en poder tras sacudirse de la dominación bizantina, además de convertirse en arbitro de las diferencias de las nacientes naciones eslavas a la mano del zar Simeón a inicios del siglo XI

Tras la muerte del gran Zar Simeón, le siguió otro gran Zar llamado Samuel que encumbró a Bulgaria como gran nación europea, donde la tolerancia y el desarrollo de las ciencias tuvo en aquella nación su mejor representante por encima de los otros reinos europeos. El gran error de Samuel fue querer convertirse en zar de bulgaros y griegos, lo cual lo llevó a una guerra contra Bizancio, aprovechando la enorme debilidad del imperio que se encontraba deshecho por las guerras contra los árabes, rebeliones y guerras civiles, administrado por incapaces y manejados por la iglesia y los terratenientes. El peor momento fue cuando Samuel llega a ponerle sitio a Constantinopla que ansiaba convertirla en su capital. Fue en esos momentos críticos que subió al trono un emperador tan buen estadista como estratega militar a quien la historia conocería como Basilio II

El nuevo emperador dedicó 18 años de su reinado a luchar contra los bulgaros. Samuel era un gran guerrero, por lo que Basilio innovó las técnicas de guerra en su época, levantando el mas poderoso ejército del mundo y haciéndolo luchar hasta en el invierno además de ser rápido y eficiente. Finalmente, tras una larga guerra, Basilio derrotó por completo a Samuel aniquilando al ejército búlgaro y cegando a los prisioneros, por lo que se ganó el apelativo del "bulgarotocnos" (matador de búlgaros). El último drama de la guerra fue la entrega a Samuel de cerca de diez mil prisioneros búlgaros cuyos ojos habían sido arrancados. Aquella visión fue demasiado para el noble zar que en medio de sus lágrimas se desplomó para morir poco después. Su hijo trató de seguir adelante con la guerra pero el y su familia serían asesinados por su ambicioso primo quien se coronó zar pero acabó muerto por los bizantinos. Con ello, la otrora gran nación búlgara se convirtió en una provincia bizantina

Basilio II, pese a su apelativo, trató de granjearse el afecto de sus nuevos súbditos manteniendo el status quo de los búlgaros así como la posición de la iglesia búlgara, apoyándose en ella al mismo tiempo que debilitaba el poder de la iglesia bizantina y de los terratenientes. Basilio sería recordado como el mas grande gobernante de su época ya que recibió un imperio desmembrado, a punto de ser repartido entre árabes y búlgaros y sometido al capricho de los poderosos frente a un Estado débil y oprimiendo a los humildes. A la muerte de Basilio, Bizancio era la primera potencia europea. Había conquistado todo el imperio búlgaro y derrotado a los árabes, expulsándolos del Asia Menor, dejando un Estado poderoso con un sistema cuya autoridad era indiscutible. Lamentablemente sus sucesores no fueron capaces de seguir su obra y el imperio empezó a decaer. La debilidad de Bizancio después de un siglo de dominación hizo que el Estado Bulgaro resurgiera de sus cenizas volviendo a convertirse en un nuevo reino que pudo recuperar su independencia en 1186. La caida de Constantinopla en manos de los cruzados en 1204 cambió por completo el panorama de la región. Latinos, francos y venecianos se repartieron el territorio del imperio en los Balcanes por lo que la disputa con los bulgaros no se hizo esperar, mas aún que el nuevo emperador latino, Balduino de Flandes, reclamó a los bulgaros todos los territorios bizantinos antes de 1186 lo que equivalía a toda Bulgaria. Los bulgaros se congregaron bajo la figura del temible Kalojan, nuevo zar de Bulgaria quien, al frente de un ejército, salió a luchar contra los latinos, venecianos y francos en Adrianópolis propinándoles una aplastante derrota. Balduino de Flandes fue capturado y terminó sus días en una mazmorra búlgara. El señor de los francos Luis de Blois murió en combate junto con todos sus caballeros y el dux de Venecia, pese a que logró escapar, murió poco después de agotamiento. Todos los prisioneros terminaron decapitados y los ciudadanos venecianos y latinos en la región fueron asesinados. El imperio latino tardaría un tiempo de recuperarse del desastre sufrido

Kalojan gobernaría con mano de hierro pero su crueldad acabó por conspirar contra el mismo, muriendo asesinado, habiendo perdido antes la lealtad de sus súbditos griegos que prefirieron buscar la paz con los latinos. Tras su muerte, el reino búlgaro se tambaleó, cayendo en medio de las guerras entre griegos y latinos hasta la restauración del imperio bizantino en 1260. Bulgaria para ese entonces había consolidado sus fronteras bajo la mano del Zar Ivan Asen. Fue con el reinado de Ivan Alexander que Bulgaria alcanzaría nuevamente la categoría de potencia europea, donde las diferentes religiones pudieron prosperar a despecho de la intolerante Roma y el pensamiento renacentista se adelantó un siglo al resto de Europa. Alexander gobernaría 40 años de paz, pero a su muerte, ocurrida en 1371, se desató una guerra entre sus hijos terminando con la fragmentación de Bulgaria en el reino de Vidin, gobernado por Ivan Stratsimir, y el reino de Tirnovo gobernado por Ivan Shishman

Pero la aparición de los turcos cambio completamente el equilibrio de fuerzas en los Balcanes. Ya no cabía dudas que eran los musulmanes los que mandaban tras su victoria en Kosovo, aunque los señores búlgaros se habían declarado vasallos del Sultán, pero ya desde los tiempos de Murat, se habían propuesto a conquistar Bulgaria para poder enfrentar al enemigo mas poderoso: Hungría. Los débiles zares búlgaros no tenían la capacidad de detener a los infieles y se apoyaban en los boyardos para poder sobrevivir, provocando un retroceso en el sistema político búlgaro favoreciendo el feudalismo. Pese a los juramentos de vasallaje de Ivan Shishman, el Sultán Bayazid había aprovechado los conatos de sublevación de los boyardos para acabar para siempre con el reino de Tirnovo usando aquello como excusa, por lo que el había decidido la invasión de Bulgaria

El campamento turco era presa de gran agitación, mientras el poderoso ejército turco se alineaba en el terreno preparado ya para la marcha. Este ejército parecía una multitud de diferentes procedencias asemejando a lo que pudo ser la torre de Babel. Por lo menos era lo que pensaban los cristianos presentes, ya que habían turcos, mongoles, serbios, valacos, griegos, armenios, anatolios, árabes y hasta búlgaros. Los barcos seguían descargando hombres y vituallas, mientras dignatarios, nobles y hombres de guerra se preparaban para ser recibidos por el Sultán Bayazid. Este se encontraba ya en su tienda observando desde una rendija a aquellas comitivas que esperaban verlo. El Sultán gozaba con humillar a vasallos y vencidos y ese espectaculo le placía tanto como las batallas

- No importa cuantas campañas haga ... siempre sucede lo mismo ... gente de todas partes buscan mi alianza para evitar que los destruya como ahora destruiré a los búlgaros ... decidme Mustafá Pasha ¿el príncipe Manuel se encuentra ahora en Brusa?

- Si mi señor - responde Mustafá - Alejo Niceas lo escoltó personalmente hasta allá

- No me gusta ... hubiera preferido tenerlo aqui, pero no importa ... lo importante es que está en mis manos y prefiero que esté a mi servicio ... un hombre de tan peculiares dotes que impresionó hasta a mi padre es bueno conservar como aliado pero también asegurarse que no se convierta en nuestro enemigo ¿verdad Juan Paleólogo?

El susodicho se inclina ante el Sultán. Vestía ropas bizantinas e insignias que revelaban su jerarquía como miembro de la familia imperial

Juan Paleólogo era nieto del emperador, hijo del ambicioso Andrónico, cuyas intrigas causaron gran daño al menguado imperio. Trató de arrebatarle el poder a su padre, pero la vigilancia y constancia de Manuel. así como la lealtad a su padre, evitó que pudiera lograrlo. Andrónico murió recluido en un convento antecedido por su hijo mayor que debía heredar el trono. Ambos hijos habían heredado la ambición de su padre por lo que Manuel confinó a Juan en Galata para mantenerlo vigilado. Con el control que tenía en los Balcanes, solo bastó una orden de Bayazid para hacer traer a Juan a su presencia. Al igual que su padre y hermano, el aristócrata sentía un profundo odio hacia su abuelo y su tío

- Se que vos teneis aspiraciones al trono de vuestro viejo abuelo ... mas aún que desconoció los derechos de vuestro padre y hermano pese a ser el primogénito, en favor de vuestro tío Manuel

- Así es mi señor - responde Juan - desterró a mi padre y mantuvo aislado a mi hermano hasta que murieron ... a mi me mantuvo lejos de Constantinopla y ...

- Quizás porque - le interrumpe el Sultán - vuestro padre quiso apoderarse del trono e impuso después a su hijo como heredero a lo que vuestro abuelo cedió para evitar la guerra civil ... mala cosa esa ... un hijo contra su padre ... si hubiera hecho eso a mi padre, el me hubiera mandado a estrangular sin mas miramientos ... pero los cristianos son mas sensibles para eso ... pero ahora vuestra presencia aqui me sirve mas que Manuel y no es que os piense poner al mando de algún cuerpo de mi ejército ... se que vuestras dotes militares están a la par de vuestras cualidades como emperador ... así que os enviaré a Constantinopla

- ¿A Constantinopla mi señor?

- Asi es ... acabo de informarme que vuestro tío esta demasiado agotado y a nombrado a vuestra prima Carmesina como corregente ... que mejor momento que ahora para que vos os apodereis del trono ... sin Manuel allí no hay quien se le oponga y me temo que muchos en la corte no están de acuerdo que una mujer los gobierne

- Pero señor ...

- Ireis ... con una escolta griega que sacaremos de entre mis tropas y los vestiremos con uniformes de vuestro ejército ... podreis entrar a la ciudad y os hareis del control de palacio y obligareis a vuestro tío a que os nombre corregente en lugar de la princesa ... allí lo mantendreis prisionero hasta su muerte y yo me encargaré de que Manuel no salga de Brusa para disputaros la corona

Juan baja la cabeza. La idea no le gustaba, no porque no quisiera el trono, pero tenía miedo que las cosas salieran mal, pero no tenía mas remedio que obedecer. Bayazid sonríe. Hacer pelear a los miembros de la familia imperial le parecía divertido además que favorecía a sus planes ya que prefería a un incapaz como Juan en el trono que a alguien peligroso como Manuel

- La única condición que os impongo es que respeteis la vida de vuestro abuelo y vuestra tía, la joven princesa Carmesina ... Juan V merece morir dignamente y Carmesina es demasiado hermosa y valiosa para perderla en un acto mezquino de ambición ... tengo para ella otros planes que la harán mas valiosa aún, incluso para vos

- ¿Vos creeis que la vida de ambos sea importante ahora? conmigo en el trono no teneis que preocuparos mas de Roma o de algún otro reino cristiano

- Vuestra opinión no me interesa ... teneis vuestras órdenes y os aconsejo que no intenteis desobedecerme en lo que respecta a sus parientes ... lo mismo os digo en caso de que penseis en alguna alianza con los venecianos ... ahora podreis iros y prepararos para convertiros en emperador

Juan Paleologo se retira profundamente humillado pero sin capacidad de respuesta. Las órdenes ya estaban dadas y una escolta supuestamente bizantina esperaba al Paleólogo quien parte de inmediato. Mustafá Pasha se inclna ante el Sultán

- Mi señor ¿no cree que puede ser un error ponerlo en el trono a alguien que al parecer os odia aunque ahora os teme mas? pero podría ponerse en su contra si consigue la fuerza suficiente

- No ... si Manuel está en el trono, Constantinopla tendría una oportunidad ... pero con ese ... el cometerá ese error ... se creerá lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiarme, y cuando eso suceda, será el fin del imperio ... porque no hay ciudad que yo ambicione mas que ... Constantinopla

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde la partida del príncipe y la declinación de las propuestas de matrimonio. La vida en palacio había regresado a su rutina habitual, pero la cantidad de sirvientes y guardias habían disminuido ostensiblemente. Algunos habían huido ante la invasión de Bulgaria por los turcos, teniendo la idea de que la ciudad sería la siguiente. Yazin se sorprendía al ver los pasillos vacíos donde antes bullían de gente que esperaba tener una audiencia, pero no le importaba, disfrutando las lecciones en griego que le daba Irene. El mongol era inteligente y en ese tiempo ya podía intercambiar palabras con ella y con otros interlocutores en ese idioma

Irene le enseñaba el nombre de animales y plantas cuando Yazin se pone de pie

- ¿Que te pasa? - le pregunta la joven - ¿ya te cansaste?

Yazin no pudo explicarle el porque de su reacción, pero en ese instante coge la mano de Irene y la mira fijamente

- Ve por la princesa ... tenemos que salir de aqui

- ¿Que?

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡ve por ella ahora!

No lejos de ahí, Philip corría hacia el puesto de vigilancia bizantino llamando a gritos a Basilio

- ¿Que sucede? - le pregunta el comandante

- Los venecianos ... una escuadra se aproxima aqui ... eso solo significa una cosa

Basilio no tuvo que pensar mucho y corre hacia palacio. En un lugar de Constantinopla, Alseci y Schelotto entraban a una casa donde Kemal y Nestor aguardaban

- No quisiera pensar que permanecí aqui por lo que nos dijo este niño - dice Alseci al entrar

- Debeis ir a palacio - dice Nestor sin mirarlos - ¡id ahora!

En los exteriores de palacio, la entrada principal era copada por soldados armados que desenvainaban sus armas ante los guardias que solo atinaron a arrojar las suyas y tratar de huir. Veinte hombres armados entran velozmente y se dirigen a la sala de la corte y al encontrarla vacía se dirigen a las habitaciones del emperador donde entran violentamente. Juan V estaba sobre su cama, rodeado de sus sirvientes quienes se apartan temerosos. Uno de los invasores se adelanta y se quita el casco. El emperador lanza una exclamación

- ¡Juan!

- Asi es querido abuelo ... he venido a presentaros mis respetos

- ¿Como os atreveis a entrar de esta forma? ¿es que acaso la ausencia de Manuel os ha dado las agallas para venir aqui?

- Me he enterado que vuestra salud esta cada vez peor y una muestra de ello es haber nombrado a una princesita como corregente, dejando asuntos tan importantes en manos inexpertas ... por el bien del imperio, yo tomaré la corregencia y me aseguraré que el imperio se sostenga

- Vos ...

- Tengo una fuerza que nadie puede oponerse ... el apoyo de Bayazid y los venecianos ... no os preocupeis querido abuelo que vos seguireis siendo el emperador hasta vuestra muerte

- Carmesina ... si os atreveis ...

- No os preocupeis por mi prima ... será convenientemente tratada ... Alexis ... ocúpate de custodiar al emperador y que nadie lo moleste y sus necesidades sean atendidas ... yo me ocuparé de asuntos mas importantes

Juan sale y llama a uno de sus hombres de apariencia ruda

- Busca a la princesa ... asegurate que parezca un accidente ... a veces el miedo hace cometer locuras

El ruido del exterior llama su atención y sale junto con sus hombres. Un contingente armado comandado por Basilio se aparece en la entrada. Juan palidece pero no le queda mas remedio que encararlos

- Vaya ... nuestro digno comandante ha venido a saludarnos ... ¿que deseais Basilio? no os precisamos aqui

- Vengo a ver al emperador y velar por su seguridad - responde el comandante

- No es preciso ... yo, Juan Paleólogo, nieto del emperador y miembro de la familia imperial me encargaré de eso

- No creo que ...

- ¿Os atreveis acaso a contradecir la autoridad de un Paleólogo? vuestros deberes no están dentro de palacio pero si fuera de los muros de la ciudad

- Justamente ... el emperador debe saber que los venecianos se aproximan con una escuadra de guerra

- Lo se ... ellos han venido a respaldarme como autoridad en Constantinopla ... y cuento también con el apoyo del Sultán Bayazid ... el emperador Juan V estará bien atendido y seré yo quien lo proteja y asesore en los asuntos de estado

- La princesa Carmesina ha sido reconocida como corregente y a ella juramos lealtad

- Eso demuestra que la vejez de mi abuelo no le hace pensar bien ... me sorprende que vos acepteis semejante cosa

- Si la princesa acepta vuestras exigencias no tendré reparos en aceptarlas también

- No os preocupeis ... dentro de poco no habrá necesidad de aceptar o negar nada ... marchaos

- No me iré de aqui sin antes hablar con el emperador o la princesa ... os ruego que no me forceis a marcharme

Juan vuelve a palidecer ... tenía menos hombres y su única seguridad era tener al emperador. Basilio podía matarlo y resistir a los venecianos si es que se decidía

- De acuerdo comandante ... lo verá ... esperad aquí

Mientras tanto, Irene jalaba del brazo a Carmesina que se resistía a seguir avanzando. Un grupo de varegos las rodeaban, cubriéndoles las espaldas

- ¡Por favor princesa! ¡debeis venir conmigo!

- ¡No puedo dejar a mi tío!

- ¡De nada le servireis a vuestro tío si os matan! - Yazin hace su aparición diciendo esas palabras en griego lo que sorprende a la princesa. De pronto el ruido de armas chocar llama su atención. Un contingente armado se presentaba al final del pasillo que se detiene al ver a su objetivo y de pronto levantan sus armas y avanzan a la carrera. Los varegos desenvainan las suyas y se ponen en línea dispuestos a detenerlos

- ¡Salgamos ahora! - grita Yazin quien jala a Irene y a Carmesina hacia una salida, guiados por un siervo que conocía el camino. El choque de las armas y los gritos del combate hacen palidecer a Carmesina. De pronto, tres soldados armados le cierran el paso y matan al sirviente. Veloz como un rayo, Yazin extrae un cuchillo que lanza contra uno dándole en el cuello, cayendo pesadamente. La sorpresa de los otros le permite coger la espada del caido y enfrenta a ambos soldados. Detiene la espada de uno y patea al otro derribándolo. Tras un corto combate, consigue matar a su rival pero el otro ya de pie, se lanza a su espalda. En eso Irene se le arroja encima a Yazin derribándolo evitando el traidor ataque, pero hubiese matado a Irene de no ser por que una flecha lo atraviesa. Los tres ven que un ballestero había lanzado la flecha salvadora y un grupo de caballeros llegaba raudamente encabezados por Philip

- ¡Caballeros de San Juan! - exclama Carmesina

- No hay tiempo de ceremonias mi señora - dice Philip - debemos salir de aqui ... una nave nos espera

- Pero ... mi tío ...

- Si no nos damos prisa, las salidas serán copadas por los venecianos ... no os preocupeis por el emperador ... vuestro sobrino lo necesita vivo pero a vos muerta

- ¿Mi sobrino?

- Juan Paleólogo ha tomado el palacio ... os ruego que no os tardeis mas y venid conmigo

En eso otro grupo de varegos llegan, encabezados por los cuatro caballeros rusos que habían traido a Irene

- Mi señora - le dice uno de ellos - hemos acabado con vuestros perseguidores pero hay demasiados soldados de Juan Paleólogo en palacio ... debeis huir

- Pero ... ¿vosotros?

- Mi deber es proteger al emperador ... pero cinco de mis compañeros os escoltarán a vos ... id con Dios y rezad para que el destino de Constantinopla llegue a buen fin

Carmesina es llevada a un embarcadero secreto donde un barco de los caballeros de San Juán los esperaba

El nieto mira al abuelo con desdén mientras este le devuelve una mirada inexpresiva

- Quiero que salgais y le ordeneis al comandante de la guarnición que me jure obediencia y vos debeis ratificarme como Basilius del Imperio

- ¿Porque he de hacer eso? vos os metisteis en este lío ... arreglaos solo

- ¡Escuchame viejo idiota! se que no os importa morir ya que incluso apestais a cadaver ... pero Carmesina con sus 15 años es demasiado joven aún ... ¿quieres sacrificarle también por el imperio?

El emperador se pone pálido y no atina a decir nada lo que hace sonreir a Juan

- Pues, si eso no es lo que quereis, salid de inmediato y haced lo que os digo ... ¡o juro que vuestra sobrina morirá pero antes la entregaré a los mercenarios para diversión de la tropa!

Ya en el embarcadero secreto, los caballeros de Rodas embarcaban a la princesa y a los demás. Cuando le tocaba el turno a Yazin, este se queda inmóvil al borde del embarcadero

- ¿Que esperas? - le dice Irene - ¡no hay tiempo! ¿acaso no te gusta el agua?

- No voy - responde lacónicamente el mongol

- ¿Que dices?

- No puedo irme Irene ... el emperador me recibió y me trató como nadie lo había hecho antes ... debo ayudarlo

- Pero ...

- Ya no tienes deudas conmigo ... me salvaste la vida hace un rato y estamos en paz ... cuidate

Yazin se da media vuelta y corre, subiendo las escalinatas a toda velocidad

- ¡Yazin! - Grita Irene y trata de saltar pero Philip se lo impide

- Yo iré por el ... Gustav, Raymond ... venid conmigo ... los demás vayanse ahora

- Pero Philip - dice uno de los caballeros

- No repliqueis Michelotto ... vos quedais al mando ahora ... ¡idos ya!

La nave abandonaba Constantinopla con la princesa Carmesina, Irene, los caballeros de Rodas y los tres varegos. La princesa pone su mano sobre el hombro de la esteparia quien miraba la ciudad donde se quedaba Yazin

- Se que el lo logrará - le dice

- Yo también lo espero ... hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de decirle que no lo creo un bárbaro

- Se que el ya lo sabe

Sabedor ya de que Carmesina había escapado, Juan estaba furioso y mas aún al saber que habían varegos y caballeros de Rodas que resistían a sus hombres

- ¿Que esperais? - dice Juan a sus hombres - ¡empalad a esos perros! que lo hagan en la plaza principal!

- Yo que vos no haría eso - la voz de Alseci se hace escuchar

- Quien se atreve a oponerse a los deseos del Basilius del imperio? - exclama airado Juan

- Yo ... Giacomo alseci, enviado de Su santidad el Papa Bonifacio ...

- Maese Alseci ... había oido hablar de vos pero no esperaba que os atrevierais a venir a palacio ... ¿acaso no sabeis que vuestra cabeza podría ser un buen presente para el sultán?

- Supongo que si, Alteza ... pero se ganaría la enemistad de Roma y eso sería ganarse la enemistad de todos los reyes cristianos

- Tras lo de kosovo, eso ya no tiene importancia ... guardias, arrestadlo

Los soldados se acercan pero Alseci sigue con una postura tranquila

- ¿Eso también lo piensan vuestros amigos venecianos? no me imagino lo que dirían si encontraran mi cabeza adornando la puerta del palacio

- Lo que no saben, no les importara

- lo dudo dignisimo basilius ... mientras vos os apoderabais del palacio, envié mi galera con el sello papal y una carta poniéndome bajo la protección de Venecia ... los venecianos son leales hijos del Papa y mi vid es ahora su responsabilidad ... tal vez vos esteis dispuesto a afrontar la colera de la cristiandad, pero no los venecianos ... ¿osareis enfrentaros a ellos tambien?

Alseci sabía que el dinero de venecia era vital para Juan Paleólogo si quería mantener el poder. Juan también lo sabía como el que los venecianos le daría la espalda si osara contrariarlos. Lo primero que haría el comandante veneciano sería preguntar por Alseci. La postura arrogante del regente cambia

- No nos precipitemos maese Alseci - dice sonriente - por supuesto que no tenemos que llegar a extremos si podemos ser amigos

- Lo se, por eso os pido licencia para permanecer en la ciudad y poder reanudar las conversaciones cuando hayais reafirmado vuestra autoridad

El romano se inclina y se retira para poco después, Alseci y su comitiva abandonaban palacio y acudían a unirse a los venecianos que se aparecían frente a la ciudad. Alseci llama a un lado a Schelotto antes de recibir a los venecianos

- ¿Creeis poder hacerlo? - le pregunta a su amigo

- Vos sois la cabeza visible Giacomo ... quedaos con los venecianos y convencedlos de que una alianza con el Paleólogo es inviable ... yo debo ayudar a los que permanecen fieles al emperador

- Id entonces con Kemal ... necesitareis su espada ... yo hablaré con Basilio si es que aún esta vivo y veremos la forma de echar a ese usurpador

Alseci también sabía que de permanecer el nieto en el poder, pondría Constantinopla a los pies del Sultán si es que no la hundía antes. Como embajador de Roma y por sus propias convicciones era algo que no podía permitir si es que su sueño de un nuevo Imperio Romano tenía algún futuro

Horas mas tarde, un grupo se reunía en la casa del comandante Basilio. Las capuchas iban descubriéndose dejando ver los rostros de los allí reunidos. Basilio presidía el grupo donde se habían presentado. Estaban Schelotto, Philip, Kemal, Yazin, Boris el comandante varego y otros entre griegos y latinos así como caballeros de Rodas

- Como vosotros sabeis - comienza a decir Basilio - el emperador se encuentra prisionero en sus habitaciones ... si bien la princesa y otros miembros de la familia imperial están ahora a salvo, algunos consejeros y dignatarios de confianza ya han sido asesinados ... yo he sido relevado de mi mando y se ha puesto como nuevo comandante a Claudianus, hombre vil y leal a Juan Paleólogo por el oro que le da ... el usurpador ha llegado cargado de oro turco y veneciano para comprar al ejército y la mayoría de oficiales ya han jurado lealtad al nuevo corregente

- Tal parece que Juan vino bien preparado - añade Philip - ¿creeis poder reunir hombres suficientes para hacer algo en contra de el?

- Tengo hombres de mi confianza ... pero no son muchos. Podría conseguir hombres de la tropa que no han sido comprados aún

- ¿Y el pueblo?

- Lamentablemente sin la presencia del príncipe Manuel no hay hombre capaz de despertar la simpatía del pueblo para que nos apoye ... solo el patriarca Teodopulus pero ya ha sido puesto bajo custodia y otros miembros del clero ya están pactando con Juan ... todos los demás prefirirán permanecer neutrales

- La única posibilidad - dice Schelotto - es poder reunir la mayor cantidad de hombres, rescatar al emperador y resistir hasta que Manuel vuelva con tropas y restablezca a su padre

- Si esto ha sido preparado por Bayazid - le dice Basilio - dudo mucho que pueda regresar ... tal vez hasta haya sido asesinado

- Confiemos en que no ... pero olvidemos que el nos ayude si no tenemos la seguridad ... solo queda pedir apoyo de mercenarios u hombres leales a Juan V

- Entonces - vuelve a decir Schelotto - solo tenemos posibilidades en Occidente ... uno de ellos es el Papa

- Alseci se está encargando de convencer a los venecianos ... el Papa le ha dado la autoridad para hablar en su nombre

- Tenemos a los caballeros de Rodas - dice Philip - mi Orden está con el emperador legítimo

- Si no podemos convencer a los venecianos - dice Schelotto - podríamos acudir a los genoveses ...

- Los corsarios normandos también son una opción - dice Basilio

- ¿Corsarios?

- Tengo tratos con ellos ... solo así puedo asegurar abastecimiento para Constantinopla en caso de guerra ... puedo enviar un mensaje a su jefe y estoy seguro que nos ayudará

- Hay otro que no hemos considerado - dice Philip

- ¿Quien? - Pregunta Schelotto

- Alguien que nos debe un favor ... y estoy seguro que nos ayudará con gusto ... El duque de Atenas

La nave de los caballeros de Rodas, escoltada por dos navios genoveses, recala en el puerto de El Pireo. Aunque muy venido a menos, era el único puerto seguro al que podían llegar ya que el Egeo y el adriático estaba plagado de naves venecianas y piratas tratando de dar caza al navío que llevaba a la princesa bizantina, por lo que les fue imposible llegar a Rodas y ponerse bajo la protección d ela orden

El puerto lucia casi abandonado y solo unos cuantos soldados los esperaban, conjuntamente con el duque de Atenas. Ettore se encontraba nervioso y mas aun al ver sobre la cubierta a Carmesina quien es la primera en descender de la nave y ante la sorpresa de todos se arrodilla ante el duque quien tambien se inclina para impedirlo

- Por favor princesa ... soy yo quien debería arrodillarme ante vos

- Por favor mi señor duque! mi tío, el emperador, se encuentra prisionero en manos de mi primo aliado de los turcos y venecianos y yo me encuentro exiliada de mi propia tierra, estando mi vida en peligro ... os ruego que me brindeis protección

- Lo se Alteza ... un mensajero llegó ayer con la infausta noticia ... mas bien vuestra demora me causo preocupación por lo que envié a galeras genovesas a que os busquen ... ellos son enemigos de Venecia y no ven con buenos ojos que ahora se afinquen en Constantinopla ... se han ofrecido a ayudarnos

- ¿Ayudarnos? ¿Que quereis decir señor duque?

- No reconoceré a vuestro primo como emperador ... he pedido ayuda al principe Nerio de Corinto que ha ofrecido una partida de caballeros que se nos uniran en un ataque contra la ciudad para poder rescatar a vuestro tio ... os ruego paciencia y consideraos señora de mi castillo porque os quedareis aqui hasta que hayamos expulsado al usurpador del trono

El conde Enrique de Guzman hacía ingreso a la ciudad de Siracusa. La forma mas rápida de llegar a Oriente era por mar, no exento de peligros por la actividad pirata pero podría llegar a Sicilia donde tenía amigos, súbditos de Aragón y de allí contratar un barco que pueda llegar a Constantinopla donde podría entrar en contacto con gente mas relacionada con oriente. Sabía que su misión solo prepararía el camino a otra mas grande que seguramente se preparaba. Enrique III tenía mas visión que cualquiera de los otros soberanos contemporáneos y el crecimiento del poder de los turcos le hizo ver la necesidad de buscar alianzas mas sólidas que no hallaría en Europa. Tras tres días de viaje ya estaba a mitad de camino a Constantinopla y un barco ya lo estaba esperando y la tripulación se encontraba lista para zarpar

- Mi señor - le dice un rudo marino - estamos listos para partir cuando de la orden

- ¿Sois el capitán? ¿cual es vuestro nombre?

- Soy Rodrigo Alvear, mi señor y ...

El capitán se calla al ver a un joven que se aproxima quien se pone a un lado del noble español

- ¿Vos sois el conde Enrique de Guzman? - le dice en francés

- ¿Quien sois vos joven?

- Deseo viajar en su barco ... se que os dirigis a Oriente ... os pagaré bien

- No soy un mercader, joven ... no fue eso lo que os pregunté ... así que buscaos otro medio

- Es imperioso que parta en vuestro barco ...

- Ya escuchaste francés - le dice rudamente el capitán - largaos

El capitán lo empuja pero el joven le contiene el brazo y lo aparta. El marino hace el ademán de sacar su espada pero el joven hace lo mismo. Al verlo mejor, el conde los detiene

- Esperad ... vos no sois francés ... sois ingles

- ¿Como lo supisteis?

- Reconozco la insignia en la empuñadura de vuestra espada ... es de la casa de Norfolk ... ¿sois acaso pariente del barón de Norfolk?

- Si conocisteis a mi padre ... os diré que soy su hijo y ahora legítimo Barón de Norfolk ... en su nombre os ruego que me dejeis acompañaros

- No me rogueis en su nombre nada, Barón ... u os arrojaré al mar ... vuestro padre y yo combatimos en los campos de Castilla cuando los ingleses nos invadieron ... ahora ¿me podriais decir porque un noble ingles viene a arriesgar su cuello aquí?

El conde suaviza su mirada al ver los ojos vidriosos del joven. Era obvio que las palabras dirigidas contra su padre lo habían afectado, pero con el suficiente orgullo para no flaquear por lo que sigue encarandolos a todos

- Yo ... yo necesito ir a Jerusalén ... por favor

- ¿Jerusalen? ¿porque?

- Vos creo que lo sabeis

- ¿Que si lo se? Por Dios que si lo se! ¿acaso no todos buscamos el perdón de los pecados? pero mi destino no es Jerusalén ... es Constantinopla

- Lo se ... pero os ruego que ne dejeis acompañaros ... pagaré por ello

- Te costará caro inglés - le dice el capitán

- No capitán - le interrumpe el conde - no recibireis nada de este joven ... el es mi invitado a partir de ahora

Podría decirse que el plan era sencillo. Tras siete dias de su toma del poder, Juan Paleólogo, que ahora se hacía llamar Juan VII, se sentía mas tranquilo, aunque tenía asuntos que resolver con los venecianos a quienes esperaba expulsar de Constantinopla lo antes posible para evitar que Bayazid se tomara a mal la presencia de sus adversarios mas enconados, junto con genova, del control del Mediterráneo Oriental. Las negociaciones eran difíciles ya que los venecianos ponían una serie de condiciones que Juan VII se veía obligado a conceder, entre ellas, la entrega de Filadelfia como puerto libre para los venecianos, ayuda para conquistar gallipoli, en poder de los turcos, y el arrebatar Esmirna a los genoveses y caballeros de Rodas, asi como derechos comerciales exclusivos en Constantinopla lo que significaba expulsar de la ciudad a los comerciantes genoveses, florentinos y de otros lugares. Pese a que el imperio no tenía ya ninguna autoridad real sobre aquellos territorios, la tenía nominalmente y ni el propio Papa la contradecía por lo que una concesión del emperador era sumamente valiosa para cualquiera que quisiera poseerla

Sabedores de esto, Basilio había conseguido infiltrar entre la guardia a hombres leales a el. Schelotto se mezcló entre ellos y así pudieron llegar al emperador cautivo. En pocos segundos, el y sus hombres eliminaron a los guardias y sacaron a Juan V de su habitación y llevarlo rápidamente a las puertas de palacio. Pero la imprevista aparición de un destacamento leal al nieto dio la voz de alarma

- ¡A las armas! ¡se llevan al emperador! - fue el grito del soldado antes que una flecha lo acallara para siempre. Yazin y Kemal con los caballeros de Rodas y los varegos sobrevivientes se lanzaron al ataque consiguiendo aniquilar al grupo. Inmediatamente se dio el aviso de lucha y lso leales a Juan V se tranzan en un furioso combate con los leales a Juan VII. Los diferentes cuerpos de subordinados a Basilio consiguen agruparse y abrirse camino, pero inesperadamente, un contingente veneciano se une al combate a favor de Juan VII, lo que impide que puedan llegar a los embarcaderos por lo que se abren paso entre una lluvia de flechas y lanzas para poder llegar a la fortaleza de San Juan de Studios cercana a la Puerta de Oro, tomada ya por los leales a Basilio. Junto con cien hombres consigue poner a salvo al emperador, mientras las fuerzas de Juan VII se lanzaban al ataque

- Esto no será fácil - dice Kemal

- La guerra no es fácil - contesta Yazin - pero puede ser divertida

Los intentos de tomar la fortaleza fracasan estrepitosamente. Las flechas, piedras y fuego griego, disuade cualquier ataque de los inexpertos soldados que se lanzaban al ataque sin convicción. Los venecianos no participaron gracias a la presión de Alseci quien convence al comandante que no se involucre para que Venecia no se mancha las manos con la sangre de un emperador bizantino. Juan VII dirige personalmente los ataques, pero la solidez de esa fortaleza no permitió cumplir su objetivo. Basilio, Schelotto y Philip se reunen con el viejo emperador, mas muerto que vivo

- Estamos atrapados aqui - dice casi como un murmullo el emperador

- Majestad - le dice Basilio - tenemos comida y agua para resistir un asedio ... no os preocupeis

- Por cuanto tiempo creeis que resistiremos?

- La ayuda viene en camino - le dice Schelotto - solo debemos resistir y aguardar, Majestad ... podemos lograrlo

Mientras tanto, los combates se reanudan en el exterior. De todos modos, Schelotto sabía que no resitirían mucho

La furia de Vilonga parecía intimidar al rudo mercenario alemán quien a su pesar le temía a aquel siniestro monje, cuyos ojos parecían provenir de algún lugar innombrable y que te sumergía en la mas abyecta oscuridad. Tallen da un paso atrás cuando el monje se acerca hacia el

- ¡Maldito Juan Paleólogo y máldito Sultán! ¿es que acaso no pueden ser eficientes ni en sus ambiciones? ¡debieron matar al emperador y apoderarse de la princesita bizantina!

- No creo que a Bayazid le convenga un emperador muerto y un idiota en el trono

- Tus opiniones no me importan Tallen ... ¿acaso le habeis informado ya al duque?

- No ... seguí vuestras órdenes de informaros primero a vos

- ¿Que se sabe de la princesa?

- Está en ... Atenas

- ¡¿Que?!

- El duque les ofreció protección y ...

Tallen se pega contra la pared sin animo de coger su arma cuando Vilonga con los ojos desorbitados lo arrincona

- No ... eso no puede ser ... ¿porque no lo impediste?

- Pero ¿que podía hacer yo? estaban por mar y yo no soy marino, además solo supe cuando llegaron y ...

Tallen calla al darse cuenta que Vilonga no parecía dirigirse a el ... Vilonga hacía ademanes y gesticulaba en otra dirección

- ¿Porque no lo impidieron? esa niña insensata no debe de estar en Atenas ... sabemos porque ... lo sabemos ... no es mi culpa ... pero trataré de remediarlo

Tallen se da cuenta que se dirige a las sombras y zonas oscuras de aquella habitación. Sintió sus pelos erizarse cuando le pareció que dentro de aquella oscuridad algo se movía. Vilonga se acerca a el y lo mira con sorna

- ¿Me temes Tallen?

- Si ... le temo ... y le odio

Vilonga sonríe y mira maliciosamente a Tallen

- Eso está muy bien ... esta muy bien ... ve con el duque ... y dile que algo ha sucedido y espere mi llegada ... debo esperar a que me digan que hacer

Tallen sale corriendo de aquel lugar. En su precipitada salida trató de todos modos de no pisar ninguna sombra

Reynald observaba la agitación sobre cubierta del barco donde ahora era tripulante. Cuatro galeras piratas se estaban reuniendo en aquel punto del Mediterráneo y los barcos iban tomando posición de marcha con la orgullosa nave de Robert Guiscardo a la cabeza. Las órdenes dadas en un idioma que no entendía solo le hizo dedicarse a sus labores habituales. Una pesada mano se posa sobre su hombro y ve a Guiscardo mirándole

- Vuestro viaje a Jerusalen tendrá que esperar, francés

- ¿Señor? ¿adonde nos dirigimos?

- Recibí un mensaje de un viejo amigo ... debo acudir en su ayuda y ...

En eso se calla al ver aparecer un barco en el horizonte lo que hace sonreir al normando

- Mohamed ... como siempre tarde ... pero será valiosa su ayuda y el botín mas abundante

- ¿Señor? - vuelve a decir Reynald

- Tendreis vuestra primera oportunidad de demostrar lo que valeis ... nos dirigimos a Constantinopla a luchar contra un usurpador ... habrá acción y de la buena

En Macedonia, el duque Hipólito miraba a su consejero Vilonga y al siniestro Tallen quien aguardaba las órdenes del noble quien parecía sorprendido por la noticia

- ¿Estais seguro de lo que decis?

- Completamente seguro mi señor ... los leales al viejo emperador están sitiados en la Puerta de Oro, con pocos hombres y rodeados por los soldados que sirven a Juan Paleologo

- ¿Que sabeis de la princesa?

- No sabemos nada mi señor ... algunos dicen que ha huido de Constantinopla y otros que permanece en la ciudad tal parece que esto último es lo mas probable

Hipólito paseó nerviosamente por la habitación como decidiendo que hacer

- ¿Que me sugerís, Vilonga?

El monje lo miró servilmente, haciendo una reverencia

- Atacad mi señor ... id por la princesa ... actuad como un libertador y venced a los enemigos del emperador. Una vez hecho eso, el viejo Juan V no podrá negaros nada ... esta es vuestra oportunidad

El duque se quedó mirándolo sorprendido sin saber que decir

- No dudeis mi señor ... recordad a vuestra princesa ... os aguarda en Constantinopla

- Y ¿los turcos?

- El Sultán está demasiado ocupado con los búlgaros ... no intervendrá

Hipólito pensó mucho antes de dar una respuesta

- Teneis razón ... Tallen ... preparad al ejército ... quiero mil hombres listos para partir ahora ... Vilonga ... ordenad que me traigan mi armadura

Los dos se inclinan y salen apuradamente a cumplir las órdenes. Ya en camino, Tallen le dice a Vilonga

- ¿Porque le mentisteis al duque? La princesa está en Atenas

- Porque lo prefiero en campaña contra Constantinopla que persiguiendo a la chiquilla bizantina ... esta es la oportunidad de tomar el trono para el y no de estar de amoríos

- Pero ¿que sucederá cuando se entere que ella no está edn Constantinopla?

- Porque cuando eso suceda, ella estará aqui ... comisionadme a sus hombres de confianza ... serán enviados a Atenas

El asedio a la Puerta de Oro continuaba. Juan VII había colocado a 500 hombres frente a la fortaleza, con los cuales lanzaba continuas flechas a los defensores quienes solo se cubrían. El autoprocalamado emperador, rabiaba en colera ya que sus hombres eran incapaces de tomar la fortaleza. Los dos intentos anteriores habían fracasado y le daba la impresión de que Basilio se había encerrado con los mejores hombres de la guarnición de la ciudad

- ¡Maldito seais Claudianus! os puse en ese puesto para tener resultados y solo he obtenido decepciones! ¿porque no lanzais un ataque definitivo contra esa fortaleza?

- Señor - responde el nuevo jefe - no tenemos máquinas de asalto y estamos tratando de construir escalinatas lo suficientemente fuertes para poder usarlas. Las que usamos improvisadamente no resistieron el peso y perdimos hombres al romperse

- Derribad los muros!

- ¿Con que? no tenemos arietes y las catapultas son demasiado grandes para poder moverlas hasta cerca de la fortaleza ... solo podemos confiar en las escalinatas que podamos construir

- ¿Es que acaso no contais con suficientes hombres para someter a solo cien que están escondidos en una fortaleza?

Claudianus suspiró ... toda su vida había servido al emperador Juan V en su largo reinado, pero había visto demasiadas intrigas y traiciones para sentir alguna lealtad por la Casa de los Paleólogos. Su espíritu mercenario le había llevado a sentir mas atracción por el oro que por la lealtad a alguien y se reía de aquellos que demostraban fidelidad ciega a sus señores. Eso no le quitaba que era un veterano de muchas campañas y por un momento se sintió como aquellos veteranos romanos del antiguo imperio cuando veían el imperio en manos de incapaces que trataban de enseñarles como es la guerra

- Señor ... con todo respeto ... recordad que la Puerta de Oro fue construida justamente para casos como estos ... los emperadores en problemas sabían que podían refugiarse allí y resistir con unos cuantos hombres contra ataques de cualquier ejército ... su ubicación impide poder asediarla con muchos hombres y máquinas de asalto ... aún lograramos poder colocar alguna catapulta, no tendríamos suficiente ángulo como para asertar un solo disparo

Juan apreto el puño ... sabía que tal vez el Sultán ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido ... esperaba someter a su abuelo antes de que algún enviado llegara, o peor aún, apareciera el personalmente con su ejército

- ¿Que sugeris entonces?

- La única forma es hacerlo por mar ...

Juan volvió a enrojecerse ... no tenía barcos de guerra que pudiera disponer. La armada bizantina había sido garantía para la subsistencia del imperio en sus mejores épocas y su baluarte en casos de guerra. Desde que un emperador tuvo la triste idea de venderle su seguridad marítima a las repúblicas italianas, esa garantía dejó de existir. Esa fue la causa de la caida de 1204. Cuando su ancestro Miguel recuperó la capital, armó una flota que le dió un dominio marítimo, pero su hijo Andrónico volvió a alquilar los servicios de venecianos y genoveses cosa que no cambió en los siguientes cien años

- Los venecianos se niegan a apoyarnos en un asalto por mar ... Giacomo Alseci los ha convencido que esperen el permiso del Papa

- Debeis de convencerlos señor ... un asalto por mar es la única posibilidad de poder tomar la fortaleza ... solo así podríamos escalar las murallas con escasa resistencia

- ¿escalar? ¿y los arietes? ¿como es posible que no tengamos un solo ariete?

- Señor ... desde hace casi doscientos años, el imperio no ha asediado ni una sola ciudad ... no podemos tener lo que ya no usamos, igual que una flota

- No os necesito para recordarme lo que no tengo ahora Claudianus ... ve y prepara un asalto ... no debemos darles tregua y quiero que useis mas de los 500 hombres que estais usando ahora

- No puedo usar mas señor ... el espacio no me lo permite y vos teneis a 500 hombres mas para vuestra protección

- ¡Idiota! ¿es que acaso no teníamos 5,000 hombres en la guarnición de la ciudad? ¿donde está el resto?

- Cien están con vuestro abuelo en la fortaleza ... hemos perdido mas de cien hombres en los asaltos y tenemos a trescientos heridos ... vos hicisteis ejecutar a 50 oficiales lo que no ha agradado a la tropa y cerca de 300 han desertado junto con otros 50 oficiales ... tenemos a mas de mil hombres dedicados unicamente a vuestro cuidado y al asalto de la fortaleza ... hay una guarnición de mil hombres que está en el exterior de la ciudad para enfrentar a cualquier ataque de afuera ... el resto debe proteger las murallas, controlar al populacho, vigilar a los venecianos y controlar motines y mas deserciones

Juan se arrecuesta sobre su trono poniéndose una mano a la frente ... se preguntaba si lo hecho hasta ahora era lo correcto ...

La noche había caido sobre Constantinopla. Una noche sin luna sumergía a la ciudad en la mas densa oscuridad lo que permitía a aquellos que deseaban encontrarse en secreto. Amantes furtivos se visitaban y se entregaban a lo que odian considerar una de las últimas noches ante la amenaza de la llegada de los turcos, rumor que se hacía incesante. También permitía el encuentro para conspirar y negociar

Uno de ellos era Schelotto, quien junto con Philip, Basilio, Yazin y Kemal estaban en aquel embarcadero secreto. Una luz se ve a lo lejos y Schelotto enciende una antorcha y hace una señal que es respondida por aquello que se acercaba sobre el agua. Yazin saca su arco y lo alista

- No os preocupeis principe - le dice Schelotto - es Alseci

- Cualquiera puede agitar una luz en la oscuridad - responde el mongol

- No de esa forma ... es nuestra señal secreta ... la hemos usado por años

Ciertamente, cuando el bote estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se pudo ver a dos personas en el bote. Una de ellas era Alseci

- Giacomo ... me alegro de veros - le dice Philip

- No podemos hablar mucho tiempo - les dice el monje guerrero - no se cuanto tiempo podré contener a los venecianos ... Juan VII les está aceptando las condiciones que quieren ... les entregará Filadelfia y oro si lo ayudan a atacarlos a vosotros por mar ... si se acepta lo demás, no les importará la opinión del Papa y lo ayudarán

- ¿Que alternativas tenemos? - le pregunta Basilio

- Si los venecianos los atacan, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que tomen la fortaleza ... necesitamos refuerzos y la ayuda de Dios para vencer ¿esperais aún respuesta a vuestro pedido de ayuda?

- Estoy seguro que responderán

- Pero ¿cuantos? - interviene Philip - necesitamos a muchos hombres si queremos vencer a los venecianos ... pero eso tampoco importará si Bayazid decide aparecerse con su ejército

- Bayazid esta demasiado ocupado con los bulgaros - dice Schelotto

- Si decide que Constantinopla es mas importante que los bulgaros cambiará lo que decis - dice Basilio

- El Sultán no se movera de Bulgaria si algo lo convence a quedarse - dice Kemal

- Confiemos en que Mustafa Pasha esté con el y pueda evitar que haga ese movimiento - añade Philip

- Caballeros - dice Alseci - todos teneis razón pero he tratado de adelantarme a los acontecimientos y al iniciarse todo este drama, me apresuré a escribirle una carta a Su Santidad explicándole la situación y mi consejo que impida que los venecianos intervengan

- Vos dijisteis que si Juan VII acepta las condiciones venecianas, la palabra del Papa no importará

- Si, pero en la carta coloque algo mas ... algo que tiene que ver con lo que han dicho Philip y Kemal ... la necesidad de mantener a Bayazid en Bulgaria y la única forma es que considere que si bien, Constantinopla es un trofeo apetecible, no le conviene descuidar sus espaldas

- ¿Que quereis decir? - le pregunta Basilio

- Que roguemos a Dios de que el Papa acepte mi pedido de convencer a la única persona capaz de hacer que Bayazid prefiera quedarse en Bulgaria que intervenir en asuntos familiares en Constantinopla ... estoy hablando de Segismundo, rey de Hungria

Fin del capítulo 12

Existen muy pocos datos de los acontecimientos de esa época. Mientras algunos consideran el levantamiento de Juan como algo sin importancia, otros si lo consideran como un hecho trascendental en la vida del imperio

Otro dato a tomar en cuenta es que Manuel estuvo presente durante el levantamiento y se refugió ern la fortaleza llamada La Puerta de Oro, pero luego pudo escapar y regresar con refuerzos para sacar a Juan de la ciudad. En la historia preferí considerar que Manuel ya era rehén de los turcos cuando se dió el golpe de estado de Juan Paleólogo


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La Batalla por el Poder

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la galera papal había llegado al puerto de Ostia y luego un correo urgente había llegado a manos del Papa ... Este había leido la carta y la recomendación de Alseci sobre el de advertir a Segismundo, rey de Hungría sobre la necesidad de intervenir en la guerra en Bulgaria. Pese a la oposición de Orsini, un mensajero papal había partido secretamente enviado por el amigo de Alseci ..., mientras el Papa trataba distraía a los opositores a que la Santa Sede se involucre

Segismundo, era un hombre al que no necesitaban acicatear para darse cuenta de la necesidad de intervenir en los asuntos bulgaros. Si Bulgaria caía, su reino sería el inmediatamente amenazado y conocía muy bien el terreno que pisaba si es que se animaba por la intervención. Muy pronto un contingente de diez mil caballeros hungaros estaba listo para unirse al Zar Ivan de Bulgaria que se había decidido a luchar contra Bayazid

La situación en Bulgaria era un caos. Los nobles, quienes habían provocado la guerra al desafiar al Sultán, ahora parecían no muy decididos e incluso algunos ya habían hecho las paces con los turcos, pero Bayazid no parecía dispuesto a irse y el rey decidió enfrentarlo. No todos los nobles respondieron a su llamado y su ejército no era lo suficientemente numeroso para enfrentar a los turcos. Bayazid se mostraba confiado, pero la noticia de la intervención húngara había cambiado la situación

Bayazid estaba enterado de la desafortunada actuación de Juan Paleólogo en Constantinopla que en lugar de darle la tranquilidad necesaria para poder ocuparse de Bulgaria, ahora se encontraba mas preocupado que antes. Habíase decidido a enviar a parte de su ejército a Constantinopla para tomar la ciudad, pero la noticia de que Segismundo habíale ofrecido su apoyo a Ivan, cambiaba las cosas. No podía debilitar su ejército y mucho menos desconociendo la magnitud de las fuerzas cristianas

- ¡Maldito Juan Paleólogo! ¡debí hacerlo estrangular aquí antes de mandarlo a Constantinopla! ¡ha complicado mi situación mas de lo que me imaginaba!

La corte del Sultán estaba presente, incluso sus aliados cristianos. Mustafá Pasha también estaba presente. Bayazid era impaciente pero procuraba escuchar el consejo de los demás

- Mi señor - le dice uno de sus generales - ¡deme un cuerpo de caballería y os aseguro que tomaré Constantinopla y os traeré la cabeza de ambos emperadores!

- ¡Necesitamos a la caballería completa si es que los bulgaros hacen el primer movimiento! - replica otro

- ¿Acaso no teneis a capacidad de derrotar a los infieles cristianos con la mayor parte del ejército?

- No he dicho eso ... pero nos debilitaríamos peligrosamente ... sostengo que envieis cuerpos de los aliados cristianos con la flota y tomen la ciudad por mar

El Sultán hace un ademán llamando al silencio para luego dirigirse a Mustafá

- Y bien Mustafá Pasha ... ¿que opinais?

- Creo señor que una salida violenta a este problema no solucionará nada ... sea por mar o por tierra, sabemos que un contingente veneciano está en la ciudad pero hasta ahora no intervienen y si tratamos de tomarla lo harán

- ¿Sugieres entonces que no haga nada y deje que los cristianos tomen la ciudad en el momento que les venga en gana?

- No mi señor ... no sabemos de cuantas tropas dispondrán los bulgaros ... esta campaña no debe demorarse mas ... si marchamos a Constantinopla será con todo el ejército y nos olvidamos de Bulgaria, lo cual os humillaría ... pero si apelamos a la diplomacia, tal vez podamos salvar la situación sin afectar nuestra posición

El Sultán piensa un poco antes de ponerse de pie

- Tal vez teneis razón ... mi deseo es apoderarme de Constantinopla ... pero lo haré con mi ejército y no con un puñado de hombres ... no me desagrada que entre paleólogos se maten pero no puedo ver afectada mi campaña aqui ... acepto vuestra sugerencia Mustafá ... ahora quiero que partais

- ¿Mi señor?

- Partireis a Brusa ... con instrucciones mías que debereis cumplir al pie de la letra

Había una relativa calma en la ciudad, cual calma que precede a la tormenta. Claudianus había decidido no perder mas hombres en asaltos inútiles y dedicarse a construir arietes frente a la fortaleza para poder maniobrarlas, así como ballestas de gran tamaño con e fin de horadar los muros y puertas. Todo esto frente a los defensores que no tenían otra alternativa que mirar ya que cualquier ataque de parte de ellos era un suicidio. Basilio y Schelotto observaban en las murallas

- ¿Que opinas? - le pregunta Schelotto

- Que Claudianus podrá ser un vil traicionero pero no es tonto .. hace exactamente lo que yo hubiese hecho ... no sacrificar mas hombres y prepararse para un único y definitivo asalto, que estimo sera pronto por la velocidad que trabajan

- ¿Que hacemos entonces? ¿escapar?

- Imposible ... no abandonaré a mis hombres y apenas mandemos al emperador por mar, los venecianos lo cazarán, además que Juan VII ya debe haber confiscado hasta el último bote que podamos utilizar ... solo nos queda esperar

En la sala del trono, Juan VII se reunía con el recien llegado enviado del Dux de Venecia. Su nombre era Barozutti y sabía perfectamente que era necesario afianzar el poder de Venecia en Constantinopla ya que los genoveses habían manifestado sus intenciones de intervenir. Los venecianos se habían apoderado ya del Puerto Sofía y del Puerto Eleuterio y sus naves vigilaban el mar frente a la ciudad, a lo que el emperador muy poco podía alegar

- Noble Baruzutti - le dice Juan VII - supongo que no consultareis nada con ese vil negociador de Alseci que lo único que ha hecho es amedrentar a las fuerzas de la República de Venecia con la excomunión del Papa

- Majestad ... mi papel es garantizar la satisfacción de las necesidades materiales de Venecia mas no las espirituales ... Su Santidad debe estar recibiendo una embajada de nuestro Dux para tranquilizarlo pero mis órdenes es llegar a un acuerdo con el imperio para solucionar esta crisis que a nada bueno nos conduce ... el Papa aceptará que el viejo emperador se quede como huesped ilustre de nuestra ciudad ... ya esta viejo y le falta poco y en Venecia vivirá y morirá dignamente ... necesitamos una mano fuerte en Constantinopla para acabar con el predominio de los infieles turcos y estamos seguros que sois vos

- Os lo agradezco ... pero lo que necesito es algo mas efectivo que halagos

- No os preocupeis Majestad ... os ofrezco la ayuda de nuestras fuerzas aqui, pero debemos acordar sobre algunos asuntos importantes que ya le han sido planteadas con anterioridad

- Lo se ... vosotros los venecianos sois buenos comerciantes ... no dan sin pedir nada a cambio ... de acuerdo ... os cedo Filadelfia y cuando termine esto, os apoyaré contra Gallipoli ... expulsaré a los genoveses de la ciudad y firmaremos un tratado con Venecia ... ¿satisfecho?

- Por completo Majestad ... nuestra flota estará a vuestras órdenes

Las fuerzas de Hipolito avanzaban, aprovechando que las débiles guarniciones turcas se habían replegado a sus fortalezas debido a que varios habían acudido a unirse al Sultán en Bulgaria. Las aldeas eran saqueadas y los que se opnían era asesinados. Las mujeres eran repartidas entre la tropa mientras sus esposos o padres eran obligados a ver el ultraje para luego ser degollados si alguien protestaba

Hipolito se había adelantado, presuroso de llegar a Constantinopla, pero cada vez tenía que detenerse para detener a sus hombres

- Malditos bastardos! - les grita - dejad esto! tenemos que continuar!

- Porque os apresurais señor? - le dice Tallen arrastrando a una muchacha - la tropa necesita diversión ... ¿porque no le dedica algo de atención a esta belleza?

- No me tenteis con tonterias, Tallen ... terminad rápido y seguidme u os haré decapitar!

Hipolita espolea su caballo y sigue con su escolta personal. Vilonga se le acerca a Tallen con su caballo

- El duque tiene razón - le dice mientras baja - podeis dedicaros a vuestros vicios al regreso ... ahora tenemos cosas que hacer

- Pero ... sería una lástima dejarla a ella ... tal vez no la encuentre a mi regreso

La muchacha se suelta y se arrodilla a los pies de Vilonga

- Ayudadme señor! sois un hombre de Dios! no permitais que me abuse!

Vilonga la mira tiernamente y le acaricia el rostro con una sonrisa ... para luego degollarla frente a los ojos de Tallen quien no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. El monje lo mira siniestramente

- Ahora ... ordena a la tropa y que nos sigan sin mas demora ... mata a aquellos que no obedezcan pero al primero empálalo para escarmiento de los demás ... te daré un maldito día para que disciplines a tu soldadesca y avancen como un ejército de verdad ... antes de que te marches cuelga a todos los habitantes de esta aldea ... que no quede nadie ¿has entendido? y quiero que lo hagan pensando que seran los siguientes si siguen retrasando el camino con sus excesos

- Si ...

- Ah ... y corta algunas cabezas para que cada oficial lleve una ... así no se les olvidará lo que les pasará si siguen haciendo lo que les venga en gana ... pero tu, llevaras la de esta muchacha, para que pienses en lo que perdiste por desobedecerme ... quizás la siguiente vez pierdas algo mas

Los campesinos y demás atenienses habían escuchado los rumores sobre la llegada de una doncella con unos cuantos siervos y rodeada de soldados. Nadie sabía quien era, solo que la llamaban "La Dama de Atenas". Habían pasado siete días desde sun llegada y muy pocos la habían visto. Eso era lo que intrigaba a mas de uno, el poder ver como era

El joven campesino de anchos hombros miraba aquella fortaleza donde el duque Ettore ejercía su dominio sobre Atenas. Ya atardecía y del interior sale una mujer de rostro ajado y de mirada dulce que se acerca al joven apoyado en la puerta

- Hijo mío ... entra, ya hace frío

- Ya lo haré madre ... solo espero a alguien

- Oh! yo tambien ... se que tu padre y hermano regresarán pronto de la guerra y tu hermana no tardará en traer las flores y frutas silvestres del campo, la cual le pedi para adornar la casa y recibir a tu padre y hermano ... ¿ya has ido a buscarla?

- No madre ... ya ire

- Mejor no ... no me gusta estar sola en esta casa ... siento que ellos volveran y no podré atenderlos sola ... ¿verdad que no me dejarás hijo?

- No madre ... entra, descansa ... yo me ocuparé de la cena

La mujer entra y el joven, quien no era otro mas que Aristos, suspira, como tratando de encontrar algun consuelo en la desgracia d etener a su madre loca y haber perdido a toda su familia. cuando dos hombres aparecen en el camino, Aristos no quiere esperar y va a su encuentro

- ¿Tienes alguna noticia? - les pregunta Aristos

- El duque ha partido a Constantinopla ... no sabemos mas, y la joven que está en el castillo es una mujer de alcurnia ... solo eso hemos podido averiguar

- ¿Nada mas?

- Bueno ... ella ha salido de palacio a recorrer los campos. Por primera vez desde que vino aqui que sale

- ¿Cuantos la acompañan?

- Dos soldados y una dama de compañía ... se han dirigido por el camino norta

Aristos sonríe y por primera vez parecía estar mas animado

- Excelente ... reune a los hombres que puedas

- Aristos ... ¿no estaras pensando en ... ?

- Si es lo que crees si ... debe ser la prometida del duque ... el me quitó a mi hermana, a mi padre y hermano ... mi madre perdió la razón y yo ya no puedo mostrar mi espalda en público ... ahora es mi turno de quitarle algo

- Pero ella ... no tiene la culpa ...

- Mi familia tampoco ... es hora que el duque pruebe algo de lo que da a los demás

- ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en lo que pasará? ¿Que crees que haga el duque si algo le pasa a su prometida?

- No me importa

- Pues a mi si ...

- ¡Pues no me sigas si no quieres! ¡nadie esta obligado a seguirme! ¡lárgate si quieres!

El hombre lo mira por un momento antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Aristos mira al otro

- Xanpio ... ¿estas conmigo?

- Si ...

- Reune al resto entonces ... nos veremos en el camino

Las tropas se empezaban a congregar frente a la fortaleza, a la vista de los escasos defensores. Basilio ordena alistar arcos y ballestas y con la mitad de los hombres se colocan en las murallas. la otra mitad se pone abajo y vigilando las zonas menos accesibles

- Se están acercando - le dice Philip

- Atacarán ahora - responde Basilio

La orden se da. Los soldados cubiertos de escudos van acercando los arietes, pero Basilio no da la orden de ataque

- ¡Cúbranse! - el sonido de los arcos disparados y el sonido de las flechas cruzando el cielo hace que los hombres de las murallas se protejan ... Basilio mira a Philip por debajo de su escudo - dispararán por turnos para no dejarno contestar y así podrán llegar a las murallas

- Dejadlos - le dice

- Dejarán de disparar cuando lleguen a las murallas ... en ese momento responderemos ... que los arqueros disparen a los arqueros de Claudianus ... dame a los ballesteros ... están demasiado cerca para tenernos a tiro pero disparar de arriba hacia abajo es mas fácil que de abajo hacia arriba ... son blanco fácil

Y fue así. Cuando las escalas y el ariete llegan a las murallas, los arqueros dejaron de disparar y los soldados empezaron a trepar por la escaleras de asalto. Inmediatamente Basilio ordena responder y hace que los arqueros lancen las flechas hacia los otros arqueros. Yazin se une a ellos y sus flechas empiezan a segar vidas. Philip ordena en ese momento el ataque con los ballesteros quienes atacan a los que ya trepaban las murallas y a los que manejaban el ariete. Yazin le pide a Basilio un grupo de diez arqueros para ordenarles el

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- Ellos están a corta distancia ... será mas fácil acertar a sus arqueros y ballesteros desde otro lugar sin estar a su alcance

Y fue así. La destreza de Yazin acababa con mas atacantes de lo que esperaba cualquiera. Claudianus ordena golpear con el ariete y llevar escalas hacia esa parte de la fortaleza para neutralizar a los arqueros. En la muralla defendida por Basilio y Schelotto, daban cuenta de los atacantes que no podían llegar a la parte alta y caían pesadamente por las flechas, lanzas y piedras

- ¡Usen el fuego griego! ¡ahora!

Los lanzallamas empiezan a funcionar. Algunos soldados quedan presas en llamas mientras las flamas trataban de llegar al ariete. Los atacantes retroceden, pero en eso una escala consigue llegar hasta la torre defendida por Yazin. Un soldado, cubierto de escudos alcanza a trepar y mata de un lanzazo al defensor mas próximo y de un salto consigue llegar arriba. Dos soldados desenvainan sus espadas, pero este guerrero con su lanza los despacha a ambos. Yazin saca sus dos espadas y corre a su encuentro cuando mataba a dos mas. El choque de la espada con la lanza se escucha pese al griterío y los soldados se quedan expectantes. yazin ordena que nadie intervenga y se produce un nduelo que deja a todos impresionados. La maestría del guerrero de la lanza era contenida por Yazn quien se bate en una serie de golpes y movimientos que sorprenden a todos. De pronto, el atacante lanza un golpe con la lanza que Yazin esquiva y con un giro alcanza a detener la lanza con el pie en el suelo y con el otro, la rompe. El guerrero se protege con el escudo parando la espada y saca la suya volviéndose a producir un duelo espectacular. Finalmente, Yazin se agacha y hiere en la pierna a su rival y aprovechando eso, lanza un mandoble que hiere el cuerpo del guerrero quien suelta su espada y gira dando la espalda. Yazin lo golpea con el mango de su espada en la nuca y el guerrero cae pesadamente

Los vitores no se dejan esperar y los defensores cobran animos y lanzan desesperados nataques conteniendo a los soldados. Yazin no tiene tiempo de celebrar su victoria ya que en eso se escucha el grito

- ¡Barcos! ¡naves venecianas se acercan!

Ciertamente, surgiendo por el recodo de aquel estrecho, cinco naves venecianas aparecen con soldados a bordo y catapultas. Evidentemente Alseci ya no había podido contenerlos mas tiempo

- ¡Rápido! - exclama Basilio - ¡alisten hombres que refuercen ese sector! ¡no descuiden la defensa de la puerta!

Kemal junto con los varegos que quedaban y veinte soldados van a reforzar las defensas marítimas, mientras otros alistaban las catapultas y el fuego griego

- ¡No dejen que tomen el embarcadero! - exclama Kemal, mientras las piedras y flechas de los venecianos comienzan a caer sobre la fortaleza. Ela riete de los bizantinos comienza a golpear la puerta mientras nuevas escalas comienzan a desplegarse sobre las murallas

Los venecianos, al ver la escasa resistencia comienzan a enviar botes con soldados para tomar el embarcadero, única vía para entrar a la fortaleza. Una piedra de una catapulta de los defensores logra hundir uno de los botes y sus tripulantes caen al agua y se hunden con el peso de sus armaduras, pero otro logra llegar, mientras las flechas caían sobre los venecianos de los otros botes. Inmediatamente, los soldados comienzan a desembarcar

- ¡Abrid la puerta! - grita Kemal - ¡tengo que salir! ¡no dejeis que los barcos se peguen a las murallas! ¡ese sector no está defendido!

Kemal sale con dos espadas curvas y se lanza contra los venecianos que salían del bote. Cuatro defensores se le unen pero dos cae abatidos por las flechas, pero kemal, desafiando los disparos, embiste al grupo de atacantes y acab con lso dos mas cercanos. La estrechez del camino impide que los venecianos hagan valer su número y al maestría de la espada del armenio, va cegando las vidas de los atacantes. Una flecha le da en la pierna, mientras sus otros dos compañewros caen. Kemal se protege con su escudo de las flechas, mientras dos barcos venecianos se acercan a las murallas y con ballestas grandes, lanzan garfios que se afianzan a las murallas y por ahí comienzan a trepar soldados

- ¡Que no toemen la muralla! - grita Kemal, cuando otro bote veneciano se acerca con soldados y el armenio se prepara a recibirlos. lanza un venablo que mata a uno de sus arqueros e inmediatamente se pone en guardia. Mas botes venecianos comienzan a poblar el agua

Los que ya trepaban la muralla d epronto caen. Yazin y sus arqueros ya estaban allí y lanzaban sus saetas con gran precisión matando a los trepadores. Solo uno llegó pero fuen inmediatamente muerto por el mongol, quien, ante la sorpresa de todos se coge de uno de las sogas y se desliza hacia abajo, cayendo sobre cubierta de uno de los barcos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Yazin mata a los servidores de las ballestas y luego las inutiliza con golpes de espada

- ¡Matad a ese pagano! - grita Baruzutti quien comandaba el barco. Yazin se lanza dando gritos y hace dudar a los venecianos quienes retroceden, pero unos recobran el ánimo, saliendo a enfrentarlo. Yazin mata a dos, antes de que un golpe de espada lo lastime pero aún así mata a su atacante. Ante la sorpresa de ser abordados por un solo hombre, Baruzutti descuida el mando de la nave y esta choca con las murallas. Al ponerse al alcance de los lanzallamas, los artilleros aprovechan y rocian con fuego griego la nave veneciana que comienza a incendiarse. Los venecianos entran en pánico y Baruzutti coge una ballesta

- Tu ... ¡maldito mongol! - Baruzutti lanza la flecha, pero Yazin se tira y saca su arco, lanzando la flecha que atraviesa el cuello del veneciano que cae pesadamente sobre cubierta. Yazin luego se tira al mar, tratando de alcanzar la fortaleza. Kemal se mantiene firme, aunque herido, rechaza solo un nuevo desembarco. El incendio de su nave capitana sorprende a los venecianos, pero de pronto pasa algo que los sorprende mas

- ¡Naves se aproximan! - grita el vigia y todos se vuelven al horizonte. Las velas desplegadas iban apareciendo rápidamente ... aún nadie pudo identificarlas a excepción de Basilio quien reconoce la nave que iba al frente

- Robert Guiscardo ... que a tiempo

En aquella nave, el gigantesco normando empuñaba ya su hacha de batalla y ponia su pie sobre la proa de su nave

- Muy bien, mis piratas ... la gloria y el botin nos esperan ... ¡al ataque!

Ajena a todo lo que sucedía en Constantinopla, la joven princesa Carmesina, en compañía de Irene, caminan por la campiña ateniense, observando los campos y disfrutando del paisaje. Dos soldados las seguían de cerca observando el movimiento de ambas doncellas. Carmesina parecía mas sosegada, pero el mrostro sombrío de irene opacaba aquella sonrisa

- ¿Seguís preocupada por Yazin? - le pregunta a su dama de compañía

- Os mentiría si os digo que no

- Pensé que estariais mas tranquila

- ¿Como pensais eso? no deseo que muera

- Me refiero a que os liberó de la obligación con el ... no puede obligaros a casaros

- Eso es lo de menos ahora, señora ... el debe de estar peleando ahora ... ¿eso no os preocupa?

- Os seré sincera ... no mucho ... desde niña he visto pelear a los hombres ... por el trono, por el emperador ... por mi ... una llega a acostumbrarse

- Ahora sois vos quien mostrais frialdad ... esos hombres mueren por los reyes ... e inocentes tambien para que los reyes tengan sus victorias y las princesas, sus caballeros ... no es justo

Carmesina prefirió no replicarle a la joven. Sabía de su amargura hacia la condición real y eso por lo general la deprimía

- ¿Que pensais del duque de Atenas?

- Pues ... solo de cuanto es lo que le quita a los campesinos y cuantas mujeres atenienses deben de divertir a sus hombres

- ¡Por Dios Irene! ¿no hay nada que veais noble en nadie?

- Es curioso llamar noble a gente de poca nobleza ... los boyardos de Moscú hacen lo que quieren con la gente y se hacen llamar nobles y obligan a los popes a tocar las campanas cuando entran a los pueblos y a los campesinos a descubrirse la cabeza a su paso ... los que desobedecen se les clava el sombrero en la cabeza ... los popes son azotados con el knut

- ¿Creeis que todos los nobles son asi?

- Mostradme a uno a quien no reprocharle el abuso al débil ... tal vez vos lo considereis normal ya que nacisteis princesa pero yo naci entre los que sufren ... los boyardos se hacen admirar por su lucha contra los tártaros y exigen que no miremos sus abusos ... ¡ellos son ahora peores que los propios tártaros y para controlarlos tendrá que surgir alguien peor!

- Basta Irene ... no quiero escucharos

- ¡Pero me escuchareis! ahora ... en este momento, los caballeros que se quedaron atrás deben estar muriendo por proteger a vuestro tío y a vos por un trono que no vale nada ... y otros deben estar muriendo para que vuestro sobrino se siente en el ¿que lógica hay en esto?

- Dije que basta ... ¿porque buscar una lógica?

- Porque estamos en Atenas, princesa ... soy instruida ... aqui surgió la filosofía ... después de 2000 años ¿en que cosa se ha reducido? una villa miserable con gente oprimida que se ha olvidado de pensar ... eso es lo que ha hecho vuestra nobleza que tanto defendeis

- ¡Ya os dije que no quiero escucharos!

Carmesina se aparta e Irene la queda mirando ... por unos segundos la odió ... por ella estaban muriendo gente ¿acaso valía la pena?

Irene escucho el gemido e inmediatamente se dio vuelta. Los soldados eran acuchillados sorpresivamente e inmediatamente volvió hacia la princesa. Dos hombres que surgieron de la espesura, la sujetaban y amordazaban. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano de hierro la sujeto del cuello y la arrastró tirandola al suelo, siendo aplastada por el peso del hombre

- Mátala y vámonos - le dice una voz en un idioma que la chica no entendió - tenemos lo que buscamos

- Vamos jefe ... ¿acaso no es una pena desperdiciar tan buen botín?

- Nosotros nos vamos ... alcanzanos después

- Muy bien ... vaya conejita ... tu y yo la pasaremos bien antes de que ...

El gemido los sorprende a todos. Una tosca lanza de madera se clavaba en la espalda de uno de los atacantes. Unos hombres surgen de la espesura, armados de lanzas rústicas, azadones y cuchillos

- Sucia escoria - dice el jefe sacando su espada - ¿como se atreven a ... ?

El gemido lo hizo volverse. Irene había extraido un estilete y se lo clavaba en la sien de su atacante. casi al mismo tiempo, otros campesinos salían de la espesura y uno le clava un cuchillo al que sostenía a Carmesina. El otro reacciona y hiere a uno que trata de atacarlo, pero la superioridad numérica lo hace sucumbir. Un trinche le atraviesa el vientre cayendo pesadamente. El jefe mantiene a raya con su espada a los otros que se le acercaban, pero en eso Irene, cogiendo la espada del caido, se pone frente al bandido

- Muy bien ... ¿os considerais valiente? ¿podreis pelear con una mujer?

- Contigo y cien como tu ... perra

El bandido lanza un mandoble pero Irene lo esquiva y trata de darle una estocada, haciendo retroceder a su rival. Un espadazo también hace retroceder a la joven quien contesta el ataque pero el soldado la para y le sujeta el brazo, pero sorpresivamente, la joven se tira para atrás y levantando las piernas lanza a su oponente hacia atrás de ella, cayendo pesadamente ... el bandido trata de ponerse de pie con rapidez pero en eso Irene lanza un mandoble que le cercena el cuello a su rival quien cae sobre si mismo, manando abundante sangre ... tras unos estertores deja de moverse

Carmesina ya había sido desatada e Irene camina hacia ella con tranquilidad sosteniendo la espada

- ¿Os encontrais bien? - le pregunta a la asustada princesa

- Vos ... lo matasteis

- Si ... y mate al otro también ... deberiais entrenaros en defenderos ... así no os atraparían tan fácil ... pero dad las gracias a estos hombres ... nos han salvado a las dos

El que sostenía a la princesa era Aristos. Tenía su vista fija en Irene quien nota algo extraño ya que los hombres sostenían sus armas con fuerza y en guardia, pero con mirada asustada. Ella también se tensa pero de pronto Aristos hace un ademán para que sus hombres bajen sus armas

- Lo lamento - le dice a Irene - lo que pasa es que no estamos acostumbrados a ver a una mujer peleando como lo hicisteis

- Pues ... lástima ... si fuera así tal vez Atenas seguiría siendo Atenas ... os lo agradezco ... creo que podreis soltar a la princesa

Aristos duda pero al final lo hace. Carmesina mira a todos y todos se sienten impresionados por su belleza y no pueden evitar inclinarse

- Soy Carmesina de la dinastía Paleóloga ... princesa de la corte de Constantinopla ... me encuentro como huesped vuestra debido a los problemas que se han presentado en mi ciudad ... os agradezco haberme salvado y os prometo que sereis recompensados

- ¿Vos sois Carmesina de Constantinopla? - le pregunta Aristos

- ¿Habeis oido hablar de mi?

Aristos no contesta y se inclina, para luego levantar la cabeza y clavar su mirada en Irene quien se la devuelve y le sonríe ...

Los soldados bizantinos forzaban la puerta de la fortaleza y el choque del ariete provocaba un sonido aterrador para aquellos que lo escuchaban. En el interior, los soldados apuntalaban la puerta, pero se notaba que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo.

- ¡Aliniense frente a la puerta! - ordena Basilio y junto con Schelotto, ordenan a los arqueros

En el mar, las naves piratas entraban al estrecho, tratando de cerrarle el paso a los venecianos. Estos decidieron salir de allí ante la evidente superioridad numérica, ya que tres naves mas aparecían con los estandartes del ducado de Atenas. Ettore, con tres naves que le habían facilitado los genoveses, lanzaba su ofensiva.

La nave de Mohamed es la primera en adelantarse y consigue cerrarle el paso a una nave veneciana, trenzandose en un combate feroz. En pocos segundos, los sarracenos abordaban la nave veneciana. Esta había desembarcado varios de sus hombres, que trataban de tomar la puerta anterior de la fortaleza, pero Kemal y Yazin resistían con unos cuantos hombres. Muy pronto, la menguada fuerza de defensa debía de tratar de refugiarse en el interior, pero en ese instante, el fuego cunde en la nave veneciana que comienza a ser abandonada por sus hombres. Los soldados venecianos comienzan a abordar los botes para alcanzar las naves que se declaraban en franca huida. Mohamed y sus sarracenos comienzan a llegar al embarcadero siendo recibidos por Kemal

- Alá sea contigo, hermano - les dice el armenio, revelando su condición de musulmán - agradezco su llegada tan oportuna

- Puedes guardar los saludos de Alá - le responde Mohamed - no los necesito ... pero debo reconocer tu valentía al defender este lugar

Kemal iba a contestar, pero el estruendo del interior le hizo temer lo peor

La puerta había cedido, y los soldados bizantinos de Claudianus entraban a la fortaleza derribando al puerta. Solo cincuenta defensores los recibieron a flechazos, pero eran demasiados y la fuerza numérica se impone sobre los defensores. Schelotto y Basilio defiende el ala este a punta de espada y por el otro lado, Philip, apoyado por sus caballeros de San Juán y los varegos que quedaban, atacaban el flanco de los invasores. La habilidad de los defensores alcanza a contenerlos pero no puede hacerlos retroceder

- ¡Proteged al emperador! - exclama Basilio, cuando un grupo de soldados se lanzaba contra los refugios, buscando el emperador, chocando contra los varegos y los caballeros de Rodas quienes hacen férrea defensa. Los soldados atacantes seguían entrando y los defensores de las murallas las iban dejando para unirse a los pocos compañeros que quedaban en pie. Los primeros atacantes empezaban a apoderarse de las murallas

El grito de guerra sorprende a todos pese al griterío y el choque de las armas. Un grupo de soldados comandados por Kemal aparecía de improviso, embistiendo a los rivales. Detrás de el iba Yazin, al lado de un guerrero de cimitarra. Mohamed y sus piratas se unían a la refriega. Esta vez, Claudianus y sus hombres se ven obligados a retroceder ante el feroz empuje. Otro grupo mas de piratas se unían a los defensores. Gigantes y temibles, era evidencia de quienes se unían a los defensores eran normandos, donde destacaba un gigante de hacha que hacía estragos en las filas enemigas. Era Roger Guiscardo y a su lado estaba Reynald

Juan VII observaba todo desde el palacio y la ira se iba apoderando de el. La aparición de los piratas había cambiado el curso de la batalla, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder. A su lado, el jefe de los venecianos observaba todo. Su nombre era Vincenzo y había decidido prescindir de Alseci y neutralizarlo, poniéndolo bajo custodia

- Vincenzo ... ¿es que acaso dejareis que piratas y genoveses os arrebaten el triunfo y vuestros derechos en Constantinopla?

El comandante veneciano no supo que responder ... había perdido dos barcos y a duras penas se salvaron los tres que quedaban. Sabía que la situación no era favorable pero una derrota sería peor. No solo perderían sus influencias en la ciudad a favor de los genoveses, sino además perderían Filadelfia, Gallipoli y su hegemonía en el Mar de Marmara y posiblemente en el Egeo. No le quedaba mas que arriesgarse. Rápidamente se dirige a su lugarteniente

- Lanzi ... ordena al capitán Ginetti que use a todos los lanceros que tenga y refuerce a los atacantes de la fortaleza y despacha a alguien que reclute a los que pueda en el barrio genoves ... que todo aquel que pueda coger una espada sirva a las tropas para que reemplace a quienes vigilan el barrio genovés ... luego ordena al comandante de la escuadra que una a los cinco barcos que quedan y lance un ataque contra los piratas ... nos jugamos el todo por el todo

Vincenzo no dice mas y saca su espada mirando al emperador

- Nos equivocamos en apoyarlo ... pero el honor de venecia quedará intacto ... saque a ese incompetente comandante suyo y yo tomaré el mando de las tropas ... lanzaremos un ataque antes de que la flota se lance contra los piratas ... eso los distraerá y yo estaré al mando y tomaré la vida del emperador y de todos aquellos que defienden la fortaleza

Los defensores habían conseguido desalojar a los leales a Juan VII y se combatía duramente en las puertas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cerrarlas. En el interior, Basilio y Roger se estrechaban la mano

- Os agradezco vuestra ayuda Roger ... aunque os esperaba antes

- No tuve buen viento, además no quise quitaros la emoción de este momento ... ¡Jaja!

Aún se combatía en las murallas, pero poco a poco, eran muertos los atacantes. Los gritos de guerra y el empuje nuevo de los atacantes los hizo reaccionar a todos. Basilio, Schelotto y Roger suben a las murallas casi liberadas y en eso ven la embestida de los lanceros venecianos, trayendo máquinas de asedio de pequeño tamaño

- Venecianos - dice Basilio - parece que quieren jugársela el todo por el todo

- ¡Cubríos todos! - grita Schelotto

Pocos alcanzaron a escucharlo. ballesteros venecianos lanzan una lluvia de flechas sobre las murallas ya que rápidamente se ponen a tiro. Bizantinos de uno y otro bando caen, mientras los lanceros venecianos consiguen llegar al portón para evitar que lo cierren

- ¡Alisten el fuego griego! - grita Basilio

- Demasiado tarde - le dice Schelotto

Los venecianos echan aceite sobre la puerta y lanzan flechas incendiarias que comienzan a hacer su trabajo. En pocos minutos, la puerta ardía en llamas siendo los esfuerzos vanos por apagarla. El ariete es lanzado con fuerza, justo cuando catapultas y ballestas de asalto son disparadas contra la fortaleza. La puerta se quiebra y tras su caida. los venecianos tratan de entrar con ímpetu, pero son frenados por los defensores con Roger, Philip, Yazin, Mohamed, Basilio, Schelotto y Kemal a la cabeza

En el mar, las 8 galeras venecianas se habían reunido frente a la escuadra pirata. Ettore de Atenas había enviado una comunicación a los capitanes de las otras naves, pidiéndoles el mando de la escuadra

"No nos conviene estar divididos frente a los venecianos, ni tampoco dejar que nos encierren en el estrecho. os ruego, hombres de mar, que me dejeis dirigiros en este combate. Vosotros contais con pocos hombres ya que muchos luchan en la fortaleza. Junto a mi están excelentes capitanes genoveses y ellos os piden que formeis una cuña al lado de nuestras tres naves y os abrais a mi orden"

Sin la posibilidad de reforzar la guarnición de la Puerta de Oro ante el riesgo de ser aplastados por los venecianos, los piratas aceptan. La formación en cuña sale al encuentro de la escuadra veneciana, que no alcanza a cerrarles el paso y debiendo aceptar el combate a mar abierto. Ettore ordena abrirse a los piratas para rodear a las naves venecianas, pero los venecianos no eran tontos. Ellos adivinaron el movimiento y sus naves trataron de extender su linea para evitar ser rodeados, mientras las naves capitanas se embistieron la una a la otra. El ataque de los venecianos se centró en las naves genovesas. El capitán veneciano resultó mas experimentado que Ettore y sus cuatro naves principales fueron a atacar a los venecianos mientras que las otras cuatro a hacerle frente a los piratas. Sabía que si los piratas veían sucumbir a los genoveses, preferirían huir, además que también sabía que tenían pocos hombres ya que muchos combatían en la fortaleza. La táctica dió resultado y pronto, una nave genovesa ardía en llamas, mientras los piratas no se decidían a atacar a barcos que los superaban en número de hombres

Ettore ordenaba febrilmente a sus hombres que no cedan. La otra nave genovesa alcanzaba a espolonear a una veneciana, pero otra la espolonea a ella y las dos naves venecianas se lanzan al abordaje. El duque de Atenas se ve rodeado por las dos naves venecianas restantes. En eso, se da cuenta que los piratas del flanco derecho atacaban a los venecianos, pero también ve que una nave desconocida había entrado en la lid y con esa superioridad, los piratas confiados, atacaban. la nave pasó de largo y se dirige en auxilio del duque de Atenas

En las afueras de la ciudad, una formación de caballería se acercaba. Los vigías corren a avisar a Juan VII, pero en eso ven a otra columna de polvo nque se levantaba, símbolo que otra fuerza se acercaba. Al aviso, Juan VII sube al torreón para ver lo que sucedía. ya para ese entonces, las fuerzas desconocidas habían sido identificadas

- Mi señor - le dice un oficial - son tropas del duque de Neopatria que se acercan por el lado Oeste de la ciudad ... los otros es un cuerpo de Sipanhis que ondean los símbolos del Sultán y al parecer piden que se les abra las puertas

Juan VII pensó ... era evidente que ese cuerpo trae un mensaje del Sultán. No eran mas de 300 y no parecía ser una avanzada del ejército. Lo del mensaje no importaba por el momento ya que las fuerzas de macedonia representaban un peligro ya que eran evidentemente mas numerosas y no le eran desconocidas las aspiraciones de Hipólito por su tía Carmesina. Tal vez las fuerzas turcas definirían la batalla en la fortaleza y las murallas exteriores contendrían a los florentinos

- ¡Enviad un cuerpo de infantería que les cierre el paso a los de Macedonia! ¡Dejad las puertas abiertas para los enviados del Sultán!

Mientras tanto en el exterior, Hipólito encabezaba sus tropas ante la vista de Constantinopla. No tardó en ver a la caballería turca que se acercaba a la ciudad. Ordeno que se les cerrara el paso pero en eso, columnas de soldados salen de la ciudad y cierran el paso a su caballería, mientras un mensajero cabalgaba hacia ellos

- Por deseos de su majestad imperial Juan VII, os pide que deis media vuelta y os retireis, duque de Neopatria

- No reconozco la autoridad de usurpadores que abren las puertas de la ciudad a los infieles ... apartaos vos y vuestros hombres o juro que no dejaré a nadie en pie

En eso, un mensajero turco llega a todo galope. Se acerca al duque y sin hablar entrega un pergamino que Hipólito abre y lee. La expresión de su rostro muda a un asombro tremendo y le lanza el pergamino a Vilonga

- ¿Esto es una broma? - le dice Hipólito al mensajero quien no contesta - ¡no puedo creer esto!

- Es un truco mi señor ... es inconcebible ... atacad ... ¡envíad vuestra contestación con la cabeza del mensajero!

A la orden de Hipólito, el turco es capturado y decapitado. Su cabeza es enviada en la cola de su caballo dando la señal de ataque. La caballería arrolla a los infantes bizantinos quienes de todas maneran tratan de contenerlos mientras que cincuenta jinetes turcos van a reforzarlos, desarrollándose un feroz combate, donde la superioridad numérica de los macedonios es decisiva. Las puertas se cierran cuando los turcos y los pocos sobrevivientes consiguen entrar

Los combates se van haciendo cada vez mas sangrientos. Los venecianos son contenidos por los defensores quienes solo pueden proteger la puerta ante la imposibilidad de cerrarla. Las flechas caían sobre ellos y ya varios mordían el polvo. Casi sin arqueros, no les quedaba mas remedio que protegerse mientras las escalas volvían a poner hombres en las murallas. En el mar, Ettore se bate con las dos naves venecianas. La última nave genovesa se hundía junto con una veneciana, mientras los piratas atacaban a los venecianos del flanco derecho y rápidamente una nave veneciana y otra pirata se hundían y la otra se declaraba en franca huida. Las otras dos naves piratas restantes cierran el círculo permitiendo escapar a las otras dos naves venecianas que se desconciertan, mientras la nave desconocida se lanzaba al ataque contra la otra nave veneciana. Eso le permitió a Ettore espolonear con su nave a la capitana de los venecianos y pronto el mismo se lanzaba al abordaje junto con sus hombres, caballeros de Rodas y los genoveses a su mando. pronto, la nave capitana estaba incendiada y los pocos sobrevivientes eran capturados, lo mismo que la otra nave, destruida por los misteriosos atacantes. Las cuatro naves venecianas restantes, deciden huir ya que estaban en evidente inferioridad de condiciones

Ettore consigue llegar a su nave mientras la veneciana se hundía. El barco desconocido se va acercando y Ettore reconoce las insignias de los aguerridos soldados y al viejo que, espada en mano, estaba en cubierta

- Duque de Atenas - le dice el hombre de edad - os felicito por vuestra bravura ... vine aqui a saludar a mi viejo amigo el emperador Juan V y al ser informado de lo sucedido decidí ayudaros

Ettore sonríe y agita la mano en señal de agradecimiento

- Os agradezco, mi buen conde Enrique de Guzman ... erais vos a quien realmente menos esperaba veros tan oportunamente

- No esperabais que los soldados castellanos miraran de lejos un combate ... ¡Que viva Castilla!

Mientras aún se oían los gritos de batalla, Juan VII recibía nervioso a la delegación turca que entraba precipitadamente, presidida por Alejo Niceas a quien Juan reconoce

- No esperaba veros por aqui Niceas - le dice Juan VII seriamente

- Yo tampoco, Alteza ...

- ¡Majestad Imperial debeis decirme, Niceas! soy el nuevo emperador por decisión de vuestro propio Sultán

- Vos lo habeis dicho y tal así que os puede despojar de vuestro mando ... no era lo que esperaba mi señor de esta usurpación de poder ... vos os comprometisteis a hacer valer vuestros derechos como varón Paleólogo como corregente y no convertiros en emperador y mucho menos con la ayuda de los venecianos ... el Sultán esta muy disgustado con vos ya que habeis puesto en peligro su posición en Bulgaria y desprestigiado sus buenas intenciones con Constantinopla

- ¿Como os atreveis a hablarme así? vos sois un renegado cuya palabra no tiene valor ni como mensajero de Bayazid ... ¿Creeis que he llegado hasta aqui y a un paso del triunfo voy a dejar el trono? soy el legítimo heredero y vos debeis respetar eso

- para que eso sea así, el principe Manuel no debería de existir - responde Alejo

- El no está aqui para discutir eso

- Yo no estaría tan seguro

No fue Alejo quien lo dijo. Un sipanhi se había adelantado poniéndose al lado de Alejo y se despoja del casco. la corte reunida lanza una exclamación y Juan VII se deja caer sobre el trono, aterrado

- Manuel ... - alcanza a decir el ursurpador al verse frente a su tío, el principe Manuel

Fin del capítulo 13

Los sipanhis eran la caballería ligera otomana que fue decisiva en numerosas batallas


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Los Caballeros de la Puerta de Oro

Los combates se sucedían uno tras otro en la Puerta de Oro entre los defensores y la vanguardia veneciana que, apoyados por auxiliares griegos trataba de quebrar la ferrea defensa de Basilio y sus hombres. De pronto, Basilio es herido por lo que se ve obligado a retirarse a las líneas de atrás, mientras piratas y bizantinos frenaban el ataque veneciano

En el interior de palacio, Manuel encaraba a su sobrino Juan quien se ve obligado a reclinarse en su asiento mientras todos los demás observaban aquella curiosa escena

- Como ... ¿como es posible que tu ... ? - balbucea Juan

- Querido sobrino ... no sois el único que es capaz de hacer tratos con Bayazid ... como veis, yo también tengo mucho de que hablar con el, cn la diferencia que soy el legítimo heredero al trono y eso es reconocido por Europa y Asia ... vos sois mas que un advenedizo de quien supe que había huido de Galatas para arrastrarse a los pies del Sultán al día siguiente que sucedió ... pero lo que menos esperaba es que provocarais un baño de sangre en nuestra ciudad

- ¡Esto no es culpa mía! ¡vuestro padre fue el que lo quiso y ese grupo de caballeros espurios que llamó a esos piratas que ensucian nuestra ciudad!

- ¡Vos provocasteis esto por vuestra desmedida ambición que habeis heredado de mi hermano Andrónico! ¿es que no habeis aprendido nada del pasado? ¿tan importante es este trono que no tiene poder tangible? habeis subordinado la ciudad a los poderes de fuera y eso nos ha debilitado aún mas y obligado a hacer tratos para salvar lo que queda ¿teneis idea de cuantas bajas esto ha provocado entre nuestras propias tropas? Si Bayazid no ha intervenido es que le divierte la idea de vernos pelear entre miembros de la misma sangre ... ahora apelo a vuestra sensatez ... declinad de esta absurda pretensión de ser el emperador y detendré este baño de sangre sin sentido

- ¿Que hay si me niego? no creo que tengais el poder de obligarme con unos cuantos turcos

- ¿No has leido la carta del Sultán? os ordena venir conmigo a Brusa y reponer el trono a mi padre ... si no lo haceis os jura abandonar su campaña de Bulgaria y venir aqui con su ejército ¿que hareis entonces? ¿vender vuestra alma al diablo para que os salve de los infieles?

Juan VII baja la cabeza ... su situación era desesperada y la fortaleza no parecía poder ser tomada inmediatamente. El emperador, Carmesina estaban fuera de su alcance y Manuel estaba frente a el con cincuenta soldados turcos

- ¿Que garantía tengo de que respetareis mi vida?

- Os doy mi palabra que vos sabeis es suficiente garantía ... además el Sultán no os quiere muerto o si no ya lo estariais

Juan volvió a bajar la cabeza y la asiente sin mirar a su tío

- Bien - le dice Manuel - ahora paraos de allí y alistad lo que habeis traido porque partiremos a Brusa hoy mismo

La masacre continuaba en las puertas de la fortaleza. Los defensores habían conseguido hacer retroceder a los venecianos pero una nueva oleada se alistaba. Vincenzo se pone al frente de sus tropas pero en ese instante un soldado se le acerca con un mensaje que Vincenzo lee con rapídez para luego mirar colérico al mensajero

- ¿Es esto una broma? ¿que ha sucedido?

- No lo se señor ... fue el mensaje del emperador ... la orden de detener el ataque ya ha llegado a los oficiales griegos y estos estan obedeciendo

- ¡Esto es inadmisible! ¡no obedeceré esto! ¡un empuje mas y tomaremos la fortaleza!

- Vincenzo - le dice otro caballero - si no tenemos el apoyo de los griegos, nos acabarán ... los defensores se están reordenando y una sola salida de ellos nos barrerá ...somos muy pocos para resistirlos

Vincenzo sacude la cabeza furioso para luego hablarle a su lugarteniente

- Lanzi ... ordena el repliegue de los nuestros ... que los arqueros y ballesteros nos cubran

- ¿Y los griegos?

- ¡Al diablo con los griegos! obedeced mi orden mientras yo voy a hablar con ese bufón de emperador

Vincenzo se retira presuroso mientras los venecianos retrocedían dejando solo a los pocos griegos que seguían combatiendo. Algunos de ellos fueron alcanzados por las flechas y otros no les quedó mas remedio que rendirse ante Basilio quien acudió presuroso para evitar que los piratas los deguellen

Todos se habían batido bien. Yazin, Mohamed y Kemal estaban juntos, atendiendo sus heridas. Schelotto, Basilio y Roger por el otro. Habían tenido fuertes bajas pero habían podido mantener la fortaleza

- Debemos reconstruir la puerta - dice Schelotto - no resistiremos otra embestida

- No tendría sentido - les dice el normando - no podremos defenderla sin perder mas hombres ... sugiero que abordeis los barcos y salgamos de aqui con el emperador

- ¿No os importa perder vuestra paga? - le dice Basilio

- El emperador Juan V es un buen botín

Antes que Basilio conteste, Philip llega presuroso tras informarse de lo que ocurría en el mar

- La escuadra pirata y la del duque de Atenas han vencido a los venecianos ... pero hemos perdido a las dos naves genovesas y una pirata ... no podremos mantener el control del mar si es que los venecianos atacan con mas barcos que tal vez estén en camino

- Lo veis amigos - dice Roger - no teneis mas recursos que convertiros en mis invitados

- No os apresureis Roger - le vuelve a decir Basilio - ¿no os parece extraño esta repentina retirada? un ataque mas y tal vez nos rebasaban ... tal parece que ha sucedido algo que no sabemos ...

- Mucho me temo que tendremos la respuesta muy pronto - dice Schelotto señalando en dirección al palacio

Ciertamente. Una formación de soldados salía de allí y se formaba frente a la fortaleza

- Dios nos ampare - dice Schelotto - son turcos ...

Vincenzo estaba frente a palacio e impedido de ingresar por los turcos y guardias bizantinos. El principe Manuel aparece para encarar al veneciano quien se sorprende al verlo

- Maese Vincenzo - le dice Manuel - por la armonía entre el imperio con la República de Venecia os ruego que os retireis con vuestras tropas

- Príncipe Manuel ... lamento informaros que la República de Venecia reconoce como regente a Juan paleólogo quien ha solicitado nuestra presencia aqui

- Soy el heredcero al trono y no creo que Venecia quiera justificar un intento de usurpación

- Si, cuando la heredad de la cristiandad está siendo entregada a los musulmanes ... Constantinopla le pertenece a Cristo y es esa propiedad la que Venecia defenderá

- ¿Osais retar mi autoridad en mi propia ciudad?

- El respaldo que los infieles turcos os dan en este momento me permite cuestionar vuestra autoridad ... soy fiel hijo de nuestra Santa Madre Iglesia y no permitiré que su nombre sea hollado por vuestra complacencia ante el Sultán

- Pues, creo que no contais con el apoyo del Papa

- Eso está ´por verse ... en este momento, una flota veneciana viene hacia acá trayendo la bendición papal a cualquier acción que Venecia considere conveniente para expulsar a los infieles de Constantinopla ... si vos los apoyais sereis expulsado por ser indigno al trono y valerse de corsarios y mercenarios para defender vuestros intereses ... he visto su flota y sus tropas ... la hez del mundo ... sarracenos, mongoles, asiáticos, turcos, mezclados con griegos y normandos ... musulmanes, paganos y cristianos unidos para defenderos ... sois una verguenza para la cristiandad

- Teneis una visión muy estrecha del mundo, Maese Vincenzo ... pero no deseo discutir con vos porque tendriais poco argumento para defender las veces que Venecia traicionó a la cristiandad pactando secretamente con los turcos o las veces que combatisteis al Papa y tomasteis ciudades cristianas a sangre y fuego o las veces que sacrificaron la defensa de la cristiandad en beneficio de vuestros intereses comerciales ... sois el menos indicado para hablarme de honor ... pensad mejor en vuestra situación en Constantinopla ... la guarnición poco a poco está aceptando mi autoridad ... tengo tropas de refresco y nada me costaría expulsaros por la fuerza, pero quiero evitar un inútil derramamiento de sangre que es seguro será mas la vuestra que la mía ... pensad en lo que os digo y os doy hasta mañana para retiraros pacíficamente o de lo contrario no solo será esa hez del mundo, como la llamais, la que os expulsará sino todo el pueblo de Constantinopla ... vos podeis venir con vuestra flota, pero Génova también puede hacerlo, lo mismo que Bayazid con su ejército ... reflexionad y seais prudente ... adios

Manuel se da media vuelta y se retira al interior del palacio. Vincenzo aprieta los puños y se dirige a Lanzi

- ¿Quien está fuera de la ciudad con sus tropas?

- Me informan que es el Duque de Neopatria, Hipólito de la Guardia

- Despacha un mensajero lo mas pronto ... quiero enviar un mensaje al duque

El Papa Bonifacio IX se encontraba con Francesco Scorza hablando de los asuntos en Constantinopla. Los venecianos habían partido hacía dos días tanto de Roma como de Venecia para solucionar sus problemas en aquella ciudad

- ¿Que os preocupa Su Santidad?

- ¿Creeis que he hecho lo correcto?

- Sois el representante de Dios ... vos hablais por El

- Tal vez otros no lo comprendan como vos

- No podemos esperar la comprensión de todos

El Papa se pone de pie ... tenía otros asuntos mas importantes que tratar como el Cisma de la Iglesia, el desafío del Papa de Avignon y la guerra en Francia ¿porque habría de preocuparse por un imperio moribundo y una princesa bizantina?

Tal vez porque sentía la seguridad que ella representaba algo demasiado importante ... la orden que había dado a un hijo obediente de la Iglesia era en cierto modo, garantía para un futuro. Un futuro tal vez no tan inmediato pero que estaba seguro llegaría

Tan solo le preocupaba el hecho de que Carmesina Paleóloga podía ser o no ser quien los otros decían (o pensaban) que era

Después de todo, cada quien debía encontrar su propio camino

La princesa descansaba en el castillo del duque. Irene aprovechó ese momento para salir y caminar sola por la campiña. Tras un corto paseo, se detiene y sin mirar atrás se dirige a alguien

- Se que estás ahí ... puedes salir que no te morderé

La figura de Aristos surge de detrás de un arbol y camina hacia Irene

- ¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta?

- Desde que entré a este sendero ... estabas sobre un arbol mirando el castillo y bajaste apenas pasé por aqui

- Me sorprendes ... ¿no temiste que te haga daño?

- ¿No viste que se manejar la espada?

- Estas desarmada

Con un movimiento veloz, Irene extrae de su capa una espada cuidadosamente envuelta para que no se note

- No creo que esté tan indefensa ... ¿porque me sigues?

- Quería ... tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo

- Pues ... creo que ahora puedes hacerlo

- No pareces griega

- Soy esteparia del país de los rus

Aristos la mira como tratando de entenderla

- Vengo del principado de Moscovia ... Moscú ... la Santa Rusia

- Lo siento ... creo que he oido hablar de ese lugar pero no recuerdo muy bien ... ¿a cuantos días de aqui?

- A caballo ... al menos dos lunas

- Vaya ... si que esta lejos - le dice Aristos con una sonrisa

Irene se ríe. La sencilla ignorancia de Aristos le cae bien, además que le recordaba a los hombres de su aldea

- ¿Que haces aqui? - le pregunta el ateniense

- Soy esclava de la princesa

- ¿Esclava? no lo creo

- Pues, no lo parece ya que no me trata como tal, pero la realidad es la realidad ... fui vendida a la corte para servir a la princesa

Aristos pone expresión seria y aprieta los puños

- No deberías ser esclava ... nadie debería serlo

- Lo se ... pero es algo que no puedo cambiar

- Si ... si puedes

- ¿Así? vamos aldeano ... cuéntame ese secreto

- Escapa ...

- ¿Así? ¿y hacia donde?

Sin mediar palabra, Aristos la coge de la mano y corre con ella por el campo, perdiéndose entre los árboles

Los defensores se encontraban levantando barricadas mientras Ettore desembarcaba para encontrarse con Basilio y los demás quienes le dan una calurosa bienvenida. Junto con el desembarca el Conde Enrique de Guzmán

- Os agradezco vuestra intervención y os felicito por su victoria contra los venecianos

- No teneis nada que agradecerme - responde el duque - nada hubiera hecho de no ser por los hombres de Roger Guiscardo y la oportuna intervención del Conde de Calatrava, don Enrique de Guzmán, enviado del rey Enrique III de Castilla

El diálogo se había dado en francés, por lo que Yazin ni Kemal entendieron decidiéndose a apartarse de aquel grupo. Yazin le dice a Kemal

- ¿Adonde vas?

- A ver a Nestor ... debe de estar asustado ... ¿y tu?

- Voy a ver a mi prisionero

Enrique de Guzman estrecha la mano de sus interlocutores quienes le dan muestras de agradecimiento. Junto a el estaba un joven que llama la atención de los demás

- Os presento al barón Robert de Norfolk, es inglés y se ha batido valientemente contra los venecianos

- Agradecemos vuestra ayuda barón - le dice Basilio - me sorprende ver a un castellano y a un inglés juntos aqui en Constantinopla

- Venía a presentar mis saludos al emperador Juan V con quien me une una gran amistad cuando serví en los cuerpos catalanes bajo las órdenes del emperador ... al enterarme de lo que sucedía, no dudé en apoyar su causa

- Creo que el emperador estará gustoso de expresar su agradecimiento y tal vez sea hora de verlo para saber que movimiento haremos

Todos se dirigen a los aposentos del emperador, quien angustiado los recibe pero a su vez agradecido por el valor con el que habían defendido la fortaleza. Enrique de Guzmán se arrodilla ante el pero el emperador lo hace poner de pie

- Levantaos amigo mío ... me alegra de veros aunque lamento las circunstancias

- No os lamenteis ... me alegra haber desenvainado mi espada nuevamente a su servicio

- ¿Y donde están los demás? - pregunta el emperador - quisiera agraderles, especialmente a Roger Guiscardo por su oportuna llegada y a al príncipe Yazín por su valor en el combate

- Creo que Roger no es afecto a estos actos oficiales, Su Majestad ... y Yazin debe haber ido a las mazmorras

- ¿A las mazmorras?

- Me da la impresión que hay algo que no sabemos entre el y aquel guerrero con el que combatió en las murallas ... el evitó que lo mataran y procuró que sea trasladado a las mazmorras sin daño alguno

En las afueras, Roger miraba a Reynald quien tenía la mirada fija hacia donde se encontraban las hbitaciones del emperador

- ¿Os sucede algo mi buen frances? - le pregunta Roger

- Yo ... no puedo huir a mi destino ... ni siquiera llegando a Jerusalen

- ¿Porque lo decis?

- Las insignias del inglés ... son las del escudo de armas de los Norfolk

- Vaya ... sabeis mas de lo que pensaba acerca de hombres y armas ... peleaste bien contra los venecianos y los griegos ... supongo que eso se debe a algo relacionado con los Norfolk lo que no es de extrañar por que los ingleses han invadido vuestro país ... ¿conoceis al Barón?

- No ... pero si el es el barón ahora fue porque yo conocí a su padre

- ¿Como así?

- Yo ... yo lo maté

De pronto un griterío impide que Roger contesté pese a la sorpresa de tal afirmación. Un grupo de guardias bizantinos llega hasta la fortaleza escoltando a alguien que hace su ingreso a la fortaleza sin que nadie lo detenga. Mohamed, que llega de pronto, saca su espada pero Roger lo detiene

- No intervengas ... ya no es asunto de nosotros

El intruso con su escolta hace su ingreso a los aposentos del emperador ante la sorpresa de los presentes, quienes inmediatamente reconocen a Manuel quien los mira con cordialidad

- Dejad las armas mis amigos que he venido a traeros la paz

Juan V avanza hacia Manuel a quien abraza emitiendo un sollozo

Los defensores de la fortaleza salían de ella ante los sorprendidos soldados de la ciudad que no sabían como actuar. Kemal mira la escena desde lo alto

- Se han matado entre ellos ... las cosas no serán iguales

- Son soldados - le contesta Mohamed - es un oficio, nada mas ... deberán aprender a vivir con ello

Manuel observaba también la escena junto con Basilio y el emperador

- Tu fidelidad a mi padre será recompensada - le dice el príncipe

- Gracias Alteza, pero no quiero nada que me recuerde que nos matamos entre nosotros ... conocía cada rostro que atravesé con mi espada ... todos ellos estaban bajo mi mando y es algo que no podré olvidar

- Hijo mío - interviene el emperador - aún no nos explicas como es que Bayazid te envió aquí

- Lamentablemente padre, yo era su prisionero ... así que tuve que ceder, al enterarme de lo que sucedía aquí ..

- ¿Ceder? no entiendo ...

- Quiere Filadelfia, padre ... el gobernador Antonio se ha negado a abrir las puertas y se ha fortalecido en la ciudad ... acepté convencerlo para entregarla a los turcos

- ¡Alteza! - exclama Basilio - Filadelfia es nuestro último baluarte en Asia ¡No puede entregarla!

- Me temo, querido Basilio, que ya es tarde ... fue la única forma de que Bayazid accediera a que yo pudiera regresar y detener esto ... de otro modo, el propio Sultán se habría decidido a tomar la ciudad

- Hijo mío - le dice el emperador - vos conoceis a Antonio ... fue nombrado gobernador de Filadelfia justamente por su fidelidad al imperio ... el no nos ama, eso es seguro, como emperador o dinastia ... el solo ama el imperio y añora los viejos tiempos y retener Filadelfia ha sido su mérito ya que el considera como baluarte contra los turcos y la posibilidad de recuperar lo perdido en Asia ... el no aceptará entregartela asi vos vayais a pedírsela

- Lo se padre ... roguemos que no sea así

- ¿Y si es así? - le pregunta Basilio - Alteza ... ¿que hareis?

- No especulemos aún ... por ahora, es mas importante alejar a Juan de Constantinopla ... al menos, se que vendrá conmigo a Brusa

- ¿Partireis nuevamente de esta ciudad, hijo mío?

- Es el pacto con Bayazid ... debo asegurarme que Juan salga de aqui

- Alteza ... no quiero sugeriros nada, pero ya vuestro sobrino ha demostrado que es una amenaza para vuestro padre y su propia persona ... no creo que llevarlo a Asia sea algo que nos libre de el

- Lo se ... pero lamenablemente no puedo disponer de el ... Está bajo la responsabilidad de Niceas y el tiene órdenes de llevarlo a Brusa, cosa que Juan ha aceptado. Por el momento, está fuera de nuestro alcance

Los gritos llamaron su atención y fueron hacia una torre donde pudieron visualizar el exterior. Las tropas de Hipólito de la Guardia permanecían allí y montaban un terrible espectáculo. Los prisioneros griegos y turcos estaban siendo empalados ante los ojos de todos

Carmesina había echado de menos a Irene y la había buscado por la fortaleza. Su guardia se había reforzado y el padre Tomás la seguía por todos lados. No era una misión que alegrara al fraile ya que la princesa era cristiana ortodoxa por lo que no podía prestarle auxilios espirituales, pero su belleza y presencia podía afectar a cualquier varón cerca de ella y el fraile no era la excepción.

- Os ruego, Alteza que no os arriesgueis mas ... por lo último que pasó, su vida corre peligro si salis de la fortaleza

- Estoy preocupada por Irene ... no la he visto desde que desperté

- No creo que una esclava sea motivo de preocupación

- ¿Como decis eso siendo vos un hombre de Dios? El no hace distingos y mal haríamos los hombres y mujeres en hacerlo

- Mi señora ... vos sois princesa ... fue voluntad de Dios haceros diferente

- Como fue la Voluntad de Dios de que piense diferente ... os ruego no poner por delante mi condición cuando os referis a otras personas ... no me siento mejor ni peor que un campesino, aldeano o noble

- No blasfemeis mi señora ... no pretendais ser mas erudita que hombres mas sabios y de mas edad que vos que ordenan el mundo con el permiso de Dios

- Nuestro Señor Jesucristo jamás estableció diferencias y el nació entre los mas humildes ... fueron los hombres eruditos de ese tiempo los que lo crucificaron por pretender saber mas que ellos

Tomás quiso replicarle pero en ese instante hace su aparición Irene que, con paso tranquilo, se dirige a la princesa

- ¿Donde estabais Irene? estaba preocupada por vos - le dice la princesa

- Por ahí, Alteza ... solo salí a caminar

- ¿Acaso ya olvidasteis lo que pasó ayer?

- Claro que no ... es por eso que llevé esto

Irene asoma el mango de la espada envuelto en su capa. carmesina reprime una exclamación y el fraile se persigna

- ¡Que tiempos vivimos para que una doncella camine con espada como si fuera un hombre! - le dice Tomás - ¿es que la corte de Constantinopla permite estas liberalidades entre las mujeres?

- Esto no lo aprendí en Constantinopla ... fue en Moscú ... allí no basta con arañar a los hombres que intentan aprovecharse de las frágiles doncellas

- Basta - dice suavemente Carmesina - gracias por vuestros consejos, padre Tomas ... ahora os ruego dejarnos solas a mi doncella y a mi ... necesitamos hablar

Sin mas ceremonia, Carmesina le hace una señal a Irene para que la siga y ambas entran a sus aposentos, seguidas por una mirada de reprobación del sacerdote. Una vez dentro, Carmesina mira severamente a Irene

- No debisteis salir sin mi permiso ... y aunque no repruebo que hayais salido con una espada, no me gusta que cargueis una ... odio las armas

- Los hombres viven y mueren por ellas ... y las mujeres debemos mirar y ser parte del botín del vencedor ... me juré a mi misma que eso ya no pasaría conmigo y por eso le pedí a esa mujer china que me entrenara

- ¿Por eso pudisteis matar a ese hombre con tanta facilidad? ¿no sentis nada acaso?

- Si ... alivio ... porque cuando lo maté, vi en su rostro al tártaro que mató a mi padre, al que violó a mi madre y hermana, al que degolló a mi hermano ... vi también al boyardo que abusó de mi aquella noche y muchas noches mas ... por eso no hubiese dudado en matar a vuestro amado duque Hipólito porque en el rostro de esos hombres bestiales y acostumbrados a tomar lo que quieren veo a todos aquellos que destruyeron a mi familia y a mi vida

- ¡Basta Irene! me duele escucharos ... sois una joven demasiado llena de odio ... no me extraña que rechaceis al príncipe Yazin que ha demostrado que os ama ... así como rechazareis el amor si algún día llega a vuestra vida

- Se equivoca princesa ... cuando llegue ese día lo sabré y tened por seguro que no lo rechazaré ... no os confundais ya que los de vuestra alcurnia esperan a caballeros de brillante armadura. Por lo menos eso es lo que veis ya que por lo general traen la armadura y la espada manchadas de sangre y una cabeza en la cola de su caballo y tras de ellos el llanto de mujeres y niños, pero vos solo veis la armadura que parece resplandecer ... yo me conformo con un hombre simple, de vida simple y con un gran sentido de la justicia ... que sepa lo que es sufrir y me entienda y que no tenga las manos manchadas de sangre

Carmesina no estaba acostumbrada a ese lenguaje de una de sus siervas. Estuvo a punto de recordárselo pero recordó lo que le dijo al padre Tomás, por lo que se contuvo, pero notó algo en la mirada de Irene. Algo distinto pero a su vez revelador

El horrible espectáculo continuaba, cosa que incluso horrorizaba a Lanzi, el emisario veneciano, quien ya se había entrevistado con Hipólito. Decenas de prisioneros, atados de manos y pies, esperaban su turno, aterrados ante el atroz suplicio que les esperaba

- Señor - le dice el veneciano a Hipólito quien miraba impasible aquel acto bestial - creo que es suficiente escarmiento para los bizantinos el ver aquello ... creo que no hace falta continuar

- ¿No soportais el espectáculo, amigo Lanzi? - le dice Vilonga mientras el duque guardaba silencio - perfecto ... supongo que eso tampoco es del agrado de los que están en las murallas y esa es la idea

- No entiendo que perseguimos con esto ... solo hará que Juan y Manuel se unan para atacarnos - replica Lanzi - y tal vez el honorable Vincenzo no lo apruebe

- No necesito sus aprobaciones - le dice Hipólito - vos buscabais mi alianza ... os la doy. Conoceis mis exigencias y solo me aseguro que el usurpador lo comprenda

- Ya os dije que la princesa carmesina no se encuentra en la ciudad

- Pues, alguien la tiene ... y la quiero sana y salva ... pedí su mano y la rechazaron ... de no ser por eso, todo esto se habría evitado ... que la sangre derramada caiga sobre la casa Paleóloga

Lanzi hace un gesto negativo y se retira a reunirse con su escolta que estaba también incomoda

- He visto morir a mucha gente pero jamás esto - le dice un veterano oficial veneciano - Un soldado no merece morir así

- No podemos hacer nada ... esas bestias que tiene por soldados nos miran de mala manera y no quiero terminar empalado ... dejemos que sigan con su carnicería. Son sus almas, no las nuestras ... retirémonos de aquí y enviad un mensajero a Vincenzo para que le diga lo que sucede

El duque tampoco parecía muy conforme con lo que estaban haciendo, pero en ese momento estaba mas que exaltado por no haber podido entrar a la ciudad y Vilonga le había convencido de hacer un escarmiento con aquellos que habían mostrado complacencia con los turcos. Si quería mostrarse como el campeón de la cristiandad, debía de ser inflexible. Sabía que sus fuerzas eran insuficientes para tomar la ciudad

Vilonga, por su parte, llamaba a Tallen quien se había mantenido aparte

- Creí que ya estariais acostumbrado a estos espectáculos Tallen

- Soy soldado, no verdugo

- Pues, ahora sereis mi verdugo ... preparad a cinco hombres para esta noche

- ¿Esta noche?

- Asi es ... yo os abriré las puertas de Constantinopla y vos acabareis con el sacrílego que se refugia en su interior ... aquel enemigo que nos amenaza

En el interior de la ciudad, el espectáculo fue demasiado para Juan V que se apartó de la muralla cubriéndose el rostro

- Esto es intolerable - musita Manuel - como se ha atrevido ...

- Solo un demente puede hacer semejante cosa - dice Basilio - no he visto tanto sadismo ni en los mongoles

Los demás guerreros observaban también. Reynald empuña su hacha

- ¿Que esperamos? solo tenemos que salir de la ciudad y acabarlos ... no son muchos

Pero Roger se da media vuelta y se aleja de la muralla

- ¿Que os pasa Roger Guiscardo? - le dice Reynald - ¡no podeis dejar las cosas así!

- No es mi asunto ... vinimos a rescatar al emperador y lo hemos hecho ... lo demás ya son asuntos familiares y entre nobles ... esto ya terminó para nosotros

- ¡No puedo creerlo! hemos combatido aquí y ahora decides dejarlo todo

- Cuida tu lengua de campesino - le dice Roger - si ahora eres un hombre libre es gracias a mi y debeis aprender mucho y una de ellas es que somos piratas, no caballeros ni justicieros ... vine aquí por una paga y la cobraré y eso no tiene nada que ver con la justicia ... lo mismo que lo que sucede allá afuera ... no pienso sacrificar mas hombres después de haber perdido un barco y casi cien hombres ... los necesito para cosas mas redituables que evitar que empalen a unos cuantos

Roger sigue su camino y Reynald mira a Mohamed quien se encoge de hombros y sigue al normando. Lo mismo hacen los demás piratas. Reynald aprieta su hacha con impotencia y en eso una mano se posa en su hombro

- Sois valiente ... yo también quisiera hacer algo por esos infelices y quizás pueda convencer al príncipe Manuel de actuar y creo que podré contar con vos

Reynald no contesta, bastante sorprendido ya que el que le había puesto la mano en el hombro era Robert de Norfolk

Manuel no había esperado a que lo convenzan para tratar de hablar con Hipólito. Junto con una fuerte escolta y a caballo, sale de la ciudad, tras atravezarla de lado a lado, saliendo por la Puerta de Oro, por donde los emperadores desde siglos entraban o salían de la ciudad para momentos memorables y ahora Manuel lo hacía sin dejar de sentir verguenza, pero necesitaba hablar con Hipólito quien lo aguardaba tras recibir el mensaje. Multitud de arqueros protegían al príncipe pero Hipólito solo apareció con una pequeña escolta

- Príncipe Manuel ... me alegra veros con bien ¿como se encuentra vuestro padre?

- Muy mal ... pese a la distancia pudo apreciar el penoso espectáculo que nos obligasteis a ver ... habeis quebrantado el respeto que se le debe a los prisioneros, tan soldados como vos y habeis hollado nuestro territorio con matanzas y saqueos ... me cuesta pensar que es así como pagais nuestra hospitalidad de días atrás

- Vine a honrar mi palabra a Carmesina y a vuestro padre ... supe de esta usurpación del trono por parte de vuestro sobrino Juan y acudí para salvaguardar la vida de la princesa y sus derechos como corregente del imperio

- Resulta curioso, duque, que yo haya venido a lo mismo ... El usurpador se encuentra bajo custodia y la autoridad de mi padre ha sido restablecida, lo mismo que los de Carmesina y los míos propios

- ¿Lo habeis defendido tan bien que entrasteis a la ciudad con una escolta del mayor enemigo de la cristiandad? vos entrasteis como turco y ahora salís como príncipe

- Era prisionero de los turcos y tuve que convencer a Bayazid que me ayude a restaurar el orden en Constantinopla, pero los asuntos del imperio no son de interés vuestro ... como os dije, la situación está bajo control y no se requiere ni se desea vuestra presencia frente a mi ciudad ... os pido que solteis a los prisioneros y regresad a vuestro ducado

- No me iré sin ver a Carmesina ... vine aquí para defenderla y para exigir que se me otorgue su mano, en vista de que ella no puede ni debe ser protegida por amigos de los infieles

- No estais en condición de exigir nada, duque ... solo he salido para tratar de liberar a los prisioneros pero si os negais, solo me basta una salida con mis tropas y será otro quien acabe empalado frente a las murallas

- ¿Me amenazais vos y vuestro pobre imperio? no teneis las suficientes tropas para atacarme sin dejar vuestra retaguardia a merced de los venecianos quienes se están reforzando ... una flota veneciana de 50 naves se aproxima a la ciudad y ya he recibido el apoyo del príncipe Nerio de Corinto, quien se acerca con cinco mil hombres

- ¿Os olvidais de Bayazid? sigo siendo vasallo suyo y no tardará en acudir con el grueso de su ejército

- Oh ... lo lamento, pero vuestras intrigas no resultarán como pensais ... el haber provocado la intervención de Segismundo de Hungría ha hecho que el Sultán no se atreva a abandonar Bulgaria ... un retroceso sería fatal y perdería lo ganado hasta ahora ... me temo que estais solo príncipe

Manuel calla. Sabía que su situación era difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el duque

- Vereis a Carmesina, pero será aqui en tres días ya que ella fue puesta a salvo antes de que mi sobrino se apodere del palacio ... solo os pido que libereis a los prisioneros

- Me temo que no lo haré, pero empalaré a diez por día y así os apresurareis a satisfacer mis exigencias ... además os concedo elegir a aquellos a quienes empalaré mañana ... como veis, soy generoso

Manuel aprieta los labios y los puños antes de espolear su caballo

- Guardaos vuestras gentilezas ... os juro, que no olvidaré esto y algún día os arrepentireis de vuestros actos ... que la piedad de Dios esté con vos, duque de Neopatria

En el interior de la ciudad, Manuel se reunía con su padre, Basilio, Schelotto, Philip y Ettore Scola para decidir que hacer. Manuel, ya enterado que su prima estaba en Atenas, pedía consejo a los presentes

- La situación es preocupante en estos momentos ... ya me han informado que el principe Nerio de Corinto viene en camino así como una flota veneciana ... hemos perdido muchos hombres en esta estúpida lucha interna y muchos otros han desertado ... la moral de nuestros soldados esta muy baja y la única ayuda que podemos recibir es, irónicamente, la de los otomanos, ayuda que no quiero ya que el que Bayazid venga hasta aqui será para apoderarse definitivamente de la ciudad

- ¿Podremos resistir un asedio con tan pocas tropas? - pregunta el duque de Atenas

- Eso no me preocupa ... las murallas son inexpugnables y tenemos suficientes defensores para tan pocas tropas atacantes ... la única preocupación inmediata son los venecianos que ya tienen tropas en la ciudad y el control de los puertos además del dominio del mar ... las galeras que tenemos son insuficientes

- Digamos que no tenemos nada - añade Basilio - Roger esta pensando en retirarse pero aún se quedara no sería rival para una flota veneciana ... no es tonto y no va a arriesgarse a ser destruido ¿que hay de los caballeros de Rodas?

- He enviado un mensaje al Gran Maestre - dice Philip - pero aún acepte ayudarnos, no tenemos suficientes barcos para desafiar a los venecianos ... sugiero que nos comuniquemos con los genoveses

- Lo cual sería tan riesgoso como entregarle la ciudad a Bayazid - dice Manuel - pero quiero intentar una medida desesperada ... quiero a Carmesina de vuelta

- Sería una locura traer a la princesa aquí, Alteza - dice Ettore - está segura en Atenas

- ¿Estais seguro de ello mi buen duque? cuando Hipólito se entere donde está, enviará tropas a buscarla y dudo mucho que pueda resistirlo con sus escasas fuerzas ... ella estará segura aqui porque nadie entrará a la ciudad, además quiero que vea con sus propios ojos lo que su amado duque pretende hacernos usándola como pretexto

Ettore, con reservas, acepta e inmediatamente su navío estaba listo para zarpar

Yazin entraba a las mazmorras junto con Kemal. En una de las celdas, un prisionera aún quedaba. Mientras los otros, en su mayoría griegos, habían sido liberados, este aún permanecía allí

- Saludos Karjan ... es un gusto volverte a ver

El prisionero mira al mongol y sonríe

- Yazin ... heredero del khan de Crimea ... no esperaba verte peleando por los cristianos

- ¿No hacías lo mismo?

- Me pagan por matar cristianos ... y eso vine a hacer

- Queria saber si podía soltarte y que te portes bien

- No te garantizo nada

- Entonces te quedarás allí y dejaré tu destino en manos de estos cristianos a quienes tanto odias

Yazin se da vuelta y Kemal le pregunta

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Si ... nos criamos juntos en la tribu ... es ... mi hermano mayor

El asedio a la ciudad continuaba. Schelotto no sabía nada de Alseci y todo el tiempo debía de escuchar los gritos de dolor de los prisioneros empalados quienes morían lentamente mientras la estaca les desgarraba las entrañas. Diez mas habían sido sometidos al suplicio frente a la ciudad. Al segundo día, los reclamos de una acción contra Hipólito ya se hacían escuchar, pero Manuel sabía que los venecianos aprovecharían ese momento además que las tropas de Hipólito eran bien entrenadas y sus soldados bizoños y de moral baja no podrían enfrentarlos sin tener fuertes pérdidas y lo que menos quería Manuel era perder mas hombres

La nave ya había atracado en El Pireo. Philip iba en ella ya que sabía que la princesa confiaría en el. Tras una corta espera, pudo ver a Carmesina, quien con suma preocupación trató de saber lo que había acontecido en Constantinopla. Suspiró aliviada al saber que su tío estaba a salvo pero le sorprendió mucho el inesperado regreso de Manuel, no por ello sintió menos alegría. Lo que le extraño era el repentino pedido que regrese a la ciudad. Carmesina lo comprendió bien ya que deseaba estar con los suyos

- ¿Cuando partimos? - le pregunta Carmesina

- Ahora mismo Su Alteza

- Debeis darme un poco mas de tiempo para alistar todo

- No os preocupeis ... alistad lo mínimo y partiremos ... el mar puede ser peligroso si esperamos mas tiempo

- Irene ... hay que avisarle

- ¿Donde se encuentra?

- No lo se ... creo que ha salido al pueblo

- Ocupaos de vuestras cosas y yo me encargaré de buscar a vuestra sierva

Philip sale del castillo y tras recorrer un corto trecho y preguntar a algunos labriegos que caminaban por allí, estos le indican donde encontrar a la joven doncella de la princesa ... Philip la encuentra cerca a un riachuelo donde remojaba sus pies pero no estaba sola. Un joven labriego estaba con ella. El caballero duda en acercarse, pero la premura del tiempo lo obliga a llamarla, justo en el preciso momento en que el muchacho la toma de la mano para ayudarle a salir de allí. Irene se percata de la presencia de Philip quien aparece ante ellos. Aristos lo recibe fríamente y con cierta acritud en su mirada

- Caballero Philip - le dice Irene algo sorprendida

- Irene ... he venido para avisaros que partimos de inmediato a Constantinopla

- ¿Que? ¿acaso todo ha terminado?

- Digamos que ya no es menester que la princesa permanezca aquí ... me pidió que viniera por vos

- Pero ...

- Irene - interviene Aristos - tampoco es necesario que vayas ... no tienes que ser una sierva toda tu vida

- Aristos ... lo lamento, pero por ahora no puedo dejar a la princesa

- ¿Acaso has considerado el marcharte de todos modos? ¿que hay de lo nuestro?

- Yo ... regresaré ... hablaré con la princesa ... estoy segura que me dará mi libertad

- No lo creo

- No dudes de mi ... lo prometo ... volveré, pero ahora, mi deber es estar al lado de ella, no porque me obligue sino porque ella me necesita

- Irene ...

- No te preocupes ... solo ten paciencia ... solo eso

Las manos de ambos fueron lo último en separarse. Aristos la ve darle la espalda y caminar hacia Philip quien le cede el paso y en eso Aristos hace un ademán pero Philip se detiene cerrándole el paso. Ambos intercambian miradas y mientras la de Aristos era fúrica, la de Philip era inexpresiva. Cuando Irene se alejó, Philip le vuelve la espalda y va tras la doncella. Aristos lanza una exclamación y golpea el agua con su puño. Por un momento Philip siente un estremecimiento. El agua se levanta mas de lo normal por ese golpe lo que lo hace llevar instintivamente su mano a su espada pero tras unos segundos, el continúa su camino

Tras una hora de espera, el barco nuevamente leva anclas y parte rumbo a Constantinopla llevando a ambas mujeres quienes se despiden de Atenas a su manera. En el alto de una roca, Aristos observaba

Ya era la vispera para que se cumpliera el plazo dado por el duque de Neopatria a la ciudad. Hipólito observaba el crepúsculo mientras pensaba que si estaba equivocado o no. Había nuevamente desafiado el poder de los turcos y amenazaba ahora a la misma Constantinopla. Junto a el se agrupaban venecianos y florentinos cuya fuerza unida podía hacer temblar al infiel. El tener a la princesa le daría la legitimidad que necesitaba para alcanzar el trono, pero en realidad se daba cuenta que eso no era lo que quería. El la quería a ella. Una vez que la tuviera, sentiría que ya habría alcanzado lo que necesitaba

Vilonga continuaba con sus planes. Ya era de noche cuando el, junto con Tallen y cinco soldados se acercan a las murallas de la ciudad que daban directamente a la fortaleza. Tallen tenía miedo pero eso se convierte en asombro cuando Vilonga toca el muro y este parece abrirse a su vista formando un agujero por el que podía pasar

- Esto ... es hechicería - dice uno de los soldados

- En cuestiones de hechicería, ustedes son unos ignorantes - replica el monje - ve Tallen ... ve y traedme la cabeza de ese pastorcillo

- Pero ...

- ¡Id de inmediato!

Tallen ingresa junto con sus hombres y recorre las calles de la ciudad antes de entrar a la fortaleza. Los guardias que estaban en su camino fueron velozmente muertos

Nestor descansaba en aquel camastro bajo la mirada de Kemal. De pronto abre los ojos y se sienta

- ¿Que te sucede? ¿una pesadilla? - le dice Kemal

- Si ... pero esta es real

En las mazmorras, Yazin y Kajar hablaban. En eso, el mongol prisionero mira a su hermano

- Debes de dejarme salir

- ¿Porque? pero ...

- ¿Lo sabes verdad? pero debes creerme que me necesitas

Yazin sin decir mas abre la puerta de la celda y le tiende una espada a su hermano

- Espero que no te equivoques ... ni yo

- No ... no lo haces

Kemal se pone en alerta cuando escucha unos gemidos afuera. Rápidamente saca su espada y se vuelve a Nestor

- No te muevas de allí

- No salgas

- Debo ver que pasa

Kemal apaga la luz y abre lentamente la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, pudo ver en una de los corredores, un cuerpo caido. En eso, un golpe de espada va hacia su rostro que consigue parar pero la violencia del ataque lo derriba pero alcanza a gritar

- ¡Huye Nestor! ¡hazlo ahora!

El joven pastor salta de la cama y corre hacia la puerta trasera. No se detiene pero en eso siente que hay algo adelante y pudo distinguir una silueta cuando la luna empieza a asomarse por entre las nubes

- No entiendo porque ese monje se preocupa de un muchachito como vos y además poco inteligente ... sabía que vendrías por aqui

- ¿Eres el verdugo?

- Quizás puedes llamarme así ... ahora no hagas escandalo y no te resistas ... te dolerá menos

Tallen avanza espada en mano hacia el muchacho a quien coge de los cabellos y levanta la espada pero cuando va a dar el golpe mortal, siente que la espada se hace muy pesada y los brazos no le responden, viéndose obligado a soltarlo. Fue en ese instante, al dar un paso atrás, que ve que el muchacho parece brillar en la oscuridad y a su pesar, esa visión lo hace trastabillar

- No puede ser ... el monje ... tenía razón

Apenas tiene tiempo de levantar su espada parando los golpes que le cayeron encima, salvando así su vida. En la oscuridad, habían dos siluetas frente a el. Eran Yazin y Kajar

Fin del capítulo 14


	15. Chapter 15

Capìtulo 15

La Espada y la Cruz

Yazin y su hermano mayor Kajar estaban frente a Tallen y protegiendo con sus cuerpos a Nestor quien permanecía inmóvil en la oscuridad. Pese a la penumbra reinante, los tres guerreros se sentían unos frente a los otros. Para Yazin fue una sensación inexplicable pero se daba cuenta de la peligrosidad de la persona que tenían enfrente

Fue un movimiento veloz. La espada de Tallen surcó la oscuridad y a duras penas los mongoles pudieron esquivarlo. Yazin ataca inmediatamente pero sus golpes son detenidos por el germano, quien siente también una sensación extraña. El rostro de Vilonga aparece en su mente y dejo de ser dueño de sus actos, sintiéndose poderoso

El gigantesco germano levanta su espada y el mandoble choca con el acero de Yazin. Este siente una fuerza incontenible que lo empuja hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente. Tallen avanza blandiendo su espada pero se detiene y coloca su espada hacia atrás para detener el ataque de Kajar. El mongol muestra una gran maestría con la espada pero solo sirvió para parar los golpes de Tallen. La poca luz y la fuerza del germano impide cualquier ataque

Tallen percibe todos los movimientos pese a la oscuridad como si una mano invisible guiara sus pasos. Velozmente quiebra la defensa de Kajar quien pierde su espada y tiene que saltar a un lado para evitar la estocada. Tallen pierde el interés en el y corre hacia el pastorcillo quien permanece de pie e impasible. En eso, cuando parecía que lo iba a destrozar con su espada, un cuerpo se lanza sobre el y lo detiene

- ¡Corre Nestor! - suena la voz de Kemal - ¡no te quedes aquí!

Kemal siente una fuerza incontenible que lo levanta y lo estrella contra la pared. Nestor retrocede y trata de huir, pero un gigantesco salto puso a Tallen delante de el quien le dice con una voz burlona que no parece ser la suya

- No muchachito ... no escaparás de nosotros ... llegamos tarde para encontrarte y solo pudimos rostizar a tus abuelos pero ahora no escaparás

Nestor es jalado hacia atrás y una espada corta el camino de la de Tallen. Yazin volvía a la lid y comienza a luchar ferozmente contra el germano quien nuevamente impone condiciones

- ¡Corre hacia arriba muchacho! - le dice Yazin lo que Nestor obedece. El mongol le corta el camino a Tallen

- No te confies, pagano - le dice Tallen en su lengua - el es de nosotros ... su vida nos pertenece

- ¿Quien eres?

- Eso encuentralo en tus mas arcanas leyendas ... ustedes los bárbaros saben mas de nosotros de lo que piensas ... vamos ... ¿no quieres ser fuerte como este alemán? ¡úneteme! solo tienes que entregarme al muchacho

- No acostumbro a obedecer a esclavos ... enfrentame tu sin usar a este ímbecil

- Idiota ... tártaro idiota ... ¡muere!

El ataque de Tallen es demencial y su espada saca trozos a las paredes cuando choca con ellas. La habilidad de Yazin solo le sirve para salvar su vida. Pero Tallen no solo era fuerte, sino hábil. Yazin detiene la espada pero el alemán da un giro y golpea con su puño a Yazin quien sale por la ventana producto del golpe. Tallen no pierde mas el tiempo y corre tras Nestor

El joven pastor llega hasta las murallas exteriores, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Dos soldados le salen al encuentro y lo detienen

- ¿No es el siervo del armenio? - dice un soldado, pero en eso, por el lado de la muralla aparece la figura de Tallen que parecía trepar como una araña, sorprendiendo a los soldados. Cae sobre ellos, matándolos rápidamente. Luego camino hacia Nestor y mira al joven pastor con mirada maliciosa

- Estamos solos Nestor ... ¿como sugieres que nos divirtamos?

En eso, una flecha se le clava en el hombro. Kajar aparece con un arco que carga inmediatamente

- No eres el único que sabe trepar, bestia ... la siguiente flecha no te la lanzaré en el hombro

Tallen lanza un rugido y corre hacia el mongol que lanza la flecha que se le clava en el pecho pero eso no detiene al alemán que llega hasta el y lo derriba de un golpe. Kajar se recupera y saca un cuchillo que trata de clavarle a Tallen pero este le sostiene la mano y se la tuerce hasta dislocársela. Kajar contiene el dolor y le da un cabezaso al alemán quien lo suelta. Kajar tiene la fuerza suficiente para coger el cuchillo con su otra mano y clavársela en la pierna, pero en eso siente un agudo dolor en la espalda. Tallen se había sacado la flecha del pecho y se la clavaba en la espalda a Kajar quien cae pesadamente al suelo. Tallen lentamente camina hacia su espada caida y luego se dirige a Nestor

- Pobre niño inocente ... verdaderamente nada puedes contra mi poder ... pero las advertencias no pueden ser desoidas

Nestor comienza a brillar nuevamente pero Tallen ríe

- ¡Jaja! eso te sirvió contra el alemán, pero no contra mi ... ¡lo que representas se acabará aquí y ahora!

En eso, un fuerte estruendo se escucha y la puerta es derribada. Roger Guiscardo aparece junto con Reynald blandiendo ambos sus hachas

- ¿Que es esto? - dice Tallen - ¿mas basura para barrer?

- Veremos quien acaba como basura - dice Roger atacando a Tallen - quien para el hachazo y contraataca. La fuerza de Roger era grande, pero la de Tallen se va imponiendo, obligando al normando a retroceder. Arrinconado contra el muro, ambos juntan sus caras. Roger se estremeció. Aquellos ojos no parecían los de un hombre

- Recorriste un largo camino para morir aqui ... Roger Guiscardo

- ¿Quien eres?

- Soy aquello que está en la oscuridad ... de niño tu acostumbrabas a llamar a tu madre en las noches pero tu duro padre te lo prohibió ... pobre Roger, cuanto habrás sufrido

- ¿Como sabes eso?

Tallen iba a decir algo, pero el hacha de Reynald se clava en su espalda y suelta a Roger dando alaridos con el hacha clavada en su espalda. El ataque del normando no se hace esperar y le vuela la espada al alemán quien lanzando un grito se arranca el hacha y embiste a Reynald pero Roger se arroja sobre el y lo saca del alcance de Tallen. En eso, un grito de guerra se escucha y aparece Yazin armado de dos espadas quien corre hacia Tallen para atacarlo. Ambos guerreros se baten con fiereza y tanto Roger como Reynald tienen la impresión que una extraña luz parecía rodear el cuerpo del mongol. Esta vez, la maestría de Yazin comienza a ganar terreno hasta que un espadazo consigue partir el mango del hacha del germano quien retrocede. Yazin en eso suelta las espada y da un salto enorme con la pierna hacia adelante y le da una patada a Tallen quien es lanzado hacia el borde de la muralla, cayendo por ella hacia fuera de la fortaleza

La Bulgaria del gran Ivan Alexander se encaminaba a ser solo un recuerdo donde los monumentos a su pasada gloria eran mudos testigos del inicio de una nueva dominación extranjera. En eso pensaba Ivan Shishman al ver sus menguadas tropas. La deserción de algunos aliados y la superioridad de las tropas turcas habían avasallado a sus huestes. Shishman había decidido no esperar a las tropas de ayuda de Segismundo. El búlgaro desconfiaba de el rey húngaro y no deseaba cambiar un dominio por otro. Confiaba en sorprender a Bayazid, sabedor del descalabro del usurpador Juan Paleólogo y el copamiento de Constantinopla por los aliados de Manuel, además de la amenaza de una intervención veneciana y florentina. Lamentablemente, pese a su valentía, Shishman carecía de las cualidades militares de Bayazid, además que se confió al pensar que encontraría tropas desmoralizadas y divididas. Solo bastó la vanguardia de los turcos para poner en fuga a los búlgaros. El zar con el resto de sus tropas, huía a Tirnovo donde esperaba resistir hasta la llegada de los refuerzos húngaros. A lo lejos veía la ciudadela de Skopje, abandonada a su suerte y una posición estratégica que se veía obligado a dejar a sus enemigos

- Señor - le dice uno de sus generales que se acerca a el - debemos seguir

- ¿No hay acaso una posibilidad de que Skopje no caiga en manos de los turcos?

- Me temo que no señor ... nuestras tropas son insuficientes para defenderla

- Cuando los turcos la tengan, será su baluarte para la conquista de nuestra tierra

- Solo nos queda esperar a los húngaros, señor ... y que los reyes cristianos se decidan a destruir al invasor ... claro que otra posibilidad es someternos a Bayazid

Ivan Shishman lo mira con furia y exclama

- ¡Jamás! no he luchado para que mis súbditos sean esclavos de nadie ... mientras yo viva, Bayazid no tendrá fácil ni un puñado del sagrado suelo de Bulgaria ¡Lo juro!

Ivan Shishman continua su penosa retirada no sin antes darle una última mirada a la vieja fortaleza. Lo que no sabía Shishman es que estaba cambiando el destino de Constantinopla

Momentos antes, Bayazid confiado por su triunfo, ordenaba que diez mil hombres de su ejército se pusiera en camino a la antigua ciudad de los césares

En las afueras de Constantinopla, en el campamento de Hipólito, Vilonga hace su entrada a una tiende de campaña. En medio de ella yacía Tallen, con el cuerpo deshecho pero sorprendentemente vivo. El alemán abre los ojos y lo mira

- Vos ... maldito seais ... ¿que me hicisteis?

- Mi querido Tallen ... ¿acaso no lo sabeis? ¿no experimentasteis el poder? ¿no fuisteis poderoso frente a tus enemigos?

- No ... no fui dueño de mis actos ... usted me poseyó ... usted es el diablo

- ¿El diablo? no mi querido Tallen ... tu Satanas no es la única forma de temor que encontrareis, además ¿quien puede decir lo que es malo o bueno? hemos empalado a prisioneros pero eso no es malo para ti, como tampoco la violación de mujeres y niñas, la masacre de sus hombres y sus hijos ... solo basta con que os confeseis vuestros pecados ante un hombre con faldas y es suficiente ... es mas ¿no os dicen los sacerdotes que la muerte de los herejes e infieles es un camino al cielo? ¡Jaja! ¿y esa es la religión que os enseñaron a creer? ¿Será que Jesucristo está satisfecho con ustedes?

- Tu ... eres un hombre de Dios

- Si ... pero no de tu Dios Tallen ... tu Dios no tiene poder sobre el mío ... y mi dios te ha sonreido y te bendecirá con su poder

- No ...

- No puedes resistirte Tallen ¿quieres pasar el resto de tus días postrado? yo puedo darte tu cuerpo ... mas sano y mas fuerte ... serás invencible y lo que viste solo es una pequeña muestra del poder que te puedo dar ... solo deberás servirme y no tendrás que temer al infierno que te enseñaron a creer ni ansiar el inexistente cielo que cantan tus hipócritas monjes ... esa Iglesia que disfraza chicas de pajes para introducirlas a los templos para fornicar ... la que compran esos señores que alaban a su Dios con una mano blanca y la otra cubierta de sangre ... ¿crees que ellos se ocuparan de ti? siempre has luchado por los señores feudales y por la iglesia ... ellos ya no se interesarán mas en ti y te arrojarán a los perros una vez que se den cuenta que ya no les sirves

- Yo ...

- Solo confía en mi y saldrás caminando de este lugar ... solo acéptame y serás el guerrero mas poderoso de la tierra ... el general de un ejército también invencible ... vivirás por siempre Tallen y harás tu voluntad

Tras unos minutos de duda, Tallen asiente. El manto del siniestro Vilonga cubre su cuerpo y las antorchas se apagan

Horas después Vilonga sale de la tienda con una torva sonrisa. Con paso cansino se dirige a un promontorio donde divisa el mar. Levantando los brazos comienza a lanzar exclamaciones hacia ella. Tras unos segundos de mirar el mar con ojos desorbitados, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro ... a lo lejos, una nube negra comienza a formarse. Lentamente, desciende de aquella colina y camina hacia el campamento

En el puerto Sofía, ocupada por los venecianos, unas naves atracaban ...

Alseci se encontraba de pie, flanqueado por dos guardias venecianos. Vincenzo sabía que el haberlos demorado usando el nombre del Papa había sido un plan para darle mas tiempo a los defensores de la fortaleza a recibir refuerzos. Se había contenido de matarlo, pero estaba seguro que podría hacerlo una vez que Venecia haya conseguido tener la aceptación del Papa para invadir la ciudad y evitar lo que sucedió en 1260

Pero sus deseos se vieron contrariados al ver llegar a una pequeña escuadra veneciana, mucho menos de lo que esperaba recibir como para conquistar la ciudad. Apenas saludó al comandante veneciano, llamado Berti y rápidamente le hizo la pregunta

- ¿Que es esto Berti? ¿son estos los refuerzos de Venecia para tomar la ciudad? ¿o son solo una avanzada de nuestra flota principal?

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro Vincenzo - contesta Berti - somos el contingente que os ayudarán a dejar la ciudad en este instante

- ¿Que? ¿acaso bromeais?

- No Vincenzo ... el dux os ordena subir a nuestros barcos y regresar a Venecia

- ¿Como? ¡esto no puede ser! ¡estamos a un paso de tomar la ciudad! ¿porque habríamos de retirarnos?

- El Papa condena esta guerra habiendo estallado una entre los turcos y Bulgaria ... nos dice que esta división solo favorece a los infieles y conspira contra todos los cristianos

- ¿Y desde cuando nos tenemos que preocupar de los escrúpulos del Papa?

- ¿Blasfemais, noble Vincenzo?

Aquella voz provino de otro lugar de cubierta. En ella estaba Francesco Scorza quien llevaba un pergamino en la mano

- Espero que vuestras palabras no reflejen el estado de vuestra alma y atraigan las desgracias hacia Venecia ... En Roma ven con mas claridad las cosas y se han dado cuenta que una guerra entre cristianos solo favorece a los infieles. Además el Papa amenazó con quitarle sus derechos comerciales a Venecia en el Egeo y en el Adriático y dárselos a Génova, si es que Venecia insiste con esta guerra impía ... supongo que eso pesa mas que lo que vos llamais "escrúpulos" de Su Santidad ... ahora os ruego que os sometais a la autoridad de Dios y de vuestro Dux y solteis al embajador del Papa a quien teneis en custodia como si fuera un criminal

Vincenzo no tiene mas remedio que acatar las órdenes y muy de mala gana ordena la retirada. Alseci va a encontrarse con Scorza y ambos se toman de las manos

- Os agradezco, honorable Scorza ... no se que hubiera pasado si Venecia hubiese elegido la guerra

- No me lo agradezcais ... sois vos quien habeis convencido a Su Santidad con vuestra carta y os dije que el Papa aceptaría vuestro consejo sobre el como actuar frente a Constantinopla

- ¿Que sucederá ahora? Hipolito de La Guardia esta fuera de la ciudad con un ejército y en espera del príncipe Nerio de Corinto

- No os preocupeis por ello ... igual orden le ha dado el Papa a Florencia y a Nerio ... sino obedecen, les quitará sus derechos en Grecia y se los dará a los genoveses o venecianos ... dudo mucho que Nerio se atreva a venir después de eso

En aquella habitación estaban reunidos Yazin, Kemal, Basilio, Schelotto y el conde Enrique en torno al cuerpo herido de Kajar. Solo Yazin estaba al lado de su hermano y los demás observaban. Sentado en un rincón estaba Nestor quien observaba al herido

- Esto no tiene sentido - dice Schelotto - ¿como pudieron entrar a la fortaleza sin ser vistos?

- Supongo - dice Basilio - que ese misterio está relacionado con el muchacho ... supongo que vos lo sabeis bien Kemal

Kemal, quien miraba al herido y de hito en hito a Nestor, se vuelve a mirar a su interlocutor

- Vos lo sabeis tan bien como yo, Basilio ... maté a los otros cuatro fácilmente, pero ese alemán ... el no era una persona cualquiera ... vos escuchasteis al pirata ... pudo luchar con un hacha clavada en su espalda y le dijo cosas que solo Roger sabía ... aquel hombre estaba controlado por el poder de los infiernos

- He visto muchas cosas en mi vida - interviene el conde - y a veces siento que el hombre se crea su propio cielo e infierno ... no puedo creer que un hombre pueda invocar ese poder para usarlo

- Y yo siento que esas fuerzas que no podemos ver nos miran y nos acechan - dice Basilio - Kemal tiene razón ... yo se el porque ese guerrero entró aqui ... es mas, se quien lo envió

- ¿A quien os referís?

- Es ese nefasto sacerdote que acompaña a Hipólito de la Guardia ... Vilonga ... desde que lo ví, supe que su alma solo podía haberse escapado del infierno

- Sigo sin comprender - dice Schelotto - ¿que significa todo esto?

- Vilonga teme a Nestor ... Kemal lo recogió guiado por un sueño y por el mensaje de Stefano, caballero de Rodas caido en los campos de Kosovo. No por la mano de los musulmanes sino por un poder maléfico que hizo que los muertos se levantaran y trataran de arrebatarle la vida ... Stefano antes de partir a Kosovo estuvo aquí, como prometido de la princesa Carmesina y me dijo que debía encontrar a alguien en Macedonia y que lo haría una vez que regresara de Kosovo, cosa que no pudo hacer y le transfirió esa misión a Kemal ... ambos fueron rivales en la batalla pero se hicieron aliados ya que Kemal encontró el sentido a la vida que buscaba

- Sigo sin entender ...

Basilio no responde y solo mira a Nestor quien sin mirar a nadie se acerca a Kajar y acaricia su frente antes de poner sus manos sobre el.

Para sorpresa de todos, una luz parece emerger del pastorcillo, luz que también envuelve a Kajar quien, tras unos segundos, abre los ojos

Vilonga estaba frente a Hipólito quien lo mira con enojo

- Vos me convenciste de venir y ahora ¿me decis que debo abandonar Constantinopla? ¿que me olvide de Carmesina?

- Mi señor ... he recibido informes que el Papa ha prohibido intervenir a los venecianos ... sin ellos, no tenemos la posibilidad de tomar la ciudad ni con las tropas del príncipe Nerio ... y el no vendrá

- ¿Que decis?

- El Papa también le ha prohibido que intervenga ... además, recibí la noticia que los búlgaros han sido batidos en Skopje y eso le da al Sultán mas libertad de acción para intentar un ataque contra nosotros

- ¿Como sabeis todo eso?

- Tengo espías mi señor ... son buenos y solo están al servicio de vos

- Pero ...

- Debe abandonar cuanto antes este lugar, mi señor ... sin los venecianos, Manuel puede arriesgarse en una salida y tiene mas tropas que nosotros ... dejad a los prisioneros y regresad a Macedonia

- No quiero dejar a Carmesina

- El príncipe Manuel no miente al deciros que Carmesina no está en la ciudad

- ¿Y donde está?

- Rumbo a sus brazos, mi señor ... la princesa os aguarda y no es aqui

Carmesina descansaba en su camarote mientras Irene observaba el mar desde cubierta. Un manto la cubría del frío mientras el barco navegaba rápidamente con destino a la ciudad. Philip camina hacia ella y se pone a su lado

- Supe que la princesa sufrió un intento de rapto y vos la defendisteis junto con un grupo de campesinos ... fuisteis muy valiente

- Agradecedlo a los campesinos ... si ellos no hubieran aparecido, la princesa no estaría aquí

- ¿He de suponer que uno de esos campesinos es aquel con quien os vi?

- Suponeis bien

- He de suponer también, que se ha granjeado vuestros afectos

- Eso, caballero, no es de vuestra incumbencia ... soy esclava pero sigo siendo mujer

- No pretendo ofenderos ni tampoco pretendo consideraros una simple esclava que no sois dueña de vuestros sentimientos ... por lo normal no os preguntaría pero debeis recordar que en Constantinopla hay na persona que os espera

- No lo creo, noble Philip ... se que no entendeis el idioma de los tártaros, pero el me liberó de cualquier promesa o compromiso con el antes de partir de la ciudad

- Pues, os lo digo porque Yazin se batió como un león en las murallas ... el solo se enfrentó a toda la tripulación veneciana de un barco y luchó contra diez a la vez saliendo airoso

- No lo dudo ... creo entender lo que me quereis decir, pero vos sois un hombre de guerra y yo una víctima de ella ... las hazañas del joven tártaro no tiene porque despertar alguna admiración en mi como la despierta en vos ... odio la guerra y los hombres que solo ven un sentido a la vida en ella

- ¿Me odiais entonces a mi?

- ¿Vos encontrais un sentido a la guerra?

- Si he de ser sincero, creo que los hombres pueden encontrar mejores formas de solucionar sus problemas ... las circunstancias me hicieron caballero pero no disfruto combatir ni el matar

- Esa forma de pensar es un mérito a mis ojos ... no deseo pasar una vida al lado de un hombre que mata ... no deseo compartir un lecho que huele a sangre ... no deseo que si Dios me da hijos, estos sigan un sendero de guerra, horror y muerte

- Os entiendo ... pero tal vez Yazin también y este dispuesto a dejar la vida que despreciais con tal de compartirla con vos ... he visto a gente luchar, pero nunca a alguien como Yazin. No el hombre que no le interese morir sino al hombre que le interesa vivir ... y si el lucho para vivir fue por que esperaba volveros a ver

Irene iba a contestar pero en eso el cielo se oscurecía repentinamente. Aquel fenómeno hizo que Philip se preocupara y abandonó la conversación para dar las órdenes necesarias para poder capear el temporal

Instantes después, una gran tormenta se abatía sobre el barco. Irene se refugia en el camarote con la princesa pero sintió una sensación extraña, mas aún al percatarse que mas alla de aquella ominosa nube, el cielo estaba despejado y el mar tranquilo

Los soldados bizantinos salían por la Puerta De Oro para recoger a los prisioneros, que atados habían sido abandonados, así como la penosa tarea de descolgar a los empalados donde algunos daban los últimos estertores. Manuel, desde lo alto de la torre, observaba todo en compañía de los caballeros. Una escolta de guardias traían casi a empujones a Juan Paleólogo. Al llegar, Manuel lo coge de la nuca y lo obliga a ver el espectáculo

- Y este ... es el corolario de vuestra aventura ... disfrutad del espectáculo mientras yo me contengo de arrojaros de la muralla ... pero no os preocupeis ... tal vez sería lo mas conveniente que os haga matar pero prometí respetar vuestra vida y ahora me acompañareis a Brusa donde el Sultán decidirá vuestro destino ... guardias ... acompañad al príncipe a mi galera ... yo iré después

Juan no responde y ni siquiera mira a Manuel cuando es llevado por los soldados. Manuel se apoya en la muralla con gesto de pesar

- No puedo creer que con la terrible situación del imperio, un miembro de mi familia haya provocado esto ... si antes estábamos mal, ahora estamos peor

- No es vuestra culpa, Alteza - le dice Basilio

- Pero alguien debe cargar con esta responsabilidad ... lamentablemente no puedo esperar ... ahora que Hipólito y los venecianos se han ido, no es menester que me quede ... cuidad bien a mi padre, Basilio ... ordenad la ciudad y reconstruid la fortaleza ... recompensad a todos quienes han defendido a mi padre, incluso a los piratas

En ese momento, Scorza y Alseci aparecen, escoltados por una guardia con las insignias papales. Los soldados les abren paso y Alseci junto con Scorza se adelantan para inclinarse ante el príncipe quien se acerca y los hace poner de pie

- Soy yo quien debería inclinarse - les dice Manuel - se que gracias a vosotros, venecianos y florentinos decidieron retirarse de Constantinopla

- Solo obedecemos las órdenes del Papa

- Decid al Papa que algún día le agradeceré personalmente esta gran ayuda a mi pobre ciudad ... ahora lamento informaros que debo irme cuanto antes ... si bien es cierto, hoy ha triunfado la cristiandad entera, debo aún seguir luchando para evitar que los infieles intenten tomar la ciudad

- ¿Partirá entonces nuevamente a Brusa? - le pregunta Alseci

- Ese es mi compromiso y debo sostener mi palabra ... en este momento, Bayazid está demasiado alterado con respecto a nosotros ... no quiero provocarlo

- ¿No esperareis a la princesa? - le pregunta Schelotto

- No ... no hace falta ...

El barco de los caballeros había sido empujado a las costas de la antigua Iliria haciéndolo encallar. Mientras el barco hacía agua, Philip consigue colocar a las dos mujeres en un bote y junto a otros servidores abandona el barco. Unos cuantos botes los siguen con los demás sobrevivientes y alcanzan la playa, cuando ya todo empezaba a oscurecer y la tormenta había amainado

- Estaremos a salvo aqui - les dice Philip, mientras ordenaba a los demás supervivientes - creo que tendremos que pasar la noche en esta playa ya que oscurece

- Tal vez haya una aldea de pescadores cerca - le dice otro caballero - podremos buscar refugio

- No lo considero prudente ... estos son territorios que florentinos y turcos se han estado disputando ... Bizancio no tiene ninguna lealtad aquí y una princesa bizantina se convierte en un botín muy codiciado para alguien que quiere granjearse el afecto de nuevos amos ¿cuantos quedamos?

- He contado treintidos ...

- ¿Solo treintidos? ... no lo entiendo ... no era una parte profunda

Philip en realidad lo entendía muy bien ... fue en ese momento que saca su espada y camina hacia la playa

- ¿Sucede algo, señor?

- Ordenad a los hombres ... nos ponemos en marcha ahora

- Señor ...

- Obedeced inmediatamente ... no encendais antorchas y alejémonos del mar de prisa ... ¡Moveos!

El soldado decide obedecer inmediatamente. Philip mira a todos lados tratando de percibir algo, pero todos sus sentidos se dirigían hacia el mar

- ¡De prisa! ¡debemos dejar la playa antes que oscurezca!

Carmesina e Irene no entendían nada de lo que sucedía pero obedecieron las indicaciones de los caballeros de Rodas quienes rápidamente recogían todas las vituallas que podían antes de ponerse en marcha. Irene, inconcientemente, fija su vista en una elevada montaña que se erguía a lo lejos. Por un momento mantuvo su vista en el

- ¿Sucede algo Irene? - le pregunta la princesa

- Esa montaña ... no se ... hay algo en ella que ...

- Si ... yo también lo noto ... es como si nos llamara - en eso ve a Philip que se acerca - noble Philip ¿conoceis esa montaña?

- Esa, Alteza, es el Monte Olimpo

- ¿El Olimpo? ¿la que se decía era el hogar de los dioses paganos de los antiguos griegos?

- La misma Alteza ... ahora os ruego apresuraros

Irene seguía con su vista clavada en la montaña y luego se vuelve hacia ambos

- Se que quereis alejarnos del mar ... si debemos adentrarnos en este territorio, debemos ir hacia allá ... hacia el Monte Olimpo

- No creo que sea prudente alejarnos mucho del mar - tercia otro caballero - en la mañana podemos regresar y conseguir un navío que nos rescate

Philip sacude la cabeza

- La doncella tiene razón ... vamos en esa dirección pero no llegaremos hasta la montaña ... nos quedaremos cerca a la costa ... el mar es nuestro único medio de escape. Por tierra no llegaremos a ninguna parte

Sin decir mas, la comitiva se pone en marcha

Manuel esperaba hasta el amanecer para regresar a Brusa, llevando a su díscolo sobrino. Los venecianos habían partido ya y los bizantinos enterraban a sus muertos y reconstruían los destrozos de los combates. En una parte de la muralla, Roger Guiscardo observaba el mar. Reynald estaba a su lado sin decir palabra cuando Mohamed aparece y se acerca a Roger

- Bien normando ... creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado ... es hora de reclamar al emperador nuestra recompensa por salvarlo

Roger seguía mirando el mar y Mohamed le pone la mano al hombro

- Vamos cristiano ... es hora de cobrar nuestro oro y en la mañana podremos irnos un poco mas ricos que antes

- Vete tu Mohamed ... yo me quedo

- ¿Que dices?

- Que me quedo

- ¿Habeis perdido la cabeza, normando? ¿es que ese germano os golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza? ¿que sentido tiene quedarse en esta maldita ciudad?

- No es la ciudad ... no es el oro ni tampoco el germano ... soy yo, Mohamed ... he luchado desde que tengo memoria y jamás he temido a ningún hombre pero cuando luché contra el germano, tuve miedo ... no de el, sino de lo que representa ... de niño sufría temores indecibles ... no había noche que no despertara asustado y dando gritos ... no entendía ni recordaba porque ... pero anoche, descubrí la verdad ... descubrí porque temí a la oscuridad de niño y el porque me hice pirata y me he dado cuenta que es algo de lo que no puedo huir y debo de enfrentarlo

- Roger ... lo que decis no tiene sentido ... ¿pedireis el oro o no?

- Si es lo único que os interesa cobradlo vos y quedaos con la flota ... yo me quedo a enfrentar mi destino

Roger se retira de la muralla y baja por las escalinatas seguido por Reynald ante la atónita mirada de Mohamed

En el interior de la fortaleza, Yazin contemplaba a su hermano quien comía algo "magia ... esto es magia" ... aún no comprendía la explicación de Basilio ni la mirada tranquila de Kemal. Nestor seguía sentado allí con la expresión perdida y al parecer agotado "ha curado a mi hermano solo con sus manos". Instintivamente sintió miedo pero se daba cuenta que no había maldad en el muchacho mas si en aquel que vino a matarlo "¿fue por eso? ¿por eso querían matarlo?

- ¿Acaso preferías que muriera? - le dice Kajar como adivinando su pensamiento

- No es normal ... ni siquiera nuestro hechicero ha hecho tales milagros ...

- No te sorprendas tanto - le dice Kemal - el poder de Nestor sale de el como podría salir de ti o de mi ... todos podemos hacer ese milagro pero no sabemos como ... Nestor ha nacido con esa habilidad

Yazin dudaba. En su corta vida había luchado para enfrentar a todo pero a esto, no tenía idea de como enfrentarlo. Si el muchacho tenía ese poder ¿no era lógico pensar que las fuerzas que querían destruirlo también?

- Aún no se porque estamos aqui ... ¿porque estas aqui armenio? ¿porque me buscaste aquí en Constantinopla?

- Estaba escrito ... cuando Stefano me dio su misión supe que mi destino estaba aquí en Constantinopla ... aún no se porque pero tu eres parte de ella

Yazin iba a replicar pero en eso Nestor se pone de píe

- ¿Te sucede algo Nestor? - le pregunta Kemal y se sorprende ante la mirada del muchacho

- Atenea - les dice asustado - Atenea está en peligro

El grupo se adentraba en aquel territorio y se colocaban sobre una elevación del terreno cuando ya la noche caía sobre ellos. La oscuridad comienza a rodearlos y Philip observaba aquella tenebrosa playa

- Caballero - le dice Irene - debemos seguir

- Sería una imprudencia - les dice otro caballero - no conocemos el terreno y no sabemos con que nos toparemos en medio de esta oscuridad ... debemos encender fuegos y montar guardia

Philip parece dudar y mira a Irene

- ¿Porque vuestra insistencia en continuar adelante?

- No me siento segura aqui ...

- ¿Tiene algo que ver el Monte Olimpo?

- ¿Porque lo decis?

- pareciera que quereis que nos dirijamos en esa dirección

- No sabría deciros

Philip, a su pesar, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Pese a haber pasado muchas travesías, la vista del mar lo intranquilizaba. Iba a decir algo, pero de pronto, un grito estentóreo llama su atención. Trato de apartar su mente del miedo que iba subiéndole por el cuerpo al darse cuenta que ese grito provino del mar. Un nuevo grito despejó sus dudas. Lo que sea que haya gritado lo hacía desde la playa y se sintió mas cercano que el anterior. Lo peor aún fue el miedo que se palpaba en el grupo. Aquel sonido no parecía haber brotado de labios humanos

- Luis - le dice Philip - ordenad el avance ... quiero a la princesa y su doncella protegida por un grupo alrededor de ellas ... quiero hombres adelante con los ojos bien abiertos y túrnense quienes irán cerrando la marcha ... tratad de encender antorchas mientras caminamos ... nos vamos de aqui

No hubo necesidad de repetir las órdenes. Los soldados y marinos se organizaron rápidamente para dar inicio a la marcha en plena oscuridad. Un nuevo grito se sintió pero sorprendentemente mas cercano

- Dios nos ampare - musita Carmesina - lo que sea que grite así viene tras nosotros ...

- Y parece haber salido del mar - dice Irene - Philip ... por favor ... dadme una espada

Philip no se lo niega y le entrega la suya ... el avance era lento debido a la oscuridad y el detenerse a cada momento tratando de encender las antorchas ... el nuevo grito se siente pero parecía que estaba ya a pocos metros de ellos

- ¡Vive Dios que si alguien se acerca lo atravesaré con mis flechas! - grita uno

- ¡Conservad la calma! - exclama Philip - ¡tensad los arcos y preparaos!

El siguiente grito no sonó como el anterior, este fue humano. Mas específicamente de uno de sus hombres rezagados

- ¡Es Boumont! - grita uno ... de pronto, el pedernal consigue encender aquella antorcha cubierta de aceite y el primer resplandor quiebra la densa oscuridad que los rodeaba

El grito provino de uno de los hombres pero este lo había hecho de espanto. Una visión fugaz de aquello que retrocedía sumergiéndose en la oscuridad llevando en lo que parecía una boca al infeliz soldado que grito momentos antes y cuya expresión de pánico se podía ver en aquellos ojos cegados para siempre

- ¡Disparad! - solo pocos soldados hacen caso y las flechas se pierden en la oscuridad sin saber si habían dado en el blanco o no. Un nuevo grito estentóreo parecía provenir del flanco izquierdo del grupo. De pronto se ve que uno de los soldados cae y es arrastrado por el suelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad

- ¡Nos rodean! - surge el grito y los soldados disparan sus flechas desordenádamente. Philip reacciona y enciende mas antorchas

- ¡Formen un círculo alrededor de la princesa! - los soldados empiezan a hacerlo pero un nuevo grito y el espantoso gorgoteo se escucha lo que fue demasiado para el pequeño grupo. Por todos lados empezaron a desbandarse. Philip se da cuenta que es inútil la resistencia y coge a ambas mujeres y con una antorcha en mano las conduce por el camino, seguido por tres caballeros. Los gritos se multiplicaban como si los fugitivos estuvieran siendo cazados. Irene no tenía idea de cuanto corrieron. Los gritos estentóreos parecían acercarse mas y de pronto coge el arco que llevaba uno de los hombres y velozmente enciende una flecha con la antorcha y dispara sin apuntar

Lo que vieron todos fue un espectáculo que dificilmente olvidarían. La flecha se había clavado en algo y ese algo se encendió como una tea al contacto con el fuego. Aquella figura de indescriptibles formas empezó a sacudirse mientras las llamas la cubrían y empezaba a agitarse como ejecutando una danza macabra y a la luz de sus formas, otras figuras similares se distinguían. Carmesina lanza un grito de espanto para finalmente desvanecerse en medio de aquel caos infernal

Despuntaba el alba cuando Yazin, Kemal, Schelotto y Alseci se encontraban en el puerto Eleuterio y junto a ellos estaba Kajar quien se mostraba plenamente recuperado. Manuel y Basilio se acercaban con un grupo de soldados

- ¿Estais seguros que debeis ir? - les dice Manuel

- Hemos aprendido a confiar en la palabra de Nestor, Alteza - les contesta Schelotto

- No ireis sin mi - Ettore de Atenas hacía su aparición - mientras la princesa no regrese a Constantinopla sigue siendo mi responsabilidad

- Sois bienvenido señor - le responde Alseci quien rápidamente acude a una llamada de Scorza quien también hacía su aparición

- ¿Estais seguro de querer hacer esto? - le pregunta el enviado papal - esto no es la misión que os dio el Papa

- Vos sabeis señor que el Papa me pidió que observara todo con relación a la princesa

- No que velarais por ella ... lo que suceda será la voluntad de Dios

- La voluntad de Dios es que esta misión se realice bien y eso incluye saber cual será el destino de la princesa

- Espero que Dios esté con vos ... os justificaré ante el Santo Padre

- Agradeced a Su Santidad por lo que ha hecho por la desventurada Constantinopla

Roger Guiscardo y Reynald (quien parecía acompañarlo a todas partes) se acercan al grupo seguidos de atrás por Mohamed

- Si pensais navegar creo que lo mejor es acompañaros - les dice el pirata

- Creo que no tenemos oro para pagar vuestros servicios - le dice Schelotto

- No lo hago por oro ... quiero ayudarles ... es mas, les ofrezco ir en mi nave ... iremos mas rápido y mis lobos del mar harán vuestro viaje seguro

Los hombres parecen dudar y Roger le dirige una mirada a Basilio

- Confiad en el - dice el bizantino - es hombre de palabra

Los hombres se dirigen al barco cuando Enrique de Guzman y Robert de Norfolk se presentan

- No creeran dejar a un viejo castellano aqui - les dice el conde

- No crei que este asunto fuera de vuestro interés - responde Alseci

- Oh ... me gusta la aventura y creo que tanto yo como mi joven amigo tenemos interés en como termina esta aventura, además que deseo conocer a esa princesa de la que tanto hablais

Todos sonríen y dan la bienvenida al conde y al inglés. Reynald se aparta temeroso y se retira de cubierta. Mohamed sostiene del brazo a Roger

- Aún creo que sos un idiota ... ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

- Ya os lo dije sarraceno ... es lo que he decidido y no estás obligado a seguirme ... eres el nuevo comandante

- Pues gracias ... de todos modos os acompañaré hasta el mar de Tracia y luego regresaré a Cilicia ... no tengo deseos de acompañar mas locuras

La flota pirata parte siendo observados de lejos por Manuel. El príncipe a su pesar debía partir de inmediato por tierra hacia Bulgaria donde Bayazid los aguardaba y de allí tal vez debía partir a Asia ... o podía morir en Bulgaria

La princesa se sintió mareada cuando abrió los ojos y se vio en un lugar oscuro donde algunas rendijas dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Tuvo deseos de gritar pero sintió su garganta arder y solo tuvo fuerzas para arrastrarse en la oscuridad y tocar algo que parecía una pared de madera que alcanzó a golpear con sus escasas fuerzas

- Es inútil - suena una voz - ya lo he intentado

- ¿Irene? ¿sois vos? yo ... ¿donde estamos?

- Somos prisioneras ...

- ¿Que? ¿Que fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿quienes nos han apresado? ¿las horribles criaturas de anoche?

- ¿Anoche? ... princesa ... llevaos un día inconciente ... lo que vimos cuando huímos de la playa desaparecieron con el fuego pero en eso un grupo desconocido nos atacó en la oscuridad ... luchamos duro pero acabaron por capturarnos

- ¿Y Philip? ¿y los demás?

- No lo se ... tal vez muertos ... llamé a Philip en medio de la lucha pero solo escuché sus gritos de combate y fue cuando me golpearon en la cabeza y desperté aqui ... en la oscuridad supe que estabais vos conmigo pero no despertasteis hasta ahora

Carmesina estaba sobre mullida paja ... estaba sucia tras aquel largo sueño y no sabía que hacer

- Tomad agua - le dice - de cuando en cuando abren una portezuela y me echan agua y pan con algo de carne ... hay suficiente para las dos

- ¿Sera prudente comer lo que nos den?

- si nos quisieran muertas ya lo habrían hecho en lugar de envenenarnos ... comed y tratad de recuperar vuestras fuerzas ... si me atraparon fue porque no me pude mover de su lado ni pude correr con vos a cuestas

- Lo lamento ...

Carmesina come mientras se lamentaba no tener las cualidades de guerrera de su joven doncella

- ¿Habeis intentado hablar con ellos? - le pregunta a Irene

- No ... ni siquiera los escucho hablar ... prefiero no hacerlo ... ya habrá oportunidad de verlos

carmesina prefiere guardar silencio y esperar. Nunca supo cuantas horas pasaron desde que despertó y mientras Irene dormía sucedió aquello. Los gritos de combate y el choque de armas despiertan a Irene quien trata de forzar lo que parecía la puerta pero no puede. Poco a poco los gritos se van acallando y finalmente se produce el silencio. Tras unos minutos la puerta se abre y mientras Carmesina e Irene trataban de tolerar la luz del sol, unas figuras en armadura se van distinguiendo

- Os saludo Vuestra Alteza ... Carmesina Paleóloga de Bizancio

Carmesina cae al suelo a bajar y es inmediatamente ayudada por su salvador a quien abraza

- ¡Mi señor Hipólito!

Carmesina había sido llevada triunfalmente a Macedonia escoltada personalmente por el joven duque. Atrás de ellos, también a caballo estaba Irene quien miraba con desconfianza al duque y al monje que estaba a su lado. No pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver al gigantesco guerrero cubierto de corazas y el rostro cubierto pese al sol que cabalgaba al frente de todos

La princesa parecía estar muy emocionada por haber sido rescatada por Hipólito. No parecía tener ojos mas que para el gallardo duque, cosa que le era completamente indiferente a la joven rusa. No entendía el italiano así que no podía seguir la conversación ni las palabras de los soldados florentinos que acompañaban a la pareja. Se había cuidado de dirigirle la palabra a Vilonga quien de hito en hito la miraba. Irene tenía algunas preguntas que hacer pero esperaba que la princesa lo hiciera

- Espero que la hospitalidad de mi castillo sea de vuestro agrado

- Suficiente es sentirme segura bajo vuestra protección ¿como habeis podido llegar a mi?

- Mi corazón me decía que la encontaría a vos ya que no os encontré en Constantinopla

- ¿Constantinopla? ¿venis de allí? ¿que ha sucedido con mi tío? ¿mi sobrino aún gobierna?

- Vuestro sobrino ha sido arrojado del trono por vuestro primo Manuel ... regresó y con nuestra ayuda pudo recuperar el mando y devolvérselo a vuestro tío ... yo decidí regresar al saberos a salvo y Dios hizo que os encontrara en este predicamento

Ambos continuaron su alegre conversación. Pasaron la noche ya a un día de marcha del castillo y una tienda fue levantada para ella e Irene. Una suculenta comida fue enviada a las dos con las excusas del duque de compartir con ellas debido a asuntos que debía solucionar

- No os noto alegre Irene - le dice Carmesina

- No estoy muy segura si lo mejor es ir con el duque a Macedonia ... el os pretende y lo mejor es que os devuelva a Constantinopla como era nuestra intención

- Vamos Irene ... no seais desconfiada ... el camino es peligroso y una vez en el castillo podremos enviar un mensaje a mi primo para que nos envía una escolta que nos regrese

- Tal vez para ese entonces no podreis salir ... ya os dije que el os pretende

- No tiene nada de malo aceptar su hospitalidad ... además, soy yo quien lo decide

- Oh ... esta bien su majestad ... me alegro que hayais encontrado a alguien que pueda cargaros cuando os desmayeis

- No me falteis el respeto Irene ... bastante he soportado vuestras insolencias y si lo he hecho ha sido por ...

- Si ... lo se ... por pena y lástima a su sierva ... ¿sentis la misma pena por Philip y los otros que murieron defendiéndola? que rápido los olvidasteis al ver a vuestro gallardo duque

Irene se pone de pie y sale de la carpa ante la sorpresa de la princesa. Camino un poco por allí sin ser vista por los guardias y se adentró en el bosquecillo cercano. Pensaba si lo mejor no sería huir y advertir a la corte de lo que sucedía pero no quería dejar a Carmesina a merced del duque. fue en eso que escuchó unos murmullos y con el sigilo que solo una esteparia podía tener se acercó al origen de los sonidos. En la oscuridad estaban tres figuras que hablaban lo suficientemente alto para que Irene los escuchara. No les entendía ya que hablaban en italiano

- tal como os prometí teneis a vuestra princesa - quien hablaba era Vilonga y el otro era el duque - no debeis soltarla y yo me encargaré de lo demás

- ¿A que os referis? - pregunta Hipólito

- Se que Manuel ha salido de Constantinopla y seguramente se ha ido a arrodillar ante su amo el turco llevando a ese idiota sobrino suyo ... eso quiere decir que Juan V está solo y débil tras la revuelta ... si vos os casais con la princesa no le quedará mas remedio que aceptaros como vuestro hijo y futuro Cesar

- ¿Y si ella no quiere?

- ¿como oponerse? esta enamorada ... lo veo en sus ojos ... solo debeis convencerla y consumar el matrimonio o hacerla vuestra antes de la boda ... eso la hará aceptaros como esposo ... imaginaos ... no podeis devolver una princesa deshonrada y eso os confiere el derecho y el deber de desposarla ... el viejo emperador no vivirá mucho y vos podreis reclamar la corona ... una vez controlada Constantinopla podeis acabar con el duque de Atenas e incluso someter al príncipe Nerio y os convertireis en el nuevo amo de Grecia y toda Europa os apoyará en contra del turco

- Vuestros planes son demasiado precisos ... ¿estais tan seguro de que no fallarán?

- Eso dependerá de como mantengais a la princesa

- Hablando de ella ... veré como está ... no confío en su doncella

El duque se retira y el hombre que estaba al lado de Vilonga se acerca a el

- ¿Que deseais que haga?

- Id a Constantinopla ... busca a Baragos y dile que haga lo que le dije ... es hora de que ese viejo caduco del emperador se encuentre con su Dios

Irene no había entendido lo dicho pero comprendía que los planes de ellos no presagiaban nada bueno para ella ni para la princesa. Sigilosamente se retira para regresar al campamento. Al entrar en la carpa se encuentra con la princesa que departía con el duque quien al ya se encontraba allí

- ¿Donde andabais Irene? - le pregunta la princesa

- Solo caminaba ... mi señora

- No es bueno que las doncellas caminen solas por un campamento lleno de soldados - le dice el duque

- Creí que los soldados de vuestra excelencia son de fiar y obedientes a vuestras ordenes

Irene se sentó en unos cojines y se dedicó a tejer sin decir nada. Carmesina la miraba de rato en rato lo mismo que el duque. La joven adivinaba que era lo que estaban pensando pero no tenía la menor intención de moverse

Ya era tarde cuando el duque se excusó y se retiró. Carmesina sin decir nada se echó sobre los cojines y se quedó dormida. Irene la imitó pero casi ni durmió estando atenta a todo ruido de fuera

Fin del capítulo 15


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Rescate

Al día siguiente, las tropas del duque Hipólito con Carmesina e Irene continuaron camino. A mediodía ya estaban en la fortaleza macedónica donde sus guardias le dieron la bienvenida. Carmesina se dejó conducir por el duque hacia sus habitaciones seguida por la presencia de Irene quien no se despegaba de la princesa

- Espero que disfruteis vuestra estancia aquí mi señora - le dice Hipólito - debeis recordar que esto es un castillo y no un palacio digno de vos

- Lo que he visto hasta ahora de vuestros dominios me han asombrado, mi señor duque ¿no es verdad Irene?

- Si mi señora ... lo único que me extraña es no haber visto a nadie en todo el camino ¿habeis despoblado vuestras posesiones, mi señor duque?

Hipólito no contesta y besando la mano de la princesa se retira. Carmesina mira nuevamente con furia a Irene

- ¿No podreis hacer un esfuerzo de resultar agradable al duque?

- Soy vuestro lado sensato ... ¿acaso estais tan obnubilada que no os diste cuenta de lo que vimos antes de llegar aqui? vuestro duque debe ser un buen gobernante para que la gente prefiera no vivir en sus territorios ... si es que no se murieron ya

- No quiero escucharos ... sois una arpía cuando lo quereis

- Como os dije ... soy vuestro lado sensato

Irene prefirió no decir nada de lo que vió la noche anterior. Cuando llamaron para cenar, Irene se excusó en comer lo que alegró a Carmesina para evitar cualquier desagrado al duque. Irene fue a la cocina a comer allí donde unas temerosas sirvientas que apenas hablaban el griego le sirvieron. Una ruda mujer que hablaba italiano le dijo unas palabras bruscas que no entendió así que la ignoró. Tras comer, pudo saber donde se encontraban las mazmorras. Tenía intención de ir allí para conocer mas del duque "no hay mejor forma que ver a sus prisioneros ... ellos me dirán lo malo de el"

Irene se escurrió por los pasadizos. Habían pocos guardias ya que el grueso del ejército estaba en camino y estos no prestaban mucha atención. Irene consigue llegar a las mazmorras. Los sonidos que escuchó la alertaron de que había alguien mas. Pudo llegar hasta una cámara donde, desde la oscuridad, pudo ver a un grupo que hablaban y reconoció al monje Vilonga quien al parecer amenazaba a alguien ... su corazón dió un vuelco al reconocer a Philip

- ¿De que os sirve vuestro valor ahora? ¿que ganais con esta agonía? vamos caballero de Rodas ... decidme ... ¿porque vosotros estais tan interesados en la princesa? ¿es ella a quien esperabais? ¿que secretos tiene vuestra orden sobre la corte bizantina?

Philip no contesta y en eso, Vilonga coge a uno de los prisioneros y ante la vista de todos le clava el puñal en el pecho y lo abre. El hombre grita pero se mantiene vivo mientras Vilonga mete su mano en el pecho y luego la retira con el corazón de su victima en la mano

- Se ha dicho que el valor de un hombre está en su corazón ... se dice que el corazón puede transmitirnos ese valor

Vilonga mastica el corazón y lo traga. Luego acerca su rostro ensangrentado a Philip quien vuelve la cara conteniendo el asco

- ¡Jaja! no os creais tan duro ... tal vez si comienzo a matar a los compañeros que os quedan os haga mas razonable ... no creais que podreis engañarme ... conozco los secretos que tenían los templarios y que lo transmitieron a vuestra ridícula orden ... ya visteis caballero ... vuestra orden fracasó lo mismo que vos ... buscais en una vida recta el sentido a vuestra vida ... reprimisteis vuestras emociones tratando de alcanzar la virtud ... ¡jaja! y eso solo os ha conducido a este lugar ... habeis visto en vuestro camino hasta aqui que no ponemos límites a nuestro deseo ... por donde vos pasasteis vistes la muerte el horror ... ¿donde estuvo tu Dios para impedirlo? ¿que hace ahora para salvarte?

Irene observaba esto asustada. Deseaba intervenir pero ¿ella sola que podría hacer contra ellos? es en eso que una mano de hierro la sujeta del cuello y la empuja al suelo. Trata de incorporarse pero una bofetada la derriba. De los cabellos es arrastrada hacia la cámara donde un sorprendido Vilonga aguardaba pero que luego lanza una carcajada

- ¡Jajaja! vaya ... esto si que es una sorpresa ... pobre pequeña ... dudo mucho que podreis decirle algo a vuestra ama ... me temo que os quedareis aqui por esta noche ... nada mejor que dejar a los enamorados solos sin vuestra molesta presencia ... ¡encerradla! mañana veremos que hacer con ella ... y vos mi querido Philip ... agradeced a esta joven que os ha dado unas horas mas de vida

Vilonga abandona las mazmorras mientras Irene era encerrada en una celda. Alcanzó a ver al noble Philip quien colgaba con los brazos encadenados y los ojos quemados

Los guerreros provenientes de Bizancio acampaban lejos de la playa donde habían encontrado los restos del barco y en el camino los restos de los soldados. Roger ordenó a su nave alejarse al sur y guarecerse en las islas que poblaban el litoral mientras el y los demás seguían el rastro ... tras un día de marcha habían encontrado evidencias de que algo les había pasado ya que restos de armas y ropajes aparecieron con evidentes signos de lucha. Yazin encuentra un pendiente que reconoce. Lo sujeta con fuerza y mira en la lejanía

- No os preocupeis - le había dicho Alseci - las encontraremos

Yazin pensaba en eso mientras estaba sentado en el suelo en la oscuridad y miraba el pendiente de Irene. En el camino ya habían encontrado el carruaje destrozado y el olor de Irene había sido latente aún. habían encontrado a un campesino que había estado escondido como el resto de los sobrevivientes a los saqueos de las tropas del duque quien les había informado que había visto a dos jóvenes que habían sido llevadas por el duque en dirección a su castillo

Sabedores de ello, Alseci les había dicho lo difícil que sería tratar de entrar al castillo sin ser vistos. Todos estaban reunidos pero Yazin había decidido apartarse. Kajar también estaba solo y no había mostrado ni siquiera interés en su hermano

- ¿Que creeis que podemos hacer? - le pregunta Schelotto

- No lo se ... si las tropas del duque están pululando por el castillo no creo que podamos llegar sin que nos descubran

- Esperad - interviene Robert - recuerdo una historia pasada ... ¿conoceis el nombre de William Wallace?

- ¿El rebelde escocés? - dice Alseci - eso fue hace mucho tiempo

- El tomó una fortaleza del rey Eduardo usando uniformes de sus hombres ¿porque no hacer lo mismo?

- ¿Así? ¿y donde conseguiremos algunos?

- Estoy seguro que deben haber quedado grupos de rezagados de las tropas de Hipólito de la Guardia ... tal vez no estén lejos

- No me parece mala idea - dice Schelotto - creo que sería la forma mas segura de entrar ... si alcanzamos al grueso del ejército podremos confundirnos

- No lo se ... nosotros podemos pasar por europeos y quizás Kemal, pero dudo que Yazin y su hermano puedan engañarlos

- A propósito - dice el conde Enrique - ¿donde están los mongoles?

Tarde se dieron cuenta que ambos hermanos habían desaparecido

Yazin no había comprendido la conversación de sus compañeros pero se dio cuenta que en grupo sus posibilidades de rescatar a Irene eran muy bajas. Mejor se movería solo. Rápidamente extrae su arco y apunta a una dirección

- No eres lo suficientemente sigiloso para mi Kajar - dice sin dejar de apuntar ... de la oscuridad surge la figura de su hermano

- Lo se ... pero esperaba poder sorprenderte ¿te das cuenta que vas a cometer una tontería?

- Tontería o no, no podremos llegar todos juntos sin que nos descubran ... haré esto solo

- No pienso dejarte

- No quiero tu ayuda

- ¿Que te sucede Yazin? ¿es por la princesa o es por la dueña de ese pendiente que llevas guardado?

- Voy a ir a rescatar a mi mujer

- ¿Que? ¡Jaja! ¡si nuestro padre te oyera! uno de sus hijos va arriesgar su vida por una mujer blanca

- Deberías comprenderme ... odias a los blancos por eso

Kajar deja de sonreir ... años atrás, un ataque de los boyardos de Moscovia, sorprendió a una caravana tártara que se dirigía a Crimea. No había oro ni botín y los rus mataron a todos incluidos a los niños. En ella estaba su mujer y sus tres hijos. A partir de ese momento Kajar cambió. Abandonó la aldea y se convirtió en bandolero y mercenario. Su crueldad contra los rus lo hizo ser perseguido sin cuartel por lo que no supieron si el seguía con vida o no

- ¿Como llegaste a parar a la ciudad de los griegos? - le pregunta Yazin

- Mi banda desapareció tras un encuentro con los moscus ... huí hacia el mar y me subí a un barco que me recibió ... llegué a tierras de gente de nuestra raza y me enrole como mercenario al servicio de los venecianos ... como luché bien me pagaron por acompañar a los soldados quen irían a esa ciudad ... ahora cuéntame tu lo que hacías allí

Yazin se lo cuenta y Kajar no contiene una carcajada

- ¡Jaja! ¿así que mi hermano quiere ser un príncipe parecido a los blancos? ¿que ganas con eso? ¿que ganas ahora por buscar a una blanca?

- Eso es asunto mío ... ahora regresate

- Ni hablar ... serás estúpido pero eres mi hermano. Me necesitarás

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Kajar solo levanta su arco y dispara una flecha. Un gemido les hizo saber que había dado en el blanco. Yazin hizo lo mismo y otro cayó. Ambos hermanos lanzan sus flechas guiándose unicamente por el instinto y con ello habían acabado con aquellos que acechaban. Se escucharon algunos ruidos de pies correr, pero las flechas las acallaron para siempre. Yazin se acerca a uno de los caidos y pone su rostro a la luz de la luna. El rostro bestial no había perdido su fiereza con la muerte

Carmesina terminaba de comer en compañía de Hipólito quien le había contado sobre la campaña en Constantinopla, omitiéndole muchos detalles sobre lo que realmente sucedió y haciéndole creer que gracias a el, su tío había recuperado el trono

- Os agradezco infinitamente vuestra ayuda, noble Hipólito ... ¿que puedo yo hacer por vos?

- El placer de vuestra compañía es mas que suficiente ... como veis, por lo general ceno solo ... temo que mis servidores no son buena compañía y carecen de los atributos físicos de vuestra Alteza que alegra la vista de cualquiera que pose sus ojos en vos

Vilonga se presenta de repente y murmura algo en el oido del duque quien hace un gesto de incomodidad y luego le hace una seña para que se retire

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Carmesina

- Nada que deba preocuparos princesa ... este ducado es reciente y es difícil traer el orden en estas tierras donde reina la barbarie

- Esto antes perteneció a nuestro imperio ... estaba bien hasta que nos fue arrebatado

- Los tiempos cambian princesa ... ahora luchamos aqui por la fe de Cristo ... los infieles son un mayor peligro ahora pero vuestro tío y vuestro primo se empeñan en mostrar complacencia al Sultán

- Debeis poneros en nuestro lugar ... es difícil poder oponerse a los deseos del Sultán sin desafiarlo ... nuestro imperio es ahora Constantinopla y nada le costaría a los turcos sitiarla y traer miseria a nuestro ya pobre imperio

- No deseo contrariaros pero es hora de una acción decidida ... unidos podemos vencer a Bayazid

- No tenemos tropas ni aliados

- Pero yo si ... princesa, si podemos aliarnos, podremos obtener el apoyo de Florencia y del propio Papa ... si conseguimos convencer a venecianos o genoveses, dominaremos el mar ... si el imperio germano nos da apoyo, podremos acabar con los infieles fácilmente pero ninguno de ellos apoyaría a vuestro tío ni tampoco al príncipe Manuel ... ellos quieren a alguien en quien puedan confiar

- ¿Os referis a vos?

- estoy hablando de nosotros ... mi señora, vos sois corregente del imperio. Si aceptais mi ofrecimiento, podríamos tener el mando y poder obtener el apoyo de Europa que solo pide el reconocimiento a la autoridad del Papa

- ¿Pretendeis acaso que con mi mano os convirtais en Cesar? ¿pretendeis que ignore los derechos de mi primo Manuel a quien quiero y respeto?

- Se sensata, Manuel seguirá prisionero de Bayazid ... ¿creeis que lo liberará? vuestro sobrino Juan entregará la ciudad al Sultán y solo vos podríais salvarla ... os ruego daros cuenta que es necesario tomar una decisión ... vuestro tío aceptará lo que vos decidais ¿acaso no quereis salvar vuestro imperio? ¿no deseais resucitarlo de sus cenizas como lo hizo Basilio II?

- Yo ... no lo se ... a veces deseo eso pero tambien es algo que quiero dejar ... a veces quiero alejarme de todo y no tener una responsabilidad como la que vos quereis que tenga

- Lo se señora ... y cualquier cosa que decidais, estaré allí en vuestro pensamiento ... si no deseais la corona podreis tener el amor ... el amor que yo os brindo ... os lo dije antes. Podremos dejar todo esto y ser solo Hipólito y Carmesina

- ¿Renunciarias al poder que deseais con desposarme?

- Nada es mas importante que vos ... nada

Carmesina baja la cabeza sin saber que decir. El duque se pone de pie y la ayuda a levantarse

- Estais cansada ... volved a vuestras habitaciones

Hipólito la acompaña hasta sus aposentos y la hace entrar

- No está Irene - dice Carmesina - me pregunto donde ...

La mano del duque se pone suavemente en su boca y la mira fijamente

- ¿Realmente deseais que venga? ¿acaso necesitais que os defiendan de mi?

Hipólito entra a la habitación mientras sostenía los brazos de la princesa. Carmesina cerró los ojos mientras la puerta de su habitación se cerraba con ambos juntos en el interior

Amanecía cuando Irene abrió los ojos. Philip aún seguía en su misma posición. El hedor del lugar era insoportable y la suciedad estaba presente en cada rincón, donde la sangre y las excretas se mezclaban. Irene trató de ver quienes estaban allí pero al final desvió la mirada. Reconoció a algunos miembros de la escolta pero estaban destazados o mutilados. Solo Philip, pese a su mal estado parecía estar vivo

- Noble Philip - lo llama - ¿estais vivo?

Philip, colgado de los brazos, levanta la cabeza con dificultad

- Doncella ... vos ... ¿como ... estais?

- Creo que algo mejor que vos ... lo lamento tanto

- No ... os preocupeis por mi ... ¿que sabeis de ... la princesa?

- Seguramente está en brazos del gallardo duque

- No ... no puede ser

- ¿Que tiene ella de especial? ¿porque ese monstruo del monje se interesa en ella lo mismo que ustedes?

- Vos ... no lo entenderiais

- Haced el intento ...

- Ella ... representa una esperanza para los hombres del mundo

- Me lo imagino ... por lo menos es una esperanza para el duque

- No ... no lo entendeis ... ella ... estaba profetizada ... vos habeis sufrido en este mundo ... ella representa el ideal de que sea mejor ... los templarios lo sabían ... la corte de Bizancio también ... mucha gente en el mundo también ... ella ...

Philip calla cuando la puerta se abre. Por ella entra Vilonga seguido de algunos hombres. Uno de ellos le da un puñete en la cara a Philip

- Veo que habeis pasado agradable noche ... os ruego disculpeis las incomodidades pero en las circunstancias actuales es lo mejor que puedo ofreceros

- ¿Que planeais escoria? - le dice Irene

- Vaya ... parece que la doncella no es una frágil dama de corte ... debío imaginármelo ya que vos fuisteis quien impidió que el duque tuviera una agradable noche allá en Constantinopla

- Si ... y fui yo quien mató a aquellos que enviasteis a secuestrarla ... ¿negais que ese intento de secuestro en Atenas no fue obra vuestra?

- No ... no lo niego ... pero eso ya no tiene importancia ... vuestra princesa esta aqui y en este momento comparte el lecho con el duque

- ¿Que?

- Como veis, vuestros esfuerzos que os condujeron hasta aqui no han servido de nada ... sois una esteparia ignorante y no tengo intenciones de perder el tiempo con vos ... solo me interesa lo que este caballero de la orden de San Juán tiene que decir

- Idos ... al diablo

- Veo que no habeis perdido el ánimo ... ¿creeis que no tengo formas de haceros hablar? pero ahora tengo una mejor prenda ... supongo que la muchacha representa algo para vos de todos modos ... sacadla de la celda

Los guardias lo hacen. Irene no se resiste y es puesta fente a Vilonga

- Sois una joven hermosa ... sería una lástima que perdierais esa belleza

Irene como toda respuesta lo escupe. Uno de los guardias la abofetea. Vilonga se acerca a ella y le rompe el vestido

- Tal vez una lección de humildad es lo que requiere esta joven ... es suya ... dejad que el caballero disfrute el espectáculo aunque no pueda verlo

- ¡No! - exclama Philip - ¡Dejadla!

- Regresaré mas tarde y tal vez se me ocurra algo mas agradable hasta que os decidais a hablar ... nos vemos mas tarde mi amigo

Vilonga sale de la mazmorra y cierra la puerta. Los gritos y estertores no se hacen esperar ...

En la habitación de Carmesina, el duque aún permanecía abrazado a la joven princesa quien parecía dormir. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Hipólito si es que era correcto hacer lo que venía haciendo. Aspiraba el trono imperial pero también no queria perder a Carmesina ¿si ella decidía no secundarlo en sus planes y querer llevar una vida anónima? no estaba seguro de cual sería su respuesta

También estaba Vilonga. A su pesar, le temía. No tenía idea de cual eran sus motivaciones pero ya le habían dicho que Vilonga no provenía del monasterio español de donde decía venir. Hasta ahora le había sdo útil y sus consejos le habían ayudado a consolidar su posición en Macedonia y ahora lo llevaba hasta el trono de Bizancio

- ¿En que pensais mi señor? - le dice la princesa ya despierta

- En lo feliz que soy con vos a mi lado ... y en lo que pensais con respecto a lo que os dije

- No lo se ... ya os dije que no quiero desconocer los derechos de mi primo al trono ... no puedo casarme solo para sentaros a vos allí ... se que mi primo también es lo suficientemente capaz para manejar los destinos de lo que queda del imperio

- No deseo contrariaros pero ya os dije que es poco probable que vuestro primo regrese a la ciudad ... ¿no creeis que debamos tomar una decisión?

- Oh Hipólito ... mi decisión con vos esta tomada ... quiero ser vuestra, como mujer y princesa ... pero no puedo ir a Constantinopla llevándote como consorte ... mi tío se sentiría mal y vos no seriais bien visto ... dejad pasad unn tiempo ... yo convenceré a mi tío pero solo os pido que me regreseis lo mas pronto para que no se den ideas sobre nosotros

- ¿Estais segura?

- Muy segura ...

- Pensadlo mejor ... yo quería sugeriros casarnos de inmediato y que vos os quedeis aqui hasta que vuestro tío os haga llamar

Hipólito se levanta y se viste. Carmesina se sienta sobre la cama

- Es extraño que Irene no haya llegado ¿acaso vos lo impedisteis?

- Pues ... pedi que la distrajeran lo suficiente ... tal vez esté por venir ... no os preocupeis por ella

Hipólito sin esperar una pregunta mas, se retira de la habitación dejando a Carmesina con un sentimiento de preocupación. Tras caminar unos pasos se encuentra con Vilonga que lo aguardaba

- Espero nque hayais pasado una buena noche, mi señor

- Ahorrate los sarcasmos ... ¿donde está la doncella?

- Está en las mazmorras mi señor ... no saldrá de ahí

- Pues ... buscad la forma de deshaceros de ella y hacerlo pasar por un accidente ... no quiero que arruine nada

- No lo hará señor ... os lo juro

Anochecía cuando Philip despierta. Había tratado de cerrar los oidos a aquello que sucedía frente a el pero no pudo hacer nada mas que insultar a los guardias quienes le contestaron con una andanada de golpes que lo dejaron inconciente. Al despertar, y sin poder ver nada, llama en la oscuridad

- ¿Irene? ¿estais ahí?

- Si .. - contesta una voz débil - no os preocupeis

- Yo ... lo lamento ...

- Ahorrad vuestra compasión ... solo estoy librando otra batalla

La mazmorra vuelve a abrirse e ingresan Vilonga con los guardias y un verdugo

- Vaya ... espero que hayais disfrutado la espera ... ahora caballero, espero que esteis convencido que no espereis nada de compasión de mi parte y lo que pasó es un anticipo de lo que sucederá en este momento a menos que me respondais

- No ...

- ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia! si no me decis nada ahora ... ordenaré que sigan divirtiéndose con esta muchacha ... pero esta vez será peor

Philip baja la cabeza como apesadumbado. El hubiera aguantado las torturas y la muerte, pero no podía soportar que otra persona sufriera por su silencio

- Que ... ¿quereis saber?

- Así me gusta ... quiero saber todo sobre Carmesina

- Vos lo sabeis ... es ella a quien esperamos ... ella la llamada a gobernar desde Atenas un mundo de justicia y que erradique el mal de la tierra ... ella la que debe traer la paz al mundo

- ¿Como estais seguro?

- Por los escritos antiguos ... las antiguas leyendas ... la diosa de la tierra ... la madre tierra ... "surgirá dede el imperio moribundo para reinar por siempre y evitar que el ser de horrible faz renazca" ... los tiempos, las palabras ... se aplican a ella

- ¿Quien mas sabe de esto?

- Basilio ... el Gran Maestre ... el Papa ... el patriarca de Constantinopla ... la corte de Moscú ...

- Vaya romanos y griegos unidos en un propósito ... las dos iglesias unidas por una mujer ... ¡jaja! irónico ... pero eso ya no podrá ser ... Carmesina se desposará con el duque y reinará aquí en Macedonia y yo la guiaré

- No ... ella es pura ... no podreis ...

- ¡Idiota! ella ya no es mas pura ... bastó solo una noche para que el duque la llevara a la cama ... he triunfado y vuestra orden, el Papa y todos los demás han fracasado ... solo quería estar seguro por vuestra boca y ahora no os necesito mas

- Matadme entonces ... no tiene sentido vivir

- No mi querido amigo ... estos hombres han venido a dejaros en libertad pero una vez que os hayan arrancado la lengua y cortado las manos ... en cuanto a la joven, sufrirá un desafortunado accidente que hará que la princesa no la extrañe demasiado

- Maldito ...

- haz tu trabajo verdugo ... y luego ya sabeis que hacer con la joven

El verdugo, parado en la puerta, saca sus terribles instrumentos pero en ese instante su cabeza sale volando y su cuerpo cae pesadamente. Detrás de el aparece la figura de Yazin

- ¿Que? - apenas tiene tiempo de decir Vilonga

- ¿Quien de ustedes señalará primero el camino al infierno? - dice el mongol en su lengua

- Yazin ... - musita Irene quien no podía creer quien era

Un guardia se adelanta pero en eso una flecha pasa al lado de Yazin y se le clava en la garganta. Yazin salta sobre ellos y atravieza a dos con sus espadas. Un giro de su cuerpo esquiva un mandoble y levantando su mano, corta la cabeza de su atacante. Las espadas nuevamente se cruzan y dos flechas mas acaban con los últimos oponentes. Vilonga trata de reaccionar pero en eso da un grito cuando Irene le clava un hierro en la espalda que lo hace caer pesadamente. El mongol se acerca a la joven quien lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos

- Irene ...

- Tu ... ¿como es que ... ?

- Te lo dije ... no podía perderte tan facilmente

- Deja el romance hermano - le dice Kajar que entraba a la mazmorra - debemos irnos ya

- Si ...

- ¡Esperad! ¡no podemos dejar a Philip! - dice Irene

- Yo lo sacaré - dice Yazin

- Esto es estúpido - dice Kajar - no podemos arrastrar a una doncella semidesnuda y a un moribundo para salir de aqui

- No os preocupeis por mi - dice Irene - usaré la cota de malla de uno de estos perros

Yazin libera a Philip quien apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Irene le quitaba la vestimenta a uno de los caidos y Kajar vigilaba la puerta, pero en eso lanza un grito mientras un puñal de clavaba en su espalda. Yazin e Irene se vuelven y ven a Vilonga detrás de Kajar clavándole un puñal

- ¡Maldito! - grita Irene - ¿porque no te mueres?

- ¿He de morir por la mano de una doncella deshonrada? - les dice Vilonga en lengua tártara - ¿aceptará el prícipe a alguien que ha pasado por tantos hombres?

- Basura - Yazin saca su espada

- ¿Acaso no os ha contado del joven griego en Atenas? supongo que ya tendrán tiempo de hablar

Kajar hace un esfuerzo y se suelta, momento aprovechado por Yazin para lanzarle su espada que se le clava en el pecho. Cuando pensaban que Vilonga iba a caer, este se ríe

- ¡JAJAJA! ¿realmente creen que pueden matarme? ¿a aquel que creo al guerrero que los atacó en Constantinopla?

Kajar en eso se lanza sobre Vilonga y lo derriba, hundiéndole mas la espada. Los carbones encendidos caen y al mezclarse con el aceite se encienden lasllamas que rodean a ambos caidos

- ¡Salgan de aqui! - les grita

- ¡Hermano!

- ¡Vayanse ahora! ¡estaba escrito hermano! ¡Nestor solo prolongó mi vida pero ya estaba escrito que moriría! ¡huye!

Yazin sostiene a Philip ayudado por Irene saliendo los tres de la mazmorra. Yazin no pudo ver mas a su hermano, ya que las llamas se habían elevado hasta el techo

Tras unos minutos, Yazin sostenía al desfalleciente Philip dentro de un almacén. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido pero Irene sabía que tenían poco tiempo

- Debo buscar a la princesa

- Yo vine por ti ... no por ella - le dice el mongol

- Yazin ... no puedo dejarla ... ella es importante

- ¡Y mi hermano también lo era y ahora está muerto! ¡No dejaré que su muerte sea en vano!

- Lo ... lo lamento ... era lo que menos esperaba ... ¡era lo que menos quería! ... por favor Yazin ... déjame ir ... no llamaré la atención pero no huiré dejándola

En eso se abre la puerta y alguien entra. La sorpresa duró un segundo. Quien entraba era una servidora de palacio. Irene velozmente la golpea y la derriba, dejándola inconciente

- Rápido ... ayúdame a ponerme su ropa ... puedo llegar a las habitaciones de la princesa

- Pero ...

- Por favor ... ayúdame

Yazin obedece y poco después la joven sale vestida de sirvienta y velozmente se dirige a las habitaciones de la princesa. Pasa por grupos de soldados y servidores que no le prestan atención. Al llegar ingresa y ve a la joven princesa sentada sobre su cama

- ¿Irene? ¿donde estabais? estaba preocupada por vos

- No hay tiempo de discusiones princesa ... debe venir conmigo ahora

- ¿De que hablas?

- Debo ... debo de mostrarle algo ... por favor ... venga conmigo

- ¿Que haceis vestida así?

- se lo explicaré en el camino ... por favor, no hay tiempo

Carmesina obedece y sale de la habitación siguiendo a su doncella. No tardan en llegar al almacén y Carmesina casi grita al ver a Philip y a Yazin, pero Irene le tapa la boca y la empuja contra la pared

- ¡Lo se todo! - le dice Irene con rostro furioso - ¡se muy bien sobre vos y vuestro amado duque! y mientras vosotros teníais vuestro romance, a Philip le sacaban los ojos en las mazmorras del duque ... no os cuento lo que hicieron conmigo pero si que le debo la vida a Yazin ... y ¿sabe por que? ¡por vos! ... ignoro que tontería es lo que os hace importante para el duque y para los caballeros de Rodas pero lo que se es que debemos de salir de aquí ahora ... lo que planea el duque es apoderarse del trono y vos sois un instrumento

Carmesina la mira con ojos asustados

- No ... no es cierto ... Hipólito no ...

- No sea idiota princesa ... la han estado usando ... Philip es la prueba de que todo es mentira ... ¡vealo! vea en lo que lo convirtieron para que os deis cuenta que clase de hombre es vuestro duque ... pero no voy a perder mas el tiempo ... saldremos con o sin vuestro consentimiento ... si vos os quereis quedar alla vos, pero yo sacaré a Philip de aquí y no dejaré que maten a Yazin ... si no nos ayuda será nuestra rehen y luego podrá regresar a los brazos de vuestro amado duque

Sin esperar respuesta, Irene la sujeta del brazo y la jala. Yazin ayuda a Philip y los dos ven que el patio estaba a oscuras y solo habían grupos de soldados conversando entre ellos

- Hay caballos allí y el portón está abierto ... si podemos pasar a los soldados, podremos salir - dice Yazin

- Yo ire por los caballos - dice Irene - controla a la princesa ... espero mi señora que no nos obligue a amordazaros

- No me trateis así - dice Carmesina - no os traicionaría

- Permitidme que dude princesa ... mientras vos teniais vuestra noche de amor con el gallardo duque ... a mi me abusaban sus sucios guardias sobre un suelo cubierto de excremento y sangre ... no espereis de mi comprensión ahora ni tampoco respeto

Irene sale cubierta por una manta y pasa entre los soldados para alcanzar los caballos. Coge tres de ellos y los jala hacia la puerta del almacén. Los guardias no parecían prestarle atención

- Deberemos salir rápido - dice Irene - noble Philip ... ¿podeis teneros en pie unos instantes para no dar sospechas?

- creo que si ...

- Pues salgamos ...

Los cuatro salen y Philip se sostiene del caballo. En eso, un grupo de soldados los rodea y los apuntan con sus lanzas. Un oficial se acerca

- Alteza ... os escoltaré a vuestras habitaciones

- Yo ...

- Os lo ruego señora ... regresad a vuestras habitaciones ... no me obligue a forzaros

Carmesina es apartada del grupo dejando a Irene, Yazin y Philip solos. El oficial los mira inexpresivamente

- Vosotros habeis cometido un crimen contra el señor duque de Neopatria ... arrestadlos

Un soldado se adelanta y sujeta el brazo a Irene. Yazin saca su espada pero en eso se detiene. Irene mira fijamente a su captor cuyo rostro se asomaba por el casco

- Vos ... duque Ettore ...

- ¡A la carga!

Los espadazos que provinieron de soldados con insignias del duque de Neopatria, quiebran las corazas de los soldados quienes no atinaron a reaccionaral verse atacados por sus supuestos compañeros. El oficial cae bajo la espada de Schelotto mientras Roger y Reynald se encargaban de los que acudían a la llamada de auxilio

- ¡Pronto! ¡Subid a los caballos! - grita Alseci quitándose el casco

Robert de Norfolk acude jalando varios caballos y todos, incluso Carmesina, suben a las monturas y se lanzan a galope. Un diestro flechazo de Yazin mata a quien acudía a cerrar el portón y luego otro flechazo corta la cuerda que sostenía la reja que cae estrepitosamente cuando el último sale del castillo, impidiendo que los soldados del duque vayan tras ellos. El duque Hipólito acudía ya con sus guardias

- ¡Traed caballos! ¡abrid ese portón o todos serán empalados antes del amanecer! ¡Una bolsa de oro a quien regrese a la princesa!

Minutos después, cerca de cien jinetes encabezados por el duque salían del castillo persiguiendo a los fugitivos

Los caballeros cabalgaban a todo galope sin detenerse en medio de la oscuridad, confiando en los caballos para guiarse en la oscuridad.

- ¡Giacomo! - Schelotto le dice en medio de la cabalgata a Alseci - ¡no tenemos idea adonde nos estamos dirigiendo! ¿que se supone que debemos hacer?

- Aprovechar la oscuridad ... es nuestra única esperanza de sacarle ventaja al duque

- Los caballos no resistirán mucho tiempo

- Debemos arriesgarnos ... debemos salir de territorio macedonio y tratar de llegar a una población amiga

- Sugiero ir a la costa - dice Roger - solo así podremos embarcarnos y salir de aqui

- Eso es lo primero que hará el duque ... estoy seguro que habrá enviado tropas a interceptarnos en la costa ... solo nos queda seguir hacia el norte, tratando de llegar a Salónica

- ¿Porque no llegar a mis territorios en Atenas? - interviene el duque - mi castillo nos protegerá y tengo suficientes tropas para defendernos

- Es demasiado lejos y ya seguramente Hipólito debe haber mandado mensajeros a Nerio de Corinto ... nos interceptarán antes de que hagamos la mitad del camino ... nuestra única esperanza es tratar de ir al norte y luego buscar refugio

No se detuvieron y siguieron a caballo por un trecho mas hasta que siguió la luna. Irene se adelanta hacia Alseci

- No podemos seguir ... Philip no resistirá mucho ... al menos debemos dejarlo descansar

- No podemos detenernos

- ¿Deseais que muera? ¿vale su muerte nuestra salvación?

Alseci hace una seña y todos se paran

- Bajaremos por este sendero ... solo nos detendremos por unos momentos para que los caballos descansen y atender a Philip ... apresurémonos

Todos bajan y bajan a Philip a quien atienden inmediatamente. Carmesina había permanecido silenciosa hasta que se decide acercarse a Alseci

- Maese Alseci ... no lo entiendo ... ¿que está pasando? ¿porque este rescate? yo ... no quiero creer que el duque Hipólito nos haría daño

- Alteza ... nosotros decidimos venir a rescataros ya que el peor lugar donde puede estar es el castillo del duque

- ¿A que os referis? el me aseguró que nos ayudaría contra los infieles ... me dijo que ayudó a devolver a mi tío al trono

- No se si lo que hizo fue ayudar ... el apareció cuando ya la revuelta había sido controlada ... hizo prisioneros y los empaló frente a las murallas ... cuando el príncipe Manuel le pidió detenerse lo desafió y exigió que vos le seais entregada y para ello se alió a los venecianos que habían apoyado a vuestro sobrino ... luego se retiró

- No ... no lo creo

- Creedlo o no princesa ... nada mas os puedo decir mas que la verdad de la que fui testigo ... no se que se trae entre manos el duque pero no es nada bueno para vos y para el imperio

Carmesina se deja caer al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

- ¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡no es cierto!

- Princesa ...

- ¡Yo lo amo! ¿no lo comprendeis? ¡lo amo! y ... el me ama

Alseci no quiso decir nada y los demás eran mudos testigos de todo. El duque de Atenas baja la cabeza y se retira. El sacerdote la sujeta suavemente del brazo y la hace levantar

- No podemos arriesgarnos princesa ... dejad que el tiempo aclare las cosas ... lo mejor ahora y os pido que confieis en mi, es tratar de alejarnos de el ... si no es por vos misma, hágalo por nosotros ... vea a Philip ... mataron también a toda su escolta y eso es lo que nos espera a nosotros si no nos ponemos en lugar seguro

Cabalgaron haciendo paradas, durante toda la noche. Al despuntar el día, ellos se dan cuenta que están bastante alejados de la costa. Sus caballos estaban cansados así que su avance se tornaba mas lento y necesitaban agua

- No podemos seguir - dice Enrique de Guzman a Alseci - debemos buscar un refugio para reponer fuerzas y alimentarnos ... amigo mío ... si seguimos Philip morirá

- Se que teneis razón pero si nos detenemos corremos el riesgo de que nos alcancen

No terminó de decir eso cuando un grupo de jinetes aparecen llevando los estandartes del duque de Neopatria. Inmediatamente, Alseci ordena una posición defensiva

- ¡Colocaos en guardia! ¡un círculo alrededor de las mujeres!

- ¡No necesito que me defiendan! - dice Irene - ¡dadme un arco!

Le dan uno y se pone al lado de Yazin y Kemal quienes lanzan sus flechas. Tres jinetes caen y luego otros tres. Los diez que llegaron se enfrentaron al acero de los caballeros. Tras un corto combate, los jinetes del duque mordían el polvo, sin ninguna baja de los caballeros

- ¡No podemos detenernos! - dice Alseci - ¡debemos seguir!

Pero se enmudece al ver un grupo mas nutrido de jinetes que surgían de una elevación. Todos se quedan quietos sin atinar a decir nada. Al frente de esos jinetes estaba un caballero con brillante armadura. Era el duque Hipólito

- No podemos huir ahora - dice Schelotto - son demasiados

- No nos queda mas que intentarlo ... ¡a galope!

Todos se lanzaron a galope y el duque da la orden para lanzarse a la persecución. Carmesina se acerca a Alseci

- ¡Maese alseci! ¡dejadme aqui! ¡es a mi a quien quiere!

- ¡Eso no lo detendrá! ¡nos matará y lo hará con vos lejos! ¡no nos retraseis mas y seguid la marcha!

Los caballeros del duque van acortando distancias. Yazin a galope lanza sus flechas y acierta a cada disparo. Pero eran demasiados. Alseci levanta la mirada al cielo esperando el milagro

El milagro sucedió. Del otro lado de una colina, aparece otro grupo de jinetes que, lanzando un grito de guerra, se lanzan al ataque. Los jinetes del duque se detienen ya que la caballería recien llegada debían sumar cerca a doscientos. Desde otra dirección se veía otra humareda que revelaban que otro cuerpo de caballería se aproximaba. Alseci se sorprendió al ver sus estandartes

- ¡Sipanhis! ¡son turcos!

Los jinetes florentinos se retiran en desbandada pese a los gritos del duque de que se preparen. Este se da cuenta que es imposible superar a los turcos por lo que decide retirarse junto con sus hombres. Se detiene un momento y levanta su espada

- ¡Carmesinaaaaa! - lanza un grito antes de desaparecer del lugar

Los turcos se lanzan a la persecución de los fugitivos. Alseci se detiene cuando el comandante turco se acerca y este lo reconoce

- Alejo Niceas ... vos

- Así es mi amigo ... yo ... por lo visto llegué a tiempo

Carmesina había llegado a Constantinopla en el mas completo mutismo de la cual no la pudo sacar nadie. Irene ni siquiera lo intentó. Los turcos los escoltaron hasta la costa donde Mohamed los aguardaba ante la sorpresa de Roger que no se esperaba que el sarraceno decidierá ir a buscarlo. Alseci se enteró que Niceas había actuado sin conocimiento del Sultán lo que le extrañó pero que al final agradecía. Al día siguiente estaban ya en Constantinopla

La situación en la ciudad era caótica. Basilio había tenido que sacar patrullas armadas para que mantengan el orden de la ciudad. La salud del viejo emperador se había complicado. Solo una pequeña escolta esperó a la princesa en el puerto y ella, sin decir nada, va hacia palacio. Irene no la sigue y se queda en el puerto junto con los demás. Philip fue llevado ante los médicos griegos para que sea revisado, aunque había mostrado una leve mejoría

Carmesina llega a palacio e inmediatamente se va a encontrar con su tío. Juan V no puede pararse pero si abraza a su sobrino con gran fervor, mientras la princesa derramaba lágrimas

- Os crei perdida ... juro que aquellos que te protegieron serán recompensados

- Tío ... hay tanto que contar ... tan solo os pido que me comprendais

- ¿Que es mi niña?

En los exteriores, Alseci se preparaba para despedirse de todos. Los apretones de manos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Que hareís amigo mío? - le dice el conde Enrique

- Regresaré a Roma ... supongo que el Papa quiere verme ... ¿y vos?

- Seguiré mi camino ... tengo que ir a Samarcanda a dar un mensaje al emperador Tamerlan

- ¿Tamerlan? ¿es que Enrique de Castilla busca una alianza con los mongoles?

- Tamerlan es un gobernante poderoso ... tal vez sea la mano que necesitamos en contra de Bayazid ... que mejor forma de hacer amistad con el

- No lo se ... lo que se de el es que tiene un gran poder pero es ambicioso y cruel con sus enemigos ... escuche que persiguió a un príncipe hasta la India. Cuando lo venció, ordenó arrojar a sus hijos al río ... y eso no es todo. Ha destruido ciudades y matado a sus habitantes

- ¿Somos muy diferentes acaso?

- No ... no lo somos ... desgraciadamente no ... espero que Dios esté con vos y tengais un viaje que llegue a buen término

- Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar ... nuestros destinos estàn unidos después de lo que hemos vivido

Roger estaba con Reynald quien se mostraba abatido y miraba el mar

- ¿Aún piensas ir a Jerusalen?

- No lo se ... el es mi hermano ... yo ... no lo se

- Tal vez Dios te está dando la oportunidad de hablar con el ... dile quien eres

- El está buscando venganza ... venganza contra mi por haber matado a nuestro padre

Robert de Norfolk los mira y se acerca a ellos ante la alarma de Reynald

- ¿Os ireis como piratas aún? - les pregunta

- No lo sabemos señor - dice Roger - le he dado mis naves y mis hombres a Mohamed ... tal vez vaya a Jerusalen

- ¿Buscais el perdón de vuestros pecados? si haceis eso me gustaría acompañaros o mejor dicho que nos acompañen al conde y a mi ... vamos a Oriente y hemos decidido pasar por Jerusalen

- Se que vais a buscar al mongol Tamerlan ... ¿quereis visitar los Santos Lugares?

- Asi es ... es una oportunidad que ningún cristiano puede dejar pasar ... ¿que dicen?

Roger mira a Reynald quien no sabe que decir y el gigantesco normando sonríe

- Creo que mi compañero y yo os acompañaremos en vuestra aventura ... los designios de Dios son inexcrutables

Al día siguiente, Roger y Reynald habían partido con el conde español y el barón inglés rumbo a Jerusalén. Alseci y Schelotto habían partido, no sin antes despedirse del emperador. La princesa no estuvo presente

- Disculpad a mi sobrina - dice Juan V - los acontecimientos la han agotado en extremo

- Lo entendemos Majestad ... solo le deseamos lo mejor a ella y a vuestro trono

- Mi deuda con vosotros es incalculable ... me habeis devuelto mi trono y salvado la vida de quien considero mi hija. No se como pagaros

- Considerad la oferta papal ... no busqueis la alianza con Tamerlan y apóyese en la cristiandad ... la actitud del Papa es favorable a vos

- Lo tomaré en cuenta ... llevad mis parabienes a Su Santidad

Alseci nota muy decaido al emperador pero se cuida de hacérselo notar. Tras intercambiar las últimas palabras, se inclina ante el emperador y se retira junto con Schelotto. Una hora después abordan la galera papal y abandonan la ciudad. Alseci se preguntaba cuando duraría el imperio y el emperador ya moribundo

Kemal y Nestor se habían despedido ya de Alseci y Basilio los habìa conducido a su casa dándoles habitaciones. Mientras Nestor se acomodaba, Basilio llama aparte a Kemal

- Aqui estareis seguros ... si es cierto lo que nos dijo Yazin sobre Vilonga, creo que hemos ganado una primera batalla

- Asi es, pero la guerra continua ... y no hay lugar donde estemos seguros

Yazin se encontraba sentado mirando el mar. Irene no se animaba a decirle nada pese a que estaba profundamente agradecida con el mongol y sus sentimientos hacia el ya habían cambiado, pero no podía amarlo como el hubiese querido y no sabía como decírselo, además que en ese momento, Yazin se despedía de su hermano hablándole al viento y dejando partir a su espíritu

- ¿Pensativa muchacha? - la figura del duque Ettore se presenta ante Carmesina

- Mi señor duque ... ¿regresareis a Atenas?

- No tengo nada que hacer aqui ... quería deciros que fuisteis muy valiente

- Gracias ... vos también

- ¿Habeis pensado lo que le direis al príncipe Yazin?

- No lo entiendo ..

- He hablado con Philip ... soy lo suficientemente viejo para saber que no se puede mandar en el corazón de una muchacha sea princesa o sierva, así que no os diré nada ni abogaré por el joven mongol. Solo os digo que el se merece al menos unas palabras

- Lo se ... solo que también se que el se merece algo mas que una negativa ... se que en vuestra forma de ver, el ha hecho suficientes méritos para ganarse un lugar en mi corazón y es cierto ... lo tiene, pero solo es un pequeño espacio el que ocupa

- Pues ... ve y decidselo ... además si deseais yo os puedo llevar conmigo a Atenas

- Yo ... no se que decir ... pero mi destino pertenece al emperador

- Hablaré con el si lo deseais ... yo haré eso mientras vos haceis lo correcto ... hablad con Yazin

El emperador recibe al duque obsequiosamente pese a que no pudo levantarse del trono. Los cortesanos habían sido retirados ya que el emperador no confiaba en ellos debido a que muchos se habían puesto al lado de su sobrino. Ettore se inclina ante el emperador

- Levantaos amigo mío ... soy yo quien debería inclinarse ... vos auxiliaste a mi sobrina y luchasteis valientemente por mi imperio

- Majestad ... solo hice lo que consideré correcto ... me alegro que todo haya terminado para bien y ahora regresaré a mis tierras

- Esperad duque ... se que vos os malquistasteis con Florencia y con Nerio de Corinto quienes apoyan al duque de Neopatria ... habeis quedado en una posición peligrosa frente a la República quien podría quitaros Atenas y entregársela a Hipólito

- Aunque no lo crea Majestad, eso no me importa mucho ... si debo defender mis derechos lo haré pero no quiero mas muertes ... si eso decide Florencia, entregaré lo que se me dió y me retiraré a mis posesiones en Europa

- Mal premio para alguien que defendió una causa justa ... Duque Ettore, quiero haceros un ofrecimiento ... vos vinisteis aqui como pretendiente de mi sobrina Carmesina ... si bien, ella decidió no dar una respuesta, creo que es hora de tomar una decisión ... quiero reconoceros como prometido de la princesa Carmesina Paleóloga y futuro Cesar del Imperio

Para Ettore, aquellas palabras sonaron como un trueno a sus oidos. Tardo mucho antes de reaccionar

- Majestad ... yo ... no lo entiendo ... ¿porque?

- Vos habeis demostrado ser verdaderamente digno de emparentarse con la familia imperial

- Pero ... el duque Hipólito

- El duque Hipólito ha demostrado mas bien ser indigno para aspirar a ser Cesar ... su comportamiento ha sido despreciable no solo con la ciudad y mi persona y la de mi hijo ... vos sabeis a lo que me refiero y se que en las circunstancias actuales os estoy pidiendo demasiado ... sois vos quien nos haría el favor frente a nuestra deshonra. Os ruego por favor que acepteis lo que os pido

Ettore baja la cabeza. Lo sucedido era demasiado obvio y el tenía orgullo, pero sentía que realmente amaba a la princesa ¿como lo tomaría ella?

- ¿Que es lo que dice la princesa?

- Ella ha manifestado aceptar lo que os propongo ... esto, mi querido duque, no lo hago solo por nosotros y por vos ... lo hago por ella. Si hay alguien que le puede dar felicidad sois vos

Ettore mira al emperador y asiente

- Es un honor que me otorgais Majestad ... solo os pido dos cosas ... que me dejeis hablar con ella ...

- ¿Y lo segundo?

- Eso dependerá de lo que resulte de lo primero

Hipólito de la Guardia estaba sentado sobre aquella especie de trono con la mirada perdida. Nadie había osado dirigirle la palabra y durante ese tiempo no había probado alimento. Miles de confusas ideas desfilaban por su cabeza cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

- No debeis estar tan abatido mi señor ... una puerta se cierra pero se abren otras

Hipólito levanta la cabeza y ve a alguien frente a el. Inmediatamente levanta su espada sobre la figura

- ¡Vilonga! ¡maldito seais! ¡vos me condujisteis a esto! ¡vos ...!

Hipólito se calla y la espada se le cae. El rostro de Vilonga estaba destrozado por las quemaduras pero en medio de aquel horror se dibujaba una sonrisa

- Pero ... no puede ser ... que es esto ...

- Mi señor ... esto es el precio que pagué por mi descuido ... pero no os preocupeis ... mi apariencia externo no me preocupa ... en estos casos, nuestras vidas son secundarias

- ¿A que os referis?

- Seguidme señor y os lo mostraré

Vilonga guía al joven duque por escalinatas que lo llevan hacia abajo. Extrañamente, Hipólito no recordaba esos pasajes dentro de su castillo. Al llegar al final de ellas, Hipólito no tenía idea de cuanto habían descendido ni donde estaban. Vilonga abre una puerta y dentro de ella ve a gente que no conocía quienes al verlo hicieron una reverencia

- ¿Donde estamos? ¿quienes son ellos?

- Ellos os aguardaban señor

- No entiendo ...

- Os hemos aguardado señor ... os preguntabais de donde venía ... pues, de aqui ... aqui os aguardaba y aqui estoy para serviros

- ¿De que hablais? ¿que es este lugar? ¿acaso es la entrada al infierno?

- No mi señor ... el infierno está alla arriba ... aqui no hay límites a nuestros deseos ... aqui el único precio a pagar es la luz ... luz que ahora reclamamos y que vos nos traereis

- No se de que se trate esto ... pero lo que traeré aqui son mis guardias y acabaré con vosotros ¡abominaciones! y vos ... ahora comprendo ... vos vinisteis a martirizarme y a alejarme de la mujer que amo ... fuisteis vos y os haré pagar

Hipólito se va hacia la salida pero se sorprende al no ver ninguna puerta. Trata de encontrarla pero se topa con un gigantesco hombre de armadura que lo cubría totalmente. Hipólito trata de empujarlo pero este lo sujeta y tras un forcejeo le arrebata el casco y nuevamente se queda horrorizado. Aquel rostro, pese a sus deformidades era inconfundible

- ¡Tallen!

- Asi es mi señor - dice Vilonga - el estaba deshecho ... así lo encontré tras caer de los muros de Constantinopla y ahora es mas fuerte que antes .. lo mismo que yo ... el fuego no me pudo matar y ahora vereis el momento de la resurrección

Todos se apartan y le muestran una mesa de piedra donde yacía un hombre también con parte del cuerpo quemado. Hipolito se siente empujado por unas manos invisibles que lo obligan a acercarse a aquel cuerpo y lo ve claramente. De pronto, aquel cuerpo deshecho abre los ojos y estira las manos hacia el duque quien retrocede horrorizado

- Quiero ... ¡quiero salir de aqui! ¡no quiero nada con vosotros, seres degenerados! ¡dejadme salir!

El crujir de una puerta alerta a Hipólito que ve la puerta que no había encontrado y que lentamente se abre lo que lo hace correr hacia ella. Nadie impidió su paso

- Sois libre de iros señor ... pero regresareis ... vos y nosotros sabemos que será así ... hemos aguardado por milenios ... que importa unos días mas

Hipólito regreso poco después con decenas de soldados pero pese a lo mucho que buscó, aquella puerta había desaparecido

Fin del capítulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El Inicio del Principio

En sus aposentos, Carmesina recibía al duque Ettore quien se inclina ante ella. La princesa se sienta e invita al duque a hacerlo. La princesa lucía algo demacrada y al parecer había llorado recientemente pero habló con voz firme cuando se dirigió al duque

- No ... os he agradecido vuestra hospitalidad en Atenas y vuestro valor al ir por mi a Macedonia

- No teneis porque agradecerme ... mas bien lamento que hayan habido circunstancias penosas para Vuestra Alteza ... y es por ello que he venido a hablaros

- Supongo que habeis hablado con el emperador

- Así es ... Alteza ... manifesté al emperador mi extrañeza por tan repentina decisión hacia mi propuesta

- ¿Acaso no deseais eso, duque?

- Si ... pero no quiero veros forzada a una decisión que no deseais ... vine a deciros que de mi no espereis que apoye o participe en algo que os obligue a hacer lo que no quereis

Carmesina se pone de pie y le hace una seña para que el siga sentado. Tras dar unos pasos por la habitación, mira al duque antes de responder

- Duque Ettore ... aceptaré lo que mi tío y vos decidais ... solo os pido que respeteis mi tristeza y mi verguenza por no haber llevado con dignidad mi título de princesa de Bizancio ... deseo alejarme de esta ciudad y poder tener una vida tranquila con alguien que me respete

- ¿No con alguien que la quiera realmente?

- No creo ahora en aquello que llamais amor ... no puedo pensar en ello

- Entonces me veo obligado a declinar el ofrecimiento de vuestro tío

Carmesina lo mira un momento con gesto inexpresivo

- No os entiendo ... ¿porque? ¿acaso ahora no quereis llevar a vuestra casa a una doncella deshonrada?

- No es eso ... no veo deshonra en que vos hayais amado ni deshonra que hayais entregado a otro vuestra pureza ya que lo habeis hecho con amor y no hay nada que yo pueda reprocharos ... siempre será un honor y de gran valor para mi que vos seais mi esposa y tened presente que siempre os trataré con respeto ... pero lo que no quiero ser es un escape para vos ... una forma de olvidar al duque de Neopatria ... si vos entrais a mi vida será porque yo entraré a la vuestra y para ello necesitamos amarnos ... si vos quereis ser mi esposa será para buscar la felicidad pero si vos lo haceis solo para ocultarse y fingir algo que no es cierto, no conteis conmigo

- Señor duque ...

- Lo siento Alteza ... debo retirarme

El duque se pone de pie pero Carmesina avanza hacia el

- Señor duque ... por favor ... no os vayais ... ayudadme por favor ¡no se que hacer!

La princesa cae de rodillas y llora pero el duque no se le acerca y solo la mira desde donde está

- Pensad en lo que quereis hacer ,,, ¿que desea vuestro corazón?

- Yo ... yo solo quiero una oportunidad ... una oportunidad de ser feliz aunque sea solo un día ... un corto tiempo que me haga creer nuevamente en mi

El duque se acerca y se arrodilla junto a ella y toma sus manos

- Os concedo esto ... tiempo ... aprended a ser feliz aqui y cuando esteis segura de que lo que os puedo ofrecer le permitirá alcanzar esa felicidad que anhela, yo vendrá a vuestro lado

El duque le da un beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse

Irene seguía mirando la playa al lado de Yazin, quien no había dicho una palabra

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? - le pregunta Irene

- Creí que eras tu quien quería decir algo

Irene traga saliva antes de hablar

- Yazin ... lo siento ... pero tu esperas algo que creo que no pueda darte

- Lo se ...

- ¿Que dices?

- Nestor me lo dijo

- ¿Quien?

- El muchacho que está con Kemal ... el me dijo que no esperara lo que no iba a tener ... me lo dijo antes de ir a buscarte

- Y aún así fuiste

- Lo que yo no pueda recibir no significa que no pueda dar ... ¿que importancia tiene que tu no me correspondas cuando yo si te amo?

- Yazin ... eres completamente diferente a la idea que tenía de los tártaros ... no se que decir mas que lo siento

Yazin saca una flecha y la dispara hacia el mar

- Supongo que tal vez haya otro tal como lo dijo ese monje

- Yazin ...

- Mejor no me lo digas

- ¿Aún quieres quedarte aquí?

- Si ... aún me debes el enseñarme el griego

Yazin carga su arco al hombro y se retira al interior de palacio. En ese momento sale Ettore quien se acerca a la joven

- El emperador ha dejado vuestro destino en vuestras propias manos ... sois libre y podreis venir conmigo a Atenas

- Mi señor ... os lo agradezco pero creo que me quedaré

- ¿Que decis?

- Por favor ... solo os pediría que le digais a Aristos que lo amo y que me espere ... sed bueno con el ... por favor

- Vaya ... ¿se trataba de Aristos? no lo sabía

- ¿Lo hará?

- Quedaos tranquila ... lo haré ... ¿tiene que ver tu decisión con Yazin?

- Vos lo dijisteis ... el merece algo mas que palabras ... al menos debe de aprender el griego

Inconcientemente el duque se inclina ante ella y sin dar tiempo de responder, se retira hacia su nave que parte a Atenas de inmediato

En Atenas, hizo llamar a Aristos para transmitirle el mensaje de Irene. Le pidió paciencia y (algo que extraño a todos) le pidió perdón por lo que pasó con su familia. Tras enterarse que el había salvado a la princesa decidió recompensarlo pero Aristos no quiso

- ¿Porque os negais a algo que os corresponde por derecho?

- Señor ... si hemos de ser sinceros, os confieso que yo acudid a vengarme de vos en la persona de la princesa ... no sabía quien era ella y nuestra ayuda fue en realidad mas circunstancial ... os ruego que acepteis mi sinceridad como yo acepto la vuestra así como el perdón que vos me pedis

Ettore guardo silencio y ordenó a sus guardias que salieran. Se acerca al joven Ettore y saca su cuchillo

- Si vos cometeis un error como el de vengaros en inocentes no os hace mejor que los nobles a quienes despreciais ... tomad ... usad este cuchillo contra mi si pensais que algo os debo

Aristos sujeta el cuchillo con fuerza pero al instante lo deja caer

- Me debeis todavía señor ... pero prefiero que seais me deudor y asi me permitirá poder reprocharos algo con mayor libertad

- Veo que sois mas sabio de lo que aparentais ... podeis iros Aristos pero os mandaré a llamar cuando necesite vuestro consejo y ser un buen señor para vuestra gente ... idos ahora con vuestra madre y aceptá lo que quiera ofreceros porque lo hago con sinceridad

Habían pasado 6 meses, donde la natividad y el inicio del nuevo año fueron celebrados casi sin alegría entre la población constantinopolitana. 1391 había llegado con malos pronósticos para la cristiandad donde un victorioso Sultán había conseguido apoderarse de la mitad de Bulgaria. La última carta de Manuel expresaba los difíciles momentos vividos en Brusa. Tras el asalto de Filadelfia, Manuel fue enviado a comandar un cuerpo del ejército turco en campaña contra tártaros y persas. Las condiciones eran duras y los peligros constantes. Todos temían por el.

La ciudad de FIladelfia había pasado a manos del Sultán por obra de los dos príncipes: Manuel y Juan. Ambos príncipes fueron obligados a sitiar la ciudad de Filadelfia con las tropas del Sultán. El gobernador de la ciudad se había negado a abrir las puertas a los turcos y Manuel la sitió. Fue una forma de humillar al imperio y a Manuel. El príncipe sufrió un rudo golpe moral pero fue preferible al hacha que le tenía preparada Bayazid quien ya no miraba con buenos ojos a aquel bizantino que parecía tener cualidades suficientes para manejar lo que quedaba del imperio con menos docilidad que su complaciente sobrino. Bayazid pensó que era mejor mantenerlo con vida en caso de que Juan se mostrara menos insumiso. Al tenerlos a los dos de rehenes le permitiría elegir a quien permitir ser emperador cuando Juan V muriera

El viejo emperador había recibido una última humillación. Habiendo mandado a reconstruir y reforzar los muros de la ciudad cercanos a la Puerta Aurea, Bayazid había enviado una embajada ordenándole su demolición. Ese pedido era simplemente para que no le hicieran las cosas difíciles si Bayazid se decidiera a ponerle sitio a la ciudad. Juan V tuvo que ceder ya que la orden vino con la amenaza de arrancarle los ojos a Manuel si es que no se le obedecía. Esta situación agravó mas su condición

Eran los primeros días de febrero de 1391. La salud del emperador era cada vez mas débil. Algo parecía estarlo consumiendo cosa que hizo que Carmesina asumiera los deberes de gobierno como corregente. Fué difícil hacerlo, pese al respeto de los cortesanos, habían grupos que murmuraban contra ella. Ella lo esperaba ya que frente a un gobierno aparentemente débil y sin el apoyo del heredero, surgirían grupos con intereses de manejar el gobierno

- Esa no es la forma de pensar de mi tío - dice Carmesina a un grupo de cortesanos encabezados por Baragos

- Alteza ... nuestras necesidades nos obliga a elevar los impuestos de los ciudadanos y a las provincias que aún nos obedecen

- Esto no pasaría si no se hubiera pactado con los genoveses para que custodien nuestras costas ... el precio es excesivo y solo accedí para no romper la palabra empeñada

- Alteza ... eso no está en discusión

- Lo que está en discusión es nuestro pueblo que ahora es lo único que tenemos ... no aprobaré dicha ley

- Alteza, os pido que reconsidereis

- Ya he dado mi última palabra consejero ... insistid ante los comerciantes que paguen mas ... o que mejor dicho, sus contribuciones pasen a las arcas del imperio y no a las bolsas de los funcionarios

- Creo que vuestra Alteza no tiene una clara idea del terreno que está pisando ... no podemos pasar por encima de intereses legítimos para favorecer a la chusma

- ¿Acaso debo entender que no puedo disponer como considere mejor si eso perjudica vuestras ganancias?

- Lo que quiero decir es que una joven inexperta e ilusa no parece tener las capacidades necesarias para gobernar ... nosotros, señora, somos el imperio ... han pasado muchos emperadores y regentes y nosotros seguimos aqui ... lo que representamos ha sido la garantía de existencia del imperio ... ahora señora, poned el sello imperial

Baragos le extiende el pergamino y le pone el sello

- Apartad eso de mi - contesta Carmesina decidida

- Alteza ... es vuestra última oportunidad ... yo puedo ponerlo en vuestro lugar y sentar a alguien mas digno de ese trono ... alguien que no se rodee de escoria tártara y armenia

- ¿Que quereis decir?

- Que una jovencita deshonrada es indigna para darnos órdenes ... tal vez os consiga un mejor puesto en los burdeles de Constantinopla

Carmesina baja la cabeza y coge el sello para luego estamparlo en aquel pergamino. Baragos sonríe y mostrando el sello a los demás consejeros que asienten con la cabeza, le dan la espalda y se dirigen a la puerta

Cuando las puertas se abren, no estaba la escolta de los consejeros. Estaba Basilio con soldados y sus lanzas al ristre. Baragos se da vuelta y ve a la princesa rodeada de varegos y caballeros de Rodas con las espadas desenvainadas

- ¿Que significa esto? - exclama Baragos - ¿que es este ultraje?

- Sucede que vos no sois el único listo aqui Baragos - interviene Vasili que acompañaba a Basilio - vuestros guardias os han abandonado a cambio de un mejor puesto que cuidaros la barriga ... hemos descubierto vuestra conjura y vuestra traición y hemos sido testigos de vuestro desafío al trono ... os confiasteis en que la princesa se dejaría manejar pero ella ha estado preparando esto por meses ... hemos descubierto también que vos habeis estado suministrando un veneno al emperador lo que ha agravado su estado de salud

- ¡No podeis probar esa infamia!

- ¿Creeis vos que es necesario? de todos modos, el paje del emperador ha confesado ... se asustó al ver el cepo y los hierros ardientes lo que soltó su lengua ... vuestros aposentos han sido registrados y hemos encontrado esto - Vasili le muestra un frasquito - que nuestros médicos ya han identificado como veneno

- ¿Creeis vos que eso servirá ante los jueces? ¿creeis que mis siervos no se sublevaran ante esta injusticia?

- Vuestras tierras están en manos del Sultán quien las ha invadido hace poco ... se las entregamos ... y acerca de los jueces ... estais ante ellos y ahora ireis ante el verdugo ... ¡llevaoslo!

Los soldados toman de los brazos a Baragos y lo arrastran fuera ante los gritos de todos los cortesanos que siguieron el mismo camino. Baragos alcanza a gritar

- ¡Buen movimiento princesa! ¡veo que habeis aprendido mucho del duque Hipólito aparte de los placeres del himeneo! ¿convencisteis a estos perros en vuestro lecho? ¡Jaja! pero esperad ... ¡vos no tardareis de seguir el mismo destino cuando la verdadera fuerza venga por vos y ante el cual bajareis la cabeza como lo haceis ante un cuerpo bien formado! ¡Jajaja!

Carmesina se deja caer sobre el trono y sin mirar a nadie, deposita su sello sobre la sentencia de muerte a Baragos por el delito de alta traición. Solo levanta la cabeza para mirar a Vasili

- ¿Como está mi tío?

- Lamentablemente muy mal ... el veneno ha estado consumiendo su cuerpo

- ¿Por orden de quien ha actuado Baragos?

- señora ... sabemos que la orden vino de Macedonia ... supongo que debemos suponer de quien

Carmesina no dijo nada y solo se queda mirando el vacío

- Dejadme sola ... dentro de un momento veré a mi tío pero ahora quiero estar sola

Todos se retiran y Carmesina siente las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Los pasos que sintió tras ella la hizo sobresaltarse

- Vos aqui ...

- Si mi señora ... yo siempre estaré con vos

- Philip ...

Philip estaba allí visitiendo su armadura. Tenía un ojo cubierto que había perdido por las torturas y el otro, por suerte había quedado intacto y recuperó la visión paulatinamente, tiempo que la pasó en palacio, cuidado por los médicos del emperador

- Os ruego me disculpeis pero vos habeis hecho lo correcto

- ¿Que es lo correcto Philip? ¿cargar con esto que no deseo? ¿enterarme cada día que pasa que mi amor era un amor falso y despreciable? ¿soportar el desprecio y las burlas de mis cortesanos por haber sido tan débil? ¿tener un prometido que no quiere verme? ¿saber que mi tío morirá y que mi primo no puede venir sin que lo maten? ¿ver un enemigo en cada sombra que desea sacarme de este trono que no quiero pero que a la muerte de mi tío me convertirá en emperatriz?

- No desespereis señora ... vos teneis las respuestas a esas preguntas ... buscad en vuestro corazón

- Oh Philip ... sois tan parecido a Stefano ... como desearía que el estuviera aqui ... lamentaré siempre lo que pasasteis por mi causa

- Mi Señora ... si aproveché este momento a solas fue para entregaros un mensaje que ha llegado a mis manos

- ¿De quien es?

- Del duque Hipólito de Neopatria ... desea veros

Carmesina se queda perpleja y luego arruga el mensaje para arrojarlo al suelo

- ¿Como, Philip, vos me entregais un mensaje de el? ¿es que acaso no se quien es quien de los que están alrededor mío?

- Intercepté el mensaje y os lo hago llegar porque para que encontreis esas respuestas debereis enfrentar lo que os aflige ... nada ganareis con escapar ... ¿sereis la esposa del duque Ettore? pues ... demostradle respeto e id a ver al hombre que pensas amais y decidid que es lo que vais a hacer

Carmesina guarda silencio unos segundos

- Pero ... si se enteran todos yo perderé el poco respeto que me tienen y no podré ver a la cara a Ettore

- Yo me ocuparé de ello ... por favor princesa ... aceptá este reto y recuperad el respeto por vos misma

Carmesina estaba cabalgando en compañía de Irene por los bosquecillos cercanos a la ciudad. Fue en eso que la figura de un caballero en su montura surge de detrás de los árboles. Carmesina palidece al reconocer al duque Hipólito

- Me alegro que hayais recibido mi mensaje ... ansiaba veros y poder hablar con vos

- Señor duque ... acepté el veros porque quería poder entender lo que yo he significado para vos y lo que vos significais para mi

- ¿Es necesario que esa sierva escuche?

- Ella me dijo una vez que era mi parte sensata ... ya no me respeta pero se preocupa por mi y por eso está aquí ... lo que mi corazón no pueda o deba contestar ella lo hará ... así que cuidaos que ella maneja la espada mejor que cualquier hombre que conozca

- No lo dudo ... así como maneja el cuchillo ... pero ¿que puede entender ella de los asuntos del amor?

- Supongo que nada ... ya que mientras vos y yo compartíamos un momento que creía era de amor, ella era violada por vuestros hombres en la mazmorra que compartía con Philip, quien ha perdido un ojo como resultado de vuestra hospitalidad

- Carmesina ... yo no lo sabía

- ¡Fuisteis vos quien lo capturó! ¡el os vio dando las órdenes de encerrarlo y vos me negasteis que teniais a alguien de mi confianza siendo torturado en vuestras mazmorras! ¡vos sabiais donde estaba Irene y me lo ocultasteis para que nos pudiera dejar a solas y vos obtengais lo que queriais de mi!

- Carmesina ... yo ... yo lo lamento ... es cierto, sabía de que Irene había sido encerrada cuando descubrió a Philip pero yo no ordené que los torturaran

- ¿Tampoco ordenasteis la masacre de las aldeas en vuestro camino hacia aqui con el pretexto de defenderme? ¿tampoco ordenasteis empalar a los prisioneros frente a los muros de mi ciudad? ¿tampoco habeis masacrado a la gente que vivía en Macedonia? ¿y ahora me negais el venir aqui para poder convencer a la tonta princesa para que os ayude a sentaros en el trono ya que habeis procurado acelerar la muerte de mi tío el emperador? ¡vuestros asesinos han sido capturados y ahora sus cabezas están clavadas en la puerta principal!

- ¡Yo no ordené tal cosa!

- Un hombre ante la muerte inevitable no tiene porque mentir ... esta princesa no es tan tonta como parece, duque de Neopatria ... la comedia ha terminado ... os ruego que regreseis a vuestro ducado y os olvideis de mi

- Carmesina ... todo lo hice por vos ... fui mal aconsejado ... pero estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por vos tal como os dije ... por favor ... no me dejeis ... os amo

- La muerte no puede señalar el camino del amor, duque ... no me honrais con la muerte de otros ni con la mentira ... solo hace mas grande mi deshonra

- ¿Acaso podeis negar que me amais? ¡miradme a los ojos y negadlo! ¿podeis hacerlo?

Hipólito se había acercado lo suficiente y miraba fijamente a Carmesina quien se siente flaquear. En eso Irene se acerca y le toca el hombro

- No puedo negaros, Hipólito ... no puedo negar el amor que me inspirais ... pero lo nuestro es imposible ... no seré egoista con mi gente ni con aquellos que me han demostrado amor sincero ... la princesa no puede amar a uno solo ... su amor debe ser para todos por igual ... el poder exige ... el deber también ... y mi deber es no darle al imperio un Cesar cruel ...olvidadme y yo haré el esfuerzo como esposa del duque de Atenas

- ¿Que? ¡eso no lo permitiré! ¡jamas!

Hipólito sujeta el brazo de Carmesina pero en eso Irene saca una espada que pone en el cuello de Hipólito. Este en un rápido movimiento, retrocede y saca la suya. En eso varias sombras surgen de la espesura. Hipólito ve a Yazin y Kemal apuntando con sus arcos mientras Philip aparecía a caballo con su espada desenvainada

- Os ruego que no sigais siendo mi enemigo duque - dice la princesa - recordemos lo vivido como algo hermoso que no se repetirá mas ... por favor, si me amais, respetad mis deseos y mi deber ... como yo he hecho prometer a estos hombres que respetaran vuestra vida pese a que a sus ojos vos no lo mereceis

Carmesina se retira sin que Hipólito pueda impedirlo. Cuando se alejó, Yazin, Kemal y Philip se retiran dejando al duque solo y reprimiendo los deseos de llorar

Habían pasado dos días de aquella entrevista. La agonía del emperador se hacía cada vez mas dura. Carmesina no se separaba de su lado mientras los demás aguardaban fuera de la habitación. El viejo emperador miraba a su bella sobrina quien trataba de mostrarse serena

- Mi preciosa Carmesina ... muy rápido os he hecho crecer ... perdonadme el haberos comprometido en tantas cosas que no deseais

- Abuelo ... nada de lo que ha pasado ha cambiado el gran amor que siento por vos ... solo lamento haberos dado poca felicidad

- Vuestra propia existencia me da felicidad ... vuestra presencia aqui me permitirá morir tranquilo aunque mi hijo ... mi brillante Manuel no esté aquí

- Lo necesitamos tanto tío ... no me dejeis sola ... no ahora

- Carmesina ... todos tenemos que morir ... tarde o temprano todos debemos presentarnos ante Dios y El ha sido generoso conmigo al darme tantos años y haberme permitido reinar en este moribundo imperio ... pero antes de partir debo deciros algo ... algo que os hará comprender que nada de lo que ha pasado aquí es casualidad ... un destino del que busqué alejaros y por lo visto, no he tenido éxito ...

- No lo entiendo tío ... ¿que me quereis decir?

- Por favor ... ve a aquel armario y sacad lo que hay allí

Carmesina obedece y extrae de aquel armario un cofrecito primorosamente labrado

- ¿Este cofre no es aquel que trajeron los embajadores del príncipe de Moscu?

- Asi es ... abridlo ...

Carmesina lo hace y ve una joya parecido a un pendiente. Dentro de el cofre había una tablilla escrita

La joven princesa mira a su tío con sorpresa quien asiente con una ligera sonrisa

Después de esa entrevista, Juan V entró en un proceso febril que se prolongó toda la noche. Carmesina no se separó de el y veló en su agonía mientras poco a poco, el emperador entraba a un profundo sopor y su último pensamiento fue para su sobrina y su hijo Manuel

En la mañana del 16 de febrero, Carmesina sale de la recámara de su tío con los ojos enrojecidos para anunciar a la corte que el emperador había muerto

Manuel se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio de Brusa. Contemplaba los vestigios de lo que fue la mas opulenta ciudad bizantina de Asia antes de que los turcos la tomaran hacía tantos años atrás. La escolta que lo seguía a todas partes lo había dejado solo lo que no molestó al principe, cansado de aquella vigilancia. Habíase negado a seguir otras campañas para el Sultán tras la humillación de tener que tomar su propia ciudad de Filadelfia y entregársela al Sultán y quería recuperarse de aquello distrayendo su mente

El príncipe seguía observando los muros mientras trataba de llegar a la biblioteca, fue cuando unas sombras subrepticiamente se dejan notar a la luz de las antorchas. Manuel se da cuenta pero, prohibido de usar armas, solo atina a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse ante la ausencia de su escolta "¿será por eso que la escolta me dejó? ¿el sultán ha decidido asesinarme?"

Los ruidos y estertores se hicieron escuchar pero Manuel no salió. Fue cuando una voz lo llama por su nombre

- Alteza ... podeis salir

Al reconocer la voz, Manuel sale. Frente a el estaba Mustafá Pashá que llevaba una espada ensangrentada en la mano mientras tres de sus hombres terminaban de matar a los asesinos que buscaban a Manuel

- No lo entiendo ... ¿el Sultán ha ordenado matarme y vos me salvais?

- Aunque no lo creais Alteza, el Sultán no ha enviado a estos hombres ... estos han venido a mataros por orden de alguien cuyos intereses es ocupar el poder en Constantinopla mientras vuestro padre agoniza

- ¿Mi padre? ¿acaso ha muerto?

- Así es ... pero debereis regresar ahora ... si quereis saber la verdad, el Sultán me envió a mi para que me deshiciera de vos de una manera sutil ... como el encontraros acuchillado no sería tan sutil decidí salvaros pero creo que vos mereceis al menos gobernar lo que queda de vuestro imperio aunque el Sultán desee que reine vuestro estúpido sobrino Juan ... id con Alá y tened cuidado ... disfrazaos para que nadie se de cuenta y acudid al puerto ... hay una galera esperando

Manuel no necesitaba que lo acicatearan ... velozmente, tras inclinar la cabeza ante Mustafá, sale de palacio pasando inadvertido ... en pocas horas estaba camino a Constantinopla

Jerusalén no era lo que Robert había pensado. El y Enrique habían aceptado acompañar a Roger Guiscardo y a Reynald ya que también ansiaban llegar a Tierra Santa antes de emprender el largo y peligroso viaje a la corte de Samarcanda. A diferencia de sus acompañantes, Reynald estaba impresionado y lo primero que hizo fue entrar de rodillas a la ciudad y pedir perdón por sus pecados y los de todos, lo cual llamó la atención de la gente e incluso los guardias musulmanes los miraron con hostilidad, pero nadie los molestó porque desde los tiempos del emperador alemán Federico II, este había conseguido un acuerdo con uno de los descendientes de Saladino para que los peregrinos cristianos sean respetados, acuerdo que se había mantenido mas aún con el creciente poder turco. Los musulmanes arabes no veían con buenos ojos a los nuevos defensores de la fe y preferían tener buenas relaciones con los cristianos

- ¿Que haceis? - le dice Roger - llamais la atención y estamos en tierras de infieles

- Le prometí a mi abuelo que es lo que haría al llegar a Constantinopla

- ¿Vuestro abuelo? - pregunta Robert - ¿quien era?

Reynald no responde, asustado al ponerse en evidencia ante su hermanastro, por lo que entra a la ciudad apuradamente. Robert lo siguió pero Roger se puso entre ellos dos y Enrique de Guzman (a quien Roger confió la verdad) trataba de distraer al inglés sobre la historia de Jerusalén y los lugares santos. Antes habían dejado sus armas a los centinelas

Juntos visitaron el Cólgota donde Reynald lloró y besó la tierra donde fue clavada la cruz. Todos le imitaron pero Robert seguía mirando con desconfianza al campesino francés

Hubo un momento en el que Enrique de Guzmán y Reynald desaparecieron por lo que Roger se ocupó del noble inglés. El normando conocía Tierra Santa y pudo llevarlo por los caminos que Jesús recorrió en su Vía Crucis hasta el Cólgota y le señalaba los lugares donde había caminado junto con sus discípulos y e lugar donde estuvo el templo de Jerusalén ante que los romanos, comandados por el futuro emperador Tito, la destruyeran

- Roger ... vos conoceis a Reynald ... ¿desde hace cuanto esta con vos como pirata?

- Podría decir que desde hace seis meses

- Creí que estaría mas tiempo con vos ... le teniais mucha confianza

- Amigo inglés ... Mohamed capturó a Reynald cuando era prisionero de los berberiscos ... luego, al verlo, decidí a tenerlo conmigo y ayudarlo a llegar a Jerusalén

- ¿Porque?

- Me interesó su historia ... quería llegar aquí para pedir perdón por sus pecados

- ¿Había uno en especial?

- Si ... el haber matado a su padre

Robert se pone de pie y corre por las calles de Jerusalén, siendo seguido de cerca por el normando. Tras varias calles de búsqueda frenética se topa con Enrique de Guzman quien estaba solo y caminaba con paso lento

- ¡Conde! ¿donde está? ¿donde está el asesino? ¿donde lo habeis dejado?

El conde lo mira tranquilamente y hace un gesto

- En aquel monasterio ... los monjes lo aceptaron y por eso lo acompañé ya que conocí al abad hace tiempo e intercedí por el ... se encuentra ahora buscando la paz de su alma con Dios

- ¡Yo le daré la paz que necesita! ¿porque me lo ocultasteis? ¡El mató a mi padre!

Robert corre hacia el monasterio y golpea sus puertas pero estas no le son abiertas, pero el escándalo atrae la atención de los lugareños que no le dan mucho interés ya que eran asuntos de cristianos, pero existía el riesgo de que los guardias aparecieran y los arrestaran

- Os ruego que os controleis - le dice el conde - nada ganais con aporrear esa puerta porque no se os abrirá

- ¡Es mi derecho castigar al asesino de mi padre!

- Y es vuestro deber respetar a Cristo cuya tierra profanais con vuestro odio ... no es justicia lo que quereis sino venganza y eso no funciona aquí ... si usais la violencia contra vuestro hermano sereis arrestado por los musulmanes y juzgado como un simple delincuente ¿es eso lo que quereis?

- No lo llameis "mi hermano" el es ...

- Un bastardo ... lo se ... pero eso no quita que tengais la misma sangre ... dejad vuestro rencor de lado y dejad a vuestro hermano que encuentre su camino aqui ... ya habrá oportunidad de que os rinda cuentas pero hoy no es el día ni el lugar

- ¡Vos! ¡vos lo sabiais y me lo ocultasteis!

Robert avanza hacia el pero el gigantesco Roger se interpone

- Pensad bien lo que hareis ... no creo que seais tan tonto de querer pelear conmigo

Robert se da cuenta pero el temor en cierto modo lo calma. Les da la espalda pero el conde se le acerca

- Os ruego que os calmeis ... nos quedaremos aqui en Jerusalén hasta mañana ... reflexionad y si aún lo deseais, acompañadme a Samarcanda ... cuando regresemos, volveremos a Jerusalen donde tendremos la oportunidad de encontrarnos con Reynald y si vos pensais lo mismo no os detendremos y solo vos afrontareis las consecuencias de vuestras acciones. Reynald me ha dado su palabra de que se quedará aquí a esperaros

Robert no contesta y solo baja la cabeza. Enrique y Roger prefieren dejarlo solo

A la mañana siguiente, los tres, junto con su comitiva, parten rumbo a Samarcanda

Los funerales del emperador fueron majestuosos, donde la gente, como es costumbre, hablaron de las cualidades del difunto emperador y que el mayor mérito de su largo reinado había sido el mantener la posición de la ciudad como cabeza del imperio frente a musulmanes y cristianos fieles al Papa

Poco después llegó Manuel el 18 de marzo y fue reconocido emperador por Carmesina quien salió a recibirlo. No faltó quien le dijo que aprovechara su ausencia para coronarse emperatriz y evitar que su sobrino Juan tomara nuevamente el poder, pero la princesa había dejado todo en manos de Basilio quien tomó las previsiones necesarias para evitar que Juan entrara a la ciudad y esperaron juntos la llegada del príncipe aunque no estuvieran seguros si eso sucedería. Pero sucedió y Manuel llegó para beneplácito del pueblo que no confiaban mucho en las cualidades de Carmesina como gobernante.

Manuel y su prima se entrevistaron a solas. La princesa temía que Manuel le volviera a hablar de aquel amor que sentía por ella y pedir que acepte ser su esposa. Nunca supo si Manuel tenía eso en mente ya que rápidamente le entregó la última voluntad del emperador en un rollo de papiro sellado y que solo Manuel podía leerlo. Mientras lo hacía, la joven le habló que su compromiso con el duque de Atenas ya estaba formalizado. Manuel no parecía prestarle atención mientras leía las últimas palabras de su padre. Tras concluir miró a su prima seriamente

- ¿Eso es lo que quereis?

- Asi es

- Pues ... me alegro por ti ... y si ese es tu deseo, te ruego que os prepareis para marcharos cuando vuestro prometido llegue

- ¿Que?

- Para que esperar querida prima ... partid a vuestro destino que habeis elegido ... vuestra presencia aqui no es necesaria y os prefiero lejos ya que el Sultán no tomará de buen animo el desafiarlo al coronarme emperador. Además dos princesas en el palacio es demasiado

- No entiendo

- Creí que mi padre os lo habría dicho antes de que yo recibiera este mensaje ... me ha elegido esposa y muy pronto llegará una embajada para concretar el acuerdo entre el imperio y el señor Constantino Dragases de Macedonia ... su hija Elena Dragas ha sido elegida como mi futura esposa y emperatriz del imperio

No habían pasado dos días de aquella entrevista cuando Ettore de Atenas que había llegado a Constantinopla llamado por el emperador se acerca a hablar con Carmesina a quien encuentra en el jardín junto a Irene

- Mi señora ...

- Mi señor duque ... me alegro que hayais venido a verme ... no habeis contestado mis cartas ni habeis hablado conmigo desde que llegasteis

- No quise hacerlo señora ... no quise presionaros ni forzaros a una decisión que no sea hecha por vuestra propia voluntad ... hable con vuestro primo y me comunicó su decisión que me parece extrañamente muy apresurada ¿ha sucedido algo que deba saber?

- Si ... debo confesaros que me entrevisté con el duque de Neopatria ... no ... no os asusteis ... solo acepté hablar con el para decirle que en mi ya no hay nada para el y que desde ahora me considero como futura esposa vuestra ... condición que aceptaré con el mayor gusto y honor ... sois un hombre noble duque ... tal vez no pueda amaros con la misma pasión que amé antes pero se que vos sois un buen amor y deseo haceros feliz ... si es que vos quereis

Ettore toma las manos de la princesa y las besa

- Jamás un hombre podrìa sentirse mas dichoso de ser vuestro esposo

Ambos se casaron en la capilla de palacio por el mismo Patriarca quien les deseo los parabienes a la pareja. Ambos se casarían nuevamente en Atenas en una ceremonia romana por lo que partirían de inmediato en una galera que el nuevo emperador había mandado a preparar y que sería escoltada por una escuadra de los caballeros de Rodas comandadas por Philip

Alseci había hablado a solas con Yazin a quien le dijo algo que lo puso serio y partió a sus aposentos. Por lo visto era también la hora del adios para Irene y Yazin ya que la joven había aceptado seguir a su ama a Atenas (cosa que esperaba de todos modos además que recibió un mensaje de Aristos de manos del duque de Atenas). Esta lo encuentra vistiendo sus toscas prendas con las que vino y alistando sus armas

- ¿Te vas acaso Yazin? ¿es que acaso mi partida acelera vuestra marcha?

- No ... no es eso ... ¿no te has enterado?

- ¿De que?

- Toqtamish ... el amo de la Horda de Oro ha declarado la guerra a Tamerlan y ha invadido sus dominios ... según se ha arrastrado a esa aventura a todos sus aliados y entre ellos están el khanato de Crimea ... el Khanato de mi padre ... si mi hermano ha tomado el mando, seguirá a Toqtamish ... lo conozco ... es un error ya que Timur es invencible pero mi deber es acudir con los míos

- ¿Lo ves? ¿lo ves tártaro? ¡es por ello que no quería nada con hombres de guerra! ¿como podría aceptarte sabiendo que vois marchariais alguna vez? ¡maldito seais!

- Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver ... ¿no tienes nada agradable que decirme?

Irene por toda respuesta lo abrazó y sin pensarlo lo besó. Ambos se quedaron unidos por ese beso y lentamente, Yazin desprendió aquel vestido que la cubría mientras cerraba la puerta ...

Alseci y Schelotto estaban en el puerto. El sacerdote había aceptado oficiar la ceremonia de unión del duque con la princesa y partía con ellos a Atenas. Su amigo lo despedía en el puerto mientras esperaban a la pareja

- ¿Que hareis amigo? ¿acaso no regresais a Roma?

- No - responde Schelotto - Segismundo de Hungría está contratando soldados para luchar contra los turcos ... he decidido ofrecer mis servicios

- Amigo ... luchar por Bulgaria tal vez sea una lucha perdida

- Lo se ... pero soy mercenario y es la guerra mi estilo de vida y si debo hacerlo prefiero luchar contra los infieles ... tal vez así Bayazid sepa que los cristianos podemos unirnos

- Espero no os equivoqueis ... mientras aquí se lucha contra el, nuestro amigo Yazin parte a otra que también puede ser una guerra perdida

- Tamerlan

- Asi es ... el Khanato de Crimea se ha unido a la Horda de Oro para luchar contra el ... ambos son reinos poderosos pero se que Tamerlan es lo que no es Toqtamish ... un hábil estratega, un genio de la batalla ... no creo que sea derrotado fácilmente

El duque Ettore estaba cerca y no prestaba atención a la conversación de ambos guerreros. Pensaba en su ciudad y que el no había dejado de ser vasallo de Florencia. Un cambio de ese tipo habría provocado la inmediata invasión de los señoríos florentinos a su ducado. Le había costado trabajo convencer de su lealtad a Florencia y tuvo suerte que el consejo de la República le haya dado aún su confianza aunque había pesado el que se convertiría en el esposo de una princesa bizantina y tal vez futuro Cesar del Imperio. Un título muy codiciado por cualquier noble de Europa

Ambos partieron en compañía de Alseci, Philip y una compañía de Varegos, La escuadra de los caballeros de Rodas los recibieron en alta mar y tras los saludos a vela desplegada se dirigieron a Atenas

El duque Hipólito descendía las escaleras que lo conducían a la parte baja de su castillo. Escalinatas que desaparecieron el día que quiso regresar con un grupo de soldados pero que ahora parecían aparecer de la oscuridad en la que se sumergía. Tras un largo camino, llegó hasta la puerta siniestra que antes se le había abierto y que ahora nuevamente se abría a su presencia

En su interior, la tenue luz iluminaba la oscuridad del recinto donde las presencias estaban latentes y en medio de ellas estaba Vilonga quien extiende los brazos

- Bienvenido mi señor ... veo que habeis reflexionado sobre lo que os dije

- Maldito sea ... vos arruinasteis mi vida ... vos me convencisteis de atacar Constantinopla ... de arrestar y matar a la escolta de la princesa ... de mantener cautiva a su doncella y estoy seguro que vos ordenasteis envenenar al emperador Juan ¿porque? ¿porque lo hicisteis?

- Mi señor ... entended que el camino al verdadero poder está plagado de espinas ... vuestro sufrimiento no se vió aliviado por vuestro amor y os ha hecho entender que necesitais el poder para tener lo que deseais ... la princesa no esta lejos y vos podeis llegar a ella

- Ella es ahora la esposa del duque de Atenas

- ¿Y con eso que? la mujer es débil y ama al fuerte y estoy seguro que ella os esperará y vos fuisteis el primero y el duque solo tiene vuestras sobras ... ¿que hubiera pasado de haber logrado su mano cuando habiais planeado abandonar todo por ella? eso solo hubiera sido un desperdicio ... los turcos y vuestros enemigos se habrían apoderado de vuestras posesiones y yo os sigo ofreciendo el mayor poder

- Un poder que no os ha salvado de ser una escoria

- ¡Jaja! esta piel no significa nada para mi ... vos podriais ser mucho mas ... os esperábamos señor, sois el elegido y con el poder que os conferiré todo el mundo se inclinará ante vos ... vencereis a cristianos y musulmanes e impondreis vuestra propia fe ¿acaso sentis aprecio por los despreciables monjes adoradores del Cordero? ¿por los rezadores en mezquitas? vos estais por encima de ello ... Cristo sacrificó su vida por esta raza indigna ¿y que ha logrado? solo que su nombre sea usado para justificar crimenes ... yo os ofrezco dejar esta hipocrecía e imponed un mejor mundo por la fuerza

- ¿Que ganais vos?

- Solo que los míos tengan lugar en el mundo ... solo que los míos tengan lo que siempre fue suyo

- ¿Nada mas?

- Nada mas señor ... solo vos tendreis el poder

Hipólito lo mira con asco pero al final se sonríe

- Sea pues como decis ... sereis mis servidores y yo os daré lo que querais y yo tendré lo que quiero ... ¡proceded!

Hipólito cae de rodillas por un terrible dolor que se apodera de todo su cuerpo. Vilonga estaba a su lado con la mano sobre su cabeza. Hipólito siente que alrededor de el se agrupan no unos cuantos, sino cientos de seres que no podía ver pero si sentir que parecían aclamarlo

- Repetid conmigo señor ... renuncio a la luz de los débiles y me sumerjo en la oscuridad de los fuertes ... haré mi voluntad e impondré mis deseos con la fuerza de mi ser ... desde este momento obraré para trazar el camino de nuestro regreso ... ¡desde este momento soy ungido y en mi nacerá el poder de LEVIATAN!

Tras dos días desde su regreso a Atenas, Alseci celebró la boda en una sencilla ceremonia donde Carmesina y Ettore unieron sus vidas bajo el rito romano. Todo el pueblo asistió a las celebraciones donde Irene se encontraba mirando a la gente que celebraba. Fue cuando sintió un roce en su brazo y al volverse ve a Aristos quien le sonríe

- Pensé que no volverías - le dice el campesino

Irene solo le sonríe y le extiende su mano para luego abrazarlo. Sin querer, mientras miraba la lejanía, pensó en Yazin y las últimas palabras que le dijo "cuando me necesites ten la seguridad que vendré a ti"

El joven mongol también pensaba en ella cuando montaba un caballo apenas desembarcaba en Crimea. Una partida de mongoles lo esperaba y uno de ellos le entregó un arco y una espada y con ellos partíó rumbo al Este, donde el grueso de su ejército se preparaba para unirse a Toqtamish en aquella guerra que se lanzaba contra Tamerlan

Una guerra que Yazin no esperaba ganar pero si sobrevivir a ella ... porque en el fondo de su corazón esperaba volver a ver a Irene

Amanecía un nuevo día en Atenas y en el balcón del castillo se asomaba la nueva duquesa Carmesina a quien le habían dado el título de la "Dama de Atenas". Su esposo aún dormía y ella observaba la campiña donde los primeros labriegos salían a trabajar. Se vistió rápidamente y sale de los aposentos para encontrarse con Irene quien miraba también aquel paisaje

- Irene - le dice

- ¿Mi señora?

- ¿Me habeis perdonado ya?

- No hay nada que perdonaros ... vos actuasteis como cualquier persona hubiera hecho

- Se supone que no soy cualquier persona ... vos tampoco

- Soy una esclava

- Ya no ... quiero concederos la libertad

- ¿Estais segura?

- Si ... la única condición que pongo es que permanezcais a mi lado aquí en Atenas

- ¿Porque?

- Os necesito ... sois mi fortaleza

- Eso es un papel que le corresponde a vuestro esposo

- Lo se ... pero me siento mas segura con vos ... le pediré al duque que os de tierras y podeis afincaros aquí

- No me interesa tener posesiones ... sigo pensando que no le pertenecen ... si quiere dar tierras que se las de a los campesinos

- ¿Que quereis entonces?

Irene se vuelve para señalar un punto a lo lejos

- Lo he estado pensando ... ¿no podriais refaccionar aquellos caminos y evitar que los campos de cultivo dañen las ruinas?

- ¿Las ruinas de los antiguos griegos?

- Así es ...

- Creo que es una buena petición ... le diré que lo haga

Carmesina se vuelve para regresar a sus habitaciones y en eso Irene la llama

- Mi señora ... acepto quedarme a vuestro lado

Carmesina se vuelve también y le sonríe

- Os lo agradezco Irene

Irene vuelve a asomarse por la ventana y contemplar el paisaje. Algo en ella le decía que aquello era un nuevo comienzo

Alseci se reunía con el Papa Bonifacio en Roma, ante quien se arrodilla al comparecer ante el

- Levantaos mi amigo ... supongo que me traeis nuevas noticias

- Si Su Santidad ... la princesa Carmesina se encuentra en Atenas como esposa del duque Ettore ... Manuel será el nuevo emperador y es indudable que pese a sus éxitos en Bulgaria, el Sultán ha sufrido una derrota política en los Balcanes

- Me alegro de ello ... ¿que pensais ahora que debamos hacer?

- Fortalecer la posición del futuro emperador ... forjar alianzas entre los reinos cristianos para apoyar a Hungría y buscar alianzas con el mongol Timur para destruir a Bayazid

- Timur ahora está en guerra

- Guerra que ganará ... cuando eso suceda, no habrá poder mayor en Oriente aparte de los otomanos ... la guerra será inevitable

- Lo se ... pero ahora me refería sobre Atenas

Alseci baja la cabeza ya que no sabía que contestar

- Vos pensais seguramente que es lo que deberíais contestarme ... vos pensais que tal vez ignoro que es lo que representa la presencia de la princesa en Atenas ... os aseguro que no hay nada que no sepa y que este desenlace haya concluido bien desde mi punto de vista

El Papa se pone de pie y Alseci se inclina a su paso. Bonifacio sigue camino hacia la salida como dando terminada la reunión

- No perdais de vista Atenas ... el enemigo de Dios tampoco lo hace ... no se lo que nos deparará el futuro, pero la joven que se encuentra allí será importante en ese futuro y es por ello que hemos trabajado junto con el Patriarca de Constantinopla para que esto haya sucedido ... no me mireis así ... tal vez si vos aprendierais a ver mas allá de lo que nuestros ojos nos muestran os dariais cuenta de la certeza de mis palabras ... reposad amigo Alseci y prestad atención a los hechos futuros porque tal vez tengamos que volver nuestra mirada a Atenas y Constantinopla para poder defender no solamente a la Iglesia y la cristiandad entera ... sino hablemos de todos los hombres que pueblan la faz de la tierra

El Papa sale de la sala de audiencias dejando a Alseci en un mar de incertidumbres pero con la convicción de que ahora debería estar vigilante con los acontecimientos futuros. Tal vez en ellos tendría una respuesta

Camino a Oriente estaban Enrique de Guzman, el Baron de Norfolk y Roger Guiscardo. El silencioso Robert no hablaba y solo seguía al castellano y al normando

- Espero que se encuentre bien - dice el conde - aún tiene odio en su corazón

- ¿Porque insistió que siga con nosotros? debería regresar a Inglaterra

- Porque algo me dice que es necesario ... mi amigo normando. Nuestra misión, y vos lo sabeis, va mas allá de solo dar nuestros saludos a Tamerlan ... creo que allí está algo que cambiará nuestro destino y tal vez el del mundo

Roger no contesta. El también lo sabía. Sabía que debía seguir hasta que aquella voz en su interior le dijera que el viaje había terminado

Philip desembarcaba en Rodas y se presenta ante el Gran Maestre de la orden

- Habeis cumplido vuestra misión muy bien, noble Philip ... lamento que eso le haya traido sinsabores

- Lo importante señor, es que el camino está hecho ... solo queda que ella lo recorra

- Lo se ... aunque esté plagada de espinas, deberá hacerlo

Kemal y Nestor cabalgaban en compañía de Basilio. Los tres sabían que ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el tiempo se cumpla

... y el poder de Nestor fue creciendo también mientras pasaba el tiempo

Mohamed navegaba por los mares pensando en las locuras de su amigo Roger. El no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo y solo le interesaba combatir y acabar con sus enemigos y obtener mas botín

Sintió un estremecimiento cuando su vista se dirigió hacia donde debía estar Atenas. Se preguntó si aquello no era un presagio

"Su Santidad, yo Giacomo Alseci, sacerdote que abrazó el hábito de los dominicos, os escribo de acuerdo a vuestras recomendaciones, que centrara mi atención en el Imperio Griego. Atenas parece tranquila pero el 10 de febrero de 1392, Manuel fue coronado emperador de los griegos bajo los peores vaticinios sobre su infortunada ciudad

Poco antes de la coronación contrajo nupcias con una princesa eslava llamada Elena Dragas, hija de Constantino Dragas, señor de las tierras al norte de Macedonia gracias a gestiones hechas por Juan V. Carmesina estuvo presente en la boda, lo mismo que Alseci, Schelotto y el duque Ettore. El único sinsabor que tuvo Manuel fue el de recibir una carta de Bayazid felicitándole por su coronación y advirtiéndole con las siguientes palabras "cierra las puertas de la ciudad y reina en su interior porque lo que está fuera de ella me pertenece". Manuel culminó la ceremonia con el homenaje a los caballeros que se habían batido en la defensa de su padre en la revuelta de su sobrino Juan, nombrando como "Caballeros de la Puerta de Oro" a Schelotto, Philip, Basilio y Yazin y declarando al mismo honor al duque de Atenas, al conde de Calatrava, al barón de Norfolk y dándole el título de "honorable" a Roger Guiscardo lo mismo que a este humilde siervo. Todos ellos, incluso yo, pero con excepción del duque de Atenas, no estuvimos presentes

Poco antes me enteré que el 18 de Junio de 1391, Tamerlan, al frente de un poderoso ejército, derrotó a Toqtamish en el río Jundurcha. No se que ha pasado con mi amigo mongol Yazin y si estuvo en esa batalla. Solo se que las represalias contra los aliados de Toqtamish han sido terribles y miles de personas han sido decapitadas y sus cabezas usadas para hacer pirámides, sin distinción de sexo y edad

No se nada de nuestro amigo el conde de Calatrava y de sus acompañantes entre los que están el joven Barón ingles y el pirata normando. Ruego a Dios que se encuentren bien

Bayazid ha seguido cosechando éxitos en Bulgaria. Aunque su avance ha sido lento siempre hostigado por el Zar Ivan, su cerco sobre la ciudad de Tirnovo se va estrechando y pronto pondrá sitio a la ciudad

Os ruego que oreis por la cristiandad entera y que intercedais ante Dios Nuestro Señor para que las tribulaciones en nuestro mundo lleguen a su fin"

"Su Santidad ... debeis disculparme por no haberos escrito, pero aquí desde Jerusalén es muy difícil poder enviar cartas sin llamar la atención de los musulmanes que no ven con buenos ojos a los cristianos. Os escribo nuevamente para informaros que el Gran Timur ha invadido el 5 de agosto de 1392 a la dinastía persa de los Muzafaridas y los ha derrotado por completo. Hablé con el joven Reynald que es ahora monje en un monasterio aquí en Tierra Santa y me contó que desde hace dos años no sabe nada del conde y su comitiva pero que salieron todos juntos de Jerusalen

No es la única noticia con respecto a Timur. Los Muzafaridas han sido exterminados y luego se ha vuelto contra Bagdad que ha caido en sus manos en agosto de 1393 y ha sido arrasada. Todos sus habitantes, hombres, mujeres y niños han sido decapitados. Todos aquí temen que aquel bárbaro caiga sobre Tierra Santa y nos someta con el poder de su terrible ejército. Miles de gentes que huyen de la guerra han llegado aquí, buscando su salvación rezando a Cristo y a Alá esperando que alguien los escuche

No pierdo la fe que Dios escuche nuestras oraciones y aquel milagro del que me habló hace dos años se cumpla"

De una carta de Schelotto a Roma en diciembre de 1393

"Tirnovo ha caido tras dos meses de sitio. Bulgaria esta destruida. El Zar Ivan Shishman ha caido en manos de Bayazid quien ha ordenado decapitarlo. Solo nos queda esperar la asistencia divina. Sin ella, Todo está pérdido"

Yazin cabalgaba rumbo al Oeste. Mientras miraba los campos yermos y dejaba atrás el horror de la guerra se preguntaba si era tiempo de regresar

Lo mismo pensaba Irene mientras Carmesina le relataba historias de la antigua Grecia. Si algún día aquellos guerreros que lucharon tan valientemente en la Puerta de Oro volverían a juntarse

Antes de salir de su ensimismamiento, tuvo una visión. Frente a la Acrópolis estaban todos ellos con una expresión feliz en sus rostros y sus armaduras resplandecían ante el sol como si los dorados rayos los vistieran

Tal vez aquella visión no estaba lejos de ser real

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


End file.
